Reminiscências
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: "Bom caloira, bem vinda a Konoha College, agora e se fizeres o favorzinho, dez voltas ao campo!" "Hã!" Um ano louco numa cidade louca com gente... LOUCA.  FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem._

* * *

**Reminiscências**

Olá a todos! Bom, já devem ter reparado, pelo sumário que esta será uma fic de fichas. Bem, basicamente decidi que devia fazer qualquer coisa mais "leve" para intercalar com os Whispers. Afinal tenho de me distrair de toda aquela sobriedade. Mas continuando, esta fic será acerca de universitários, mais particularmente um grupo de universitários que será colocado todo na mesma residência.

Esta história passar-se-á na Universidade Privada Konoha College, que apenas aceita os mais aptos, ou os mais ricos. No entanto, é política da escola que mesmo os mais ricos tenham que partilhar o local com os 'plebeus' por assim dizer, explicando assim o facto de todos viverem na mesma residência. Bom, algumas coisas que vocês precisam de saber acerca da forma como se organiza Konhoha College:

a) O campus possuí 10 residências, os nossos personagens estão na residência 9. Cada residência tem 4 andares, com 6 apartamentos em cada um deles, logo 24 apartamentos. Cada apartamento possuí 2 quartos, cada um com 2 camas de casal, uma sala de estar/sala de jantar, uma casa de banho e kitchnete.

b) O campus possuí ainda um campo de futebol, um campo basquetebol, de ténis, de voleibol e de andebol, estando ainda equipado com um pavilhão gimnodesportivo assim como piscina interior. Os ginásios estão abertos aos alunos todos os sábados de manhã assim como os restantes campos para a prática desportiva. Existem dois edifícios de grandes proporções para além das residências: o edifício administrativo, possuindo sala de professores, directoria, sala de reuniões, biblioteca, refeitório e cafetaria; o outro edifício encontra-se dividido em diferentes pólos: engenharias, medicina, técnico, direito, literatura,… havendo vários laboratórios e as mais variadas salas.

c) Os alunos podem sair da escola sempre que quiserem, pois Konoha College é uma universidade privada muitíssimo liberal. A cidade de Konoha, é muito diversificada, tem várias discotecas, cafés, bares, teatros, entre outros. Existem no entanto certos bares e outros locais mais direccionados para os alunos universitários. (Serão referidos ao longo da história).

E agora que já temos estes três pontos devidamente esclarecidos, vamos passar às personagens originais.

* * *

**Alunos universitários:**

**Itachi Uchiha:** Passa uma aura fria e de snob. Provém de uma das famílias mais ricas da região. É um mulherengo assumido, no entanto, não se gaba muito do assunto preferindo agir pela 'calada'. Idade: 20 anos. Terceiro ano de Gestão.

**Deidara:** Um dos tão aclamados deuses da universidade, Deidara é mulherengo e tem um temperamento explosivo que parece atrair o sexo oposto. Apesar de ser amigo de Itachi por vezes desentende-se pois odeia a apatia deste. Idade: 19 anos. Segundo ano de Artes Plásticas.

**Sasori no Danna:** É tido como frio, calculista e calmo, no entanto revela ser bastante impaciente ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de tudo isto Sasori também pode ser bastante sarcástico. Idade: 20 anos. Terceiro ano de Engenharia Molecular.

**Hidan:** Basicamente Hidan é uma pessoa excêntrica. É obtuso, teimoso, barulhento e directo. Odeia quando as pessoas se põem com rodeios. A sua aura de machão parece contudo, atrair muito o sexo feminino. Idade: 21 anos. Terceiro ano de Filosofia (Chumbou um ano no secundário).

**Kakuzu:** É reservado e calado. É bastante avarento. (Para quem não sabe o Kakuzu terá cabelo castanho desgrenhado e olhos verdes), os seus olhos verdes atraem as senhoras mais corajosas visto que o seu feitio é bastante difícil de lidar. Idade: 21 anos. Quarto ano de Contabilidade.

**Tobi Madara Uchiha:** É infantil, mas extremamente inteligente. Usa a sua infantilidade como fachada para que as pessoas o sobrestimem. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de Engenharia Física.

**Kisame:** O mais relaxado do grupo. Kisame é do tipo deixa andar e raramente anda stressado. É o auto-proclamado melhor amigo do 'grande' Itachi Uchiha. Idade: 20 anos. Terceiro ano de Engenharia do Ambiente.

**Nagato (Pein):** É uma pessoa calma e controlada, possuí um grande espírito de liderança. É o presidente da concelho dos universitários. Idade: 21 anos. Quarto ano de Direito.

**Konan: **Namorada de Pein. É calma, mas quando chateada pode virar meio mundo com a sua ira. É algo vingativa também e odeia Hidan com veemência. Idade: 20 anos. Terceiro ano de Medicina.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: É desbocado, barulhento, optimista e alegre. Foi adoptado por um escritor famoso, Jiraya, que dá aulas de Literatura na um grande sentido de justiça. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de Direito.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** O Uchiha mais novo é conhecido por ser um bloco de gelo andante tal e qual como o seu irmão. Ele e o irmão têm a tão característica relação de rivalidade, mas preocupam-se bastante um com outro. Sasuke apesar de ser frio, é extremamente educado e não costuma responder rudemente a não ser que chegue aos seus limites. Idade:18 anos. Primeiro ano de Engenharia Química.

**Sai:** O rapaz hipócrita e de sorriso falso mas que diz sempre a verdade. É um bom conselheiro. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de design.

**Sakura Haruno:** A bela rapariga de cabelos rosa e de sorriso amistoso. Contudo a sua inocência é um disfarce para uma mulher dura e implacável que esmaga o que quer que se coloque no seu caminho, que a nível profissional, quer a nível afectivo. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de Medicina.

**Ino Yamanaka:** A loira de corpo escultural que adora mandar em tudo e todos. Ino sabe o que quer, e não é do tipo de pessoas que fica sentada à espera que as coisas aconteçam. Ela vai, faz e acontece. Tem uma personalidade alegre e extravagante, sendo algo sedutora e por vezes algo infantil. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de Gestão.

**Shikamaru Nara:** O génio preguiçoso. Shikamaru poderia ter o munda na palma da sua mão se quisesse. O problema é que ele não quer. Idade: 18 anos. Segundo ano de Engenharia Aeroespacial.

**Chouji Akimichi:** O glutão do sítio. Contudo Chouji já não exibe a sua estrutura arredondada. Em vez disso, cresceu em altura tornando-se um pequeno gigante. (1,95m). Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de Engenharia Agronómica.

**Kiba Inukuza: **O cachorro. Em tudo se assemelha a um cão: quer no porte orgulhoso, como na lealdade. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de Medicina Veterinária.

**Hinata Hyuuga:** A tímida. Apesar de ser incrivelmente bonita com o seu exótico cabelo escuro e olhos claros, é demasiado tímida para se exibir. Contudo, nos momentos de grande pressão revela grande presença de espírito e calma. Normalmente anda sempre escondida atrás de Ino, Sakura ou Kiba. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de arquitectura (o pai não a deixou ir para Artes Plásticas).

**Shino Aburame:** É basicamente um rapaz muito silencioso. Contudo o seu silêncio é por vezes confundido com charme. Idade: 18 anos. Primeiro ano de etimologia.

**Neji Hyuuga:** O rapaz sério mas extremamente bonito que deixa a maioria da população do campus embasbacada. É sério, é inteligente e tem uma aura típica de um príncipe. Idade: 19 anos. Segundo ano de Direito. (Rival assumido de Pein).

**Ten-Ten Mitsashi:** A bailarina/actriz. Tem uma personalidade alegre e descontraída e normalmente pode ser encarada como Maria-rapaz. Contudo é uma das artistas performativas mais graciosas e femininas. Idade: 19 anos. Segundo ano de artes performativas.

**Lee:** O fogoso aluno que não tem jeito absolutamente nenhum para as raparigas. o típico cromo que alinha em todas. Idade: 19 anos. Segundo ano de Desporto e Actividade Física.

**Temari no Sabaku:** É uma rapariga que sabe o que quer. É decida e não tem papas na língua. Idade: 19 anos. Segundo ano de marketing.

**Kankuro no Sabaku:** O irmão de Temari, alegre e brincalhão, que tem uma pequena tendência para o descontrolo. Onde quer que Kankuro esteja acabam por nascer problemas. Idade: 18 anos. Segundo ano de Artes Plásticas.

**Gaara no Sabaku:** O irmão mais novo do trio Sabaku. É calmo e sereno. No entanto, esconde um passado conturbado. Gaara não é de muitas palavras mas gosta de se fazer acompanhar por pessoas alegres. Idade: 18 anos. Segundo ano de Direito.

**Juugo:** Outra pessoa extremamente calada, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente sábia. Juugo tem um ar algo paternal, mas ao mesmo tempo algo perigoso. Idade: 20 anos. Terceiro ano de Engenharia Mecânica.

**Karin**: A ruiva com personalidade excêntrica temperamento instável. Karin é uma rapariga que num momento pode estar muito bem e no outro pode estar completamente possessa. Idade: 19 anos. Segundo ano de Jornalismo e Comunicação.

**Suigetsu:** O bad boy mas cobiçado daquelas bandas. Tudo acerca de Suigetsu grita perigoso, e com as suas piadas sarcásticas e os seus comentários perversos, tem o coração (e o sutiã) de grande parte da população do campus nas mãos.

**Professores:**

**Kakashi Hatake:** Recém formado, devido ao seu génio foi imediatamente contratado pelo director. Idade: 28 anos. Disciplina: Física; Mecânica aplicada; Mecânica dos Fluídos.

**Asuma Sarutobi:** Fumador obsessivo. Casado com Kurenai. Idade: 35 anos. Disciplina: Cálculo; Matemática.

**Kurenai Yuu**: Criativa e algo excêntrica. Casada com Asuma. Idade: 33 anos. Disciplina: Desenho livre; Geometria Descritiva.

**Anko Mitarashi:** Louca e excêntrica. Incentiva os alunos a experimentar. Idade: 29 anos. Disciplina: Biologia molecular; Química molecular.

**Iruka Umino:** Não admite atrasos nem conversa na sala de aula. Idade: 30 anos. Disciplina: Direito (todos os tipos); Economia.

**Ibiki Morino:** Não admite desrespeitos e exige concentração total. Idade: 34 anos. Disciplina: Clínica neurológica; Clínica psiquiátrica.

**Jiraya** (deveria ser Jiraiya mas eu não gosto de escrever assim xD): Sempre risonho e com tiradas sarcásticas. Conhecido por ser um pervertido, mas inofensivo. Ensina com paixão e vê-se que adora aquilo que faz. Idade: 46 anos. Disciplina: Literatura.

**Orochimaru:** Gosta que os alunos trabalhem com vários corpos e performem várias cirurgias por aula. Idade: 47 anos. Disciplina: Anatomia e Fisiologia Patológica.

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:** O calmo e sábio director da universidade. Idade: 59 anos. Disciplina: Aerodinâmica Civil e Energia Eólica; aerodinâmica numérica.

**Shizune:** É calma e tranquilidade, é também o braço direito de Tsunade, directora do hospital de Konoha. Idade: 30 anos. Disciplina: Microbiologia; Parasitologia; Farmacologia.

**Kabuto: **Cínico e algo sarcástico. É necessário ter fibra para enfrentar este professor. Um aluno excelente tal como Kakashi. Ambos partilham de uma pequena rivalidade, visto Kakashi ser muito relaxado e Kabuto ser um trabalhador árduo. Idade: 28 anos. Disciplina:

**Outros:**

**Tsunade:** Directora do hospital em directa colaboração com a universidade. Impulsiva e descontrolada. Idade: 46 (aparenta menos)

Bom, os personagens originais estão apresentados, passemos à ficha para os vossos personagens originais:

* * *

**Ficha de OCC:**

Modelo de ficha:

**Nome:** (Por ordem ocidental: primeiro o nome próprio e depois o nome de família).

**Idade:**

**Nacionalidade: **(Lembrem-se que se trata de uma escola de renome mundial, portanto é normal que existam personagens estrangeiros. Ponham ainda como aprenderam a falar japonês.)

**Data de nascimento:** (Sim, e o signo também, gosto de saber. :3)

**História:** (Não me façam apenas e só tragédias. Por amor de Deus!)

**Personalidade:** (O mais importante pessoal! Quero pessoas originais, com defeitos reais! Descrevam bastante e bem, só assim a vossa personagem irá sair tal e qual como a idealizaram.)

**Aparência:** (Oiçam lá qual é a moda dos cílios muito carregados ou lá o que é? A vossa personagem pode ser um docinho de pessoa mas depois veste-se que nem sei lá eu o que. Lembrem-se que é o estilo da personagem, mas não o vosso ou porque está na moda. Detalhem bastante por favor, e não tenham problemas em ser estrambólicos: cabelo azul, olhos roxos… é como quiserem. Mais uma vez, tenham atenção às roupas.)

**Situação actual:** (Isto é, gostavam de ficar com alguém em especial no apartamento?)

**Círculo de amigos:** (Os mais chegados apenas sff.)

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Vícios:** (Se tiver algum.)

**Música que ouve:** (Pode não parecer mas é importante.)

**Característica marcante:**

**Tipo de aluno:** (Excelente, bom, mediano, burro que nem uma porta e entrou por causa do dinheirinho dos pais…)

**Curso e ano:**

**Disciplina preferida:**

**Disciplina que menos gostam ou que têm mais dificuldade:**

**Par:**

**Sexualidade: **(Homossexual, bi, hetero…)

Aceitam alterações? Cenas fortes?

* * *

Quanto aos pares, bom podem mandar para todos os que falei lá em cima, menos os comprometidos e o Sasori, que será para a minha OC. Isto claro, se não se importarem. Btw, eu estava a pensar fazer ShikamaruxTemari, mas se arranjarem fichas boas talvez mude de ideias ^^ . Como é óbvio, não vou fazer pares para todos os personagens, escolherei as melhores fichas e as que mais me chamarem a atenção, portanto aprumem-se!

* * *

Quanto à ficha da minha OC, ela vem aqui abaixo. Se quiserem tomar esta ficha para referências futuras, melhor.

**Nome:** Alice Rivers.

**Idade:** 18 anos (fará 19 no decorrer do ano).

**Nacionalidade:** Inglesa.

**Data de nascimento:** 11 de Novembro (Escorpião)

**História:** Tem uma família de classe média, em Inglaterra, vivia com os pais Jonh e Tess Rivers, Jonh é banqueiro e Tess é designer paisagística, tem ainda uma irmã mais nova Mary e um irmão mais velho Mathew ou Matt que a protege bastante. Durante as férias Alice costumava ir para o campo ter com os avós o que cultivou bastante o seu amor pela Natureza. Devido às suas notas excelentes, quando concorreu para Konoha foi imediatamente aceite. Tess e Mary são um pouco contra a sua escolha de curso visto ser um curso ainda muito virado para o sexo masculino.

**Personalidade:** Alice é uma pessoa extrovertida e excêntrica. É desorganizada e anda sempre com a cabeça na lua ou a perder coisas, a cair ou a esbarrar em alguém. Apesar disto tudo Alice é um óptima avalidora de carácter pelo que consegue perceber rapidamente o que se passa à sua volta. Adora observar as pessoas e estudar os seus comportamentos. Pode parecer por vezes um pouco maria-rapaz devido ao facto de não se importar de sujar entre outras coisas, no entanto, o seu lado feminino está sempre presente.

**Aparência:** Mede 1, 63 m e pesa 52 kg. As suas proporções são médias, não tendo nada em exagero nem nada propriamente a menos se bem que por vezes se queixa do seu busto. Tem uma pequena tatuagem com as iniciais R.R. (Robert Rivers) em memória do seu falecido avô. Tem os olhos verdes muito escuro amendoados, usando um pouco de lápis castanho para os demarcar, lábios finos e suaves de um rosa escuro e um nariz um bocadinho arrebitado. Tem o cabelo ondulado castanho-escuro sendo mais comprido perto da sua face e mais curto atrás, tem uma franja algo desgrenhada a tender ligeiramente para o lado direito. Por vezes pode ser vista com óculos graduados, castanhos de massa, pois sofre de vista cansada. Gosta bastante do estilo romântico e veste-se sobretudo com tecidos suaves (túnicas, vestidos, camisolas largas, leggings, collants e mitenes), gosta de usar gabardines ou casacos de pele em estilo militar e botas com atacadores com salto ou sem, assim como sapatos de cunha. Tem uma tara por malas grandes, as suas malas 'sem fundo' e por gorros das mais variadas formas e estilos.

**Situação actual:** Temari, Ten-Ten e OC (?) Dependerá das vossas exigências, em todo o caso vocês são prioritários.

**Círculo de amigos:** Hidan, Shikamaru, Temari, Ten-ten, Konan… OC (?)

**Gosta de:** Dias de chuva, trovoadas, o cheiro de chocolate quente, de ler, de dormir, de rir às gargalhadas, de beber cappucino e de conversar amenamente.

**Não gosta de:** Risos forçados ou demasiado agudos, dissimulações, de aranhas, de organização.

**Vícios:** Café, cigarro quando está muito nervosa.

**Música que ouve:** Rock, Rock Alternativo, Indie, Música Clássica.

**Característica marcante**: Andar sempre com uma mala gigante atrás contendo as mais variadas coisas.

**Tipo de aluno:** Excelente.

**Curso e ano:** 2º ano, Engenharia Aeroespacial.

**Disciplina preferida:** Aerodinâmica.

**Disciplina que menos gostam ou que têm mais dificuldade:** Cálculo.

**Par:** Sasori.

**Sexualidade:** Hetero, mas aberta a novas experiências.

Aceitam alterações? Cenas fortes? Bom, tendo em conta que sou a autora… Sim. xD

* * *

E agora uma pequena preview:

PREVIEW

**Eles tinham conseguido entrar numa das universidades mais famosas de sempre.**

"_Valha-me Santa Teresinha do amparo, nós entrámos trouxa!"_

"_O quê? Vou ter que levar com vocês este ano? Ah, problemático…"_

**Mas esqueceram-se que antes deles já por lá tinha passado mais gente.**

"_Mas que belo pacote temos este ano…" Murmurou enquanto o outro ao seu lado folheava um dossier grande preto. "Qual é o nome daquela?"_

"_Ino Yamanaka. Inscreveu-se em gestão." O outro respondeu olhando para a ficha da loira. "Tu sabes que quando o Pein descobrir que lhe roubámos o dossier com as fichas dos novos alunos ele vai dar cabo de nós, certo?" _

**Mas com um ano novo, vêm novos desafios.**

"_Tu queres que eu faça o quê? Eu não vou entrar naquele charco e saltar enquanto grito eu adoro o Professor Orochimaru, coisa nenhuma!"_

"_Ah, mas onde é que está o teu espírito académico? Vá caloira, força nisso e é se queres ir às festas!"_

**E novos amores e desamores. **

"_Ah mas ele é tão giro! Olha-me só para aquele traseiro…"_

"_Esquece, ele tem namorada." _

"_Desde quando é que isso foi impedimento para alguém?"_

**E talvez umas descobertas macabras.**

"_Porque é que nós temos a porra de uma nota afixada no espelho da nossa casa de banho?"_

"_Lê idiota!"_

"_Meus caros co-moradores, a vocês saiu-vos a sorte grande pois esta casa de banho possuí algo inimaginável…"_

"_Passa essa porcaria à frente!"_

"… _Um buraco no terceiro azulejo a contar de cima onde se pode observar a casa de banho do lado?"_

"_E não é que é verdade?" _

"_Esperemos que tenham ficado com o sexo oposto ao lado senão, bem amanhem-se. Por amor de Deus diz-me que são raparigas."_

"_São! Ei, tu! Vê isto!"_

"_Aquela que estás a ver é a minha irmã."_

"_Ups."_

**Mas de qualquer forma, o que interessa é viver não?**

"_Queres ir ao Pier?" _

"_Não."_

"_Queres ir ao parque?"_

"_Não."_

"_Queres ir fazer alguma coisa?"_

"_Não."_

**E aprender talvez…**

"_Desculpa mas era uma rapariga!"_

"_Não, aquele era o meu… meu primo Neji. Tu só deves ter visto o cabelo." _

"_Ah…"_

"_Ahahahahah!" _

"_Ten-ten, não tem graça!"_

**Mas até ao fim do ano, bem, muita coisa acontece.**

"_Eu pensava que tu o odiavas."_

"_Ya, eu também." _

**Reformulando, muita coisa ****louca**** acontece.**

"_A vida é uma merda. O mundo é uma porcaria e metade dos alunos e professores desta escola são tarados sexuais."_

"_Diz-me uma coisa, tu estás bêbeda?"_

"_Talvez… Mas tudo o que eu disse continua a ser a verdade."_

"_Okay, mas pousa o isqueiro. Não! Melhor pensando não pouses o isqueiro, acho que entornas-te vodca no chão."_

"_Oh…E o que acontece se a chama entrar em contacto com o vodca?"_

"_Bem, o fogo alastra, acho eu."_

"_Nice…"_

**Mas no fim, o que ficam são as reminiscências de um ano incrível.**

"_Meu, o que é que tu tinhas no cabelo?"_

"_Não queiras saber."_

"_Ah, vou ter saudades disto."_

"_Para o ano há sempre mais." _

"_Posso publicar esta foto no facebook?"_

"_NÃO."_

_Reminiscências_, brevemente num pc com ligação à internet perto de si. :D

PS: Esta ideia saiu-me quando andei a ver não sei quantas fic de fichas e a submeter OCs mas, estava tão excitada e gostei tanto da ideia que enfim, decidi fazer uma eu própria. Esperemos que corra bem. (:


	2. Escolhidos

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**Reminiscências**

Aviso: As fichas estão agora encerradas. Ou seja os pares foram escolhidos.

Primeiramente, quero agradecer a todos que se deram ao trabalho de escrever uma ficha para esta história. Devo dizer, desde já que estavam todas fantásticas e realmente adorei a quantidade de pormenor que colocaram. Cada personagem lá encontrada era realmente única e que adorei. O processo de selecção foi em si extremamente difícil e incrivelmente trabalhoso, vocês realmente têm uma imaginação incrível. Contudo, não vos posso colocar a todos, seriam demasiadas personagens e eu jamais seria capaz de conseguir introduzi-las a todas e dar-lhes a devida atenção. Sim, porque ao contrário das restantes personagens do Naruto, as quais já sabemos de cor, estas personagens têm de ser bem apresentadas para que possamos ficar familiarizados com elas.

Quero ainda deixar a observação que a minha escolha de personagens nada teve a ver com o autor pois copiei todas as fichas para o Word sem o nome do autor e limitei-me a escolher aquelas que achei que ficariam melhor nesta história. Por isto, é possível que existam personagens provenientes do mesmo autor, eu própria ainda não sei.

Mais uma vez quero agradecer-vos por terem enviado as fichas e pedir-vos que continuem a acompanhar.

Postarei o próximo capítulo em breve.

_Love,_

_- Ed._

* * *

Os escolhidos: 

**Johan Sarovsk: **Que é que eu posso dizer? Adorei a ideia de ser gay e não ser estereotipado. O Sai realmente será todo para ele, mas estou a pensar numa relação algo conturbada… ;D

**Amaya Bennet: **Yup, eu tenho uma queda por pessoas excêntricas, ainda por cima era única bissexual que me apareceu e uma fic universitária para mim tem de ter alguém assim. Parabéns, conseguiste um dos tão disputados manos Uchiha, o Itachi. Será definitivamente engraçado ver o que eu tenho em reserva para os dois.

**Maxine Mumford:** Adorei todo o conceito de 'sem noção' que ela emana. Na verdade, imagino a Maxine um bocado como a Temperence Brennan da série 'Bones', muito bonita e delicada, mas sem capacidades sociais quase nenhumas. Ficaste com Hidan, eu sei que querias o Kakashi, mas vejo melhor a Maxine com o meu queridíssimo Hidan.

**Sophie Charlotte Lafayette: **Para dizer a verdade, esta personagem intriga-me e confunde-me ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, consigo imaginá-la em situações bastante escabrosas e hilariantes. Penso em Sophie como o protótipo de pessoa, ela tem todas as potencialidades, e as influências que tem à sua volta provavelmente irão definir a sua personalidade. A sua inocência levou-me a escolher o Gaara, para ficar com ela. Eu sei que queria um dos Uchihas, mas achei que ficaria melhor. Espero que não se importe. |:

**Benjy Heisuke Yamazaki: **Mal li a ficha do Benji adorei. Ele é simplesmente fantástico, um rapaz relaxado e com queda para o jogo? Está dentro, até porque jogos de azar reinam na universidade. *-* Enfim, queria a Karin ficou com a Karin. (A Ino não deu $:) Quer o mundo? Eu dou-lhe o mundo. xD

**Bryan Makoto Ootsuka Niepceron:** E aqui temos o matreiro, o duas caras, o manipulador… e o vencedor! Gostei muitíssimo do Bryan. Mais do que tudo para mim ele é um rapaz realista e que sabe tomar partido das suas capacidades. Pois bem num mundo de cão, cada um safa-se como pode e mais nada! Pode ser que a Hinatazinha faça dele um rapazinho mais inocente (?) Esperemos que sim ^^

**Ranzou "Ran" Kyeruke: **Quando eu vi a ficha do Ranzou pela primeira vez a minha expressão foi mais ou menos assim (*_*), e manteve-se até cerca de 5 minutos após ler a ficha. É que ele é tão fofinho. Yup, eu sei que a ideia é ele ser atraente mas a insegurança dele e o facto de ser assediado constantemente pelo sexo feminino. Enfim, é fofinho. E sim, ficou com a Ino. Coitadinho, nem sabe o que o espera…

**Mouki Nakoyama: **Posso levá-lo para casa? A sério é que me apetece. O Mouki é provavelmente a coisa mais fofa alguma vez vista. De repente e sem dar por isso, enquanto lia a ficha comecei a fazer uns sons esquisitos como 'Ahhhh' ou então 'Ohh', num tom de voz muito maternal. Sim, definitivamente o Mouki acorda o nosso instinto maternal. Deve ser por isso que será o protegido da Alice. Se é que ela consegue proteger alguma coisa… xD (Eu queria mesmo colocar o Akira, mas não deu. Sorry $:)

**Chelsea Lauren Smith: **Gostei bastante da ideia de ela se encontrar numa cadeira de rodas. Afinal de contas nem todos podemos ser perfeitos. Contudo, veremos se ela não irá voltar a andar… x) Sim, porque com a alguém como o Lee a incentivar é difícil não tentar não é? Pois bem, ficaste com o Lee, espero que não te importes mas gostei bastante da ideia dos dois juntos. São um bocado como o ying e o yang, na minha opinião.

**Emily Sinclair: **Okay, eu admito, escolhi-a porque a acho um bocado parecida comigo, principalmente em toda aquela coisa de ser bastante ao 'acaso', dizer palavras cruzadas que se lembra na hora, entre outras. x) A Emily devido à sua personalidade multifacetada ficou com o volátil Sasuke Uchiha, espero que não te importes, sei que querias o Gaara, mas eu achei que ficava melhor com o Sasuke. Se tiveres alguma objecção, chuta.

**Oliver Svenson: **Bom, já tinha um homossexual sério, agora… agora tenho um homossexual fora de série. Por incrível que pareça gostei da ideia da mãe ser prostituta e de ele ser um verdadeiro promíscuo sem tabus. Juntando à ideia de ficar com o Suigetsu… Ahahah, quero ver como é que o Oliver vai convencer o Sui a juntar-se à outra 'liga'. :D

**Ashleigh Sanlor: **Uma queen bee. Que posso dizer? Agrada-me. Para além disso o seu temperamento narcisista vai fazer um choque incrível com o temperamento altruísta do Naruto. Portanto, acho que será bastante interessante. Para além disso a Ashleigh vai dar uma óptima rival para a Gabriella. Muahahahahah.

**Gabriella Ávila Bertólli: **Eu sei que tu não escreves Gabriella com dois 'l' mas mal dei por mim estava a escrever assim o nome, e até acho que lhe dá ainda mais charme. Não te importas? *-* Bom, gostei muito da Gabe, muito mesmo. Tenho uma espécie de tara por pessoas mazinhas. Agora, eu queria colocar-te com o Deidara, eu sei que não estava nas tuas escolhas, mas acabei por maquinar uma historiazinha para estes dois. Algo do género, de alguém que se foca muito num objectivo e esquece-se que existem coisas melhores. Depois irás perceber. Se tiveres alguma objecção por favor avisa.

**Marinna Campos de Almeida: **Eu admito, já este entre as escolhidas, tirei-a e voltei a colocá-la. xD Como já referi o problema era o número de personagens. Mas enfim, precisava de alguém calmo e com bom senso, e alguém que não fosse tão mimado como os outros. Ficaste com o Kiba. Eu sei que não estava nas tuas escolhas, mas vá lá, o Kiba tem o seu charme… Se tiveres alguma objecção diz.

* * *

E pronto. Estão escolhidos.

Começarei a fazer o primeiro capítulo o mais rápido possível, mas devo avisar que estou em aulas, e tenho o Whispers para continuar a escrever, apesar de ir já muito avançada na história. Portanto, não esperem milagres.

Aqui em baixo vou ainda colocar já o alinhamento dos apartamentos assim como os caloiros.

Apartamentos: 

**1º andar:**

(Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara)

(Sakura, Ino, Sai, Johan)

(Hinata, Mouki, Ashleigh, Chelsea)

(Kiba, Shino, Benjy, Brian)

**2º andar: **

(Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee)

(Suigetsu, Juugo, Ranzou)

(Ten-Ten, Emily, Maxine, Marinna)

( Kankurou, Temari)

**3º andar:**

(Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Tobi)

(Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu)

(Konan, Oliver, Alice, Amaya)

(Karin, Sophie, Gabriela)

**Caloiros:**

Sophie; Amaya; Oliver; Ashleigh; Mouki; Emily; Sasuke; Naruto; Sakura; Gaara; Ino; Hinata; Shino; Kiba; Chouji; Kankuro; Tobi; Marinna.

Se me tiver enganado em alguma coisa por favor avisem.


	3. Primeiras chegadas

Disclaimer:

_Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**__**

**_Reminiscências_**

1º Capítulo: Primeiras chegadas.

O dia estava ameno, nem demasiado frio nem demasiado calor. Um vento agradável corria e remexia as folhas das árvores que jaziam no chão, enquanto que, por sua vez, ainda arrancava outras mais corajosas que permaneciam agarradas aos galhos das árvores. Enfim, era um perfeito dia de Outono.

Contudo, esta calma aparente era completamente arruinada se, deixando os estímulos visuais passássemos aos estímulos auditivos. Basicamente, estava um barulho dos infernos. Buzinas de carros, ruídos de motores, rodinhas de malas de viagem a chiar enquanto passavam pelos paralelos, gritos e risos, queixas e ordens e havia ainda um louco que berrava a um megafone tentando por ordem naquela confusão.

Pois bem, aquele era o dia do início das aulas na Universidade Privada Konoha College. E aquela, bem aquela era a primeira vaga. Tratavam-se dos estudantes mais velhos que regressavam, e, como já não estranhavam nem a grandeza da escola nem o barulho traziam na sua maioria caras de despreocupação ou de tédio ao adivinharem que viria aí mais um ano de trabalho. Mas tristezas postas de lado, pois afinal tratava-se apenas do primeiro dia, a disposição geral era de alegria e de contentamento.

"Têm de ser mais rápidos! Temos uma fila de 10 carros à porta. Por amor de Deus, meninas, trouxeram a casa às costas?" Estas palavras eram proferidas pelo louco de megafone na mão, o seu nome era Iruka e era nada mais nada menos que o professor das variantes de Direito e de Economia por ali. As raparigas que haviam sido avisadas apenas se riram e pavonearam-se um bocadinho enquanto estalavam os dedos e alguns empregados (os coitados) pegavam nas suas pesadas bagagens e as seguiam. Pois bem, ali era assim, ou se estava ali por mérito próprio, ou se estava ali devido ao dinheiro dos papás e das mamãs. Iruka teria de admitir, contudo, que a maioria estava ali pelo dinheiro e não pelo mérito.

"Iruka, porque é que insistes em fazer isto todos os anos? Só te cansas… Além do mais, eles não te ligam nenhuma." Ao seu lado, um jovem de rebeldes cabelos prateados e máscara azul cobrindo-lhe a boca disse, olhando de relance para Iruka por cima do livro de capa laranja que se encontrava a ler. O seu nome era Kakashi, um recém-licenciado daquela universidade que agora por ali se encontrava a dar aulas. Era além de todo mais considerado o professor mais giro por aquelas bandas e as aulas de física começaram a ficar extremamente populares graças a ele. Afinal de contas, eram hordas e hordas de mulheres a querer inscrever-se, nem que fosse como disciplina opcional e elas se encontrassem em jornalismo.

No entanto, de repente todo o movimento parou quase por completo. Parecia que as pessoas se encontravam a olhar fixamente para alguém que vinha aí.

"Estás a ver meu amigo, apenas a nossa queridíssima Gabriella Bertólli tem a capacidade para tal feito." Kakashi comentou e não era preciso ser nenhum génio ou ter super visão para saber que ele se encontrava a sorrir.

Iruka apenas abanou a cabeça e decidiu aproveitar aquela pausa estranha para tirar umas notas no seu caderno de apontamentos.

Kakashi ficou a observar o espectáculo. Realmente tratava-se de Gabriella, a derradeira Queen Bee daquela universidade: bonita, rica e implacável. Não se pode dizer que Gabe fosse a pessoa mais inteligente deste planeta, até porque não se esforçava minimamente nos estudos, contudo, na arte de ser social ela era o mestre, o derradeiro Einstein.

* * *

Gabbe sorriu quando olhou à sua volta reparou nos olhares indiscretos que lhe mandavam. Afinal de contas, aquela universidade não seria nada sem ela. Ou pelo menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar, no entanto, e para dizer a verdade, ela até que sentira um pequeno aperto durante as férias, talvez tivessem até sido saudades. Afinal de contas durante todo o mês de Julho foi forçada a conviver com os pais e a ir a sessões de aconselhamento familiar, que no fim, e como de costume não deram em nada. Assim, e por muito que lhe custasse admitir, aquela universidade era quase como se fosse o seu derradeiro lar.

"Gabbe! Como é que tens passado sua cabra?" A voz estridente de Karin acordou-a dos seus pensamentos nobres e imediatamente o sorriso cínico apareceu na sua bela face. Revirando os seus olhos azuis brevemente apenas para se voltarem a focar nos castanho-avermelhados de Karin.

"Três vezes melhor do que tu suponho." Disse com desdém mas acabou por dar um sorriso cúmplice a Karin enquanto se baixava para lhe dar um beijo em cada face. Karin riu também e analisou a amiga que estava bem mais alta do que ela no momento.

"A sério? Tanta produção apenas para chegar a este fim de mundo?" Perguntou sarcástica enquanto as duas começaram a andar. Gabbe olhou de relance para as suas botas pep toe e encolheu os ombros.

"Minha querida, este ano será memorável. Portanto, porquê entrar com o pé esquerdo quando posso entrar com o pé direito com as unhas pintadas de preto?" Riu quando viu a amiga rolar os olhos. Karin apesar de ser amiga de alguém com uma personalidade tão volátil como Gabriella conseguia sempre cair nas suas boas graças, contudo, o seu estilo apesar de atrevido, era bem diferente da amiga que levava a sofisticação ao máximo.

"Olha mudaram-nos de apartamento." Acabou por referir enquanto entravam as duas na residência número 9, renomada por ser a residência onde os alunos mais conhecidos viviam.

"Como? Mas eu disse estritamente ao meu pai que queria ficar onde estava! Como é que aquele desgraçado do Sarutobi se atreve?" Gabbe disse irada batendo com o pé, som que acabou por se propagar pelo hall de entrada adentro.

Karin encolheu os ombros. "Também não há problema. Até porque… mudámos para melhor!" E com isto Karin deu o sorriso típico de alguém que ganhou a lotaria o que fez com que Gabbe a olhasse em curiosidade. "Passámos para o terceiro andar!" E deu um pequeno guincho seguido de algumas risadas.

"Ah, sendo assim o Sarutobi está de parabéns. Finalmente fez algo de acertado nesta vida. Pois bem, realmente este ano tem as potencialidades necessárias para ser de arromba. Karin aponta o que eu te digo. É este ano que aquele Uchiazinho com um rabo de vassoura enfiado no cu, vai ser meu." Esta retorquiu num tom factual.

Karin deu um pequeno sorriso de canto, reflectido pelas portas do elevador que se fecharam. Ali devia ser uma das poucas coisas onde ela não concordava com a amiga. Afinal de contas, o Uchiha tinha-lhe dado uma tampa no ano passado, pior, tinha-lhe dado uma tampa e saído com outra bimba no mesmo dia, porque não faria o mesmo este ano?

"Eu sei o que estás a pensar Karin, e aviso-te que não estou a gostar. Este ano aquele bloco de gelo vai cair em si." Gabbe respondeu num tom gélido.

"Tens a certeza que sou eu que estou a pensar nisso, ou não será a tua consciência a dizer-te a verdade?" A outra apenas fez um 'humpf' e cruzou os braços em puro aborrecimento acabando por não dizer mais nada o resto da subida até o terceiro andar.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que aquele idiota atrasou-se até para chegar aos raios parta da escola!" Temari reclamou enquanto olhava para o relógio e batia com o pé na calçada. "Isto realmente é impressionante! Tenho de ir ter com o Pein para acertar os pormenores das praxes, tenho de arranjar bons padrinhos para os meus irmãos…"

"Temari, relaxa. O Shika não deve demorar muito. Tu conheces os pais dele e sabes perfeitamente que a mãe dele não o permitiria, se calhar algo está a atrasá-lo…" Ten respondeu à amiga tentando acalmá-la.

"Ou alguém." Temari acabou, o seu olhar fixo num ponto no horizonte. E assim era, Shikamaru vinha calmamente a entrar pelo portão da escola conversando com o prodígio Hyuuga, Neji e com Lee que gesticulava e lançava sorrisos gigantes de 5 em 5 segundos.

"Pois. Bom, eu aposto que eles têm muito que conversar uns com os outros. Afinal já não se vêm à muito tempo…" Ten tentou explicar mas Temari apenas cerrou os dentes. Odiava quando era trocada por outros.

"Eles passaram o mês inteiro de Agosto em casa do tio da Rapunzel, e estás-me a dizer que não se vêm há muito tempo?" Acabou por conseguir dizer, sendo que 'Rapunzel' era um clara referência a Neji.

Ten encolheu-se involuntariamente. "Oh." Foi a única coisa que acabou por dizer. Os rapazes finalmente chegaram e trocadas as devidas saudações abraços e beijinhos Temari olhou para Shikamaru com os olhos azuis esverdeados enraivecidos. Shikamaru engoliu em seco.

"Já há muito tempo que estás à minha espera?" Acabou por perguntar e Temari deu um sorriso tão bonito que qualquer um poderia pensar que era genuíno. Mas Shikamaru sabia melhor, aquele sorriso prometia vingança.

"Ah não… Cerca de 20 minutos, meia hora… Coisa pouca." Temari disse e Shikamaru teve de se conter para não dizer o que lhe apetecia ou seja… um belo 'Problemático…' seguido de um suspiro. "Bom, e agora que já vos cumprimentei a todos vou tratar de vida." E com isto Temari afastou-se com passadas largas e decididas.

"Oh bolas…" Shikamaru acabou por comentar e o resto do grupo olhou para ele.

"Mas desculpem lá, é que eu preciso mesmo de saber… Vocês andam ou quê?" Neji perguntou no seu tom extremamente educado de Hyuuga, de maneira que a pergunta parecia antes um requerimento. Ten bateu com a mão na testa e abanou a cabeça várias vezes. Aquele quando queria era capaz de ser ainda pior que o Lee.

Shikamaru aclarou a garganta nervosamente e sem saber bem o que dizer.

"Náá, eles simplesmente estão." Uma voz feminina falou vinda de trás de Neji. Tratava-se nada mais nada menos de Alice, que vinha montada na parte de trás da cadeira de Chelsea.

"Estão?" Neji perguntou sem entender e Alice rolou os olhos de um verde muito escuro, ampliados devido às lentes dos seus óculos de massa, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"Verbo estar? Eu estou aqui, ele está ali. Eu se quiser saio do meu lugar e vou ter com ele. Logo estou com ele. Se quiser saio e vou para longe dele mas continuo a estar. Mas não com ele." Explicou e Chelsea encolheu os ombros como se fosse uma mãe a pedir desculpa pelo comportamento da filha.

"Ou seja vocês não andam, mas comem-se." Neji observou e Shikamaru acabou por suspirar.

"Problemático… É que com ela é sempre tudo muito esquisito, eu nunca sei bem em que ponto…" De repente parou e olhou em volta vendo os olhos dos amigos cravados nele. "Mas porque raio é que eu vos estou a contar isto?" Disse e retirou um cigarro do bolso acendendo-o.

"Mas conta Shikamaru! Sabes que desabafar faz bem. E é isto que causa as depressões meus amigos, temos de partilhar experiências de vida, conversar uns com os outros, partilhar os nossos problemas!" Lee afirmou fogosamente. "Isso e exercício físico para expulsar as nossas frustrações."

"Lee, por favor, guarda os sermões para outra altura, ainda só agora entrámos nesta espelunca." Ten disse rolando os olhos.

"Por falar nisso, estão à espera de muitos caloiros este ano?" Chelsea perguntou enquanto dava a Alice uma das malas que trazia no regaço.

"Ainda agora a Temari estava a comentar acerca disso. Estamos à espera de bastantes, até porque este ano o número de bolsas de estudo entregues foram muitas mais." Ten explicou e em seguida deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. "Ou seja à muito maior probabilidade de cada um de nós vir a ser um padrinho."

"Pfff. Eu até posso ser padrinho mas podem ter a certeza que não vou mexer uma palha para ajudar quem me calhar nas praxes. O meu padrinho também não o fez portanto…" Neji retorquiu e Alice rolou os olhos.

"Estás a arruinar o espírito académico seu idiota. Eu vou proteger o meu querido afilhado que nem uma mãe leoa. Quando é que afixam quem fica com quem?" Alice perguntou enquanto ajeitava o gorro largo.

"Aí para as 5 da tarde. Bom, e agora tenho de começar arrumar as minhas coisas." Ten disse pegando no seu trolley, os outros acabaram por assentir também. Afinal de contas, amanhã viriam os caloiros e durante uma semana inteira seria o caos completo.

"Alice, será que depois podias ir à oficina? Tenho um pequeno problema no motor eléctrico desta coisa." Chelsea disse apontando para a cadeira.

"A sério? Shikamaru tu não tinhas feito uma auditoria antes de irmos para férias?" Alice perguntou preocupada enquanto analisava a cadeira. No ano passado, o projecto final de ano dela e de Shikamaru tinha sido artilhar a cadeira de rodas de Chelsea com um motor eléctrico que poderia ser alimentado a energia solar assim como instalar outras funcionalidades. Por exemplo, era agora composta por uma liga de metal mais leve que o normal. Chelsea tinha ficado bastante grata na altura.

"É que eu dei uma pequena queda durante as férias e então acho que acabei por estragar qualquer coisa. Peço desculpa." Shikamaru e Alice olharam um para o outro durante alguns segundos antes de desatarem a rir.

"Desculpa porquê? Tu é nos garantiste o excelente a automação!" Alice disse enquanto se ria mais um pouco. "Eu faço-te isso num instante. Passa pela oficina pelas 4 horas e eu trato disso." Disse piscando-lhe o olho. "Hidan! Espera aí desgraçado!" Berrou ainda olhando para um ponto atrás de Ten.

"Sendo assim eu acompanho-te Ten." Chelsea disse sorrindo, um sorriso que como de costume lhe iluminava os olhos cor de chocolate.

E assim o grupo foi desfeito, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten e Chelsea seguindo para a residência e Alice indo em direcção a Hidan.

* * *

"Johan meu companheiro, como é que isso vai?" Um rapaz de cabelo loiro disse dando um abraço a outro rapaz louro mas com os cabelos de uma cor mais metálica. Várias raparigas observavam a situação discretamente. Primeiramente porque se tratavam de dois rapazes extremamente bem-feitos e atraentes e em segundo lugar porque o rapaz de Johan era gay e o seu namorado, Sai era conhecido por ser bastante ciumento. Ora Bryan, o rapaz que abraçara Johan sabia disto e muito mais, e rapidamente percebeu o quão incomodado ele tinha ficado, contudo decidiu fazer-se de inocente. Afinal, nada melhor do que começar a chatear alguém logo no início do ano, certo?

"Olá Bryan, tudo bem e contigo?" Johan perguntou após dar uma pequena olhadela nos arredores verificando que Sai não se encontrava nas redondezas.

"Tudo fantástico. Enfim o sol brilha, os pássaros cantam, raparigas…" E parou para olhar para a horda feminina que os circundava. "Há que baste, fora as que devem estar para chegar. A vida é bela, meu amigo." Comentou agradado.

Johan não pode deixar de sorrir, só mesmo um idiota como Bryan para estar tão contente quando iam começar as aulas. Os seus olhos azuis gélidos analisaram o rapaz à sua frente e ergueu um sobrolho. "Por acaso esse teu sorriso de satisfação não terá nada que ver com as praxes?"

Bryan esfregou a nuca com uma mão e olhou para o céu fingindo-se mais uma vez de inocente, contudo largou a actuação rapidamente substituindo o aspecto inocente por um sorriso arrogante. "O que posso dizer? No ano passado ninguém teve piedade de mim, tanto que este ano, também eu não terei piedade absolutamente nenhuma."

"Deixa-me adivinhar, mal puseste um pé aqui dentro foste direitinho inscrever-te na comissão de praxes." Johan perguntou e o sorriso de Bryan alargou-se.

"Conheces-me bem demais meu velho." Comentou. "É verdade, onde é que anda o Ran?"

"Sei lá… Provavelmente encontra-se a ser violado por não sei quantas raparigas do terceiro ano num canto escuro." Johan comentou num tom extremamente sério.

"Não me admirava nada. Elas no ano passado ficaram loucas por ele lhes ter negado os avanços." Bryan disse enquanto encolhia os ombros. "Sinceramente, se aquele idiota soubesse a sorte que ele tem, metade dos homens deste campus trocariam de lugar com ele num instante."

Johan olhou para o horizonte de sobrolho erguido. "A sua timidez é o seu charme." Acabou por dizer.

"O problema é que a timidez dele para elas é um afrodisíaco." Mas Johan já não se encontrava a ouvir. Resignadamente Bryan olhou para o local onde Johan se tinha virado apenas para ver Sai a descer. "Vai lá lover boy." Acabou por retorquir.

Johan deu-lhe um sorriso capaz de fazer desmaiar qualquer rapariga de tão bonito que era e saiu a passos largos. "Bryan, Bryan… Em que tipo de picuinhas te tornaste?" O outro comentou enquanto se encostava à parede e piscava o olho a uma loira que já há algum tempo batia rapidamente as pestanas na sua direcção.

* * *

Era oficial, as mulheres são as criaturas mais assustadoras deste mundo. Deste e do outro. Só podia. Isto é pelo menos para Ran. Já há 10 minutos que tinha entrado dentro da escola e estava a fazer de tudo para não se encolher sob os olhares predatórios que a população feminina lhe lançava. Contudo e do lado de fora, Ran avançava calmamente e com o seu ar frio e 'cool' costumeiro, com as mãos bem enterradas nos bolsos das calças de ganga.

Assim era o pobre Ran, era um rapaz tímido e cuja sua única arma de defesa dos ataques do mundo exterior era colocar aquela máscara de frieza e calma. O problema é que a sua barreira em vez de colocar o mundo inteiro em guarda, não, atraía o sexo feminino como pólen atrai as abelhas.

"Ran!" Ran virou-se ao ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado por uma voz sua conhecida. Voltou-se apenas para dar de caras com Sasori, Deidara e Itachi que por ali se encontravam cada um com as suas malas na mão. Ran aproximou-se deles, pelo menos em grupo talvez os olhares indiscretos parassem de uma vez por todas.

Depois de se cumprimentarem da maneira mais máscula possível, com palmadinhas nas costas, abraços e uma ou duas palmadas no rabo (mas, muito masculinamente), Sasori foi o primeiro a atacar.

"Então, já perdeste essa virgindade durante as férias?" Ran imediatamente empalideceu. Era um assunto complicado para ele, mas os seus amigos não pareciam ter o menor problema em conversar sobre aquilo.

"Não estás a ver que não?" Deidara, o loiro de cabelo comprido e olhos azuis retorquiu. "Mas só não perde porque não quer." Continuou e Ran suspirou em desespero.

"Penso que já tínhamos conversado acerca disto. Eu estou-me a guardar para alguém especial. É assim tão errado?" Ran perguntou e depois de alguns segundos sem obter resposta Sasori e Deidara assentiram os dois ao mesmo tempo solenemente.

"Vá lá, isso é coisa de meninas!" Deidara retorquiu mas Itachi calou-o ao aclarar a garganta.

"Isso é só dor de cotovelo Deidara, porque tu perdeste a tua virgindade num carro com uma bimba qualquer no teu 9º ano." Este retorquiu calmamente e Sasori desatou a rir.

"A sério? Bem Deidara, que precoce!" Este gozou ao ver a expressão enrubescida do amigo.

"O que é que tu queres? Era o baile de finalistas e eu tinha fumado uma ganza e bebido uns copitos." Deidara comentou e encolheu os ombros.

"Tu também não podes falar muito Sas, que eu saiba perdeste a tua no teu 11º ano e quando acordas-te a rapariga já tinha desaparecido." Itachi comentou e desta vez até Ran se riu.

"Foste assim tão mau?" Perguntou e Sasori bufou.

"Ora e tu Itachi, a tua primeira vez uh? Porque pelos vistos sabes muito acerca das nossas e eu não me lembro de te contar nada!" Sasori acusou e Itachi deu-lhe um olhar superior enquanto encolhia os ombros.

"Eu tenho as minhas fontes. E não, não vais saber acerca da minha primeira vez e muito menos acerca da minha vida sexual, muito obrigado." Itachi retorquiu e Sasori serrou os dentes.

"Sempre a mesma coisa contigo. É verdade, onde é que anda o idiota do Kisame?" Perguntou enquanto começavam a andar em direcção à residência.

"No apartamento, a ressacar." Itachi respondeu.

"Já?" Ran perguntou incrédulo.

"Parece que antes de vir pra cá ele e os colegas da equipa de pólo aquático estiveram na farra dentro da limusina. Agora está no apartamento com as luzes todas apagadas, com três comprimidos tomados a curti-la." Deidara respondeu, encolheu os ombros e fez um ligeiro aceno para algumas raparigas que passavam que por sua vez responderam avidamente. Ran manteve a sua postura rígida e decidiu ignorar.

De repente e para espanto geral apareceu um Pein com cara de muito poucos amigos acompanhado por Konan que também não parecia muito agradada.

"Discussão conjugal?" Deidara perguntou com um sorriso jovial e, por momentos, pensou que Pein lhe queria bater.

"Antes fosse." Comentou enquanto passava uma mãe pelos cabelos ruivos. Konan suspirou também.

"O que é que se passou? Algo de grave?" Ran perguntou ao ver o sempre calmo Pein naquele estado de exaltação.

"Elas vão dar comigo em louco!" Pein suspirou para perplexidade dos restantes. Até o estóico Itachi tinha levantado o sobrolho em silenciosa interrogação.

Ao ver o silêncio dos outros, Konan decidiu por bem explicar a situação. "Vocês vão ter novas vizinhas. Confirmadas estão já a Karin e a Gabriella, e, como seria de esperar as coisas estão ir já de mal a pior.

"Deves estar a gozar. O que é que elas querem?" Sasori perguntou arreliado.

"Elas fizeram uma lista." Pein disse em puro desespero.

"Uma lista?" Itachi perguntou num tom divertido.

"A Lista." Konan corrigiu e retirou do bolso um pedaço de papel roxo dobrado em 4. "a) Não devem haver barulhos muito altos a partir da meia-noite (sono de beleza); b) Não fazer barulho nos corredores c) tomar duche apenas a partir das 8 da manhã pois os chuveiros fazem barulho d) todas as pessoas que entrarem no andar têm de ter autorização prévia… Bem, e isto continua até à alínea v." Konan retorquiu.

"Bom, a resposta é bastante simples. Ignorar." Ran comentou e Pein olhou para ele em pura incredulidade.

"Até parece que tu não sabes como a Gabriella é. Ela não descansa até ter aquilo que ela quer." Pein retorquiu.

"E com a influência que ela tem por estas bandas o mais provável é que ela o consiga." Sasori continuou.

"Foda-se, como é que uma gaja tão boa pode ser tão irritante ao mesmo tempo?" Deidara comentou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

"Eu falo com ela." Itachi disse e todos se calaram olhando para o Uchiha mais velho. "Pein, ambos sabemos o porquê dela estar a fazer isto. É para me provocar e nada mais. Eu conheço a Gabriella, eu falo com ela." Disse resoluto.

"Bom, sendo assim obrigado. Menos um problema. Agora tenho de ir ter com a Temari e com o Bryan para tratar dos caloiros. Vemo-nos depois." E ele e Konan afastaram-se.

"Com que então aquela sirigaita ainda não desistiu, hein?" Sasori comentou com um sorriso trocista nos lábios.

"Pior que uma carraça." Itachi comentou.

"Então porque é que não lhe dás o que ela quer e acabou?" Ran perguntou enquanto retomavam a marcha.

"E qual seria a piada nisso?" Itachi disse dando um pequeno sorriso de canto.

* * *

Maxine tinha acabado de abrir a porta do seu apartamento. Desde a última vez tinha-se mantido o mesmo e segundo o que tinha visto, ficaria com Ten, a sua antiga companheira e mais duas caloiras. Enfim, por ela tudo bem, afinal de contas, era sempre bom conhecer pessoas novas.

"Max!" A exclamação prevenira de Ten que estava por detrás do balcão da kitchnete a arrumar algumas coisas. Ten rapidamente avançou em direcção a Max dando-lhe um abraço de urso.

"Então, como é que isso vai?" Max perguntou enquanto se deixava cair em cima do sofá da sala exausta.

"Vai bem suponho eu. Acho que já matei as minhas saudades, agora gostaria de ir para casa." Ten respondeu rindo-se e pousando duas chávenas de café na mesa da sala de estar, sentando-se em seguida no sofá onde Max se encontrava deitada, colocando as pernas desta no colo.

"Uh, nem me digas. Já perdi a conta ao número de silicone power que já vi hoje." Max disse levantando-se e puxando o seu longo cabelo cor de ouro para trás.

"Oh, e tu nem sabes da melhor." Ten respondeu um sorriso matreiro na sua face e os seus olhos castanhos a cintilar.

"O que é que aconteceu desta vez?" Max perguntou no seu tom calmo costumeiro enquanto bebia um bocadinho do seu café. "O professor Kakashi e o professor Kabuto assumiram finalmente que aquela competição toda é afinal amor?" Perguntou seriamente.

Ten olhou para a amiga incrédula. "Tu não bates nada bem."

"O que é que foi? Sou de proveta, não me culpes a mim culpa a causa." A outra retorquiu sabiamente.

Ten encolheu os ombros, quando Max se punha assim não havia nada a fazer. "Não, mas se queres saber têm a ver com as silicone power." Ten retorquiu, silicone power eram as raparigas consideradas populares, eram referidas assim por toda a gente do campus.

"Chuta." Max continuou enquanto ajeitava a franja.

"Parece que a nossa querida Gabriella e Karin mudaram-se para o famoso terceiro andar." Ten comentou com um sorriso cínico.

Max encolheu os ombros. "Já estava à espera de tal feito. Com a influência que elas têm por aqui, não me admira nada."

Contudo, a conversa foi interrompida por alguém a bater à porta.

Ten foi abrir e deu de caras com um Benjy muito sorridente. "Benjy!" Esta disse dando-lhe outro abraço de urso esmagador de pessoas. Benjy tossiu um bocadinho e Maxine aproximou-se para ver o que se passava com tanta comoção. Ao ver Benjy fez-lhe um pequeno aceno, este contudo não pode retribuir pois tinha os braços presos por Ten.

"Ten estás a sufoca-lo." Maxine disse enquanto voltava a sentar-se no sofá. Finalmente, Ten largou Benjy e convidou o rapaz de cabelos negros a sentar-se com elas. "O que estás aqui a fazer?" Max perguntou num tom sério e Benjy sorriu, já estava habituado ao jeito de Maxine a falar.

"Não tenho ninguém em casa. Já sei que vou ficar com mais dois caloiros, mas até agora nem sinal do Bryan." Benjy confessou enquanto se recostava no sofá e se espreguiçava.

"Deve andar muito ocupado a tratar das praxes." Ten comentou enquanto bebericava mais um pouco do seu café simples.

"Praxes?" Maxine perguntou incrédula.

"Até parece que não conheces a peça. É óbvio que ele se vai inscrever na comissão." Ten comentou. "Coitadinho dos caloiros…" Disse abanando a cabeça.

"Sim, mas não sabe o que é um telemóvel? Podia ter avisado, em vez disso deixa-me sozinho à procura por ele campus inteiro. Pior! Deixa-me sozinho a correr o campus inteiro e a encontrar cenas do além." Benjy comentou e arrepiou-se.

"Então?" Max exigiu saber os seus olhos azuis ávidos.

"Basicamente, e para ser curto e grosso, o Sai teve muitas, _muitas_, saudades do Johan." Benjy comentou enquanto um leve blush lhe enfeitava as bochechas.

"Oh." Ten disse mas a expressão de Maxine manteve-se a mesma.

"É normal, não? Quer dizer eles são namorados suponho que seja normal que tenham sentido saudades…" Comentou e Ten e Benjy deram uma palmada na testa respectivamente.

"Max, querida, linda, fofinha Max…" Benjy começou e Ten prosseguiu.

"Inocente, ah tão inocente Max…"

"A questão não é a inocência, a questão é a incapacidade que ela tem em compreender indirectas." Benjy disse analiticamente.

"Ah! Então era uma das vossas indirectas!" Max parou para pensar mas a sua face manteve um tom confuso. "Alguém se importa de explicar?"

Benjy suspirou. "Apanhei-os em preliminares." Disse por fim.

"Ah! Iam ter sexo portanto! Bolas, tanta coisa para dizer uma palavra de quatro letras, sinceramente." Max queixou-se e voltou a beber o seu café calmamente.

* * *

"Diz-me lá outra vez porque é que eu sou teu amigo?" Hidan queixou-se enquanto olhava para baixo apenas para encarar Alice com os seus olhos verdes muito dilatados e um beicinho irresistível nos lábios.

"Porque é uma das poucas raparigas que ignora completamente a tua aura de macho latino e a única que é capaz de estar sentada connosco a ver um jogo de futebol, a beber cerveja e a comer amendoins." Kakuzu disse num tom sério e factual, mas nos seus lábios estava um pequeno sorriso.

"Bolas, tens razão. Mas a sério, tenho mesmo de levar a tua mala?" Hidan perguntou olhando para um dos muitos trolleys que Alice trazia com uma expressão duvidosa.

"O que é que tem?" Ela acabou por perguntar.

"É roxo." Hidan acusou como se fosse um dos sete pecados mortais.

"E?"

"Ele acha que o roxo é o novo rosa. Visto que o rosa agora já se usa bastante." Kakuzu comentou em desgosto.

"Hey! É a mais pura das verdades! E eu não quero ser confundido com um maricas, não, porque eu, Hidan, sou muito macho!" O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos esbracejou mas pegou no trolley de qualquer das formas.

"Bolas Hidan, nunca te fiz como homofóbico." Alice comentou com um sorriso de canto na face.

Hidan suspirou. "E não sou! Bolas, quanto mais gays houver melhor. Sabes que mais? Por mim é viva os gays!" Disse levantando os braços no ar como se fosse um membro de claque. "Mais gajas para mim como é óbvio." Concluiu e nisto virou-se para piscar o olho a uma morena que por ali passava usando uma escandalosa minissaia cor-de-rosa.

Alice e Kakuzu rolaram os olhos. "Já não há esperança." A primeira referiu enquanto começava a caminhar em direcção à residência. "É verdade, vamos até minha casa celebrar o início das aulas com uns shots de tequilla, que me dizem?"

"A melhor ideia que tiveste desde que chegaste, miúda." Hidan comentou. "Mas a Konan vai estar por lá? É que essa mulher mete-me medo." Comentou e Alice riu-se.

"Por amor de Deus Hidan. A Konan não é nenhum bicho."

"Para andar com alguém como o Pein tem de ser um bicho! Não há outra forma possível, acredita se eu os visse os dois num beco escuro à noite, borrava-me todo." Comentou e Kakuzu fez uma careta.

"Menos, Hidan. Muito menos." Disse com desgosto.

"Podias-mos chamar o Bryan, o Benjy, a Ten, a Max, o Neji e o Lee, no entanto." Alice sugeriu.

"Já agora podes chamar o resto todo: o casal maravilha, o génio lambão e a sua pseudo namorada semi-louca, o Sasori, o Deidara, os dois gays, o Uchiha, os professores…" Hinda rabujou.

"Pronto! Vamos só nós. Cruzes canhoto, és pior que um bebé." Alice comentou arreliada.

"Um bebé que te carrega as malas." Hinda queixou-se.

"Pronto, a mamã deixa que o menino fique a ver televisão até mais tarde hoje." Alice disse em voz maternal e Kakuzu desatou a rir ao ver que certas pessoas tinham voltado a cabeça para ver o motivo de tanta comoção.

Hidan podia apenas amaldiçoar a sua falta de sorte.

* * *

Gabriella nem podia acreditar quando abriu a porta do apartamento e deu de caras com Itachi, mais belo e composto do que nunca exibindo o seu ar aristocrático e sério do costume.

"Itachi, o que é que te traz por cá, vizinho?" Perguntou com uma voz sedutora ao mesmo tempo que conseguia fazer sinal a Karin para que esta se fosse refugiar nas catacumbas do seu quarto. Mal reparou que a costa estava livre deu passagem para que Itachi entrasse.

Este, passou por ela ligeiramente, sem sequer lhe tocar. Ora, este tipo de comportamento trouxe imediatamente uma pequena careta ao rosto de Gabbe, sempre estivera habituada a que os homens fizessem de tudo para o mínimo contacto com o seu corpo. Já quase se havia esquecido de como Itachi era frio.

"Bom, eu penso que sabes muito bem o porquê da minha visita. Realmente, deve-te ter parecido muito engraçado na altura fazeres uma lista." Itachi comentou numa voz leve, quase como se estivesse a dizer uma piada.

"A lista não é de todo nenhuma brincadeira. São regras para que possamos viver todos em paz e harmonia no andar." Gabbe contrapôs e surpreendeu-se quando Itachi deu uma risada ácida.

"Regras ditadas por ti?" Perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela, os seus olhos negros contudo, ainda tinham um ar de diversão mascarada. Gabbe estava indignada, parecia quase que o desgraçado se encontrava a gozar com ela. Em puro despeito, aproximou-se também dele.

"Bom, alguém tem que o fazer. Não podemos viver todos numa anarquia." Ripostou e para sua surpresa Itachi segurou-a pelos cotovelos firmemente enquanto a fazia enfrentar o seu olhar.

"E diz-me uma coisa. Essas regras… Bom, estamos numa democracia ou numa ditadura? Pior ainda, estamos numa ditadura ou podemos voltar a uma anarquia assim que quisermos? É que se eu bem me lembro, Gabriella não é ocorrência anormal que tu tragas gente para passar contigo a noite no teu apartamento. Diz-me lá, essas pessoas também terão de se apresentar numa lista?" Itachi disse num tom frio, os seus lábios perigosamente perto dos dela.

Gabriella engoliu em seco, contudo recusou-se a dar parte de fraca. "E isso incomoda-te?" Retorquiu um sorriso cínico nos seus lábios.

"Nem por isso. Mas se tu podes eu também posso." Itachi disse largando-a e encolhendo os ombros. "De qualquer forma, esquece a lista, garotos ricos e mimados que querem ser líderes já temos que baste aqui. Para além disso, não seria muito original da tua parte ser mais uma igual, pois não Gabbe? Pensei que gostasses de surpreender."

Gabriella apenas olhou enraivecida para o Uchiha que nem se encontrava minimamente alterado. Itachi voltou-se para sair e caminhou até à porta. Ao abri-la, contudo, virou-se para trás.

"Já agora, tenta ser um bocadinho mais original nos teus planos também, este tipo de provocações não te levarão a lado nenhum." E com isto saiu fechando a porta suavemente.

Gabbe ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer mas acabou por se sentar pesadamente no sofá da sala enquanto tentava controlar a sua raiva. A verdade é que, apesar de todo aquele contacto que tivera ali com Itachi, embora aquilo fora a maior reacção que já obtivera de Itachi, a verdade é que todo o tempo que ele ali estivera com ela, parecia que tinha estado desligado. Como se aquilo tivesse sido apenas um pequeno aquecimento para ele. Era este tipo de atitude que a chateava e atraía ao mesmo tempo. Ela queria saber como é que o Uchiha seria, queria vê-lo mostrar alguma emoção.

Contudo, tinha de lhe dar razão, aquele plano não fora, de forma alguma, original. Mas também, ainda só era o início do ano, certo? Ele nem sabia o que vinha aí…

* * *

Eram agora 3 da tarde e Shikamaru encontrava-se sentado calmamente debaixo de um castanheiro fumando o seu cigarro descansadamente.

Ou pelo menos estava até que Bryan casualmente se sentou ao seu lado e olhou para ele com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

"Tu e a Temaria chatearam-se?" Perguntou e Shika suspirou o que fez com que algum do fumo saísse numa grande lufada.

"Como é que sabes?" Acabou por perguntar.

"Pelo que vi do ano passado, apenas te sentas debaixo deste castanheiro a fumar como se não houvesse amanhã quando tens algum problema. Agora essa tua cara de enterro e os suspiros constantes, meu, só existe alguém que te põe assim." Bryan concluiu.

"Muito obrigado por em avisares do quão previsível eu sou." O outro respondeu.

"A maioria das pessoas é. Por exemplo, estás a ver ali a Alice?" Bryan disse apontando para a morena que vinha a andar apressadamente enquanto vascuvalha por algo dentro de uma das suas malas gigantes. "Vai tropeçar ali no degrau." E assim aconteceu. "Mas bom, esta era fácil, a Alice tem tendência natural para cair, Deus a ajude, para além disso, passei pelo apartamento dela e tenho quase a certeza que ela o Hidan e o Kakuzu estavam a beber qualquer coisa alcoólica. O Hidan por norma só canta quando bêbedo." Comentou.

"Meu, muito bom. Em que raio de curso é que tu andas páh? Psicologia?" Shikamaru perguntou.

"Epáh, estive para ir, mas não, Ciências da Computação." Brincou e Shikamaru riu-se.

Mas de repente parou. "Seu desgraçado! No ano passado eu e a Alice andámos o ano todo a penar por causa da porcaria do projecto de computação e tu podias ter ajudado!" Shikamaru acusou e Bryan encolheu os ombros.

"Nunca me pediram nada. Para além disso, eu não sabia que vocês estavam com dificuldades. Já agora arranja-me aí um cigarro." Pediu e Shikamaru rapidamente tirou um dando-lho assim como um isqueiro.

"Desde quando é que fumas?" Perguntou e Bryan encolheu os ombros.

"Começou por ser apenas antes de fazer os exames e frequências, mas mais recentemente começou a ser um hábito." Comentou enquanto olhava para o horizonte onde via Chelsea subir o mesmo degrau que Alice subira facilmente devido à sua cadeira toda xpto. "Fizeram um bom trabalho com a cadeira da Chelsea."

Shikamaru deu um pequeno sorriso preguiçoso ao ouvir o elogio, mas este rapidamente despareceu da sua face ao ver que Temari se dirigia na sua direcção. "Meu, foge e foge depressa." Sussurrou e Bryan não precisou de ouvir mais isso mais nenhuma vez. Levantando-se afastando-se rapidamente um pequeno sorriso trocista nos lábios.

* * *

"Juugo tenho planos para este ano." Suigetsu disse, do local onde se encontrava, este local sendo o sofá da sua sala de estar. O sempre calmo Juugo levantou uma sobrancelha e observou o amigo e colega. Desde que Ran chegara e se fora deitar por estar demasiado cansado que Suigetsu ainda não tinha parado de dar pequenos sorrisinhos cínicos como se estivesse a maquinar qualquer coisa.

"E?" Juugo perguntou desinteressadamente enquanto mantinha o seu olhar fixo na televisão.

"Muito simplesmente, este ano, e que eu seja cego, surdo e mudo, senão conseguir. Vou 'desvirginizar' o Ran!" Disse e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

"Devias ter cuidado com o que dizes, é que de momento a minha intuição inclina-se mais para tu não conseguires esse feito." Juugo disse e encolheu os ombros. "De qualquer forma, como é que pretendes fazer isso? Amarrá-lo à cama e deixar que umas caloiras façam dele o que querem?"

"Que exagero. É óbvio que não. Contudo, como amigos do Ran é nosso dever ajudá-lo, e, é por isso que vamos organizar uma série de encontros. Quer dizer, quanto mais raparigas ele conhecer, mais serão as chances de que ele vá acabar por gostar de alguma!" Suigetus disse como se aquele fosse o plano mais brilhante do mundo e Juugo abanou a cabeça.

"Tu não tens juízo nenhum." Disse suspirando e Suigetsu cruzou os braços contrafeito.

"Também não te preocupes, não preciso da tua ajuda. Tenho a certeza que o Sasori ou o Deidara vão ajudar-me. Ou até mesmo o Bryan." Disse e Juugo rolou os olhos.

"Faz o que bem entenderes. Mas se o Ran ficar ainda pior do que ele já é de momento, a culpa é tua." Disse seriamente.

"Pfft. E se o Ran finalmente deixar de estar marcado com a sarna da virgindade o feito será meu. Será a mim que ele me virá agradecer." Disse e levantou-se sorrindo ainda mais. "E eu é que serei o padrinho de casamento! Ah-ah!" Acrescentou ainda num riso à Nélson dos Simpsons.

* * *

A noite finalmente caiu e, apesar de tudo, hoje o dia tinha sido calmo, sendo que a maioria dos universitários foi para a cama cedo. Contudo, amanhã chegariam os caloiros e a partir daí vem o caos. Eles nem sabem o que os espera, afinal de contas a Universidade Privada Konoha College era renomada pelas suas praxes muito, muito originais.

* * *

**Bwahahahahah! Consegui postar já, uhuh, bolas sinto-me orgulhosa de mim própria. :D **

**Bom, como devem ter reparado apenas introduzi os personagens mais velhos, because, my darling, é mais fácil. Yup, eu sei não é lá uma grande explicação mas preferi meter os caloiros no próximo capítulo. Ui, e que capítulo que vai ser! Coitadinhos, nem sabem o que os espera... |:**

**Mas continuando, diga-me o que acharam dos personagens, se o vosso foi mal descrito se querem que faça alterações, etc, etc... Eu sou toda ouvidos! Ah e claro uma opiniãozinha acerca da história! **

**Quanto ao segundo capítulo... Provavelmente só para a próxima semana, tenho muita pena mas vai ser um capítulo mais complexo pois vai ter mais acção e vou ter de meter os pobres caloiros lá no meio (e tantos que eles são!), e pronto, vai levar tempo. Posso dizer que ao certo ainda só tenho cerca de 1000 palavras do próximo capítulo, tendo em conta que este teve cerca de 6000 e tal... Pois. :x**

**Okay, é tudo por hoje. Espero que gostem. (: **

**Btw o nome do próximo cap é : "Caça aos caloiros" Portanto, vocês sabem o que vem aí. **

**Love, **

** - Ed**


	4. Caça ao caloiro

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**_Reminiscências_**

2º Capítulo: Caça ao caloiro

A reunião acerca das praxes tinha sido concluída, tendo sido delineado um plano convincente e audacioso para este ano. A juntar a isto tudo a lista de padrinhos e os respectivos afilhados tinha sido afixada. Para ser curto e grosso, era mais ou menos algo deste género:

Alice – Mouki Nakoyama

Itachi – Amaya Bennet

Sasori – Ashleigh Sanlor

Ranzou – Sasuke Uchiha

Benjy – Naruto Uzumaki

Hidan – Hinata Hyuuga

Temari – Gaara no Sabaku

Kakuzu – Sakura Haruno

Deidara – Ino Yamanaka

Johan – Oliver Svenson

Pein – Tobi Uchiha

Gabriella – Chouji Akimichi

Bryan – Shino Aburame

Maxine – Kiba Inukuza

Konan – Kankuro no Sabaku

Ten-Ten – Marinna Campos de Almeida

Neji – Emily Sinclair

Karin – Sophie Lafayette

As reacções foram várias: Alice ficou imensamente contente, Neji amaldiçoou tudo e todos, Ranzou agradeceu por lhe ter calhado um rapaz, Gabbe disse que não tinha tempo para ser madrinha, Hidan agradeceu a Jashin por ser rapariga, enfim, a verdade é que, quer eles quisessem quer não, teriam que carregar estes caloiros às costas até ao final do ano.

* * *

Os caloiros, esses tinham chegado esta manhã, e por todo o lado eram exclamações de apreciação e olhos dilatados. Mas realmente a Universidade Privada Konoha College era um vista de encher o olho. Sasuke, o Uchiha mais novo em tudo tão parecido com o seu irmão, tinha ficado imensamente orgulhoso de si próprio por ter conseguido entrar na mesma escola que o irmão. Afinal de contas, a sua rivalidade tinha de continuar em algum lugar. Contudo, não tinha planeado em trazer dois idiotas a tiracolo: Naruto, o seu melhor amigo loiro e antagonista e Tobi o seu primo que enfim, era um caso aparte. Agora, aquilo que ele não conseguia percebe era como é que aquelas duas abéculas conseguiram entrar ali. Pior, em cursos tão distintos como Direito e Engenharia Física. Realmente, o mundo ia chegar ao fim.

Pelo que Sasuke já podia ter reparado, esta escola era gigante e muito populada, ainda dizem por aí que não há gente rica neste mundo. Credo, e tanta rapariga que tinha. E todas aperaltadas também! Sasuke nunca fora o mulherengo convencional, contudo, não se poderia nunca afirmar que o Uchiha era um florzinha. Nada disso, quando ele queria tinha qualquer mulher que fosse aos seus pés. O problema residia na sua incapacidade das aturar por mais que umas horas. Na verdade, quando acordava ao lado delas acabava sempre por cavar o mais depressa possível do local do crime, não fossem elas começar a choramingar ou a dizer qualquer lamechice tão típica. Não, Sasuke Uchiha estava melhor sozinho. E verdade seja dita que ele este ano ia manter esta filosofia. Não, ele nunca seria um cão com trela. Nunca.

"Teme, será que podes parar de olhar para os edifícios e ajudar-me a procurar os nossos padrinhos?" A voz irritante do seu melhor amigo despertou-o e, depois de rolar os olhos negros voltou-se para encarar.

O loiro andava basicamente de um lado para outro a saltitar: dizia olás a quem não conhecia, piscava o olho a tudo quanto fosse rabo de saia… Enfim, estava a ser o Naruto do costume.

"Tsk, em vez de estares preocupado com os padrinhos devias era estar preocupado em arranjar maneira de escapar-mos às praxes." Sauske comentou sabiamente enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro enquanto tomava nota de uns sorrisos maliciosos que a população mais velha lhes lançava. Aquilo não era nada bom…

Na sua opinião de Uchiha, e os Uchihas quase nunca se enganam e se se enganam também não o admitem o que nos leva à conclusão de que sim os Uchihas não se enganam, naquele ano ideias peregrinas tinham sido maquinadas pelas cabeças dos melhores amigos do seu irmão que, para além de terem todo o dinheiro que pudessem imaginar num orçamento ilimitado, tinham ainda cabeças que por enquanto não precisavam de fazer mais nada senão maquinar todo o tipo de humilhações e afrontas para os pobres dos caloiros. Basicamente eles estavam fritos.

"Escapar às praxes, Sasuke? Tu deves estar é louco. Nada disso, eu vou é ver do meu padrinho e ver se ele me pode proteger de alguma forma. Eu ouvi dizer por aí que criar laços com o teu padrinho é uma boa forma de escapar às praxes." Naruto disse seriamente.

Sasuke deu um ronco revelando o seu cepticismo quanto àquela teoria. "Deixa-me adivinhar, foi aquele velho senil e perverso que te meter esses macaquinhos na cabeça." Sasuke retorquiu numa clara referência a Jiraya o tutor de Naruto.

"Cuidadinho com a linguagem Sasuke que eu aqui sou professor e posso bem levar-te ao directivo por difamação." Jiraya disse por trás de Sasuke o contudo um pequeno sorriso tocava os lábios. Sasuke voltou-se para ele e suspirou. "E sim, aquilo que eu disse ao Naruto é verdade. Acredita se quiseres." O homem mais velho acrescentou ainda.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros. "Depende de quem for." Disse por fim.

"Bom só saberão assim que descobrirem. Eu se fosse a ti rezava para que fosse uma rapariga bonita, seria mais fácil… Quer dizer, faria não faria?" Jiraya perguntou fingindo cepticismo e Sasuke cerros os dentes.

"Velho maluco…" Disse afastando-se enquanto arrastava Naruto com ele que por sua vez acenava em despedida ao seu tutor.

Jiraya apenas se podia rir bem alto fazendo com que alguns estudantes mais novos olhassem para ele como se fosse o contínuo louco daquela escola.

* * *

"Oliver, por amor de Deus, posso saber porque é que ainda não encontrámos, nem dormitório, nem residência, nem folha dos padrinhos… reformulando a questão, onde raio é que a gente está?" Uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros cortados de forma irregular e olhos azuis celestes mas de fisionomia nipónica perguntou a um rapaz de cabelos acinzentados e de olhos arroxeados que de momento encarava o mapa como se aquilo fosse um objecto extraterrestre.

"Eu tenho quase a certeza que devíamos estar no edifício principal…" O rapaz de nome Oliver Svenson disse olhando para a amiga Amaya Bennet com olhos medrosos.

A morena bufou fazendo com que a franja farta se levantasse mostrando os seus belos olhos azuis. "Oliver, isto parece-te o edifício prinicipal?" Exclamou por fim. Oliver olhou à volta apenas para ver um campo de futebol gigantesco ladeado de várias cerejeiras que faziam um caminho dando para outros campos.

"Quem sabe esta é uma abordagem vanguardista de um edifício…"

Contudo não pode continuar pois Amaya já o tinha silenciado. "Deixa-te de tretas." Esta disse numa voz letal e arrancou o mapa das mãos de Oliver.

Depois de alguns minutos a olhar para aquilo também ela desistiu. "Mas qual foi a ideia deles em fazer uma universidade destas proporções?" Perguntou-se enquanto coçava a cabeça.

"Mas ouve lá, tu não tinhas uma amiga que te ia mostrar o campus? Onde raio é que ela está?" Oliver perguntou, já estava farto de ter de andar a arrastar o seu malote gigante de viagem.

"Falar no diabo…" Amaya comentou e apontou para a frente onde Alice vinha a descer acompanhada de Ranzou. Imediatamente o queixo de Amaya e de Oliver caiu.

"Por favor diz-me que aquele não é o namorado da tua amiga." Oliver sussurrou temendo que os dois que se aproximavam ouvissem o comentário.

"Ela nunca me disse nada acerca de namorados, mas espero bem que não!" A outra comentou rapidamente, mas e para espanto geral, Ran partiu noutra direcção enquanto que Alice aproximou-se deles.

"Ama!" Disse dando um abraço na amiga. Em seguida Alice procedeu a analisar Oliver de alto a baixo e só depois se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo em cada face.

"Bolas, que pena que és gay." Comentou casualmente e Oliver levantou uma sobrancelha voltando-se para Amaya.

"Contaste-lhe?" Perguntou simplesmente e Amaya abanou a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso de canto.

"Oh querido, eu apenas sei. A não ser que não te assumas. Sendo assim eu não digo nada fica descansado." Alice disse preocupadamente mas Oliver abanou a cabeça veemente.

"Não, é óbvio que me assumo, só não estava à espera que fosse tão óbvio." Este disse e Alice encolheu os ombros.

"Dizem por aí que sou boa a ler as pessoas." Esta comentou casualmente.

"Mas ouve lá, apresentações aparte, quem é que era aquele que vinha contigo?" Amaya perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Aquele? Aquele era o Ran. E não faças essa cara, ele é tipo bloco de gelo com as raparigas, portanto é melhor desistires." Alice comentou.

"Desistir o caraças! Até parece que não sabes com quem estás a falar!" Amaya disse empinando o nariz no ar e cruzando os braços.

"A sério, e é só com raparigas?" Oliver perguntou com um brilho no olhar.

"Bom, se queres que te diga eu acho que ele também não é gay. Será que é possível não se gostar de nada? Ah não, ele gosta da cadela dele…" Alice disse num tom pensativo.

"Ah estou a ver então a cena dele é mais animais…" Oliver disse seriamente. "Que pena. Conheci dois ou três indivíduos assim em Amesterdão, tinham uma paixão platónica com os animais, era uma égua, um piriquito e o outro era…"

"Menos, Oliver, muito menos." Amaya disse silenciando-o. "Mas ouve lá que coisa é esta dos padrinhos? É que eu não preciso de padrinhos nenhuns! Sei perfeitamente desenrascar-me sozinha."

"Oh não digas isso. Tomei a liberdade de ver os vossos padrinhos e Ama querida, muitas raparigas dariam um rim para estar na tua posição. O teu padrinho é o Itachi Uchiha. Ah e tu Oliver, ficaste com o Johan, o que já não sei se é tão bom…"

"Porquê, o que é que tem o Johan?" Oliver perguntou. "Não me digas que é homofóbico…" Resmungou.

"Não! É mais ao contrário, ele é gay e tem um namorado a modos que para o ciumento, e sabendo que tu também és gay…" Alice disse duvidosamente pensando em Sai o rapaz que revelava tão poucas emoções mas no que tocava a Johan era tão fogoso.

"Pff, venha ele e mais dois. Além de mais, eu Oliver Svenson não sou pessoa de andar atrás de cães enjaulados. Naaa, a minha onda é virar heteros em homos, e aquele teu amigo Ran, valha-me Deus podia ser um dos meus alvos este ano." Oliver disse dando um sorrisinho de canto que foi abalado pelo guincho de frustração produzido por Amaya.

"Sinceramente! Porque é que eu tenho sempre de calhar com alguém rico que nasceu com o cu virado para a lua? Mais um com um pau enfiado no traseiro para aturar!" Amaya disse em desgosto.

"Amaya…" Alice começou uma expressão parecida com horror na sua face.

"O que é que foi Alice, até parece que é mentira? Sinceramente estou farta, como senão bastasse ter de comer com veteranos que vão fazer a minha vida num inferno ainda vou ter de aturar um idiota com a mania que é bom… o que foi?" Disse por fim ao ver a face de puro horror que Alice mostrava. "Deixa-me adivinhar, ele está atrás de mim?"

Alice acenou derrotadamente e Amaya voltou-se para encarar os olhos inquisidores de Itachi Uchiha.

"É bom saber que possuis tal opinião acerca de mim. Assim seja, agora já posso dizer ao Pein que pelo menos tentei." Disse o Uchiha encolhendo os ombros.

Amaya rolou os olhos. "Uau, que correcto que nós somos… Como se eu precisasse da tua ajuda. Guarda os teus discursos para alguém que se preocupe." Retorquiu e o Uchiha deu um suspiro algo indignado cerrando os dentes.

"Rapariguinha irritante." Retorquiu e voltou-se saindo.

"Bem, isto foi o mais expressivo que alguma vez vi o Itachi ser." Alice concluiu.

"E isso é bom ou mau?" Oliver perguntou um tanto ou quanto sóbrio.

"Definitivamente mau."

* * *

"Pergunto-me se a cantina terá boa comida…

Marinna perguntou-se enquanto mordia o canto do folheto que continha o mapa do campus. A rapariga de cabelos castanhos ondulados tinha já feito tudo aquilo que tinha para fazer e andava agora avidamente à procura da sua madrinha. Tinha ficado à espera de a encontrar pois estava no mesmo apartamento que ela contudo, quando tinha por lá passado não se encontrava lá ninguém. Exausta deixou-se cair num dos bancos que ladeavam o caminho e parou para observar o que por ali se passava. De repente uma estranha rapariga de cabelo curto repicado branco apareceu vinda de não sabia ela bem onde e sentou-se também no mesmo banco.

A rapariga parecia também ela cansada e exausta.

"Deixa-me adivinhar, também não consegues encontrar o teu padrinho?" A rapariga de cabelo branco voltou-se para Marinna como se apenas agora tivesse reparado que ela ali se encontrava.

"Acertas-te." A rapariga disse enquanto estendia a mão e oferecia um pequeno sorriso. "O meu nome é Emily."

"Emily Sinclair?" Marinna perguntou enquanto lhe apertava a mão apenas para se deixar rir. Emily levantou o sobrolho. "Estás comigo no apartamento." Continuou enquanto continuava a rir.

Emily riu também. "Incrível consigo encontrar a minha companheira de quarto mesmo não sabendo o nome dela e o meu padrinho do qual sei o nome, idade e até aparência pois já perguntei não encontro por nada deste mundo." Emily comentou e as duas começaram a rir.

"Vês Neji, a tua caloira parece amistosa, além de mais é minha companheira de apartamento portanto é bom que a trates bem." Emily e Marinna voltaram-se as duas para encontrar Neji e Ten os dois a aproximar-se. Ten vinha a rir-se da cara de desespero de Neji que por sua vez parecia estar a tentar perceber se Emily tinha alguma doença apenas pelo olhar.

"Oh bolas, aquele é o meu padrinho?" Emily perguntou-se em voz baixa e Marinna riu.

"A minha parece simpática, além de mais, está connosco no apartamento." Comentou e calou-se quando os dois chegaram mesmo à sua frente.

"Olá meninas! Sejam bem-vindas à Universidade Privada Konoha College. O meu nome é Ten-Ten Mitsashi e vou ser a tua madrinha, Marinna." Ten disse educadamente enquanto dava um ligeiro abraço a Marinna e cumprimentava também Emily.

"O nome é Neji Hyuuga e serei o teu padrinho. Contudo, e para fique claro, não sou de forma alguma um baby sitter pelo que vais ter de te desenrrascar sozinha miúda." Neji disse simplesmente.

"Nem eu estaria à espera de outra coisa." Emily disse dando um sorriso de canto que foi reflectido por Neji.

"Okay, se calhar vocês até se irão dar bem…" Ten disse aquilo como se tratasse de um feito quase impossível.

Marinna por outro lado estava mais compenetrada na aparência de Neji. "Ouve lá, por acaso algum membro da tua família vem para cá?" Perguntou.

Neji levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sim, a minha prima porquê?"

"Eu vi-a à bocado, ela parece não estar a dar-se assim tão bem com o padrinho." Marinna comentou e Neji abanou a cabeça várias vezes.

"Aquele Hidan, eu disse-lhe para ir com calma com ela." Este disse por entre dentes e Ten encolheu os ombros.

"Oh, tu sabes bem que isso não ia dar em nada. O Hidan é assim e acabou. Quem sabe é da maneira que a Hinata enrijece um pouco?" Ten sugeriu tentando amenizar as coisas como de costume.

"Tssk. Aquela rapariga vai arranjar forma de me matar um dia destes…" Contudo Neji foi interrompido por Emily que aclarou a garganta.

"Família aparte, que conselhos é que nos podem fornecer acerca das praxes?" Emily perguntou e Marinna assentiu com a cabeça várias vezes, também ela tinha sido avisada inúmeras vezes para tentar sacar o maior número de informação que pudesse dos seus padrinhos.

Neji e Ten entreolharam-se os dois e apenas passados alguns segundos é que Ten decidiu responder. "Bom… Sinceramente é muito difícil avisar-vos sobre o que vem aí até porque nós próprios ainda não sabemos… O comité das praxes ainda não avisou o que está planeado para este ano. Só sei que à tarde é melhor prepararem-se. Esse é o grande evento."

"Grande evento?" Emily perguntou algo preocupada. "E conselhos, têm alguns?"

"O melhor seria desaparecer desta escola durante esta semana inteira…" Neji comentou mas calou-se quando viu o olhar ameaçador que Ten lhe lançou.

"Não lhe liguem ele não diz coisa com coisa. Simplesmente, tentem não dar muito nas vistas. E lembrem-se que isto é só para brincar não é nada demais." Ten respondeu sabiamente e Neji deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquela rapariga sempre conseguia arranjar maneira de ver o lado positivo das coisas.

Tal sorriso no rosto do estóico Hyuuga não passou despercebido nem a Marinna nem a Emily que trocaram olhares cúmplices. No entanto, tão depressa como o sorriso tinha aparecido tinha desaparecido e a máscara usual estava de novo no lugar.

"Bom, agora vamos até ao apartamento quero apresentar-vos a nossa outra colega." Ten disse e começaram a caminhar em direcção às residências.

* * *

"Ouve bem Hyuuga, pois eu só vou falar uma vez." Hidan disse num tom autoritário olhando para a rapariga à sua frente que o olhava com olhos pálidos algo assustados. "Quando estivermos em público finges que não me conheces, se alguém te perguntar por mim finges que não me conheces, escusas de me pedir ajuda nas praxes pois eu não vou ajudar, contudo… e visto que sou extremamente benevolente… vou dar-te alguns conselhos utéis." Hidan disse por entre dentes. Tinha prometido a Alice que pelo menos faria isso pelo pobre caloiro que lhe calhasse na rifa e enfim, ia cumprir. Além de mais a rapariga que lhe tinha calhado não era assim tão má, se bem que podia ser um pouco mais sexy. Não que o material não estivesse lá, pensou com desgosto, mas estava tudo demasiadamente bem camuflado. Ainda pensou em tentar algo mas a face de um Neji Hyuuga muito enfurecido tinha-lhe surgido na consciência, e tinha imediatamente perdido a vontade de fazer o que quer que fosse. Afinal de contas ele podia ser louco, mas não era de todo suicida.

"O-obrigado." Hinata murmurou. Naquele momento apenas queria ali Shino ou Kiba para a apoia, ou até mesmo Sakura ou Ino, contudo todos tinham ido ver dos respectivos padrinhos deixando-a nas mãos daquele louco.

Hidan coçou a cabeça sem saber muito bem o que dizer. "Bom, a verdade é que se queres sobreviver às praxes com o mínimo de danos, tens de aprender a fundir-te com a paisagem. Exacto, fundir com a paisagem… E, bem… Olha limita-te a fundir com a paisagem, tal como estás agora, cruzes credo estás quase invisível!" Hidan disse olhando para a rapariga. "Não deves ter problemas nenhuns em sobreviver às praxes. Já agora, és atlética?" Perguntou.

Hinata olhou para Hidan surpreendida. "Como?"

"És atlética? Ou seja praticas desporto ou algo do género?" Hidan voltou a perguntar começando a ficar aborrecido.

"Sim, na minha família todos nós somos grandes praticantes de desporto, é uma espécie de tradição." Hinata confessou corando um pouco.

"Bom não esperava nada menos de um Hyuuga, afinal de contas têm que ser os melhores em tudo." Murmurou com alguma irritação. "Sendo assim vais-te sair muito bem. Agora vai ver do teu apartamento, faz amiguinhas e coisas desse género e reza para que a semana passe depressa. E que Jashin esteja contigo." E dito isto voltou as costas enterrando as mãos nos bolsos das calças e saiu dali para fora deixando uma Hinata quase petrificada no lugar.

* * *

Noutra parte do campus um encontro de terceiro grau, quarto ou até mesmo quinto se estava a dar.

Gabriella e Karin tinham-se vindo encontrar com os seus caloiros. A caloira de Karin era já uma conhecida de Gabbe e as raparigas não tinham tido problema algum em dar-se bem com Sophie até porque Sophie era demasiado simpática para alguém não gostar dela. Numa palavra a miúda era adorável de cabelo loiro semi-ondulado com olhos azuis grandes, uma autêntica boneca de porcelana. A juntar a isto tudo tinha ainda uma inocência gritante que completava o look.

Chouji tinha conhecido Gabbe pouco depois e apesar desta ter ficado um pouco intimidada pelo tamanho do rapaz decidira ser benevolente e dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Afinal de contas, nunca se saberia quando seria preciso ter alguém forte do nosso lado. Chouji tinha saído pouco depois dizendo que queria ir ter com Shikamaru que já não via à algum tempo.

Agora o problema em questão tinha duas pernas, usava uma mini-saia azul ao xadrez, tinha os cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis esverdeados que encaravam os olhos azuis de Gabriella mostrando clara superioridade.

"Então tu és a tal Ashleigh Sainlor de que meio mundo fala." Gabbe disse olhando para a rapariga e jogando o cabelo para trás enquanto mostrava ainda um sorriso falsamente amistoso.

"Dizem que sim. E a quem devo a honra de me estar a endereçar?" Ash disse ironicamente enquanto observava Gabbe de alto a baixo quase como se a estivesse a avaliar.

"Gabriella Bertólli, a tua veterana." Gabbe respondeu cruzando os braços.

"Ah mas eu sei quem tu és! Tu és aquela rapariga de Hollywood, oh meu Deus, eu costumava ler revistas sobre ti!" Sophie disse sorrindo e Ashleigh também esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Afinal de contas, falar com Sophie parecia ser como falar com uma criança e por muito que quisesse não lhe conseguiria responder mal.

"Exactamente Sophie. Aquela que foi apanhada com posse de droga." Gabriella disse cuspindo as palavras.

"Nem mais. Deve ser algo estranho por aqui na parvalheira este tipo de acontecimento. Quer dizer, tu sabes o que é droga, certo, Gabbe? Posso tratar por Gabbe certo, já que me conheces tão bem…" E com isto Ash deu um sorriso doce como se não percebesse aquilo que dizia. Contudo isto foi o suficiente para fazer o sangue de Gabbe ferver.

Karin mordeu o lábio. Não estava a gostar nada daquele confronto

"Mas é claro, mas apenas na condição de eu te poder tratar por Ash!" Gabbe comentou alegremente. "Bom, como és uma pessoa tão bem informada tenho a certeza que as praxes te irão correr de feição. Boa sorte querida, vais precisar." Disse quase cuspindo as palavras e afastou-se em passos firmes sendo seguida pouco depois por Karin e Sophie que naquela altura já se havia apercebido de que algo tinha corrido mal.

"Vejo que já conheceste a queen bee cá do sitio." A voz suave fez com que Ash se voltasse para encarar o ruivo, o seu cabelo ondeando com o movimento. Ash deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

"Pelos vistos sim. E que pessoa simpática que ela é." Comentou. "E tu, que raio de padrinho me saíste…"

Sasori riu-se um bocado e coçou a nuca. "Não gosto muito de me intrometer em discussões do sexo oposto. Quem sabe ainda acabo com uma unha espetada no olho." Disse enquanto os seus olhos percorriam o corpo de Ash sem pudor.

Ashleigh apercebeu-se disto mas decidiu não se manifestar, afinal de contas Sasori não era nada de se deitar fora e podia vir-lhe a ser bastante útil.

"Então e diz-me lá, o que é que sabes sobre as praxes deste ano?" Perguntou directamente.

"E o que é que te faz crer que eu te direi alguma coisa acerca disso?" Sasori disse dando um pequeno sorriso de canto e levantando o sobrolho.

"Oh vá lá, Sasori, eu e tu podemos ficar ambos a ganhar com esta nossa relação padrinho/afilhada." Disse aproximando-se dele enquanto o encarava com um ar sedutor. "Ou podemos ficar ambos a perder, o que me dizes?"

Sasori apenas podia sorrir com a boa escolha de caloira que lhe tinha calhado.

* * *

"Ino porca mas como é que é possível que tu é que ficas sempre que o gajo bom e eu com as sobras?" Sakura disse enquanto colocava a cabeça no tampo de pedra do balcão da cozinha. Ino encolheu os ombros e sorriu.

"É simples Deus gosta mais de mim do que de ti. Mas realmente tens razão, acertei no jackpot desta vez. O Deidara é um monumento que vale a pena apreciar." Ino comentou.

Sai, que já tinha tido oportunidade de conhecer as suas duas novas companheiras de quarto, que tinham aceitado sem qualquer problema a sua relação com Johan, sorriu cinicamente.

"Cuidado Ino, não querias passar já por fácil." Sai comentou e Sakura riu-se.

Ino olhou para ele indignada. "Cala a boca Sai! Quer dizer, os homens se andam por aí a comer tudo o que tenha pernas são uns garanhões e nós viramos rameiras! Nem pensar! Eu tenho sexo com quem eu quiser, há hora que eu quiser e onde bem eu entender." Ino comentou e Sai encolheu os ombros.

"O Johan se aqui estivesse estaria a aplaudir-te. Mas eu, apenas te peço que tenhas cuidado. O Deidara tem umas relações um bocadinho pegajosas com certas pessoas neste campus." Sai comentou e espreguiçou-se ainda mais no sofá.

"O Johan?" Sakura perguntou não vendo o rapaz de cabelos loiros.

"Foi ter com o seu caloiro gay." Sai disse por entre dentes.

"Ui, ciumento?" Ino perguntou sorrindo de canto.

Sai encolheu os ombros. "Não propriamente, se bem que é uma estranho coincidência que ele tivesse logo que ficar com um gay." Sai comentou em desgosto e Sakura e Ino deram um pequeno guincho.

"Aww, mas ele está cheinho de cíumes!" Disseram as duas em uníssono.

"Credo, estás pior do que a Sakura quando apanhava o Sasuke a falar com outra rapariga." Ino comentou e o sorriso na face de Sakura desvanceu.

"Estúpida. Não era nada disso. Eu sabia perfeitamente que eu e o Sasuke não éramos exclusivos." Comentou contrafeita.

"Mas gostavas que fossem." Ino voltou a atacar e Sakura bufou.

"Gostava, pronto admiti. Mas sabes que mais? Cansei de rapazes, são todos uns porcos! Este ano, eu Sakura Haruno, vou concentrar-me nos estudos e em nada mais." Sakura anunciou.

Ino deu um pequeno ronco mostrando o seu cepticismo. "Sim, basta beberes um bocadinho de álcool e ficas com o pito aos saltos. Desculpa Sakura mas eu conheço-te. Este ano há-de ser ainda pior que os outros." Ino comentou sentando-se ao lado de Sai.

"Bolas." E com isto Sakura voltou a colocar a cabeça no tampo de pedra. "Tens razão. Eu sou uma triste." Murmurou em desgosto.

"Eu se fosse a ti não me preocupava tanto assim com esse Sasuke. Neste campus acredita o que para aí não faltam são heterossexuais que não são nada de deitar fora. E os melhores estão concentrados nesta mesma residência. Portanto tenham paciência e vão com calma que o ano ainda só agora está a começar…" Sai comentou enigmaticamente aguçando a curiosidade das duas amigas.

"DESCREVE!" Berraram as duas enquanto se aproximaram de Sai com um ar predatório na face.

* * *

Alice tinha visto a luz. O seu caloiro era a coisa mais adorável do mundo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados em tudo muito parecidos aos de Oliver.

"Mas ele não é adorável?" Alice perguntou a Amaya enquanto analisava o caloiro que se tinha apresentado no seu apartamento.

"Delicioso…" Comentou Oliver malevolamente enquanto bebia um bocadinho mais da sua cerveja. O rapaz, de nome Mouki arrepiou-se ao ver o olhar predatório que o mais velho lhe lançava.

"Grrr. Ele é o meu caloiro, e portanto tu não tocas nele." Alice ameaçou lançava navalhas pelo olhar em direcção a Oliver.

"Bom Mouki pelo que estive a ver vais ficar com duas conhecidas minhas, a Ten e a Chelsea, não te preocupes elas são fantásticas e vão tratar muitíssimo bem de ti. Agora, o que me preocupa…" E com isto puxou-o para se sentar no sofá ao lado dela. "O que me preocupa são as praxes. É que não leves a mal, mas tens um ar um bocadinho franzino e o pessoal pode aproveitar."

"P-praxes?" Mouki perguntou num estado próximo do terror.

"Sim praxes. Aquelas coisas horrorosas onde é tudo ou nada." Amaya comentou casualmente enquanto abria mais uma cerveja. Alice lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

"Bom não te preocupes. Eu como tua madrinha irei proteger-te." Disse firmemente. "Agora, o evento principal será já esta tarde portanto, veste roupas confortáveis e espero que estejas pronto para correr." Alice aconselhou e os olhos prateados do rapaz arregalaram-se.

"Correr?" Mouki perguntou, nunca tinha sido grande coisa em desportos atléticos.

"Não te preocupes eu tenho tudo absolutamente controlado." Alice disse abanando a cabeça afirmativamente e procedeu a encaminhar Mouki para a porta. Nisto virou-se para os outros dois, pois Konan estava com a comissão de praxes a tratar de tudo. "Como é que eu vou ajudar este rapaz?" Disse alto mas nem esperou pela resposta indo se enfiar no quarto. Oliver e Amaya apenas podiam olhar um para o outro e encolher os ombros sem saber o que dizer.

* * *

Finalmente tinha chegado o evento principal das praxes. Assim, e em todas as residências certas pessoas foram colocadas com megafones para chamar os caloiros cá para fora. Na residência 9 esta tarefa cabia a Bryan.

"Queridíssimos caloiros! Vamos dar início às praxes deste ano, façam favor de sair dos vossos esconderijos e seja homemzinhos nem que seja só por hoje. Pois acreditem, podem-se esconder mas não podem fugir!" Berrava este jovialmente ao megafone e os pobre caloiros decidiram por fim sair cá para fora.

Kiba na verdade, contrariava a emoção geral ao mostrar-se bastante entusiástico. Ele e Naruto como é óbvio que berrava que ia ser uma bela maneira de se fazerem novas amizades.

Sasuke limitou-se a olhar para Gaara em desespero que apenas mostrou toda a emoção contida na sua pessoa levantando ligeiramente uma sobrancelha (vamos imaginar que ele tem de facto sobrancelhas).

Pouco a pouco os caloiros aglomeram-se na entrada principal e desta vez foi a Sasori que coube a tarefa de explicar a praxe.

"Pois muito bem caloiros. A praxe deste ano tem como objectivo principal vocês ficarem a conhecer a escola. Sendo assim…" E nisto deu um sorriso maléfico. "Vão andar por aí a correr e a fugir dos vossos veteranos que estarão convenientemente armados com bolas de paintball."

A reacção foi imediata, um coro de protestos mas os veteranos apenas se limitaram a rir. "Nós sabemos que aleija. É esse o objectivo idiotas. Senão não corriam." Hidan disse enquanto pegava numa arma de paintball demasiadamente grande e a erguia no ar qual terrorista. "Que Jashin esteja convosco."

Disse simplesmente e imediatamente o inferno soltou-se pois todos começaram a correr em várias direcções, por onde que que pudessem.

"Pois muito bem, vamos apanhá-los a todos." Deidara disse sorrindo e mostrando as bolas de tinta como se fossem bolas de pokemon.

Gabbe rolou os olhos mas pegou na sua arma de qualquer forma. "Enfim, lá terá que ser não é?" E com isto piscou o olho a Karin indicando que fosse com ela. "Vamos atrás daquela Ashleigh super-star." Segredou e as duas afastaram-se.

Chelsea olhou para Temari em interrogação quando do nada a rapariga pegou na arma chegou-se bem perto de Shikamaru e descarregou todo o seu conteúdo no pobre génio que apenas podias morder o lábio para não manifestar a dor que sentia. Os outros olharam para aquilo impávidos e serenos enquanto viam o génio cair pesadamente no chão com Temari que de momento parecia mais uma amazona que outra coisa bem em cima dele de sorriso de canto na face. "E isto foi por me teres feito esperar. Ten, Lee, Neji, vamos embora." Retorquiu afastando-se com o resto do grupo.

"Tskk. A isto é que eu chamo uma relação abusiva." Benjy comentou enquanto se espreguiçava e passava também ele pelo génio indo noutra direcção.

Os outros também se afastaram até que por fim apenas restava o pobre Shikamaru que apenas se virou de barriga para o ar e foi aos bolsos das calças descobrindo os seus cigarros todos molhados de tinta.

"Problemático…"

* * *

Agora um dos problemas de Sophie era arranjar alguém que ajudasse, sim, porque a rapariga de momento encontrava-se completamente perdida e até que um bocadinho aterrorizada.

Olhando de um lado para o outro decidiu por bem organizar-se. Afinal de contas o campus era grande, só precisava de saber onde se esconder convenientemente.

"Pstt!" Ouviu alguém chamar e voltando-se deu de caras com o loiro de olhos azuis que já tinha visto antes a chamá-la para vir ter com ele.

Seguindo pelos corredores do edifício administrativo Sophie deu de caras com ele e os seus dois amigos já não tão simpáticos. Um ruivo e um moreno.

"Vocês têm a certeza que eles podem disparar dentro dos edifícios?" Perguntou e viu o ruivo e o moreno trocarem rápidos olhares.

"Eu conheço o meu irmão. É óbvio que podem." Sasuke comentou e viu os olhos da rapariga de face inocente iluminarem-se. Provavelmente devia ter-se lembrado de quem ele era.

"Ah tu és o Sasuke! A Gabbe falou-me do teu irmão!" Sophie comentou entusiasticamente.

"Não me digas…" Disse Gaara rolando os olhos. Sophie ficou de pé atrás em relação ao ruivo, parecia-lhe em tudo demasiado rude e demasiado calado para os seus gostos.

"Bom, eu sou o Naruto e ele é o Gaara, agora vamos é cavar daqui antes que venha alguém." Naruto disse enquanto conduzia Sophie por uma porta se bem que com algumas queixas da rapariga.

No exacto momento que os 4 caloiros entraram, Pein e Konan passaram os dois armados até aos dentes.

"Estes caloiros escondem-se demasiadamente bem." Pein comentou secamente enquanto suspirava. "Ainda nem um tiro dei, que sejam homens e nos enfrentem." Pein continuou e Konan deu um sorriso cínico.

"Também que esperas? Que venham para aqui aleijar-se e ficar todos sujos? Isso não seria ser corajosos mas sim estúpido." Esta referiu e Pein encolheu os ombros.

* * *

"E aquela loira, qual era o nome dela?" Bryan perguntou a Benjy que tinha um dossier preto bastante grosso nas mãos e o folheava demoradamente. Estavam os dois na esplanada cá fora cada arma encostada à mesa.

"Ino Yamanaka. Tens noção que se o Pein descobre que lhe roubámos o dossier com as fichas dos caloiros estamos lixados, certo?" Benjy perguntou enquanto lia com atenção o ficheiro correspondente a Ino.

"Isso é preciso que ele descubra. Agora essa Ino tem potencial…" Bryan comentou cinicamente.

Contudo qual foi o espanto dos dois veteranos quando três caloiros, Shino, Kiba e Hinata passaram por ali descontraidamente.

"Olhem só quem é que aqui veio ter, então senhores caloiros têm de se esconder melhor." Bryan comentou enquanto atingia Kiba com uma bola de tinta verde na canela. Contudo, ao ver o ar aterrorizado nos olhos perolados de Hinata, deteve-se e suspirou. Realmente, estava a ficar mole…

"Bom, podem ir, nós de momento estamos ocupados." Disse baixando a arma que tinha agarrado. Os caloiros nem precisaram de ouvir aquilo duas vezes e imediatamente desapareceram dali.

"Uau, tu Bryan que disseste que não terias misericórdia a dar um abébia destas?" Benjy perguntou ao amigo que encolheu os ombros.

"Nem me fales. Mas aquela miúda fez-me mudar de ideais… Procura-a aí no dossier se faz favor…" Bryan ordenou e Benjy suspirou mais uma vez folheando o dossier.

"Mas estás interessado nela?" Perguntou tentando conter o riso.

"Talvez sim, talvez não."

"Tskk. Esquece meu, ela é uma Hyuuga." Benjy comentou rindo-se das expressão horrizada de Bryan.

"Valha-me Deus, como é que é possível que alguém assim esteja relacionado com um bloco de gelo como o Neji." Bryan indagou chocado com aquela revelação. Mas outra vez ela realmente tinha os olhos parecidos aos dele, se bem que um pouco mais claros e num tom a cair mais para o lilás, mas eram do mesmo género.

"Cá para mim até já devem ter casamento marcado e tudo, ouvi dizer que os Hyuuga só casam com membros do clã." Benjy comentou sem malícia.

"A sério?" Bryan perguntou notando o tom de factualidade presente no timbre do moreno.

"Tenho quase certeza. Mas sempre tens a Ino, certo?" Benjy perguntou encolhendo os ombros.

"Certo…"

* * *

"Querida caloira, Ashleigh, ou saltas nessa poça ou acabo de te pintar de vez." Gabbe disse raivosamente observando uma Ashleigh completamente coberta de tinta multicolor que a olhava com a mesma intensidade.

"Tu queres que eu faça o quê? Eu não vou entrar naquele charco e saltar enquanto grito eu adoro o Professor Orochimaru, coisa nenhuma!" Ashleigh disse furiosamente e Gabbe riu-se mais um pouco.

"Mas onde é que está o teu espírito académico caloira? Vá faz isso e é se queres ir às festas… E acredita, nós sabemos que tu queres ir às festas…" Karin comentou contudo Ash apenas as fitou durante mais uns segundos fazendo de seguida uma coisa impensável.

Ela efectivamente saltou na poça, mas de tal forma que quem ficou coberta de água foi nem mais nem menos que Gabbe que berrou infuriada.

"Bom, parece-me que afinal sempre irei às festas." E nisto saiu dali caminhando com elegância, quase como se numa passerele, embora estivesse cheia de tinta. Afinal de contas ter feito um pacto com Sasori não lhe tinha adiantado de nada, apesar de ter sabido do que é que a praxe se tratava de antemão tinha sido impossível escapar de Gabbe que desde o inicio a tinha seguido de perto. Portanto, mal por mal a coisa tinha dado para o torto.

Mas Gabbe bem que se podia preparar porque aquela guerra ainda só agora tinha começado.

* * *

"Tu não percebes pois não Oliver? Isto é comer ou ser comido!" Amaya disse enquanto ela e o seu melhor amigo se escondiam atrás da residência número 3. Enfim, o campus tinha-se tornado um verdadeiro cenário de guerra: tinta por todos os lados, berros, som de disparos, caloiros a fugir e veteranos a rir.

"Mas eu até que gosto de ser comido, mais até do que comer…" Oliver disse seriamente e Amaya deu uma palmada na testa.

"You dirty little mind… Grr, pensa então que é matar ou ser morto!" Esta comentou deixando escapar algumas palavras em inglês.

Oliver apenas deu um sorriso que poderia competir com o do Cheshire Cat e encolheu os ombros. "Querida a probabilidade de sairmos daqui sem uma gota de tinta das nossas roupas é tecnicamente impossível, portanto… Eu tenho uma ideia melhor."

"Chuta, estás à espera do quê?" Amaya disse impacientemente.

"Credo, acalma essas hormonas, filha de Deus! É bastante simples, eu sugiro que nos sujemos a nós próprios de tinta." Oliver disse e Amaya olhou para ele como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça. "Não estás a perceber, eles andam atrás dos caloiros que ainda estão por pintar, se nós nos pintarmos a nós próprios eles deixam-nos!" Oliver explicou triunfalmente.

"Olha que essa ideia até que pode não ser má!" Amaya disse levantando-se, contudo esta acção foi o suficiente para que o caos começasse.

"Vejam só se não é a minha caloira. Pois bem, eu como teu padrinho tenho o dever moral de te benzer… por isso, aqui vai." Itachi disse com um sorrisinho sádico na sua face quase inexpressiva e nisto, e antes que Amaya pudesse dizer qualquer coisa atirou com precisão ao estomâgo da rapariga que engoliu em seco. A dor não era muita mas agora a sua camisola preferida dos AC/DC estava arruinada.

"What the fuck? You godamn bastard you better pay me for the fucking shirt. Fucking egomaniacal people. (Mas que raio? Seu grande parvalhão é bom que pagas pela porcaria da T-shirt. Merda de pessoas egocêntricas.)" E com isto olhou para Itachi raivosamente pelo que o outro apenas a olhou com ar de superioridade.

"E vejam só, ela fala inglês. Vamos Ranzou, estou farto de olhar para a cara da minha afilhada." E com isto deu meia volta e foi-se embora deixando um Ranzou abismado a olhar para Amaya com cara de parvo, esta prontamente mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio.

Ao ver que costa estava livre, Oliver levantou-se do seu esconderijo. "Ah, já te disse que o meu padrinho é gay e é um pão?" Disse casualmente.

* * *

"Eu proponho um acordo." Emily disse num tom cordial enquanto analisava Johan que olhava para ela juntamente com Sai, os dois apontando-lhe uma arma.

"Um acordo?" Johan perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Exactamente. Eu proponho que me deixem ir e eu…" Disse e nisto desatou a correr, o máximo que as suas pernas lhe permitiam deixando Johan e Sai algo abismados.

"Esta aqui até que não é burra de tudo, hein?" Sai perguntou voltando a pegar na arma. "Que me dizes, vamos atrás dela?" Perguntou mas Johan de momento tinha outros planos.

Puxando Sai pela cintura envolvou-o com os seus braços sussurrando algo no ouvido Sai que lhe colocou imediatamente um sorriso de canto no rosto.

"Parece-me bem." Comentou o moreno.

* * *

"Vejam só se não se trata do caloiro fofinho." Sasori comentou com malícia para Deidara quando viam Mouki brincar com as mãos à sua frente.

O caloiro estava em puro estado de pânico, o que apenas fazia com que Deidara e Sasori se comportassem pior. "Disparem com pouca força?" Mouki tentou impingir mas a sua voz soou demasiado fraca.

"Que me dizes Deidara, fazemos o que ele diz?" Sasori perguntou e Deidara abanou a cabeça negativamente dando um sorriso de canto.

"Não me parece." Disse o loiro apontando a arma ao rapaz de cabelos prateados.

Contudo o salvador do dia chegou a bordo da cadeira de rodas de Chealsea. Pois claro tratava-se de Alice que desmontou atabalhoadamente caindo no meio do chão fazendo com que os seu cabelos viessem todos para a frente do tipo Samara do 'The Ring'. Levantando-se rapidamente compôs os cabelos e marchou decididamente para a frente enquanto compunha o gorro de pêlo à caçador que trazia na cabeça.

"Al eu realmente não sei se é muito boa ideia…" Chelsea tentou dizer mas era tarde demais.

"Vocês os dois estão a ameaçar o meu caloiro?" Alice exigiu saber fitando so dois rapazes à sua frente. Sasori impacientou-se imediatamente, como era seu costume.

"Ouve lá, isto é uma praxe temos todo o direito de pintar as pessoas." Sasori retorquiu.

"A sério? Pois bem, sendo assim…" E com isto Alice retirou a arma que trazia ao ombro e disparou duas vezes sobre Sasori que fechou os olhos incomodado pelo impacto. "Eu também posso fazer isto. Agora vocês os dois, suas aves raras oiçam bem, ninguém se mete com o meu caloiro ou eu aniquilivos. Eu instalo uma bomba de mau-cheiro no vosso apartamento, eu faço trinta por uma linha e 40 por um cordel, eu corto-vos os testículos se for preciso." Ameaçou e Deidara arrepiou-se. "Ninguém se mete com o meu Mouki."

Sasori serrou os dentes, era sempre a mesma coisa com aquela ali, punha-se com as manias que era uma revolucionário e pronto, cada um por si!

"Sasori, pronto vamos embora não vale a pena dar-nos a todo este trabalho por um caloiro qualquer." Deidara tentou convencer o amigo mas este tinha outros planos.

"Eu não vou a lado nenhum! Quer dizer, ela deve pensar que manda em mim!" E nesse preciso momento foi atingido com outra bola de tinta, desta vez cor-de-rosa, que lhe manchou o colete preto que hoje envergava. Por esta altura Sasori já deitava fumo.

"Sasori por amor de Deus, faz o que ela diz por hoje." Chelsea aconselhou na sua voz plácida e Sasori cerrou os dentes.

"Mas porque é que ela é que tem sempre de ganhar?" Disse como se estivesse a fazer uma queixa à mãe.

"Porque eu tenho sempre razão." Alice disse deitando a língua de fora.

"Oh sim, que maturidade." E com isto Sasori mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, sendo ele também bastante maduro quanto à situação e afastou-se.

O que ninguém sabia, excepto talvez Chelsea que estava a ver tudo, é que Mouki por esta altura olhava para Alice como se ela fosse a luz, e quando esta se aproximou dele para lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem, este tinha dado um dos sorrisos mais maravilhosos à face da terra.

"Oh dear." Chelsea suspirou, aquilo queria dizer problemas.

* * *

E enquanto o caos reinava no campus, Marinna estava de momento sentada no topo de um carvalho a comer descansadamente uma barra de chocolate. Enfim, parece que as pessoas por ali não são capazes de pensar em coisas simples e fazer o que está mais à mão. Afinal de contas qual é a probabilidade de algum senior decidir vir para ali inspeccionar?

Nesse momento, Sai e Johan encostaram-se os tronco da arvore beijando-se com paixão. Marinna suspirou, aquilo podia demorar...

* * *

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! ;D E aqui está um update, a minha prenda de aniversário para vossas excelências. Eu sei que não está muito bom, mas foi o máximo que consegui. :L _**

**_Enfim, veremos o próximo capítulo pode demorar entre 1 e 2 semanas mas já tem título: (Extremely) Bad Romance. Deitem-se a adivinhar xD._**

**_Btw, e só pra quem lê o manga: É GUERRAAAA PESSOAL! WOOOT! ^^ Grande Kishi finalmente pôs as mãos na massa e decidiu sujar-se. ;) _**

**_Enfim, é tudo. _**

**_Love, _**

**_- Ed_**

**_Ah o par do Mouki é a Sakura. O capítulo foi repostado porque haviam aqui umas gralhas manhecas e enfim ainda é possível que existam mais algumas porque o fanfiction anda-me a comer letras que me aparecem no word. FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! -.-_**


	5. Extremely Bad Romance

__

__

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

**_Reminiscências_**

****

* * *

__

3º Capítulo: (Extremely) Bad Romance

Emily chegou a casa de rastos. Estava pouco pintada, isso era certo, mas tinha passado praticamente o dia inteiro a correr. O pior de tudo é que aquilo ainda não tinha acabado. Nada disso, ali na Universidade o primeiro dia era de manhã à noite, ou seja ele teria ainda de ir a uma festa da universidade e ficar lá até pelo menos às 2 da manhã. A questão agora seria como não cair para o lado até lá. Bocejando deixou-se cair no sofá sem sequer se preocupar se iria sujar alguma coisa ou não. Por muito que lhe custasse admitir, a vida na universidade estava já a começar a afectá-la.

Foi a porta a abrir-se que perturbou Emily dos seus pensamentos. Tratava-se de Max que vinha no seu estado completamente zen envergando calças de ioga e um tank top.

"Onde é que tu estiveste?" Emily inquiriu e Max levantou o sobrolho ao ver a aparência de Emily. De repente bateu na cabeça.

"Oh meu Deus, eram hoje as praxes! Esqueci-me! Esqueci-me!" Disse esbaforida enquanto os seus olhos azuis se dilatavam imensamente. "Sinceramente, fui para a minha aula de ioga e ninguém se dignou a me dizer alguma coisa. Excepto aquele comentário esquisito sobre caça que o Benjy me disse…"

Emily deu uma palmada na cabeça. Max olhou para ela e cruzou os braços.

"Oh por amor de Deus, não me digas que era mais uma daquelas coisas das 'indirectas'! Sempre a mesma coisa. Vá, vai mas é tomar banho estás a sujar o sofá todo." Max comentou e sentou-se num cadeirão ligando a televisão parecendo ligeiramente chateada.

Emily, não estando habituada a ver colega zen num estado, enfim, menos zen, saiu dali o mais rápido possível não querendo perturbar mais a loira. Afinal de contas, ela cheirava mal, estava suja e cansada. Banho e cama pareciam-lhe o programa ideal para aquele final de tarde.

* * *

"Aquela Ashleigh vai pagar-mas, tu viste o que é que ela me fez?" Gabbe perguntou a Karin, as duas encontravam-se no quarto a conversar enquanto que esperavam que Sophie saísse do banho.

Karin encolheu os ombros. "Também o que é que esperavas. Nota-se logo que ela é uma boa peça. Era óbvio que ela não ia aceitar aquela humilhação." Karin comentou no seu tom factual enquanto compunha os óculos.

Gabbe olhou com irritação para amiga e puxou o cabelo ligeiramente para trás. "Karin, eu não quero saber. É bastante óbvio que ela não sabe com quem se está a meter. Lá porque vem de Hollywood não quer dizer que tenha mais direitos que os outros ou que seja especial."

"Gabbe, quem lhe deu tratamento especial logo a princípio foste tu, que eu me recorde." A ruiva comentou enquanto passava a página do livro que se encontrava a ler.

"Urgh! Sinceramente, odeio esse teu lado razoável. De qualquer maneira, agora não posso pensar muito nela, tenho coisas mais importantes a tratar, e, acima de tudo, tenho que planear esta noite." Gabbe comentou dando um sorriso malicioso.

"Deixa-me adivinhar, plano vou seduzir o Itachi, parte II?" Karin comentou com os seus olhos ainda postos no livro.

"Como é óbvio. Sabes bem que esta noite é para desbravar* , vai andar aí tudo podre de bêbedo e enfim, basta que ele esteja ligeiramente alterado para que algo possa acontecer." Gabbe disse com confiança.

Nesse momento Sophie entrou no quarto, o seu cabelo ainda ligeiramente húmido e sentou-se ao lado de Karin pesadamente enquanto suspirava. "O que é que estás a ler?" Esta perguntou ao ver o tamanho do livro de Karin.

"'O Idiota' de Dostoevsky." Karin respondeu simplesmente.

"Uh, não conheço." Sophie mordeu o lábio.

"Oh é basicamente sobre um príncipe que é uma pessoa boa, e o facto de ser boa faz com que todos o tomem por idiota." Karin comentou de ânimo leve.

"Oh! Mas eu conheci alguém assim hoje. O Naruto, ele por vezes também parece um idiota pela maneira como actua, mas vê-se que é só porque ele é uma muito boa pessoa. Agora aquele Uchiha e o ruivo…" Resmungou e Karin largou rapidamente o livro olhando para ela interessada.

"O Uchiha tem um irmão?" Perguntou fitando Sophie com os seus olhos ampliados pelas lentes dos seus óculos.

Sophie abanou a cabeça várias vezes algo assustado com o olhar que Karin lhe lançava. A ruiva ao ouvir isto deu um sorriso de canto e olhou para Gabbe que a fitava como se soubesse exactamente aquilo que lhe estava a passar pela cabeça.

"Interessante…" Disse por fim.

* * *

"Não devias estar já a tomar banho e a preparar-te para hoje à noite?" Chelsea disse parando a meio do caminho para falar com Ranzou que se encontrava sentado em cima de uma mesa de picnic perto dos campos de jogos. O moreno encolheu os ombros e esfregou as mãos no cabelo. "Algo que queiras contar?"

"Não é nada de especial… É só que…" Ran engoliu em seco sem saber bem o que dizer. "Aconteceu uma coisa." Disse por fim e mordeu o lábio inferior. Chelsea olhou para ele algo espantada com as emoções que transbordavam dos olhos do estóico rapaz.

"Então?" Perguntou aproximando-se mais e ao ver o desconforto em que o outro estava decidiu ajudá-lo. "Sabes que eu não te pressiono, mas sabes que eu não te julgo, certo?"

Ran olhou para ela e deu um sorriso amarelo. "Bom, é apenas, bastante estúpido." Este comentou e abanou a cabeça várias vezes. "Se os rapazes ouvissem esta iam-se fartar de rir às minhas custas."

"Eu não rio." Chelsea assegurou e levantou a mão em sinal de juramento fazendo com que os dois se rissem.

"Eu acho que estou a gostar de alguém." Ran comentou. Chelsea estava à espera que ele parassee por aí, mas o rapaz continuou. "E é incrivelmente estúpido porque no máximo ainda só a vi umas 2 vezes, mas… enfim, é esquisito. Essa coisa de amor à primeira vista não existe pois não?" Perguntou duvidosamente.

"Eu pessoalmente não acredito muito nessas coisas, contudo, é de realçar que a primeira impressão importa." Chelsea comentou e recostou-se na sua cadeira esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

"Mas o que é que achas que eu devia fazer?" Ran perguntou puxando ligeiramente os cabelos.

"Sinceramente, acho que estás a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água." Disse directamente e Ran levantou o sobrolho. "A verdade é que, podes olhar para uma pessoa e gostar dela, contudo esse gostar não é nada. Enfim, eu não tenho grande experiência em relações contudo acho que temos de concordar que a aparência e graciosidade de cada um não são tudo." Comentou.

"Pois realmente és capaz de ter a razão. A verdade é que eu normalmente não sou muito dado a estas coisas e fiquei um bocado surpreendido." Ran comentou e riu-se de si próprio. "Valha-me Deus sou terrível nisto."

Chelsea riu-se alto. "Todos somos terríveis em assuntos amorosos. Por isso é que todos gostamos de nos envolver neles, porque gostamos de nos aventurar. Agora, se queres a minha opinião sincera, vai com calma, enfim, vê primeiro como ela é de verdade e depois sim, tentas algo. Eu não te conheço muito bem Ran, mas eu sei que tu não queres sair magoado. Ninguém quer." Chelsea comentou.

"Sim tens razão. Tu pareces saber algumas coisas acerca disto. Algo do passado?" Ran arrependeu-se imediatamente depois de fazer a pergunta. "Desculpa não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Para mim é mais difícil, essa coisa das primeiras impressões, bom no meu caso a primeira impressão não é lá grande coisa." E apontou para a cadeira, dando um sorriso triste encolheu os ombros. "Mas enfim, não há nada que o tempo não cure…" Disse enigmaticamente e um silêncio confortável instalou-se entre eles até que a conversa mais animada foi puxada mudando-se rapidamente para assuntos como praxes, brincadeiras e planos.

* * *

"Como é que é possível?" Amaya perguntou-se e puxou no cabelo, que agora estava de todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias. A verdade é que Itachi não lhe tinha dado tréguas e enfim, tinha acabado por ser uma das caloiras mais atingidas por aquela situação toda. Assim, encontrava-se agora sentada no meio do campo de basquetebol enquanto observava o sol a pôr-se lentamente. Contudo, teve de olhar para o lado e desviar o olhar daquela vista incrível quando sentiu alguém a sentar-se ao lado.

Tratava-se de Ashleigh que se encontrava mais ou menos no mesmo estado que Amaya. Ama, quando viu a rapariga ergueu uma sobrancelha, agora de uma cor rosada na sua direcção. Ashleigh olhou para ela criticamente e suspirou.

"Estes veteranos são um nojo." Esta comentou e cerrou os dentes. Amaya olhou para ela mas acabou por assentir.

"Acredita, não te querias meter no caminho do anti-cristo, ele dá cabo de ti." Amaya comentou.

"Anti-cristo?" Ash questionou a rapariga dos cabelos negros.

Amaya assentiu seriamente. "Esse a que chamam Itachi, é um horror. Não me digas que te fez o mesmo a ti?" Amaya perguntou.

Ashleigh abanou a cabeça em negação. "Nada disso, a mim foi uma vaca chamada Gabriella, mas por acaso…" E nisto um sorriso matreiro apareceu na sua face. "Essa louca anda interessada nesse, é o Uchiha não é?" Ashleigh perguntou.

"Infelizmente, sim, é o Uchiha." Amaya comentou. "Mas ele paga-mas, podes ter a certeza que sim."

"Umm, eu proponho um acordo." Ashleigh disse de repente.

"Um acordo? E por alma de quem é que eu haveria de fazer um acordo contigo?" Amaya perguntou. Conhecia bem que tipo de pessoa era aquela rapariga e no que tocava a acordos era normal que estivesse de pé atrás quanto a ela.

"Enfim, porque tu queres que o Uchiha pague, e eu quero que aquela louca pague. Eu digo que mata-mos dois coelhos de uma vez." Ashleigh comentou.

"A sério, e como?" Amaya interrogou.

"Simples, atingimos-lhe onde mais dói. Se eu ficar com o Uchiha a Gabriella ficará fula, e se eu lhe der uma tampa logo a seguir ele ficará fulo, certo?" Asleigh comentou.

"Uh, e onde é que eu entro no meio disso tudo?" Amaya perguntou, aquela rapariga parecia-lhe um bocadinho psicótica demais para o seu gosto. Pior ainda do que Alice quando punha uma das suas ideias esquisitas na cabeça.

"Simples, o Itachi tem um único ponto fraco. O irmão mais novo." Ashleigh comentou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Isto pareceu interessar Amaya, que olhou para ela sobre outra luz.

"Diz-me mais acerca desse teu plano…"

O Uchiha nem sabia o que vinha atrás dele.

* * *

"Agh, Naruto, como é que conseguiste escapar sem uma gota de tinta em cima de ti?" Sakura perguntou enquanto analisava o seu cabelo anteriormente cor-de-rosa, que agora estava numa cor de amarelo canário muito estranha.

"Tens de te saber esconder." Respondeu Naruto encolhendo os ombros. "Aposto que andavas mais preocupada a seguir os veteranos e depois olha." Este comentário deu direito a que levasse um bela pancada na nuca que o acabou por atirar ao chão.

"Como é que te atreves a insinuar este tipo de coisas acerca da minha pessoa, Naruto?" Sakura comentou cruzando os braços. A rapariga tinha passado pelo apartamento dos melhores amigos, Naruto e Sasuke para ver como é que eles se tinham instalado. Estes ainda nem sequer tinham tido muito tempo para se instalarem devidamente, contudo, a rapariga tinha de admitir que se sentia lisonjeada por ter passe livre em entrar no apartamento como os rapazes mais apetecíveis de quase toda a residência. Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara eram enfim um trio que iria dar muito que falar.

"Dobe, encontrei um coisa estranha na casa-de-banho." Sasuke disse aparecendo na sala e olhando para Sakura. "Sai de cima do sofá estás a sujar tudo." Disse com indiferença.

Sakura deu um ligeiro 'Hmph' mas levantou-se. Sasuke realmente não era o rapaz normal que gostava de desarrumação, pelo contrário prezava a limpeza e organização acima de tudo. Freak-show.

Naruto aproximou-se da casa de banho onde um bilhete estava colado ao vidro em cima do lavatório. "É um bilhete." Disse e Sasuke bateu na testa.

"Uau, descobris-te a pólvora idiota, isso sei eu que é um bilhete." Sasuke comentou e arrancou o pedaço de papel colado no espelho. "Lê, se é que és capaz de o fazer."

"Hey!" O loiro queixou-se mas pegou no papel de qualquer das formas. "Meus caros co-moradores, a vocês saiu-vos a sorte grande pois esta casa de banho possuí algo inimaginável…"

"Passa essa porcaria à frente!" Disse Sasuke mal disposto enquanto cruzava os braços. Sakura também tinha aparecido à porta para ver o motivo de toda aquela comoção.

"… Um buraco no terceiro azulejo a contar de cima onde se pode observar a casa de banho do lado?" Naruto murmurou embasbacado.

"E não é que é verdade?" Isto foi Sakura que exclamou e olhou pelo infame buraco.

"Esperemos que tenham ficado com o sexo oposto ao lado senão, bem amanhem-se. Por amor de Deus diz-me que são raparigas." Naruto perguntou em desespero.

"Não pode ser! Eu estou a ver a Hinata, e… um rapaz e… nop, agora já saíram os dois da casa de banho, estavam a arrumar as coisas." Sakura comentou encolhendo os ombros.

"A Hinata-chan…" Naruto disse com um ar pervertido, em tudo se parecendo com o seu tutor. Sasuke rolou os olhos.

"Se está aí a Hinata quer dizer que aí também está a rapariga de cadeira de rodas e aquela que veio de Hollywood." Disse desinteressado.

"Como é que é possível que não estejas contente?" Naruto perguntou em descrença ao melhor amigo. Este encolheu os ombros.

"Não preciso de buracos nas paredes para ver mulheres nuas, muito obrigado." Disse arrogantemente e Sakura corou acabando por sair dali sem dar nas vistas.

"Sabes, és fantástico em criar mau ambiente." Naruto comentou e ia colocar o papel no lixo quando reparou nalguma coisa.

"Está assinado com a letra K." Comentou e decidiu guardá-lo no bolso das calças.

"O pervertido que o escreveu com toda a certeza. Enfim, não vale de nada tentar descobrir quem ele é agora…" Comentou e também ele saiu da casa de banho dizendo ainda: "Não te esqueças que às 10 horas saímos."

* * *

Por incrível que pareça, só ao cair da noite é que Marinna pode descer da árvore. Veio de lá marcada para vida, aqueles dois realmente tinham paixão para dar e vender. Assim, foi quase cambaleando e cheia de cãibras por ter ficado numa só posição por demasiado tempo que caminhou até à residência. Só de pensar que à noite ainda teria de ir para uma festa estúpida qualquer dava-lhe a volta ao estômago.

Na verdade, estava tão debilitada que tropeçou e caiu não fosse por um par de braços fortes que a agarrou. Olhando para cima viu um rapaz moreno de feições algo selvagens e com duas tatuagens de setas vermelhas nas bochechas.

"Cuidado aí, não queremos que te aleijes." O rapaz comentou dando um sorriso que em tudo lhe fazia lembrar de um lobo. Marinna assentiu levemente e com alguma dificuldade colocou-se de pé.

"Obrigado." Disse por fim.

Kiba sorriu mais uma vez. "De nada. O nome é Kiba." E estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Marinna, também és caloiro?" Perguntou e Kiba assentiu. "Não à forma de nos escaparmos às festas pois não?" Perguntou desanimada.

"Que eu saiba acho que não, nem que estejas a morrer, vais e acabou." Disse e Marinna suspirou em derrota.

"Que pena que eu esteja a morrer." Comentou.

"Uh?" Kiba perguntou sem entender.

"Digamos apenas que o sítio onde estive escondida o dia inteiro não foi de todo uma boa escolha." E com isto riu-se.

"Como assim?" Kiba perguntou. Assim Marinna começou a contar-lhe a história toda, até os pormenores mais sórdidos enquanto Kiba se ria às gargalhadas. Afinal de contas, parecia que a vida por ali não seria tão difícil, Kiba pelo menos parecia-lhe simpático. E isso já era um começo, não era?

* * *

Bryan passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto suspirava em contentamento. Aquela praxe tinha corrido muito bem, e sinceramente, não poderia ter havido nada de melhor para celebrar o início de outro ano sem ser esta caçada e claro, a festa que se seguiria a seguir. Já podia imaginar as caloiras a oferecerem-se, os passos de dança, a música, a bebida e o poker. Sim, seria sem sombra de dúvidas um serão agradável.

"Então, vamos jantar ou nem por isso?" Disse Kiba entrando porta adentro. "Esta corrida toda deixou-me esfomeado." Disse sorrindo e os outros dois, Benjy e Shino vieram também acabando todos por se sentar à mesa.

"Bem, bem, Kiba, então planos para hoje à noite?" Benjy perguntou olhando para Bryan que lhe deu um sorriso cúmplice.

"Claro que sim. Meus caros, escrevam o que vos digo, este ano Kiba Inukuza vai arrasar." Kiba disse confiantemente.

Shino deu um ligeiro sorriso ao ver o amigo com aquela confiança toda. "Veremos se não levas nenhum fora esta noite." Comentou secamente e os outros desataram a rir.

* * *

Finalmente as pessoas começavam a entrar no Pier, eram 11 da noite e o bar mais badalado da cidade estava a encher a olhos vistos. Piedro, o dono do bar, um homem alto e de bom porte com barba e cabelos nórdicos já se encontrava de momento a fazer os seus tão aclamados cocktails e por todo o lado empregados serviam as mais variadas bebidas. Já na secção do DJ para espanto geral era Kakashi Hatake, o professor de Física que fazia furor acabando por chocar algumas caloiras que rapidamente começaram a pensar se não se iriam inscrever em tal disciplina.

"A isto sim, é que eu chamo festa." Ashleigh comentou para ninguém em particular enquanto entrava Pier adentro envergando apenas o seu mini vestidinho preto com salto alto vermelho. Sem dúvida, Ashleigh tinha vindo pronta para matar qualquer um, pelos vistos, a humilhação anterior e a perspectiva de um novo plano tinham-na animado bastante. E foi nessa missão que se concentrou de imediato, os seus olhos prescrustaram a penumbra do bar para se fixarem em Itachi Uchiha, que de momento se encontrava sentado na mesa do costume aliado dos membros da tão aclamada 'Akatsuki' bebendo o que parecia em tudo ser whisky e conversando com o seu amigo Kisame. Agora, era só esperar que Amaya aparecesse e combinar as coisas.

Realmente, na mesa de Itachi a conversa estava animada. Já há uma hora que por ali estavam, controlando o tráfego e fazendo questão de ter atenção à porta para terem a certeza de que nenhum dos caloiros faltava, como deveria ser.

"Un, este ano parece-me que a pesca será pouca meu caro Kisame." Deidara disse imitando reverência ao tão aclamado jogador de pólo aquático.

"E porque dizeis tais coisas, meu caro Deidara, acaso não tenhais visto que bela caloira vos calhou?" Kisame, respondeu no mesmo tom e os dois amigos deixaram-se rir fazendo com que o Uchiha mais velho rolasse os olhos escuros.

"Podes ter a certeza que reparei, e que belo pedaço que ela não é… Além de mais, aquela amiguinha com o cabelo cor-de-rosa dela também não é nada de se deitar fora." Deidara comentou sorrindo de canto mas Kisame encolheu os olhos conformado.

"Bah, acordar de manhã e dar de caras com uma coisa rosa ao meu lado, não está na minha lista das melhores maneiras para se acordar de manhã… ou à tarde." Kisame comentou enquanto acabava com o seu copo de vodca os seus olhos pousando em Kakuzu que parecia estar muito entretido a mexer no telemóvel.

"Novidades?" Perguntou ao rapaz de contabilidade que ergueu os olhos para o encarar.

"Acabei de receber uma mensagem do Suigetsu." Kakuzu comentou dando um sorriso de desafio que imediatamente chamou a atenção do grupo. Konan que se encontrava num canto mais afastado da mesa suspirou.

"O que é que foi desta vez? Onde quer que esse idiota se meta isso significa problemas." Comentou e Deidara rolou os olhos bufando.

"Vá lá Konan! Nós temos de nos divertir de qualquer forma, portanto, Kakuzu desembucha." Ordenou e Kakuzu voltou a fixar os olhos outra vez no telemóvel, depois virou-se de novo para o grupo.

"Ele diz que precisa da nossa ajuda para desvirginizar o Ran." Comentou e imeditamente todos começaram a rir com excepção de Konan que apenas abanou a cabeça em desespero.

"O que é que eu disse? Problemas…" Disse suspirando.

"Mas isso é uma óptima ideia! O que é que ele tem em mente?" Deidara perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Ele quer ganhar por exaustão, ou seja, quer arranjar uma série de encontros e esperar que a coisa cole." Desta vez foi Tobi, o primo Uchiha que parecia por vezes ser omnipresente, disse aparecendo de repente e fazendo, inclusive que Konan saltasse de susto.

"E como é que sabes destas coisas Tobi?" Itachi inquiriu os seus olhos negros fitando os do primo duramente. Tobi deu um sorrisinho parvo, tão típico seu e encolheu os ombros.

"Coisas que se ouvem por aí." Comentou bebendo um bocadinho do seu sumo de manga.

"Meu, vens para aqui beber sumo?" Indagou Deidara fitando o Uchiha.

"Tenho pouca resistência ao álcool." Tobi comentou simplesmente e com isto saiu indo-se juntar a outros grupos que por ali estavam.

"Credo, o teu primo tem um ar um tanto ou quanto esquisito."Kisame comentou e Itachi olhou auspiciosamente para Tobi que de momento ria com alguns caloiros.

"Ele sabe muito bem o que faz, até bem demais." Disse simplesmente e calou-se.

"E então, hoje vamos ao poker?" Kisame disse, quebrando o gelo.

"Calma aí ainda falta muita gente, precisamos dos do costume: Hidan, Alice, Benjy, a Gabriella é capaz de jogar… E tu Itachi, vens?" Kakuzu perguntou, mas Itachi pareceu captar alguém a entrar pela porta da frente fixando-se lá o seu olhar durante algum tempo.

"Hoje passo." Disse.

* * *

Pela porta da frente tinham acabado de entrar dois grupos muito distintos: o primeiro era constituído por Alice, Amaya, Oliver e Hidan, este último a olhar muito desconfiadamente para Oliver; e o segundo composto por Bryan, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto. Sendo que os últimos 3 estavam ali tendo apenas uma conversa entre eles.

Bryan por seu lado estava a dar corda a Ino, que toda era trejeitos e bater de pestanas.

"A sério, incrível, tens de me mostrar esse local Bryan!" Ino comentou dando uma pequena gargalhada feminina. "Sabes, é que eu adoro gelados e gomas e, enfim, coisas doces em geral." Ino disse, parecendo quase uma menina de três anos naquele momento. "Não é Sakura?" Disse virando-se para a rosada que de momento estava mais perdida em analisar o interior do bar do que outra coisa.

"Sim, claro." Sakura disse sem prestar grande atenção, fazendo com que Ino rolasse os olhos.

"Mas como eu te estava a dizer Bryan, essas coisas das praxes deve dar uma trabalheira a organizar. Eu posso ser caloira, mas adora, as praxes são tão, tipo, sei lá engraçadas!" Ino comentou e Bryan assentiu dando um pequeno sorriso de canto.

"Realmente estava a precisar de alguma ajuda com algumas coisas." Bryan comentou casualmente enquanto dava um ligeiro aceno a Benjy que passava para a sala de poker contígua ao bar.

"Oh mas eu não me importava de ajudar. Claro está, se o facto de eu ajudar, me aliviasse de alguma pressão nas praxes." Ino comentou dando um pequeno sorriso de desafio ao qual Bryan respondeu enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado.

"Como é óbvio. Tudo pode ser arranjado minha querida. Queres uma bebida?" Perguntou.

"Pode ser." Ino concedeu e ambos encaminharam-se para o bar.

Quem tinha estado a assistir a isto, tinha sido nada mais nada menos que Ran que parecia estar num verdadeiro conflito interior. Verdade fosse dita que Chelsea tinha tido razão. Ino a princípio quando a vira nas praxes tinha-lhe parecido em tudo a mulher ideal, mas agora podia ver, era apenas e só mais uma. Contudo, não estava tão esmagado quanto seria de esperar, afinal de contas, tinha sido só a primeira impressão, e não era que ela não estivesse já habituado a que as suas esperanças fossem esmagadas. Enfim, par a frente é que era o caminho.

"Ran, my friend!" Suigetsu disse aparecendo por trás e dando-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

"Então, como é que vai isso Suigetsu, Juugo?" Disse virando-se para o outro amigo.

Juugo assentiu confirmando que estava tudo bem e mas Suigetsu olhou em volta, deu um sorriso largo e imediatamento começou a relatar o seu estado de espírito.

"Como é que isso vai? Como é que isso vai? Melhor não podia! Sábado à noite, primeira festa do ano! Isto hoje vai ser só e apenas para a desbunda*! Já viste a quantidade de miúdas, tché, e estão todas com fogo no rabo, hoje!" Suigetsu exclamou enquanto olhava em volta. De momento estavam os três num balcão, existente no primeiro piso do bar dando-lhe uma ampla vista sob o rés-do-chão onde se encontrava a pista de dança e o bar.

"Será possível que não penses em mais nada?" Ran indagou mas imediatamente caiu em si quando reparou a quem é que estava a perguntar.

"Claro que penso, em mais miúdas, mais bebida, e… mais gajas, como é óbvio. Sinceramente, meu, tens de perceber, esta é a melhor fase da tua vida, tens de aproveitá-la antes que se acabe. Pensa que um dia vais ser um quarentão, com uma mulher gorda e chata a moer-te o juízo com um trabalho horrível. Enfim, sabes como é que é: Carpe Diem. Vive a vida e mais nada!" Suigetsu declarou muitíssimo orgulhoso do seu discurso.

Ran suspirou. Por um lado podia compreender a filosofia do amigo, mas por outro, enfim, não lhe parecia muito sábio fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

Suigetsu acabou por se afastar metendo caminho com uma morena pelo caminho e conduzindo-a até ao bar, deixando Ran e Juugo junto ao balcão.

"Sabes, e se disseres isto a alguém eu irei desmentir, o Sui até que tem razão." Juugo comentou e Ran espantou-se ao olhar para o amigo.

Ran olhou para o tecto. "Valha-me Deus será que o céu vai cair? Eu acabei mesmo de te ouvir dizer isso?" Indagou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Juugo riu-se baixinho. "Aquele idiota não sabe o que diz, nem diz o que faz, mas enfim, às vezes diz umas coisas acertadas. Tu meu amigo, preocupas-te demais. Ficas demasiado tempo a pensar nos ses, nos porquês e nos comos. Se queres uma coisa tens de ir atrás dela, tão simples quanto isso." E com isto apontou par Ino que continuava a conversar animadamente com Bryan. "Pensa nisso."

E nisto afastou-se deixando Ran sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

* * *

"Como assim, eu não leio bem as pessoas?" Alice disse estreitando os olhos em Neji que tinha proferido o comentário.

"Tu pensas que as lês bem, quando afinal não lês." O Hyuuga disse calmamente enquanto bebia um pouco da sua bebida. Ten mordeu o lábio, aquelas discussões entre Neji e Alice acabavam por norma muito mal.

"Vá lá pessoal, não há razão para nos colocarmos com este tipo de discussões." Esta ainda tentou mas Lee acabou com o plano de paz rapidamente.

"Neji como te atreves a pôr em questão as capacidades da nossa querida Alice? Eu e ela quando corremos de manhã comentamos sempre as últimas novidades e ela adivinha sempre o que as pessoas vão fazer." Lee disse enquanto bebia o seu vodca.

"Lee calma com o vodca." Ten aconselhou, mas Lee ignorou-a prontamente.

"Isso é apenas actos de coscuvilheira bem treinada." Neji proferiu e foi a gota de água. Imediatamente Alice levantou-se do local onde estava sentada batendo com o joelho na mesa e deitando abaixo várias bebidas no processo.

"Eu vou-te provar, seu idiota convencido, que eu sei ler muito bem as pessoas! Eu irei sair vitoriosa no poker, e depois, depois… depois, conversamos." Disse com finalidade acabando por se afastar a passos largos e dirigindo-se à sala de poker arrastando Hidan por um braço, interrompendo assim a sua discussão teológica com uma caloira (sim, pois…).

"Porque é que eu tenho a sensação que isto não vai correr nada bem?" Ten comentou enquanto pedia a Piedro por guardanapos. O pobre homem apenas abanou a cabeça e chamou alguns empregados, enfim, já conhecia Alice a um ano, e nunca na vida tivera tanto prejuízo em copos desde aí…

* * *

Marinna não poderia nunca compreender aquela atitude. Quer dizer, com ela é um querido e depois com as outras torna-se num… engatatão?

Sim, Marinna de momento encontrava-se completamente escandalizada enquanto olhava para Kiba a fazer a tal 'cantiga do bandido' a Sophie, que pelos vistos parecia estar a adorar. Marinna mordeu na ponta da palhinha da sua sangria de champanhe.

"Algo que te perturbe?" Perguntou Emily, sentada ao lado desta bebendo um café tentando a todo o custo manter-se acordada.

Marinna olhou para ela come se se tivesse esquecido que ela por ali estava. "Nada em particular." Como é que te está a parecer a festa?"

"Fantástica. Olha 'Opulência', bolas bem me parecia que eu sabia a palavra." Emily queixou-se e esfregou os olhos.

"Uh?"

"Uma palavra cruzada que me faltava." Emily explicou, ia para elaborar mas calou-se quando Hinata e Maxine chegaram as duas acompanhadas por Chelsea.

"Ah, lar doce lar." Disse Maxine sorrindo e acenando a Pietro que lhe acenou de volta.

"Estou a ver que vocês costumam vir muitas vezes para aqui." Comentou Hinata na sua voz suave.

"É verdade, mas para mim os melhores dias são as sextas. Temos concurso de karaoke." Maxine comentou.

"Tu cantas?" Indagou Emily e Maxine apertou as mãos nervosamente, parecendo-se ligeiramente com Hinata.

"Ás vezes." Disse mas Chelsea riu-se e olhou para ela abanando a cabeça.

"Cantas maravilhosamente bem e estás assim toda tímida." Comentou e Maxine corou.

"Oh, tu sabes bem que eu só canto bem quanto estou desinibida e só fico desinibida quando estou num estado alcoólico algo avançado." Maxine disse clinicamente.

Marinna riu-se e olhou para a loira. "Mas isso até que parece interessante."

"E divertido! Penso que o melhor é quando o Lee sobe em palco e começa a cantar rap, oh e quando a Alice se põe à disputa com o Sasori, isso também é demais." Chelsea comentou e de repente pareceu lembrar-se de algo desatando a rir. "Lembras-te quando ela e o Hidan cantaram a Numb encore em que ela fez de Jay-Z? Ela sabia a letra toda!"

Maxine riu-se também. "Sim, pena ninguém ter gravado."

"Mas o Sasori canta bem?" Hinata perguntou tentando em vão encontrar o ruivo mas sem sorte.

"Se canta! Eu sempre disse que ele devia estar numa escola de artes, mas ele diz que gosta é de física…" Maxine comentou e encolheu os ombros.

"Tu podes falar muito…" Desta vez foi a vez de Chelsea responder rolando os olhos.

"O Mouki que está connosco no apartamento também canta." Hinata disse. "Ele estuda piano e então ele teve de aprender."

"Ui, isso vai dar pano para mangas…" Chelsea comentou sabiamente.

"Pano para mangas, hã? O que é que isto tem agora a ver com pano?" Maxine perguntou franzindo o nariz.

O resto do grupo, mesmo Hinata rolou os olhos. "Max, quer dizer, que ainda vai dar muito que falar…" Esta explicou bondosamente.

"Sim, tendo em conta que o Mouki é o protegido da Alice aposto que ela o vai utilizar para rivalizar com o Sasori nas noites de karaoke." Chelsea comentou mas rapidamente desviou a atenção para a entrada do bar. "Max deves-me dinheiro, eu disse-te que eles já tinham feito as pazes." Disse apontando para Shikamaru e Temari que vinham a conversar com Pein de mão dada.

"Bolas, eu pensei que desta tivesse sido de vez." Maxine comentou enquanto sacava da carteira.

* * *

"Pronto Shikamaru, só preciso de ideias para publicitar o concelho de estudantes. Não custa muito pois não?" Pein disse no seu tom cordial, mas que tinha a capacidade infalível de ser ao mesmo tempo intransponível. Era uma mistura de um 'Podes lá ir?' com o significado de um 'VAI JÁ!'.

Shikamaru perguntou-se se este tipo de capacidade seria um pré-requisito para se ser presidente de qualquer coisa. "Problemático. Tudo bem, eu faço." Comentou.

"Vá Pein, vai ter com a Konan, hoje é dia de festa, não vamos pensar sobre trabalho, sim?" Temari disse dando um sorriso delicado mas que dizia claramente 'Vai-te embora!' , nesse momento Pein e Shika pensaram a mesma coisa: Será que aquele tipo de olhar é um pré-requisito para se ser namorada?

Contudo, Pein acabou por fazer o que lhe fora pedido e foi ter com Konan que de momento já devia estar mais que farta de estar à espera dele, ladeada daqueles idiotas.

"Vês, que seria de ti sem mim?" Temari perguntou dando um pequeno beijo delicado nos lábios de Shikamaru que encolheu os ombros mas esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível.

"Não sei, mas também não quero descobrir…" Comentou mas rapidamente a felicidade do casal foi desfeita quando Temari ficou de repente muito tensa ao lado de Shika. Seguindo o olhar da namorada, Shikamaru deu com Kankuro, o irmão mais novo de Temari a subir a uma coluna qual macaco a uma bananeira.

"Problemático…"

* * *

"O nome é Karin. Conheço muitíssimo bem o teu irmão." Karin disse enquanto dava dois beijos na face de Sasuke. Gaara olhou para o amigo mais uma vez levantando apenas uma sobrancelha.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros. Só lhe apetecia dizer um 'O que é que isso me interessa?' mas conteve-se. "Prazer." Disse finalmente e pelo canto do olho viu a Sakura e Naruto rir-se um pouco às suas custas. Fantástico.

"Mas sinceramente o Itachi nunca me tinha dito que tinha um irmão mais novo! E que parecidos que vocês são!" Erro muito grave número 1: Nunca dizer que os dois irmãos são muito parecidos.

"Pois é o que dizem." Sasuke disse por entre dentes.

Por esta altura até já Gaara esboçava um sorriso.

"Ah, mas é verdade! Mas realmente o teu irmão é fantástico Sasuke, tenho a certeza que só não fala de ti, porque enfim, quer proteger-te. Sabes o Itachi tem assim aquele ar protector não tem?" Continuou. Erro muito grave número 2: Nunca elogiar um irmão Uchiha à frente do outro.

"Sem dúvida." Sasuke disse apertando o copo de whisky nas mãos.

Por esta altura já Naruto se tinha engasgado a beber a sua cerveja.

"É verdade, eu sou jornalista, e trabalho aqui para uma pequena revista/jornal da escola, seria possível que me podias dar uma entrevista acerca da família Uchiha, é que algumas das nossas leitoras mais assíduas têm sido tão insistentes. E o teu irmão, bem o teu irmão não se descose." Karin disse. Erro muito grave número 3: Não perguntar acerca da vida íntima da família Uchiha.

"Penso que não será possível, contudo, pode sempre tentar com o meu primo Tobi." Sasuke ofereceu e bebeu o resto do seu whisky de um trago. "Vou ao bar." Disse e afastou-se .

E assim, temos um falhanço completo em como engatar um Uchiha.

Por esta altura Naruto ria-se a bandeiras despregadas e Gaara fingia falar com Sakura para assim não se desmanchar a rir.

Karin nada mais pode fazer senão pegar no seu orgulho feminino profundamente machucado e retirar-se com a dignidade que lhe restava.

* * *

"Quer dizer que o teu sonho é trabalhar com animais?" Sophie perguntou os seus olhos dilatando-se e esboçando um sorriso largo.

"Sim, eu tenho um cão, Akamaru, um dia mostro-te, é lindo." Kiba comentou com um sorriso falso. Sinceramente, uma rapariga tão bonita, com um porte tão digno e depois… tão inocente? Enfim, mal por mal gostava de animais não?

Agora tinha era de arranjar alguém decente ou então aquela noite ia acabar por ser um grande fiasco. Enfim já conseguia ouvir a voz de Bryan a gozar com ele na sua cabeça…

* * *

"Portanto, eu fico com o Itachi e tu com o Sasuke, certo?" Ashleigh ordenou num tom de voz algo ríspido a Amaya. Esta assentiu sem se ralar muito, para dizer a verdade, ela estava nem um pouco preocupada com o plano. Se a coisa desse tudo bem, se não desse, temos pena. Ela só sabia que estava a passar um som incrível e ela estava ali parada em vez de estar na pista de dança, o seu habitat natural.

E sinceramente, não era nenhum acordo que a ia distanciar dali. Portanto Ashleigh que não contasse muito com isso…

"Óptimo. Vou ver do Itachi." Disse e começou a andar bamboleando as ancas.

Oliver apareceu de repente, como já era seu hábito e rolou os olhos.

"Que linda aliada tu arranjas-te." Comentou.

Amaya encolheu os ombros. "Querido, isto é cada um por si e mais nada, com aliados destes não vamos longe…"

"Pois, aquilo do comer ou ser comido não é?" Oliver comentou com um sorriso pervertido e Amaya rolou os olhos deixando-se ser conduzida por este para a pista de dança.

"Sim claro. Ela tem um belo rabo já agora… Comia-se." Ama afirmou e os dois amigos riram-se.

* * *

Johan suspirou, depois de meia hora a tentar tirar Sai de casa tinha desistido e viera sozinho. Enfim, estava amuado porque segundo ele tinha demorado muito nas praxes, sinceramente por vezes não compreendia Sai, parecia que andava com o período ou algo do género! Primeiro encostou-o à árvore e tiveram sexo logo ali ao ar livre, depois quando chegam a casa, passa-se e começa a dizer que ele não lhe ligava nenhuma!

Enfim, só por causa disso hoje ia chegar extra tarde a casa, andava farto daqueles ciúmes irracionais do namorado. Olhando em volta encontrou o seu afilhado a dançar bastante divertido com a sua melhor amiga, contudo, avistou ainda outra cabeça com cabelo prateado. Ah, sim, o protegido de Alice. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Mouki! Era isso.

Puxando-o pelos colarinhos fitou o rapaz de alto a baixo.

"Andas à procura de alguém?" Perguntou ao rapaz que se acabrunhou ao vê-lo. Realmente ele devia parecer assustador, e a culpa era toda de Sai.

"A-Alice, ela disse que me encontrava aqui." O rapaz respondeu.

"Bom, a Alice deve estar na sala de poker… Umm, tive um ideia." Disse Johan dando um sorriso malévolo.

"Ah… sim?" Mouki perguntou cheio de dúvida mas rapidamente começou a ser arrastado para a bem dita sala de poker.

'Que se dane…' Pensou Johan, hoje ia-se divertir a sério e como merecia.

* * *

_Está tudo por hoje. Eu sei que demorou, mas de momento eu devia era estar a estudar Matemática em vez de postar estas coisas. Sim porque eu ando a perceber tanto desta matéria que mais vale nem ir fazer o teste. Fantástico, estou a ver que vem aí uma negativa. _

_Mas continuando, o capítulo não está como eu queria, mas como vai haver uma continuação penso que ficará melhor. Peço desculpa às pessoas cujas personagens não apareceram muito mas é-me extremamente complicado colocá-las todas no mesmo capítulo. :( _

_O próximo capítulo também deve demorar, até porque estas próximas semanas vão ser bastante complicadas para mim. Espero que apreciem, contudo, o esforço que fiz para postar na data em que tinha prometido. _

_Por favor, continuem ainda a deixar review, só assim é que posso saber se na verdade estão contentes com o meu trabalho ou se querem que eu emende qualquer coisa. _

_Btw: _

_*Desbundar/Desbravar: não sei se por aí usam este tipo de termos (pessoal brasileiro) mas quer dizer festejar, mandar a casa abaixo, curtir, etc. É calão português ;D_

_Acho que é tudo por hoje, ah o nome do próximo capítulo é:_

_Poker Face (O que passa comigo e os nomes das músicas da Lady Gaga?)_

_Love, _

_- Ed_


	6. Poker Face

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não me pertence. Mas a história, sim._

* * *

**_Reminiscências_**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Poker face.

O espanto tinha sido geral quando pela porta que dava entrada para a sala de poker passou Johan a arrastar um muito corado Mouki que parecia querer olhar para todo o lado menos para os presentes na sala.

"Johan, que te traz por cá? E… sem namorado?" Bryan comentou enquanto mexia as suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"E a arrastar um caloiro…" Benjy completou mas calou-se ao ver o olhar mortífero que Alice lhe lançou.

"Mouki o que é que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntou a rapariga ao rapaz de cabelos prateados. Este mordeu o lábio e encolheu os ombros acabando apenas por olhar na direcção de Johan e esperando que aquilo explica-se tudo. Alice pareceu compreender, contudo, os seus instintos maternais faziam com que achasse impossível que Mouki pudesse ficar num ambiente contaminado como aquele. Assim, levantou-se, pegou no rapaz pelo braço e fazendo um sinal rápido a Ten-ten encaminhou-o dali para fora sem mais delongas. Ia fechar assim a porta quando um sapato de salto alto o impediu. Tratava-se de Gabbe com um sorriso cínico e um vestido cai-cai vermelho que entrava agora na sala.

"Meus senhores, minha senhora, peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso." Disse entrando e bamboleando as ancas enquanto se sentava no seu lugar costumeiro. Os homens cumprimentaram todos de volta mas Alice nem se importou em responder estando mais concentrada em colocar conceitos como micro expressões que tinha aprendido a identificar em programas de televisão como 'Lie to Me' e 'O Mentalista', na cabeça, para assim utilizar naquele jogo e provar ao Hyuuga que ele era um idiota.

Contudo, e a porta estava já fechada quando, se voltou a abrir entrando desta vez Maxine com um chupa na boca e uma Karin furiosa.

"Eu também jogo." Maxine disse calmamente enquanto puxava de uma cadeira e se sentava sob a larga mesa.

"Eu jogo." Disse Karin entre dentes. Gabbe olhou para a amiga de sobrolho erguido enquanto esta arrastava uma cadeira até à mesa fazendo uma chiadeira desgraçada.

"Algo que deveria saber?" Gabbe perguntou à amiga e Karin grunhiu qualquer coisa imperceptível.

"Bom, vamos jogar?" Benjy disse com um sorriso malicioso e um brilho estranho no olhar.

Assim, tínhamos as mais variadas personagens na mesa: Gabbe, Karin, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Bryan, Deidara, Johan, Benjy e por fim Alice.

"Calma Benjy. Tenho uma proposta para apimentar um pouco as coisas." Gabbe disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Aqui vem…" Bryan comentou olhando de soslaio para Deidara que por esta altura já esfregava as mãos de contente adivinhando o que aí vinha.

"E que tal se jogássemos strip poker?" Gabbe propôs. Karin rolou imediatamente os olhos quando viu que a mão de todos os rapazes se tinha levantado quase automaticamente.

"Maioria ganha." Gabbe disse e Alice bufou. Não gostava muito daqueles idiotices, contudo, tinha feito uma aposta com Neji, e, como era óbvio, não podia voltar atrás com a sua palavra. _Game on_.

* * *

"E deita abaixo e deita abaixo! E! Deita! ABAIXO!" A pequena multidão que se tinha juntado perto do bar berrava enquanto Kiba e Naruto afundavam o seu quinto shot de tequilla. A competição tinha começado há pouco tempo e de momento já tinha posto o bar todo em rebuliço.

Sasuke olhava com desaprovação para o melhor amigo que após algumas palavras com o Inukuza tinha voltado aos dias de secundário nas vezes em que saiam à noite. Competição de shots, arrastar pelo chão, fazer figuras tristes, berrar que nem um desalmado, vomitar tudo o que tem no estômago, desmaiar e ser arrastado até casa. E quem estava incumbido de arrastar o corpo semi-morto do Uzumaki de todas as vezes que este bebia até ao estupor? Ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Sasuke.

Mais uma vez o Uchiha mais novo rolou os olhos em puro desespero.

"Bem, meu querido irmãozinho, estou a ver que o teu amigo sabe realmente como aproveitar uma festa." A voz de Itachi disse por trás dele num tom irónico e Sasuke voltou-se para fitar os olhos ónix em tudo tão iguais aos seus.

"Sozinho? Quem diria que também podias andar sem ser em bando." Sasuke comentou de volta o mesmo tom presente na sua voz.

Itachi encolheu os ombros dando a entender que o insulto não lhe tinha sequer chegado aos ouvidos. "Eh, sabes eu vou realmente vou aproveitar esta festa. Devias observar e ver com se faz." Itachi comentou e apontou discretamente para Ashleigh que o olhava fixamente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto mordiscava a palha da sua caipirinha.

"Tsk, pensei que soubesses quando estás a ser manipulado." Sasuke comentou casualmente mas um real tom de aviso estava na sua voz. "Essa aí só faz deste tipo de coisas se tiver algo em vista."

Itachi sorriu ainda mais. "Eu sei." Respondeu simplesmente e afastou-se.

"Pff por amor de Deus." Sasuke ouviu uma voz feminina dizer ao lado dele. Virando-se deu de caras com uma rapariga de exóticos cabelos brancos curtos que olhava a cena com um ar desaprovador. "E agora como é que é suposto eu conseguir ir tirar mais bebidas?" Esta comentou num tom aborrecido.

Emily olhou em volta, nunca conseguiria passar por aquela multidão que por ali se tinha amontoado. Assim, e estando farta de ouvir os gritos que lhe estavam a furar os tímpanos voltou-se para o rapaz que estava mais perto.

"Olha, desculpa, mas será que me podias ir buscar dois coktails de morango ao bar? É que eu não consigo passar e a minha amiga quer mesmo, mesmo… provar a porcaria dos cocktails." Disse e rolou os olhos ao pensar em Marinna a fazer beicinho e olhar para ela com aqueles olhos castanhos de Bambi.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes. Primeiro porque a rapariga não lhe tinha mandado nem sequer um sorriso, não tinha piscado o olho. Aquilo realmente era estranho, quando ela tinha começado a falar com ele tinha pensado que ela iria começar numa daquelas conversas incrivelmente estúpidas com frases de engate em segunda mão, mas esse não tinha sido o caso.

Contudo, ela tinha feito um pedido. Bom, também não lhe custava nada ir buscar a porcaria dos cocktails pois não?

"Okay eu vou lá." Disse por fim e Emily sorriu-lhe.

"Obrigado, salvaste-me a vida." Comentou e Sasuke encolheu os ombros dirigindo-se para o bar onde a multidão estava concentrada. Ela até que tinha um sorriso bastante bonito…

* * *

Ashleigh deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso, de momento encontrava-se a conversar muito animadamente e, muito sedutoramente, com o Uchiha mais velho que parecia estar a ir na cantiga do bandido de boa vontade, contudo, quando olhou para a pista de dança o seu sorriso rapidamente desvaneceu quando viu Amaya dançar, muito sensualmente diga-se de passagem, com o seu amiguinho de cabelo prateado, que por acaso era um belo pedaço de mau caminho… Mas isso agora não interessava para nada! Ela não estava a cumprir a parte do plano que lhe competia. Ela já devia estar a deitar os seus charmes para cima do Uchiha mais novo e não a andar por ali a bambolear as ancas ao ritmo da música que aquele professor, valha-me Deus, aquele lindo professor de Física estava a colocar.

Mas que raio é que se passava com aquela escola? Seria possível que tomos os machos eram incrivelmente atraentes?

"Estás um pouco distraída, não?" Itachi disse pegando numa mecha do seu cabelo cor de ouro. Seguindo o olhar de Ash rapidamente deu com a sua afilhada. Os seus lábios contraíram-se numa linha.

Por alguma razão ele não parecia achar grande piada ao facto daquela sirigaita estar ali a divertir-se de grande a ter o tempo da sua vida sem uma preocupação no mundo. Não, aquela pintura não lhe caía nada bem. Ela devia estar chateada, fula, com as bochechas vermelhas e puxar os cabelos em frustração. Sim, essa era sem dúvida uma boa imagem, então se fosse por causa dele seria ainda melhor.

Itachi reprimiu-se quando reparou que estava a sorrir. Tinha de se distrair e depressa.

"Não é nada. Então onde é que íamos?" Ashleigh recomeçou mas de repente os lábios de Itachi impediram-na. Realmente aquilo que diziam acerca dele tinha toda a razão de ser, afinal de contas, Itachi sabia exactamente o que fazia.

Deixando-se levar e arqueando um pouco as costas para dar mais acesso ao invasor Ash deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, Itachi deslizou as suas mãos que estavam na sua cintura para as suas ancas e agarrou-as firmemente, quando os dois separaram por falta de ar, ambos respiravam pesadamente. "Eu estava a pensar que se calhar deveríamos continuar esta conversa noutro lado, o que me dizes?" Itachi sugeriu um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Ash sorriu, aquilo tinha sido muito mais fácil do que estava à espera. Em breve, teria aquele caído e a seus pés. Sim porque ninguém seria capaz de passar uma noite com Ashleigh e querer deixá-la, não, por norma, os homens tornavam-se tão chatos que quase era preciso andar de segurança atrás. Contudo, Ash precisava mesmo de ter a certeza que aquele estava no papo. Ela realmente não gostava de se fazer difícil, por norma, com tudo ou era tudo ou nada, mas tempos desesperados exigiam medidas igualmente desesperadas.

"Eu acho melhor tomarmos primeiro mais uma bebida e depois logo decidimos, que tal? Afinal de contas ainda é cedo…" Ash disse numa voz mais doce que açúcar e Itachi conteve-se para não rolar os olhos. Como é que ele ia conseguir aguentar ficar ali com ela o resto da noite? Não que Ash não tivesse boa conversa e não fosse inteligente, contudo, tanto ele como ela já estavam demasiadamente tocados pelo álcool para pensar em algo mais do que atracção física pelo que inteligência estava completamente esquecida.

"Eu vou buscar-nos mais bebidas." Itachi disse. E se calhar, só se calhar, um bocadinho de gelo para acalmar certas zonas do seu corpo.

* * *

"Mouki, aquele sítio é muito perigoso." Ten admoestou o pobre rapaz que bebia agora o seu cocktail, com muito pouco álcool em silêncio. "Jogadores de poker podem aparentar ser muito civilizados, mas eles são uns selvagens!"

"Podes ter a certeza que será selvagem. Se a Gabriella está dentro daquela sala então é bastante óbvio que será strip poker. Agora sim, quero ver como é que a Alice se safa desta." Neji disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

Mouki corou. "S-strip poker?" Gaguejou.

"Não te preocupes Mou, tenho a certeza que a Alice dá a volta por cima, como de costume… É este idiota do Neji que só tem ideias parvas!" Ten retorquiu.

"Bem, pessoal, tenho muita pena, mas aqui não é o meu lugar! O meu lugar é na pista de dança a curtir o grande som que está a passar." Lee disse e levantou-se afastando-se quase aos saltinhos.

* * *

Do outro lado, no bar, Naruto tinha sido consagrado o grande vencedor no concurso para ver quem bebia mais e agora estava no seu grande pódio, ou seja agachado na retrete da casa de banho a vomitar os seu estomâgo todo cá para fora, junto a ele e noutra retrete encontrava-se o outro competidor que fazia o mesmo. Realmente não era um espectáculo bonito de se ver.

"Até a vomitar sou melhor do que tu Kiba!" Naruto disse enquanto se voltava para o lado para continuar a sua inglória tarefa.

"Querias!" Kiba ripostou.

Encostado aos lavatórios e ajeitando os óculos calmamente encontrava-se Shino que parecia totalmente indiferente àquele espectáculo repugnante.

A porta da casa de banho abriu-se e por lá entrou Pein que parou durante alguns segundos observando com interesse o espectáculo. Em seguida, procedeu a encolher os ombros e a dirigir-se aos lavatórios a fim de lavar as mãos.

"Eles são sempre assim?" Perguntou casualmente a Shino sem sequer desviar o olhar do espelho. Shino encolheu os ombros.

"Há dias em que são pior." Explicou e deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso imperceptível.

"Não digas ao Bryan acerca deste tipo de competições. Isto é, se quiserem ficar com um fígado até aos 40." Pein aconselhou, já podia imaginar as inúmeras competições do género que Bryan provavelmente iria arranjar se este facto lhe chegasse aos ouvidos. Com isto secou as mãos e saiu.

Olhando de um lado para o outro deu por fim de caras com Konan que conversava com Amaya, aquela caloira esquisita que tinha entrado e com quem a sua namorada partilhava casa.

Amaya parecia cansada, tinha o cabelo apanhado e ria-se alto enquanto explicava as as coisas fazendo vários gestos. Konan sorria também e ria de uma maneira mais controlada. Pein sorriu ao ver como a namorada estava bonita hoje. O seu cabelo azul curto tinha sido esticado e de cada vez que esta abanava a cabeça ele balançava suavemente de um lado para o outro. Os seus olhos tinham sido destacados com lápis preto e com um pouco de sombra escura, fazendo com que o castanho quase âmbar dos mesmos saltasse à vista. Konan estava ainda a usar uma túnica preta colada ao corpo nos sitíos certos, umas leggins a imitar a pele de zebra e uns botins também eles pretos.

"Posso cortar?" Pein disse sem conseguir esperar que a conversa das raparigas acabasse, com isto e sem mais delongas procedeu a beijar a namorada que ficou rígida durante alguns momentos antes de ceder.

Konan ia para pedir desculpa a Amaya quando viu que a rapariga já não se encontrava mais por ali, mas na pista de dança a dançar escabrosamente com o que parecia ser Lee. Com isto riu-se quando viu os dois a fazer o movimento do 'Cotonete' à anos 80.

"Mas afinal o que foi isto?" Perguntou pousando os olhos no namorado que tinha um braço na sua cintura.

"Tenho saudades tuas." O outro disse simplesmente e encostou o nariz ao seu pescoço. "Não tenho tido tempo nenhum para estar contigo."

"Sabes bem como é a primeira semana, e ainda só agora começou…" Konan comentou e Pein suspirou.

"Vou-me demitir." Disse e Konan riu-se.

"A sério? E deixas isto a cuidado de quem? Do Hidan, do Bryan? Ah, não, já sei! Do Benjy!" Pein fez uma careta quando a namorada disse os nomes das pessoas mais irresponsáveis que ele conhecia. "Além de mais, tu adoras isto."

"Claro, que seria de mim, sem ter de aturar as ideias mirabolantes da Gabriella, ou os projectos excênctricos da Alice, ou as cantorias de meia noite do Sasori…" De repente os olhos de Pein percorreram o espaço e foram cair no ruivo que tinha acabado de entrar pela porta da frente. "Esse aí acabou de chegar, e bem acompanhado…" Comentou.

Konan seguiu a linha do seu olhar e abanou a cabeça ao ver as duas raparigas que vinham acompanhando Sasori. "Já percebi porque é que ele se demorou tanto…"

"Vá, mas chega de Sasori e de problemas. Vamos aproveitar a noite porque… infelizmente deve ser uma das poucas que temos livres esta semana…" Pein disse e Konan podia dizer, que a conversa tinha acabado ali.

* * *

Onde quer que Sasori no Danna chegasse, Sasori fazia sempre questão de chegar com estilo. E assim chegou. Verdade seja dita que chegou tarde, até porque, assuntos mais importantes tinham requerido a sua atenção, contudo, agora que ele tinha chegado a festa podia começar.

Assim, e, afastando-se das duas caloiras sanguessugas com quem já se havia divertido no início dessa noite, foi subindo com calma as escadas que davam acesso à plataforma de DJ afim de ir confraternizar com o Professor Kakashi, que, mesmo sendo Professor era um dos seus bons conhecidos. Além do mais, o DJ estava numa posição privilegiada na bar e assim, nada melhor do que espremer alguma informação do seu velho companheiro.

"Então Kakashi, como é que isso vai?" Sasori comentou enquanto se encostava a uma das paredes da plataforma onde todo o material sonoro estava montado. Kakashi, retirando um dos auriculares que trazia no ouvido, sorriu, ou pelo menos assim o parecia, visto que continuava a usar a máscara. A razão pela qual a usava, no entanto, nem os seus amigos mais próximos sabiam e raro eram aqueles que já lhe haviam visto a cara. Certo é, que com máscara ou sem máscara, Kakashi Hatake era alguém que valia a pena conhecer.

"Fantástico. Primeira noite de caloiros e isto já está a bombar. Sinceramente, temos um lote bem louco este ano." Kakashi comentou enquanto fazia rodar os pratos.

"Nem me fales… Então e novidades?" Sasori perguntou. Kakashi rolou os olhos, já habituado a receber a mesma pergunta todas as noites de sábado.

"Poker na sala de jogos com os do costume, parece-me que o Neji voltou a desafiar a Alice para ganhar, o Benjy está lá portanto será difícil. A Gabbe também entrou então podemos esperar strip poker… Aqueles dois novos caloiros o Inukuza e o Uzumaki tiveram um concurso de shots e estão os dois na casa de banho a vomitar, o Lee anda a fazer figuras tristes na pista de dança… Juntamente com ele andam outros dois caloiros, a Amaya e o outro de cabelos prateados… Oliver. Esses dançam muito bem. Ah, e notícia de última hora, Ashleigh e Itachi andam por aí a comer-se pelos cantos." Kakashi sintetizou aquilo que pode ver dali e Sasori sorriu ao ver que a sua afilhada já andava por aí no centro do acontecimento, tal como ele já esperava.

"Ah, e o Johan apareceu aí. Sem o Sai." Com esta informação os olhos de Sasori dilataram-se antes de este soltar uma risada alta ao olhar para a porta.

"Mesmo a tempo, vê só quem chegou." Comentou e apontou para a porta onde Sai acabara de entrar dirigindo-se a Ino e conversando com ela. Em seguida pode-se ver Ino a apontar para a porta da sala de jogos. "Isto vai aquecer…"

* * *

Oliver bebericava de momento na sua bebida junto ao bar enquanto analizava a multidão. Amaya ainda estava na pista dançando com o efusivo Lee e ele tinha aproveitado para fazer uma pequena pausa. Certo era, que aquela gente sabia verdadeiramente como se divertir, e, apesar de ter pensado que o bar era pequeno visto de fora, aquilo era praticamente um mundo lá dentro.

"Estás a gostar?" Uma voz feminina perguntou-lhe. Olhando para a portadora de tal voz deu de caras com uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa que lhe sorria abertamente enquanto ela própria bebia um cocktail.

"Claro, e tu… er…" E como é que ela se chamava mesmo? "Sakura…"

Os olhos da rapariga iluminaram-se ao ver que ele sabia o seu nome. "Estou a adorar. Este bar é simplesmente fantástico! A decoração, o ambiente, a música…"

"Uhuh, e aquele professor ali a por a dita música." Oliver disse e abanou as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo várias vezes.

Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo e por dentro gritou mentalmente. Como era possível que um rapaz tão giro como aquele ali à sua frente, como em nome do Senhor, era possível que ele fosse gay? E que raio se passava com os gays nesta escola? Não lhe bastava já ter de penar por ver uma pessoa na categoria de Johan ter namorado, agora teria de levar com aquela espécie de fora renegado quando estivesse a falar com um desconhecido?

Não! Sakura estava decidida, o melhor para os gays era que andassem sinalizados. Sim, sinalizados! Assim, não teria de perder tempo em tentar seduzir alguém que não estava interessado em ser seduzido.

Por seu lado, Oliver, tinha reparado noutra coisa que lhe tinha despertado o interesse.

"Quem é aquele?" Perguntou à rosada que se virou para encarar quem quer que seja que o inglês estivesse a falar.

"Ah, acho que se chama Suigetsu…" Disse olhando para o rapaz de cabelos azulados que falava com algumas caloiras. Sakura rolou os olhos, o típico machão heterossexual, agora o que é que alguém como Oliver queria com ele.

"Interessante…" O inglês murmurou e Sakura olhou para ele levantando o sobrolho.

"Mas eu acho que ele não é homossexual…" Disse confusa e Oliver riu-se alto.

"My love, eu adoro desafios." Disse e sorriu de forma tão maliciosa que Sakura tremeu. Por fim o inglês afastou-se indo dançar com umas raparigas perto da zona onde Suigetsu se encontrava.

'Que desperdício…' Era tudo o que podia pensar enquanto acabava com o seu cocktail de morango num só golo.

"Testuda! Testuda!" Ino disse chegando perto dela esbaforida atraindo alguma atenção. Sakura que por sua vez já se tinha sentado num dos bancos de pé alto junto ao bar, rolou os olhos sem sequer se preocupar em encarar a amiga.

"O que é que se passa, porca…?" Disse já num tom arrastado enquanto pedia outro cocktail do mesmo.

"Temos um código vermelho. Não! Um código preto!" Ino disse abanando a amiga mas sem obter reacção.

"Uh?" Sakura disse estupidamente.

"Mas tu já bebeste assim tanto? O Sai chateou-se com o Johan e veio cá tentar fazer as pazes com ele. Mas quando soube que ele foi participar no strip poker, ficou furioso e foi agora para lá. Aquilo vai correr mal!" Ino avisou mas Sakura apenas encolheu os ombros.

Quando por fim lhe foi servida a bebida levantou-se, tentando não cambalear e olhou para amiga com uns olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Quero ver. Se houver pancada, até posso tentar por em prática aquele curso de primeiros socorros que fiz no Verão para me preparar para o curso de medicina!" Disse e deu um risada um bocado sem graça seguindo pista de dança adentro.

"Sakura! O suposto é evitarmos a disputa! Mas tu estás bem?" Ino perguntou sem entender enquanto seguia a amiga.

* * *

Na sala de poker o ambiente estava tenso pois já tinham passado várias jogadas e alguns jogadores não podiam dar-se ao luxo de perder nem mais um item de roupa. Hidan, Deidara, Johan e Bryan estavam já só em boxers, Karin encontrava-se também ela só na sua roupa interior, Gabbe já tinha tirado o vestido e Maxine a camisola e Kisame encontrava-se no mesmo estado. Na verdade, apenas Benjy e Alice se mantinham quase completamente vestidos tendo apenas tirado um sapato cada um. Benjy nem podia acreditar: não era que Alice fosse má jogadora, mas não tinha uma boa cara de poker. Contudo, hoje estava completamente inexpressiva, era quase assustador.

O que Benjy não sabia era que Alice estava demasiado ocupada mentalmente a tentar parecer-se com o homem do 'Lie to Me' e de cada vez que via alguém morder o lábio ou piscar o olho fazia uma pequena dança feliz mentalmente, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem o que é que tais expressões quereriam dizer.

Benjy por fim, decidiu arriscar e colocar as suas cartas na mesa. Afinal, ou vai ou racha, certo? Assim, mostrou as suas cartas: o ás, o dois, o três, o quatro e o cinco de ouros.

"Straight flush." Disse dando um sorriso vitorioso.

"Foda-se!" Hidan disse já compreendendo que os seus boxers iriam sair pois não tinha feito sequência alguma. Todos os outros jogadores suspiraram deitando as suas cartas para cima da mesa.

Alice, por seu lado, que tinha ficado demasiado concentrada em analisar a cova da bochecha de Deidara olhou para as cartas que tinha na mão arregalando os olhos.

"Royal Flush." Disse sem querer acreditar e também ela deitou as cartas na mesa fazendo com que Benjy rolasse os olhos. Até ele tinha percebido que tinha sido as mais puras das sortes. E assim era Alice não tinha prestado praticamente atenção nenhuma àquela jogada e contudo ali estava: o dez, o valete, a dama, o rei e o ás de espadas.

"Ganhei! Ganhei!" Cantarolou enquanto se levantava e fazia uma pequena dança feliz.

"Eu realmente não percebo este jogo…" Maxine disse vestindo a camisola. "E um faz bluff e depois o outro diz quem tem e depois não tem… Grande porcaria." Comentou e voltou-se para Karin. "Não me voltes a arrastar para isto." Avisou.

"Então Hidan, faz as honras." Gabbe disse maliciosa enquanto olhava para o rapaz de braços cruzados.

Hidan suspirou, mas fez como lhe era dito, removendo os boxers. Todos se riram, contudo, o riso rapidamente morreu quando a porta da sala se abriu de par em par e entrou Sai que ao ver Hidan e Johan naquele estado, assim como os demais, cerrou os dentes.

"O bicho vai pegar…" Bryan murmurou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Contudo o espectáculo não ficou por ali. Dois gritos estridentes seguiram-se e o barulho de algo a partir. Sakura e Ino tinham também elas entrado na sala e enfim, ao verem aquilo ficaram um bocadinho escandalizadas. E enfim, Sakura deixou cair o copo no chão o que alertou o resto do bar para o facto de que algo não estava bem.

"Acho que não é preciso fazer nenhuma indirecta para dizer que, estamos lixados." Maxine comentou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

"Ups!" Deidara disse tentando conter o riso.

* * *

"Ou seja tu fazes o papel do sutiã. Sabes aquela coisa de levantar os oprimidos… Tu levantas os bêbedos." Emily disse enquanto bebia o cocktail que o Uchiha mais novo lhe tinha providenciado. Nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem mas tinham acabado por ficar a conversar e Sasuke acabou mesmo por ficar com a bebida destinada a Marinna.

"Pode-se dizer que sim… Por falar nisso, devia ver onde é que ele anda. Da última vez que vi estava num concurso de vómito na casa de banho com o Kiba." Sasuke disse para consigo. Emily encolheu os ombros e acabando com o resto do cocktail levantou-se pedindo mais um para levar a Marinna.

"Que raio é que se passa ali?" Emily indagou em voz alta ao ver que metade daqueles que se encontravam na pista de dança empurravam-se uns aos outros para entrar dentro da sala de jogos do bar.

"Boa pergunta…" Sasuke comentou enquanto olhava também para a comoção. Pelo que o seu irmão lhe tinha contado era comum haver ali strip poker mas porque raio é que a porta estava aberta?

"Eu vou levar isto a minha amiga então… Prazer em conhecer-te." Emily disse e afastou-se, deixando Sasuke a olhar, estupefacto para aquele ajuntamento de pessoas. Só passados alguns minutos é que se recordou de que nem sequer tinha ficado a saber o seu nome.

* * *

Vários flashs de câmaras apareciam e desapareciam enquanto Hidan amaldiçoava tudo e todos procurando os boxers. Gabbe, sempre calma encolheu os ombros enquanto voltava a colocar o seu vestido.

"Sinceramente, cambada de puritanos até parece que nunca virão ninguém nu." Comentou e Deidara encolheu os ombros, sem sequer se preocupar em se vestir enquanto se espreguiçava mostrando ainda mais os seus peitoriais definidos.

"Portanto é isto que vens fazer depois da nossa discussão?" Sai perguntou furioso quase, contudo, os seus olhos fixavam-se nos peitorais do namorado.

Johan riu-se e acabou com o whisky num só trago. "Tinha de descarregar a minha frustração nalgum sítio." Comentou sem grandes preocupações.

"Mas há maneiras melhores de descarregares essas preocupações…" Sai disse, o seu tom rapidamente mudando de furioso para sugestivo.

"A sério?" Johan disse num tom irónico enquanto colocava a camisola para desespero de Sai.

"Oh, isso é que não! Voyerus ainda aguento…", Hidan comentou enquanto apontava um dedo acusatório às pessoas que se amontoavam junto à porta, "mas agora engate de gays nem pensar! Jashin não o permite!" Barafustou enquanto apertava os botões da camisa à pressa.

Quem não podia dizer nada era Ino e Sakura de tão estupefactas que se encontravam, sinceramente nunca na vida podiam pensar que atrás daquela porta coisas como aquelas eram feitas.

"Gabbe, Gabbe!" Uma Sophie algo sem folgo disse entrando de rompante na sala, apenas para parar e olhar à volta com os olhos azuis muito dilatados. "Uh? Que jogo é este?"

"Chama-se poker, Sophie. Nunca jogaste?" Karin perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Sophie abanou a cabeça várias vezes até reparar na elevada quantia de dinheiro que estava em cima da mesa. "Sacré bleu!" Exclamou. "Apostas?"

"Sim, apostas. É o que se faz no poker…" Gabbe comentou e rolou os olhos.

"E porque é que as pessoas estão sem roupa?" Kisame riu-se da pergunta da loira e decidiu por bem explicar.

"É do calor." Comentou por fim.

"Não acho que esteja assim tanto calor aqui dentro…" Sophie disse sem entender. Gabbe nesse momento levou as mãos à cabeça.

"Sophie, afinal o que é que me querias? E alguém feche essa porta por amor de Deus, parece que nunca virão nada…" Disse venenosa olhando directamente para Ino e Sakura que rapidamente lhe rolaram os olhos e voltaram costas. Sai e Johan rapidamente as seguiram, aquela deveria ter sido a zanga mais rápida do mundo pois de momento os dois namorados pareciam mais estar de novo perdidamente apaixonados.

"Bom, eu queria falar contigo em privado se fosse possível." Sophie disse um pouco incerta. Gabbe contudo, já farta de estar naquele espaço confinada assentiu e as duas saíram da sala.

"O dinheiro é meu! Tu ganhas-te por pura sorte!" Benjy disse enquanto tentava tirar os vários massos de notas do regaço de Alice que batia o pé. Os dois cambaleavam ligeiramente pois já tinham tido um ou dois copos a mais.

"Nada disso. Eu ganhei, logo eu vou pegar neste dinheirinho e esfregá-lo na cara do Hyuuga." Alice ripostou puxando as notas de volta para ela.

"Grr, Alice ninguém acreditará que tu me ganhaste, com dinheiro ou sem dinheiro portanto…" Benjy disse num tom um pouco convencido.

"Estás a dizer que eu jogo mal?" Alice disse indignada e levantou-se num acesso de raiva envergando um olhar mortífero. "Pois muito bem, só por causa dessa, vou pagar uma rodada a TODA a gente no bar." E com isto deu uma gargalhada maléfica saindo com a mala cheia de dinheiro.

"Sabes meu amigo, na vida é assim… Umas vezes se ganha e umas vezes se perde…" Bryan comentou dando um sorriso cínico e foi retribuído com um olhar frio de Benjy que cruzou os braços indignado.

* * *

"O que tu me estás a dizer é que aquela magricela nojenta de Hollywood anda-se a fazer ao _meu_ Uchiha?" Gabbe disse praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

"Foi o que eu vi. Eles estavam os dois bastante íntimos no bar…" Sophie disse mas Gabbe já tinha ido até ao local do 'crime', os seus saltos altos apunhalando o chão. Contudo, não encontrou ninguém. De repente, avistou um rapaz de cabelos ruivos já seu conhecido.

"Sasori. Onde é que está a tua afilhadinha?" Exigiu saber, Sasori riu-se e encolheu os ombros descontraidamente.

"Minha pobre, pobre Gabbe… Chegaste tarde demais. Vi-a sair com Itachi à pouco." Gabbe gelou e Sasori continuou a caminhar em direcção ao bar rindo-se pelo caminho.

Como é que aquela megera se atrevia? Pois bem, Gabbe não queria de todo passar o ano a chatear-se com pessoas insignificantes, contudo, aquilo era guerra. E pois bem, se Ash queria guerra ela iria aprender da maneira mais complicada de que Gabriella Ávilla Bertóli era sem dúvida uma oponente de peso.

* * *

"Nejiiiii!" Alice cantarolou enquanto se aproximava da mesa onde Ten, Neji, Marinna, Chelsea e agora Gaara se encontravam sentados. "Adivinha! Ganhei!" E com isto desatou a rir-se que nem uma perdida.

"Não pode ser." O Hyuuga disse espantado.

"Pois acredita, sabes como é que é, quando eu quero uma coisa eu obtenho-a." E nisto deixou cair a mala em cima da mesa entornando todos os copos. Rapidamente voltou a tirar a mala e ao ver Piedro a olhar para ela com ar desaprovador apenas se limitou a encolher os ombros. "Eu pago-te, sabes porquê? Porque eu ganhei no poker!" E voltou a rir.

"Tu estás bem?" Marinna inquiriu e Alice fitou-a de sobrolho erguido.

"Acabei de ganhar ao grande campeão de poker, Benjy! Estou óptima." E com isto virou-se para Chelsea. "Chels leva-me até ao bar, acho que ainda caio pelo caminho. Não! Leva-me até à bancada do DJ." Disse com um brilho no olhar.

"O que é que aí vem…" Chelsea disse mas sabia que ou a ajudava ou ela ia sem ajuda. Assim, deixou que a rapariga se colocasse na pequena plataforma existente na parte de trás da sua cadeira e levou-a até à plataforma onde Kakashi fazia vibrar a multidão.

"Ela é sempre assim?" Gaara perguntou enquanto analisava os copos todos partidos em cima da mesa.

"Mais quando está bêbeda." Ten comentou e abanou a cabeça algumas vezes desiludida. "A culpa é tua Neji." Disse por fim.

"Minha? Eu não a obriguei a f-" Contudo não pôde acabar devido ao olhar fulminante que Ten lhe lançou.

"Tu sabes muito bem o que fizeste. Sabes tão bem como eu que ela não resiste a um desafio!" Ten disse num tom gelado e Neji esfregou as mãos sem saber o que dizer.

"You got owned…" Emily disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

Neji rapidamente recuperou, contudo, e cruzou os braços. Gaara olhou para ele de sobrolho erguido, quando finalmente deu com o Uchiha mais novo a acompanhar Naruto que parecia estar pronto para desmaiar. Assim, levantou-se e foi ter com eles.

"Então o que é que se passou?" Perguntou casualmente enquanto analisava o loiro de alto a baixo com ar reprovador.

"O que é que te parece? Este idiota para variar, embebedou-se e logo na primeira metade da noite." Sasuke comentou irritado enquanto obrigava o Uzumaki a sentar-se num dos puffs que por ali haviam. "Eu vou-te buscar um café." Disse com azedume e encaminhou-se para o bar.

"Porque é que o mundo gira tão depressa?" Naruto murmurou perdido no seu pequeno mundo.

Gaara abanou a cabeça várias vezes até que deu de caras com Hinata e Shino que de momento passavam com Kiba num estado muito semelhante ao do loiro.

"Avisa essa coisa loira que ele está proibido de voltar a desafiar o Kiba para uma competição de shots." Shino disse num tom restrito e Hinata corou quando viu o olhar frio de Gaara fixar-se nela.

"É, o Kiba não aguenta muito bem a bebida. E pelos vistos o Naruto também não…" Murmurou em voz fraca enquanto olhava para Naruto que de momento se ria enquanto olhava para o tecto.

"Decerto é o que parece. Vão levá-lo para casa?" O ruivo perguntou e Shino assentiu.

"São três da manhã, já não é obrigatório que fiquemos por cá." Comentou mas foi interrompido pois a música que tocava parou de repente sendo que foi a voz de Kakashi ouvida.

"Pois muito bem, caloiros, caloiras, universitários no geral e loucos no particular, acabei de receber um aviso que diz que alguém que acabou de ganhar no poker ao nosso grande campeão Benjy, desculpa Benjy ela fez-me dizê-lo e ela é assustadora, vai pagar uma rodada a toda a gente no bar!" Kakashi anunciou enquanto via Alice rir-se que nem uma verdadeira maníaca. O espanto foi geral e de repente todos se precipitavam para o bar onde os empregados quase corriam dali para fora com medo daquela gente ansiosa por consumir álcool. Pois bem, fiquem sabem universitários e bebida grátis nunca são uma boa mistura.

"Estás contente?" Kakashi disse voltando-se para Alice que sorriu enquanto colocava um masso de notas em cima da sua mesa.

"Muito, agora, se faz favor, dá isto ao Piedro." E com isto saiu dali, ainda meio que a cambalear.

* * *

Benjy mordeu o lábio inferior quando ouviu o anúncio proveniente da plataforma do DJ, aquela Alice tinha uma grande cara de pau em andar a esbanjar assim o dinheiro que ela tinha ganho injustamente!

"Isso é que é raiva reprimida…" Karin comentou enquanto ela e Bryan, os únicos dois que restavam na sala de poker riram à gargalhada.

Benjy olhou para ela de lado e lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. "E tu não devias andar atrás da Gabbe?" Disse venenoso mas Karin apenas se riu mais uma vez.

"Quem diria, o nosso sempre relaxado Benjy a deixar que os nervos o afectem desta maneira! Deixa lá querido, a Gabbe aguenta-se bastante bem sozinha. De momento deve estar a caminho de casa fula e com o Deidara no braço para ir descarregar a sua frustração." Karin comentou e sorriu enquanto deitava mais um pouco de licor no seu copo.

"Deixa-o lá Karin, ele está bêbedo. Mas diz-me lá, porque razão é que a nossa cara haveria de estar assim tão frustrada?" Bryan disse curioso, os seus olhos já pequenos e brilhantes devido ao álcool ingerido.

"Digamos que aquela caloira, a Ashleigh sabe muito bem aquilo que quer. E enfim, sabe como atacar." Olhando para as caras impávidas dos outros dois riu-se mais um bocadinho. "A Ash está de momento a ter uma bela noite com o mui nobre Itachi."

"Ah, enfim, é engraçado que qualquer problema que a Gabbe tenha com ele normalmente ela solucciona por ir para a cama com o Deidara." Benjy comentou secamente.

"Escolhas de vida. E tu Karin, pouca sorte hoje?" Bryan perguntou e Karin apertou mais o copo na mão.

"Não vou comentar Bryan. Não vou comentar." Disse continuando fixada no copo à sua frente.

"Olha quem fala, e tu?" Benjy perguntou e viu como o amigo encolheu os ombros.

"Não foi de todo por falta de oportunidade. Mas tu sabes bem que eu ainda só ando a ver as vistas. Afinal de contas, não quero ficar com o segundo lugar…" E com isto levantou-se enquanto olhava para o relógio que tinha no pulso. "Bom 3 e meia… Ainda é cedo, contudo quase ninguém fica muito tempo no primeiro dia de farra. Eu vou até à pista de dança um bocadinho e depois logo decido se fico ou se vou." Comentou e saiu fechando a porta.

"Grande lata." Karin comentou sem pingo de humor e Benjy encolheu os ombros já habituado ao comportamento do amigo.

"Então diz-me lá, o Uchiha mais novo deu-te uma tampa?" Benjy comentou casualmente.

Karin mordeu o lábio e serrou os punhos. "Como é que sabes disso?" Demandou e Benjy voltou a encolher os ombros.

"As notícias viajam depressa por estes lados." Disse num tom neutro mas, até isso pareceu irritar Karin que se colocou de pé num salto olhando para ele furiosamente.

"E depois? E se me deu uma tampa? Pelo menos eu não passo a vida focado numa porcaria de um jogo e agindo, oh tão cool apenas para depois ser vencido por uma destrambelhada qualquer!" Disse cuspindo as palavras e também Benjy se colocou de pé num salto. Como é que ela se atrevia a dizer aquilo dele? Ela sabia, todo o mundo sabia que aquilo tinha sido um acaso, uma sorte de principiante e nada mais!

"Melhor do que ser recusado por alguém mais novo do que ele." Disse-lhe directamente na cara. "Sinceramente, sempre pensei que tivesses um bocadinho de mais dignidade, quer dizer, tudo bem que sejas o cão de guarda da Gabriella mas agora isto? O quê, querias fazer um duo ou algo do género? Ela com o mais velho e tu com o mais novo?" Este disse-lhe com um sorriso algo cruel.

Karin gelou nesse momento. Como é que aquele desgraçado se atrevia sequer a insultá-la daquela forma? E assim, sem sequer se importar mais com o que estava a fazer, sentiu a sua mão fazer contacto com a face do moreno, sentindo a dor percorrer-lhe as pontas dos dedos até vir a morrer no seu braço, um estranho sentimento de satisfação a percorrer o seu corpo.

"Desgraçada." Benjy disse entre dentes enquanto agarrava a bochecha com uma mão.

"Insolente." Karin respondeu um sorriso de desafio a percorrer-lhe a face.

"Maria vai com as outras."

"Prepotente."

"Cabra."

"Oh com muito gosto." Karin comentou enquanto se ria com gosto. Contudo, nada a poderia preparar para o que estaria para se passar a seguir. Benjy puxou-a contra si, quase violentamente e imediatamente esmagou os seus lábios com os seus. As pupilas de Karin dilataram-se com aquilo mas rapidamente voltaram ao seu estado normal enquanto os seus olhos também se fechavam copiando os de Benjy. Afinal de contas, Benjy não era nada de se deitar fora e ela estava frustrada. Tão frustrada que lhe apetecia bater em alguém, que lhe apetecia quase arrancar a cabeça de alguém.

Surpreendida com a sua própria ferocidade, deixou com que o beijo se aprofundasse enquanto as suas mãos subiram sendo que uma puxou com alguma força o cabelo curto do moreno que gemeu e apertou com mais força contra si. Rapidamente os dois se aperceberam que aquele beijo não era nada mais do que um escape para a fúria que ambos sentiam. Quer fosse do álcool ou de algo mais, ambos gostaram.

Deve ter sido devido ao álcool contudo que Benjy deu por si a perguntar num dos pequenos intervalos que tivera para recuperar o folgo.

"Na minha casa ou na tua?"

E Karin deu consigo a responder sem folgo. "E que tal aqui?"

* * *

Ranzou mordeu a palhinha do seu cocktail. No fim, ainda não havia conseguido arranjar coragem para tentar confrontar os seus medos. Suspirando coçou a cabeça enquanto via Suigetsu abandonar o bar com uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros. Ele realmente era um cobarde.

"Fica para a próxima." Juugo assegurou-o enquanto lhe tirava o cocktail das mãos. "Não podes esperar que penses fazer alguma coisa ou encontres uma resolução e logo na primeira oportunidade o consigas. Afinal de contas, ainda só agora começou o ano." Este comentou.

Ranzou acabou por assentir algo macambúzio. Ao longe viu Chelsea que abanava a cabeça e se ria juntamente com Ten enquanto viam Lee a dançar à anos 80 na pista de dança. Esta ao vê-lo deu-lhe um sorriso radiante que o fez sorrir também. Quem sabe, talvez ainda conseguisse vencer o seu medo irracional de se envolver com o sexo feminino?

* * *

"Posso saber para onde me estás a arrastar?" Amaya disse enquanto rolava os olhos e se deixava arrastar por uma Alice extremamente excitada.

"Querida, não me querias chatear, estou encharcada em álcool e sinceramente costumo ficar com mudanças de humor drásticas." Alice avisou enquanto continuava a arrastar a amiga rua abaixo.

"Ou seja, daqui a pouco pode estar a tentar trucidar-te." Oliver, que as seguia depois de as ver sair do bar, disse de forma casual.

"Cala a boca coisa." Alice ameaçou enquanto parava em frente a um descampado.

"Coisa? Mas que raio de nickname é esse?" Oliver exigiu saber.

"É o teu." Alice comentou e apontou para o fundo do descampado. "Chegámos."

"Chegámos onde? Ao fim do mundo?" Amaya perguntou sem perceber enquanto tentava ver o que quer que fosse no meio daquela escuridão.

Sem mais delongas, Alice procedeu a arrastá-los para dentro do descampado, tropeçando de vez em quando nalgumas pedras que se encontravam pelo caminho.

"Vais-nos assassinar ou quê? É que se vais, por favor, que nãos seja num descampado, preferia uma morte mais espampanante, e de preferência que me encontrassem logo, já viste o que seria se me vissem já em decomposição?" Oliver começou mas rapidamente foi interrompido por um 'Shh' de Alice que tacteou o chão até que as suas mãos encontraram uma superficíe dura. Dando um pequeno riso algo maléfico procurou na sua mala gigantesca por algo até que de repente sacou de uma lanterna.

"Que raio de pessoa anda com uma lanterna na mala?" Amaya indagou enquanto via a amiga a colocar a luz por baixo do pescoço dando-lhe um ar macabro.

"Uma pessoa prevenida. Agora apreciem, o meu mega projecto deste ano!" Declarou e apontou o foco de luz para o objecto que tinha encontrado. Oliver e Amaya arregalaram os olhos ao ver o que era.

"Como é que isto veio aqui parar?" Amaya perguntou enquanto coçava a cabeça sem compreender.

"Pior, como é que tu vieste aqui ter?" Oliver perguntou ainda mais confuso.

"Não faço ideia, de como responder às duas. Eu simplesmente andava por aí e enfim, tropecei nisto e caí no chão. E depois, depois tive epafania!" Alice disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Uma epifania, queres dizer." Amaya corrigiu a amiga que encolheu os ombros. "E como é que vais levar isto para oficina na universidade?"

"Já te esqueceste que eu hoje estou rica?" Alice disse e pegou no telemóvel dialogando um número. Depois de uma pequena conversa fechou-o sorrindo em satisfação. "Daqui a bocado vem aí um camião buscá-lo."

"O que é que tu vais fazer com um carro de golfe?" Oliver perguntou enquanto se sentava no chão suspirando. "Temos que ficar aqui à espera, não temos?"

As duas raparigas assentiram.

"Então sentem-se que eu vou-vos contar algo fantástico." Este disse com os olhos a brilhar. "Tenho um novo alvo para este ano. Chama-se Suigetsu."

* * *

_**Finally! Consegui, acabei o diaxo do capítulo. Sinceramente, não queriam colocar todas as personagens num espaço fechado cruzes canhoto é horrível tratar de tantas interacções, contudo, o produto final fez-me extremamente contente. (:**_

**_Como puderam ver, mais uma vez, existiram personagens que apareceram mais neste capítulo assim no próximo personagens como Johan, Hinata, Naruto, Mouki, Ten, Neji, Chelsea, Lee, Sophie e Gaara aparcerão mais. Sabem, isto também tem a ver com as personalidades, as personalidades de alguns personagens já domino, contudo existem alguns que ainda precisam de um bocadinho mais trabalho. É de salientar que aqueles que referi anteriormente não serão os únicos personagens a aparecer no próximo capítulo, os outros também a aparecerão._**

**_Capítulo 3: What goes around, comes around - este é o nome do próximo capítulo e, muito sinceramente tenho muitas ideias para o próximo capítulo mas ainda não sei bem qual delas desenvolver xD Enfim, vêm aí as minhas lindas férias de Natal e por isso, penso que terei tempo de pensar no assunto. _**

**_Btw, decidi fazer a partir de agora uma selecção de músicas que acho que têm a ver com os capítulos. Assim, as músicas para este capítulo são:_**

**_Bad Romance - Lady Gaga_**

**_Poker Face - Lady Gaga_**

**_Erase Me - Kid Cudy ft Kanye West_**

**_Getting over you - David Guetta ft Fergie ft Chris Willis ft LMFAO_**

**_I get knocked down - Chumbawamba_**

**_Oiçam se quiserem ;D, eu escolho as músicas conforme o meu gosto e situações, como estavamos num bar decidi por músicas mais mexidas. _**

**_Btw, se quiserem, vão ao meu perfil e cliquem no link do fictionpress. Trata-se de uma comédia que eu e a Bxii fizemos acerca da nossa cidade natal e dos seus habitantes loucos. Leiam e deixem feedback se quiserem._**

**_Enfim, é tudo. Espero que gostem._**

**_Love, _**

**_- Ed_**


	7. What comes around goes around

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, as músicas muito menos, mas a história, SIM. Por favor não copiem o meu trabalho._

* * *

**_Reminiscências_**

* * *

Capítulo 5: What goes around, comes around

Amaya foi acordada na manhã seguinte por um bater insistente na porta do apartamento e que muito sinceramente estava a dar cabo da sua cabeça que já doía bastante devido à ressaca com que estava. Oliver ainda ressonava na cama ao lado e Alice, sabia ela por experiência própria que poderia dormir enquanto a 3ª guerra mundial se passava em casa. Já Konan, bom essa nem sequer tinha aparecido em casa, pelo que tinha ficado a saber, o presidente do Conselho de estudantes tinha um quarto no dito conselho pelo que o mais certo era que este tinha sido bem usado ontem. Rabujando e amaldiçoando tudo e todos dirigiu-se à porta enquanto esfregava os olhos numa tentativa vã de tirar as remelas que se tinham acumulado. Pois é, adivinhem, nem todos acordam no topo da sua beleza de manhã.

Contudo, a pessoa que se encontrava à porta fez com que a morena parasse imediatamente aquilo que estava a fazer e corasse imediatamente enquanto tentava em vão cobrir-se visto estar apenas a usar a sua roupa interior.

Pois bem, à porta do apartamento encontrava-se nada mais nada menos que o reitor da Universidade, o grande Senhor Sarutobi.

"Reitor!" Amaya disse atrapalhada enquanto tentava por tudo arranjar forma de se arranjar em frente do homem que olhava para ela serenamente.

"Acorde-me a menina Alice Rivers neste instante." O reitor disse sem sequer se preocupar em dizer bom dia. Não, definitivamente o reitor não se encontrava de bom humor.

Amaya imediatamente correu casa adentro entrando de rompante no quarto de Alice enquanto procedia a abaná-la desesperadamente. Digamos apenas que acordar Alice não era de todo, a tarefa mais simples de todas. Finalmente quando conseguiu, levou um coice da amiga que fez com que caísse redonda no chão.

"Dor de cabeça…" A outra queixou-se enquanto se espreguiçava.

"Al, o reitor está ali à porta à tua procura." Amaya disse enquanto se levantava esfregando o seu rabo.

"Oh merda, já sei o que aí vem…" Esta comentou com azedume enquanto pegava num robe qualquer e o atava dirigindo-se à porta.

"Sr. Reitor! Que belo dia, hein?" Disse sorrindo enquanto tentava não começar aos gritos devido ao sol que lhe estava a bater directamente na cara.

"Alice, corta nas tretas, sim? Posso saber porque é que ontem, às 5 da manhã, entrou um camião pela _minha_ universidade dentro e deixou um carrinho de golfe decrépito na oficina?" O reitor perguntou olhando para a rapariga com um ar dominante.

"Sr. Reitor, é apenas e só o meu novo projecto. Está a ver, eu estou a pensar fazer umas coisas com aquele carrinho e estava a pensar numa parceria com o Conselho de estudantes e…" Contudo foi interrompida pelo reitor que ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Deidara sair apenas em boxers do apartamento de Gabriella apenas para entrar no seu próprio apartamento. Este ao ver o reitor sorriu-lhe alegremente e acenou enquanto Alice apenas podia dar um sorriso amarelo ao reitor que por aquela altura estava branco.

"Eu podia passar tão bem sem ver aquilo…" Este comentou enquanto voltava a focar os olhos na morena. "Menina Alice, devo lembrar-lhe que por norma os seus projectos acabam por dar azo a incidentes muito estranhos?"

"Desta vez correrá tudo bem Sr. Reitor… Não confia em mim?" Alice disse tentando fazer olhinhos, o que estava a ser bastante difícil com aquele sol a bater-lhe na cara.

"De todo, não. Quero um relatório de 10 páginas em cima da minha secretária ainda hoje com a tal parceria com o Conselho de Estudantes. Ao fim da tarde." Este disse e afastou-se. Alice ficou horrorizada a olhar para a figura do reitor a descer o corredor.

"Aquele velho decrépito…" Murmurou enquanto se deixava cair no chão arrastando as costas pela parede. "Vou a passar o dia todo enfiada em casa a fazer o relatório." Constatou.

"Coitadinha…" Alice virou-se apenas para dar com Sasori que se despedia de duas raparigas que trocavam risinhos, contudo os seus olhos mantinham-se focados em Alice que o olhava raivosa. O seu humor já estava muito mau como estava, não precisava daquela coisa ruiva a chateá-la naquele momento.

"We'll say a little prayer for you…" Este começou a cantar enquanto se voltava e entrava de novo no seu apartamento. Alice puxou os cabelos, o que uma pessoa não fazia pelo progresso da ciência.

* * *

Chelsea olhou para os pés que se mantinham fixos na cadeira de rodas. Estava na hora da sua fisioterapia, esta era uma das principais razões pelas quais ela odiava os Domingos. Tudo aquilo lhe parecia inútil, por que raio é que ela andava ali de um lado para o outro a tentar mexer algo que por todos os meios não se mexia?

Suspirando tentou mais uma vez mexer o pé direito, algum suor já começava a escorrer pela sua testa. Sinceramente, às vezes perguntava-se como é que era possível saber o que fazer para mexer os dedos se ela já nem sequer se lembra de qual era a sensação de o fazer. Um ligeiro tremor no dedo grande do pé foi o que conseguiu.

Aquilo era estúpido. E ela era ainda mais estúpida por estar a fazer aquilo.

"Chels." A voz de Ranzou soou da entrada do pavilhão onde o rapaz vinha entrando, um sorriso radiante na sua bela face.

"Olá Ran." Esta cumprimentou tentando esboçar um fraco sorriso.

"O que é que fazes por aqui?" Este perguntou enquanto observava as barras paralelas colocadas no chão. "Oh, fisioterapia?"

"Em teoria, sim." Esta queixou-se enquanto se encostava à cadeira de rodas. "Isto parece-me tudo bastante inútil." Comentou.

"Então? Alguém que me diz palavras tão encorajadoras como não desistas do amor e depois não põe nada em prática?" Ran disse enquanto dava um sorriso tão charmoso que faria qualquer rapariga desmaiar. Contudo, Chelsea já estando habituada, apenas sorriu de volta. "Eu ajudo-te." Este disse por fim, e antes que Chelsea pudesse protestar, já ele a tinha levantado e colocado nas barras.

"Isto é tão parvo." Chelsea queixou-se enquanto se agarrava com força às barras de cada um dos seus lados.

"Não é nada parvo. Vá, tenta." Este comentou enquanto a observava com atenção.

Devagar Chelsea começou a tentar arrastar os pés pelo chão tentando apenas utilizar movimento de ancas. Nos últimos anos tinha conseguido mexer as ancas o que lhe dava jeito para fazer aquele tipo de exercício.

Não muito longe deles, encontravam-se as duas co-habitantes de Sai e Johan que faziam alguns exercícios nas máquinas do ginásio.

"Mas valha-me Deus Sakura, aquilo é um Deus grego!" Ino queixou-se enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

"Tem cuidado, com um pouco de sorte é gay." Sakura disse com desgosto.

Ino riu-se alto e rolou os olhos. "Minha querida, eu sei identificar um gay quando o vejo."

"Estás a ser mesmo muito preconceituosa agora. Não é nada assim tão imediato." Sakura comentou enquanto passava a fazer abdominais.

"Querida, com um pouco de treino é fácil de se identificar. E eu digo-te aquele não é gay. Afinal de contas, nem toda a gente pode ter tão má sorte quanto tu." A loira disse enquanto se ria alto. "Meu Deus essa cena deve ter sido tão hilariante." E com isto continuou a rir ao ponto de agora já se encontrar agarrada à barriga. "Por isso é que estavas tão mal disposta!"

"Vá já chega." Sakura comentou por entre dentes. "É verdade, o que aconteceu ontem com aquele Bryan?" Sakura perguntou.

Ino fez beicinho. Depois do poker não o voltei a ver. Mas talvez até tenha sido bom, afinal de contas, pelos vistos existem ainda melhores peixes neste mar." Ino disse e lambeu os lábios.

"Credo, parece que andas com o cio ou algo do género." Sakura disse rolando os olhos. "Além de mais ele parece muito entretido em ajudar aquela rapariga de cadeira de rodas. Se calhar está interessado nela."

"Disparate. Vê-se a léguas que aquilo é puramente platónico. Além de mais, parece que ela está de saída." Ino disse e era verdade pois Chelsea saía agora do ginásio. "Olha desculpa!" Ino disse de repente enquanto sorria e acenava ao rapaz que olhou para ela um tanto ou quanto espantado. "Podes aqui chegar?" Continuou.

"Mas tu estás maluca?" Sakura sussurrou exaltada.

"Cala a boca testa grande e vê como se faz." Ino disse sorrindo.

"Sim?" Ran disse enquanto via a loira sorrir para ele e levantar-se do aparelho em que se encontrava.

"Peço imensa desculpa em estar a pedir isto, aliás até é um bocadinho embaraçoso." Sakura olhou boquiaberta enquanto via Ino corar, até isso podia ser fingido? "Eu não sei programar o tapete." Queixou-se.

O rapaz pareceu relaxar um pouco e coçando a cabeça seguiu Ino até ao tapete enquanto rapidamente o programava. "Assim deve bastar. Agora, estou atrasado. Com lisença." E com isto Ran pôs-se a milhas deixando Ino estupefacta. Aquele desgraçado tinha-a quase ignorado. Pior! Nunca vira ninguém ser tão frio para com ela antes.

"Mais frio quase que um Uchiha." Sakura observou com um sorriso trocista. "Nem sequer perguntou como te chamavas."

"Pfft, vais ver esse megera ainda vai comer desta mão." Ino comentou enquanto cruzava os braços. Contudo, colocou-se no tapete e ficou alegremente surpreendida quando reparou que aquele ritmo seleccionado adequava-se perfeitamente à sua estatura.

O que esta não sabia é que cá fora, um Ran muito corado e quase a hiper ventilar corria agora com a sua cadela numa tentativa vã de se acalmar.

* * *

Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Não, de todo não. Como é que as pessoas chamavam àquele tipo de situações? Ah, sim aquela palavra… Erros.

A noite passada tinha sido um erro e nada mais do que isso. Um delicioso e prazeiroso erro que, de todo, nunca mais se iria repetir. Nada disso. Sem chance.

Karin bufou irritada enquanto colocava o comprimido para a ressaca no fundo da sua boca procedendo em seguida a engoli-lo com o conteúdo de uma garrafa de água inteira. Sempre tivera dificuldades em tomar comprimidos, contudo e atendendo à horrível dor de cabeça que estava a experienciar, não tivera outra hipótese.

Em puro desânimo Karin deixou-se afundar num puff da sala enquanto roía uma unha. Como é que haveria de enfrentar Benjy depois daquilo?

De repente o ruído de uma porta a bater fez com que levantasse os olhos, tratava-se de Gabbe, que pelos vistos se encontrava muito mais calma desde ontem onde mais parecia querer arrancar a cabeça a alguém. Realmente as noites com o Deidara deviam ter fins terapêuticos ou algo do género.

"Umm… Gabriella?" Perguntou hesitante enquanto via a amiga abrir a caixa dos mesmos compridos que havia tomado anteriormente. Os olhos azuis frios da amiga fixaram-se nos seus e esta ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto engolia o comprimido sem sequer necessitar de água.

"Chuta Karin, por amor de Deus, o que é que se passa?" Disse algo irritada. Ou talvez as noites com Deidara não fossem tão terapêuticas assim.

"Eu cometi um erro ontem à noite." Karin comentou e mordeu o lábio.

Gabriella rolou os olhos. "Deixa-me adivinhar, dormiste com alguém?" Esta disse fitando a ruiva de alto a baixo.

Karin apenas assentiu algo embaraçada. Gabbe deu um pequeno ronco, este sendo um som que normalmente parecia ser tão deselegante, proveniente da boca da morena parecia quase o som mais elegante do mundo. "E para quê tanto nervosismo? Vá já não és nenhuma adolescente de 17 anos Karin. É compreensível que tenhamos casos de uma noite. Isto é, é um caso de uma noite não é?" Gabbe disse arregalando os olhos.

"É, totalmente. Sem dúvida." Karin disse fervorosamente.

"Então pronto. Assunto resolvido. Finge que nada aconteceu e ele ou ela fingirá que nada aconteceu. É assim que as coisas são. Agora se faz favor, preciso de ir dormir, ainda tenho de pensar numa forma de me vingar daquela cabra de Hollywood." Gabbe disse e sumiu fechando a porta do quarto suavemente.

Karin levantou-se do puff. Por vezes podia parecer que Gabbe era uma verdadeira megera, mesmo sendo tão fria quanto tinha sido agora, mas ambas sabiam, Karin e Gabriella, que naqueles assuntos o melhor era ser directo e chamar a ruiva à razão antes que a sua pequena mente de jornalismo surrealista começasse a ir demasiado longe.

Karin espreguiçou-se e agitou os seus longos cabelos ruivos. Sim, tinha sido apenas e só um caso de uma noite.

Contudo quando colocou os óculos os seus lábios estavam comprimidos numa linha. Então porque é que ela não era capaz de pensar no assunto?

* * *

Sophie nunca poderia entender qual era a grande ideia de ficar na cama o dia todo a curar uma ressaca. Quer dizer, nem era típico de Gabbe fazer tal coisa, esta normalmente correndo todas as manhãs, contudo e quanto tentara demovê-la de ficar na cama a manhã inteira tinha sido colocada fora do quarto.

Por estas razões, Sophie caminhava agora sozinha tentando fazer o perímetro circundante aos campos de jogos. Na verdade, estar sozinha nunca a incomodara muito até porque já estava habituada, principalmente desde que a sua mãe falecera, Sophie passara a ter vários momentos de reclusão. Assim, e apesar de gostar da vivacidade e de falar sem parar, Sophie era alguém que por norma era capaz de apreciar o silêncio.

Um rapaz ruivo caminhava também aproximando-se vindo da direcção contrária de Sophie. Esta reconheceu-o como sendo o ruivo algo mal disposto que tinha encontrado no dia das praxes. Como é que ele se chamava mesmo? Ah sim! Gaara.

Sophie não gostava nada de pessoas mal dispostas. Simplesmente porquê andar na rua com uma cara enfadonha quando se pode andar a sorrir? Não custa nada e só faz bem. Assim, e antes que sequer pudesse reflectir no assunto Sophie aproximou-se deste o seu cabelo loiro abanando na brisa matinal.

Gaara, por seu lado não partilhava a mesma alegria da francesa ao vê-lo. Sinceramente ele achava a miúda irritante, inocente e estupidamente extrovertida. Não que a odiasse ou algo do género mas olhando para ela tudo o que lhe vinha a cabeça era animais fofinhos, bonecas de porcelana, campos de trigo e nuvens. Muitas nuvens. E Gaara não costumava pensar em coisas dessas. Nem pensar, para ele o melhor de tudo era sem dúvida pensar em coisas construtivas, divagar até, mas nunca pensar em coisas tão parvas como aquelas imagens que lhe saltavam à cabeça naquele preciso instante.

"Bom dia!" Esta disse alegremente enquanto parava mesmo em frente ao ruivo. Desta vez aquela face fria não a iria desmotivar.

"Bom dia." Gaara disse cordialmente, as regras de boa educação implementadas por Temari prevenindo-o de virar costas e seguir caminho.

"Estou a ver que tal como eu, preferes aproveitar esta bela manhã do que antes passar o dia inteiro na cama… Não é que eu não goste de dormir sabes? Não, nada disso eu adoro dormir, mas parece-me um grande desperdício de tempo com um tempo tão bonito cá fora." Sophie disparou antes sequer de se poder conter. Rapidamente se apercebeu que falara de mais e ruborizou um bocadinho. "Desculpa, eu… tendo a falar demasiado."

Gaara encolheu os ombros e sem que dessem por isso começaram os dois a caminha. "Já estou habituado a pessoas que falem demasiado perto de mim." Disse simplesmente.

"Oh? Ah deves estar a falar do Naruto, ele parece-me muito simpático." Sophie observou calmamente enquanto prendia o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Apesar de não estar propriamente calor estava um sol quente, o típico sol de Inverno que parecendo que não, queima.

"É um idiota." Gaara referiu num tom neutro e observou com alguma satisfação como o rosto de Sophie assumia uma expressão deveras chocada. "Mas não deixa de ser um bom rapaz." Disse por fim e o rosto de Sophie suavizou-se.

"Bem me parecia. Ele parece-me sobretudo bastante genuíno. E um pouco barulhento também." E com isto deu um ligeiro sorriso como se se estivesse a lembrar de alguém em particular.

"Genuíno até ao ponto de ser ingénuo, mas enfim, suponho que não pode haver só qualidades." Gaara apontou, sinceramente, não tinha esperado que fosse possível manter uma conversa com aquela rapariga, apesar de não ser das mais intelectuais que já havia mantido, podia contudo afirmar, que era uma das mais fáceis.

Em seguida Sophie passou a apontar que a ingenuidade era algo que podia ser visto como uma qualidade e procedeu a fazer um longo discurso acerca dessa sua teoria. A conversa abordou vários tópicos, gostos musicais, escolhas de carreira, política e até literatura. Quem falara mais fora Sophie, sem sombra de dúvida, mas Gaara tinha estado presente dando os seus pequenos comentários que pareciam ser bastante elucidativos. Mal deram por isso já tinham feito a volta toda.

"Ahah! Tens razão!" Sophie disse rindo de como Gaara tinha comparado os irmãos Uchiha a vampiros do século XIX. "Eles realmente parecem-se com isso. Ah, tenho de ir! São quase horas de almoço. Foi óptimo conversar contigo e obrigado por me teres acompanhado na caminhada. Sei que devo ter sido uma chata do piorio." Sophie disse rindo-se ainda um pouco enquanto imaginava Itachi com caninos alongados a fugir de alho.

Gaara encolheu os ombros, um sorriso quase imperceptível no seu rosto. "Como já disse, estou habituado. Vemo-nos por aí." E com isto virou costas.

Sophie sorriu ao ver o ruivo afastar-se no seu ar tão tipicamente plácido. Havia algo mais sob aquela carapaça dura que Gaara mostrava, e ela ia descobrir.

* * *

No apartamento partilhado por Benjy, Bryan, Kiba e Shino, os quatro rapazes dedicavam-se agora a tomar um pequeno-almoço tardio, quase almoço enquanto conversavam sobre o tópico mais óbvio de sempre: a noite de ontem.

"Sinceramente Kiba, estiveste à altura das minhas expectativas, afinal de contas nada melhor do que começar o ano a afundar shots goela abaixo." Bryan comentou enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios de cabelo loiro despenteados. Benjy riu-se e Shino deu um pequeno sorriso.

Kiba bufou ao ouvir o comentário. "A culpa foi daquele idiota do Naruto. Ele sabe perfeitamente que nunca me conseguirá ganhar no que quer que seja e contudo insiste em desafiar-me."

"Estranho seja que no fim do dia parece-me sempre que vocês os dois acabam empatados." Shino observou calmamente e Kiba deu-lhe um olhar que gritava claramente 'Traidor!'.

Benjy encolheu os ombros. "Não fiques chateado Kibazinho, fica sabendo que aqui o teu amigo está muitíssimo orgulhoso de ti. E digo-te desde já, que se te passar pela cabeça fazer mais um concurso daqueles, fala comigo que eu com toda a certeza apostarei em ti e estarei lá para te dar apoio moral." Este disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Bryan contudo, e sendo tipicamente, enfim… _Bryan_, decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa exibindo o seu sorriso malicioso costumeiro. "Bem, bem Benjy quem te viu e quem te vê… Ontem tão maldisposto hoje tão alegre… O que é que se passou aí no meio que justifique tal mudança de humor?" Provocou jocoso e recebeu um olhar frio proveniente de Benjy.

Contudo já não havia nada a fazer, Shino e Kiba ambos se voltaram para o moreno á procura de explicações.

"Nada de especial… Digamos apenas que não sou de todo uma pessoa rancorosa. De facto, ainda bem que a Alice ganhou. Faça bom proveito." Benjy disse com um sorriso, mas Bryan podia dizer que era forçado.

"Oh mas ela fez bom proveito dele. Não soubeste? Ontem à noite veio um camião trazer um carrinho de golfe para aqui. Às cinco da manhã! O reitor estava furioso." Bryan disse e Benjy mordeu o lábio, dinheiro mais mal gasto! "Mas sério, algo deve ter sido. Quer dizer tu saíste da sala de poker como um homem novo. É verdade, e a Karin ainda ficou por lá?"

Benjy cerrou os punhos. Bem facto era, ser amigo de Bryan era uma face da dois gumes.

"Aquela ruiva, a sério Benjy?" Kiba disse juntando-se à festa. Benjy rolou os olhos.

"Como se isso fosse possível. Bryan, tu devias saber melhor do que ninguém que a Karin não faz, de todo, o meu estilo." Benjy comentou casualmente e num Bryan podia saber se este mentia, afinal de contas, por alguma razão o moreno ganhava quase todos os jogos de poker disputados.

Assim decidiu dar-lhe aquela abébia. "Suponho que tenhas razão. Mas digo-te ela não é nada de se deitar fora. Apenas perdes-te por não provar." Comentou. "Mas também, suponho que não tivesses hipótese, ela parece estar mais interessada nos Uchihas." Bryan acabou por dizer, dando ainda este pequeno ataque, que, e ainda que o loiro não soubesse, fez estragos no ego de Benjy.

Ele não poderia ter sido a segunda alternativa… Ou podia? Certo era que ele também a tinha utilizado de certa forma para descarregar alguma frustração mas…

Quer dizer, fora só mesmo isso, certo? Era esse o plano. Foi só e apenas uma forma de descarregar a frustração. Nada mais, nada menos.

Para Benjy era mesmo assim, não se podia perder demasiado tempo a sobre analisar coisas tão estúpidas como sentimentos e atracções, não valia de nada.

"Kiba, quem era aquela rapariga que te carregou dali para fora?" Bryan perguntou num tom algo despreocupado, bebendo o seu café.

"Oh meu, não me digas que a Hinata viu-me naquele estado." Kiba queixou-se, olhando para Shino que assentiu. "Vou ter de lhe pedir desculpa. Ela odeia-me ver assim!" Kiba comentou e enterrou a cabeça nos braços.

"Então, a namorada ficou desapontada?" Bryan comentou. Sinceramente não percebia porque é que estava a ser tão invasivo quanto àquela questão. Afinal de contas, não ficara já estabelecido que a Hyuuga estava fora dos limites? Toda a gente sabia que quem se metia com um Hyuuga estava apenas e só á procura de sarilhos.

"A Hina? Não… De todo não. Somos só amigos e nada mais." Kiba comentou e começou a rir-se algo sem graça.

"Se bem que tu já quiseste que fossem mais." Shino observou.

Benjy viu aquela troca de olhares com olhos atentos. Será que Bryan poderia continuar interessado naquela rapariga? Se sim, pobre garota. Mas também… Pobre dele. Assim que o idiota lhe partir o coração (que é o mais certo), o génio Hyuuga parte-lhe a cara.

Ah, a alegria do efeito dominó.

"Isso foi no 9º ano e foi passageiro." Kiba grunhiu. "E agora vou-me lavar tenho de sair daqui e apanhar ar."

E com isto levantou-se da cozinha.

Passados alguns minutos ouviu-se um berro. "Benjy, o que é que fizeste à minha escova de dentes?" Kiba berrou.

Benjy e Bryan começaram imediatamente a rir. "Procura na sanita." O moreno gritou de volta. Em seguida ouviu-se uma cadeia de palavrões.

"Que se dane. Vou usar a tua seu retardado!" Com isto Benjy levantou-se num ápice dizendo que não queria trocas de ADN com cachorros.

* * *

Ash acordou com uma luz forte a incidir sobre ela, piscando os olhos algumas vezes, reparou que não se encontrava no seu quarto e isso imediatamente trouxe o sorriso aos seus lábios. Contudo, o sorriso rapidamente se desvaneceu quando deu de caras com os olhos frios de Itachi Uchiha que se encontrava de momento, em toda a sua glória, de tronco nu e calças sociais pretas, a olhar para ela com um ar inquisidor, junto à janela.

Ash ergueu o sobrolho sem perceber o que é que ele quereria. A noite de ontem tinha-a deixado exausta e ela teria de admitir, que, realmente, os rumores que diziam acerca do Uchiha não eram nada senão a mais pura das verdades.

"Não achas que já dormiste demasiado?" O outro disse-lhe friamente.

Realmente, e após tal pergunta, não tinha sido necessário muito mais do que somar dois mais dois, para que Ash percebesse do que aquilo se tratava. Orgulho masculino. Com que então ele queria tratar aquilo como apenas e só o caso de uma noite. Pois bem, que fosse. Ashleigh não era de todo, uma rapariga demasiado sentimental, na verdade, não estava à espera de um comportamento tão frio mas também não estava à espera de algo como amor à primeira vista. Pois bem, o plano apenas teria de ser alterado ligeiramente, aquilo tinha sido apenas e só um gosto do que ela podia fazer.

"Tens razão. Já dormi demasiado." E com isto levantou-se, sem nenhum pudor e dando um sorriso minimamente provocador vestindo-se em seguida sem uma preocupação do mundo sob o olhar penetrante do Uchiha mais velho.

Finalmente e quando tinha acabado de apertar o corpete atirou todo o seu cabelo para a frente puxando-o em seguida para trás. Para dizer a verdade, e mesmo com a maquilhagem esborratada Ash estava fantástica. O Uchiha pelo menos teria de admitir isso.

"Foi óptimo, querido. Vemo-nos por aí." E com isto deu um pequeno beijo no ar, fechando em seguida a porta com suavidade.

Itachi suspirou. Bom, aquilo tinha sido mais fácil do que o esperado. Em seguida deixou-se cair na cama e esfregou os olhos, cansado. Às vezes, achava mesmo que era um idiota. Enfim, daquela já se tinha livrado. Quer dizer, todo o homem tinha um momento de fraqueza, e Itachi estava deveras feliz porque, pelo menos o seu momento de fraqueza não tinha dado em maiores trabalhos. Ou pelo menos assim ele pensava…

Cá fora Ashleigh cruzou-se com, ironia das ironias, Gabriella que também vinha a sair do seu apartamento. A loira apenas deu um sorriso estonteante e procedeu a entrar no seu apartamento. Parecendo pouco, isto fora o suficiente para deixar Gabbe fula da vida. Não, com certeza, hoje algo ia arder.

* * *

"Agora diz-me a verdade Mouki, achas mesmo que eu fui culpado pela Alice ter ido jogar?" Neji perguntou a Mouki, ele, o rapaz de cabelos prateados e Lee tinham ido os três almoçar a um pequeno café na cidade e Neji parecia algo afrontado com as acusações que Ten lhe tinha atirado à cara.

"Eu não estava lá, mas… pelo que sei, pelos vistos tu desafiaste-a…" Mouki tentou explicar apenas para ser fuzilado pelo olhar frio do Hyuuga. "Ou talvez eu esteja a ler mal…" Acrescentou.

"Neji pára de assustar o Mouki. Facto é, tu chateaste a Alice e facto é, só estamos a ter esta conversa porque tu tens medo da Ten-ten. O que sinceramente é algo que eu não consigo compreender tendo em conta que a Ten é quase inofensiva." Lee explicou num tom de voz surpreendentemente normal. Lee costumava ficar assim, sereno quando estava de ressaca, o que fazia com que Neji desejasse sempre que ele apanhasse uma piela de caixão à cova todas as noites.

Neji cruzou os braços e olhou para o amigo com altivez. "Que idiotice. É óbvio que eu não tenho medo dela." Explicou. "Contudo, não gosto quando falsas acusações são feitas contra mim."

"Por falar em Alice, nenhum de vocês sabe onde ela está?" Mouki perguntou enquanto bebia um pouco de sumo.

Neji encolheu os ombros. "Vá-se lá saber onde é que essa destrambelhada anda." Comentou mas de repente voltou a focar de novo os olhos no mais novo. "É minha impressão ou tu andas sempre à procura dela?"

Mouki engoliu nervosamente. "Bom ela é a minha madrinha…" Comentou.

"Só isso?" Neji inquiriu e Lee aclarou a garganta tentando fazer com que este parasse com as perguntas embaraçosas mas sem sucesso.

"Claro que sim. Quer dizer, não é que eu não ache que ela seja bonita ou inteligente, de todo não… Mas, também que é que quereria algo comigo?" Mouki perguntou tentando fazer daquilo uma piada.

Neji rolou os olhos. "Vocês até que fariam um bom par. A maluquice dela poderia finalmente ser contrabalançada com alguma coisa." Neji comentou.

O que ele não sabia é que tinha acabado de dar o maior incentivo possível a Mouki sem que sequer se apercebesse.

"Achas?" Perguntou com os olhos quase a brilhar.

"Porque não? Aquele lambão do Nara anda com a Temari. Os porcos voam, eu sou culpado de coisas que não fiz. Porque não?" Neji observou.

"A Karin e o Benjy comem-se na sala de poker… Realmente, tudo é possível." Lee observou e Neji engasgou-se enquanto arregalava os seus olhos pálidos.

"Como?" Perguntou esbaforido.

"Eu vi-os, estava um bocado zonzo e sem querer abri a porta e enfim, vi." Lee observou casualmente.

"O Benjy é o loiro?" Mouki perguntou.

"Não, o moreno." Neji disse ainda sem querer acreditar.

"Oh, não me parecia que fizessem um género um do outro." Mouki observou.

"Bolas, agora estou ainda mais convencido de que tu e a Alice podem de facto resultar." Neji comentou e voltou a beber calmamente a sua bebida sem se aperceber das faces rosadas de Mouki.

* * *

"E que tal esta caloira? Sakura Haruno, parece-me simpática, vai estudar medicina… Perfeita para Ran, não?" Suigetsu indagou.

Tratava-se de um verdadeiro coplô. Pein não sabia bem como, mas antes que desse por isso a sala do conselho de estudantes tinha sido transformada no centro matchmaker para o Ranzou.

"Sou o único a achar isto muito estúpido? O Ran é perfeitamente capaz de arranjar namorada sozinho…" Tentou em vão dizer apenas para ser silenciado por um 'Shhh' de Deidara.

"Não percebes que estamos a fazer um favor à comunidade. O facto de o Ranzou ser ainda virgem é uma ofensa a toda a população feminina desta Universidade." Deidara explicou enquanto lia cuidadosamente o ficheiro de Sakura e torcia o nariz.

"Nem mais." Tobi disse enquanto se ria despreocupado.

"Diz-me lá outra vez como é que vieste aqui parar?" Kisame perguntou ao estranho Uchiha que encolheu os ombros.

"Magia." Disse simplesmente antes de se voltar para Suigetsu. "Então como é, começamos com a Sakura e em seguida senão resultar passamos para a candidata nº 2?" Perguntou e o rapaz de cabelos azuis assentiu.

"Nem mais. Venceremos nem que seja pela exaustão." Suigetsu disse com determinação.

"Eu concordo com o Pein. O Ran vai-se passar, vai ficar nervoso e vai virar pedra. Será impossível que algum ser vivo tenha uma conversa com ele." Juugo comentou e Pein assentiu, apoiando a sua tese.

"Ah-ah. Nada disso." Suigetsu disse rindo-se e mostrando os seus dentes afiados. "Já te esqueceste? Elas adoram quando eles se fazem de difíceis."

"Agora estás a generalizar." Pein disse e rolou os olhos.

"Com todo o devido respeito Pein, a tua opinião não conta, visto que tens namorada fixa. Os tempos mudaram desde quando eras solteiro." Kisame disse dramaticamente.

"Até parece que já foi aos séculos. Há três anos atrás era solteiro." Pein resmungou mas foi prontamente ignorado.

"Pois bem, meus senhores, acho que já temos candidatas suficientes. Agora é só arranjar as situações ideais para os encontros." Deidara disse e riu-se alto.

"Muito boa sorte, menina Haruno. Muito boa sorte…" Tobi sorriu.

* * *

"O Kankuro é um idiota." Temari disse com finalidade. Maxine olhou para ela sem perceber e Marinna ergueu o sobrolho algo espantada com aquela declaração.

De momento estavam todas a almoçar em casa de Ten, Maxine, Emilly e Marinna, sendo que Temari fora convidada para o almoço. Na verdade, aquele almoço tinha-se tornado numa espécie de sessão corte e costura onde tudo era comentado.

"O que foi desta vez?" Maxine indagou sem entender muito bem o porquê de tanta raiva.

"É um idiota e pronto. Quem é que, a não ser um idiota, vai para a cama com uma caloira qualquer na primeira noite?" Temari indagou rolando os olhos. "Que barulho. Valha-me Deus."

"Uchiha Itachi, vai." Maxine disse com naturalidade e Ten desatou a rir.

"Mas tu sabes que o todo-poderoso Uchiha é uma caso à parte." Esta disse enquanto tentava parar de rir.

"Sasori no Danna." Emily acrescentou placidamente.

"Sem surpresas aí. Na verdade, querida, o mais correcto é afirmar que o Sasori vai para a cama com uma caloira todas as noites." Temari comentou de soslaio.

Marinna mordeu o lábio ao ouvir aquilo. "Os homens são uns porcos." Concluiu por fim.

"Oh Marinna, ainda chateada com o Kibazinho?" Ten provocou e Marinna rolou os olhos.

"Não digo que ele não seja simpático. Pelo menos comigo é, mas sinceramente, a maneira como ele trata as outras é um tanto ou quanto degradante." Marinna comentou entre dentes.

"Então porquê preocupares-te? Desde que seja simpático contigo, o resto passa para segundo plano." Emily comentou calmamente.

Isso realmente deveria bastar. Mas por alguma razão, aquele facto não caía bem de todo com Marinna.

"E como é que vão as coisas com o Shika?" Maxine perguntou rapidamente mudando o rumo da conversa.

"Continua o mesmo prepotente de sempre." Temari disse de repente. "O costume."

"Mas vocês são tão engraçados." Ten comentou.

"Pff, olha quem fala." Foi a vez de Emily dizer.

"O que foi?" Ten perguntou incrédula.

"O pobre do Neji nem sabe onde se há-de enfiar quando te chateias com ele. Coitadinho do rapaz, tem tanto medo de ti que chega a ser adorável." Esta comentou.

Desta vez foi Ten que rolou os olhos. "É bom que tenha medo. Acredita, entre mim e o Neji não existe nada para além de uma funda amizade. Ele conhece-me bem e eu conheço-o bem. Fim de história." Disse com finalidade.

"Pelo menos não fui eu o alvo das atenções de um dos rapazes mais cobiçados do campus." Comentou ainda.

"Quem?" Exclamaram todas.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Consta até que lhe foi buscar as bebidas, sentou-se ao pé dela e conversaram durante algum tempo." Ten explicou.

"Pura conversa de ocasião." Emily disse por entre dentes lançando um olhar acusatório a Ten que lhe sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Acredita, os Uchihas não conversam com toda a gente. Considera-te uma privilegiada." Maxine comentou. "Na verdade, a conversa de ocasião é algo que só acontece se existir interesse suficiente de uma das partes. Quem é que meteu conversa?"

"Pronto lá vens tu com a psico análise…" Emily queixou-se.

"Vá quem foi?" Maxine pressionou.

"Suponho que tenha sido ele…" Emily confessou.

"Fabuloso." Marinna comentou. "Cuidado podes passar a ter a tua cabeça a prémio bem cedo."

* * *

"Alguma razão em particular para nos andarmos a esconder daquela megera do inferno denominada Ashleigh?" Oliver perguntou enquanto olhava para Amaya que fumava o seu já habitual cigarro com sabor a cereja.

Esta rolou os olhos como se o quisesse mandar calar, mas por alguma razão se encontravam na ponta mais afastada dos dormitórios, perto do campo de jogos.

"Eu não me estou a esconder da megera, estou a evitá-la. Não me apetece ouvir a sua voz irritante, estou de ressaca ou já te esqueceste?" Amaya queixou-se.

"És uma triste, Amaya. Quem é que te mandou fazer um acordo com aquele Satanás?" Oliver perguntou dramaticamente enquanto passava uma mão pela testa.

"Fiz um acordo com Satanás para me livrar do Anti-Cristo. Bolas, parece que estou numa demanda religiosa e logo eu que sou ateia." Amaya disse sem pingo de humor.

Oliver rolou os olhos. "A vida não é um filme Amaya. Devias ter cuidado com quem te metes." Este avisou.

"Pff. Por amor de Deus, ela apenas quer que eu seduza o irmão do Anti-Cristo, nada de mais. Será simples, vais ver." Amaya comentou. "Há alturas na vida de um Homem em que ele tem de fazer acordos satânicos."

"Não é, há alturas na vida de um Homem em que ele tem de se despir?" Oliver indagou confuso.

"Julgo que isso era apenas no DVD do Conde Sexy que alugámos que aparecia isso. Também fica bem, contudo." Amaya observou lembrando-se de repente do DVD pornográfico que se encontrava em primeiro da lista de preferidos de Oliver.

"E por falar em Conde Sexy…" Oliver disse de repente com os olhos a brilhar. "O Suigetsu não é lindo?" Disse e Amaya quase que podia ver fogo de artifício como pano de fundo.

"Fantástico. Qual é que é a parte que gostas mais, os peitorais, o sorriso ou, deixa ver, … o facto de ele ser hetero?" Amaya provocou.

"O facto de ser hetero como é óbvio." Oliver disse e deu um sorriso diabólico. "Ficará fantástico na minha caixinha dos troféus."

"És doente." Amaya concluiu ao lembrar-se da caixa que continha fotos de todas as vítimas de Oliver.

"E tu adoras-me por isso."

* * *

Sai tinha ficado incrivelmente surpreendido quando Hinata se havia aproximado, mais nervosa que nunca, mas com olhos decididos. Caraças, a rapariga tremia por todos os lados, quase como se ele fosse o bicho papão ou algo do género. Coisa que ele não era de todo. Tudo bem que por vezes pudesse ser, um _bocadinho_ possessivo, mas não andava por aí a cuspir fogo pela boca.

Por estas razões, Sai estava tentado a mandar a Hyuuga dar uma volta, sim, até já se podia imaginar a dizer as maiores barbaridades incluindo ainda uma ou duas piadas acerca da família, contudo e após ouvir do que aquilo se tratava, Sai não pudera fazer mais do que sorrir e aceitar ouvi-la.

Assim, estavam os dois sentados na cozinha do apartamento do moreno, Johan tinha ido correr ou algo do género, a conversar enquanto cada um bebia uma caneca de chocolate quente cortesia de Sakura.

Muito simplesmente aquilo que a Hyuuga queria era sabes se haveria alguma remota hipótese de esta poder fazer a disciplina de Desenho Livre, leccionada pela professora Kurenai, visto que no seu curso tal disciplina não existia. A rapariga tinha-se aproximado de Sai com tal humildade que este não pudera dizer-lhe que não.

"É que eu não estou propriamente neste curso por vontade própria. Não é que desgoste dele mas… a minha intenção era fazer artes plásticas." A Hyuuga confessou.

"O teu pai não deixou?" Sai inquiriu mas já sabia a resposta.

"Pois…"

"Bom, tu vais tê-la em Geometria Descritiva, logo podes falar com ela, devo avisar-te contudo a Professora é um bocado restrita pelo que deves apresentar bons argumentos. Talvez se lhe mostrasses alguns dos teus desenhos, isso ajudasse." Sai sugeriu e viu o rosto da rapariga iluminar-se. Ela até que ficava bonita quando sorria, reparou.

"Bom, eu não sei se os meus desenhos são alguma coisa de fantástico mas…" E com isto, começou a remexer numa pasta que trazia tirando algumas folhas.

Sai observou os desenhos e ficou abismado. O seu estilo era muito diferente do dela, isso era certo, ele preferia o surrealismo e o cubismo e Hinata parecia preferir desenhar as coisas ao natural, contudo eram desenhos magníficos, detalhados de tal forma que pareciam fotografias, contudo havia neles traços que faziam pensar em sentimentos mais complexos como melancolia, alegria pura ou até mesmo desespero.

"Devias mostrar-lhe os desenhos sem dúvida. Um talento destes não devia ser desperdiçado." Disse e não podia deixar de sentir certa raiva por o pai de Hinata ignorar tal talento.

* * *

Johan não podia deixar de reparar que Sai era realmente uma pessoa possessiva, quase até um ponto de ser doentio. O pior de tudo, é que em vez deste facto o afastar, atraí-o mais a ele.

Suspirando, enterrou a cara nos braços. Encontrava-se sentado num dos bancos perto do edifício administrativo. Foi contudo, interrompido dos seus pensamentos quando as suas duas companheiras de apartamento, Ino e Sakura, se sentaram cada uma de seu lado.

"Johan, querido…" Ino começou e Johan rolou os olhos.

"O que é que queres?" Perguntou.

"Ah, que má educação. Não me digas que a noite correu mal?" A loira provocou e viu a rosada levantar o sobrolho.

"Se _aquilo _é quando a noite corre mal nem quero imaginar o que acontece quando a noite corre bem! Sinceramente Johan vocês têm de passar a fazer menos barulho. Não há ninguém que se aguente." Queixou-se.

"Arranja uns tampões para os ouvidos." Johan suspirou, estava feito com aquelas duas. "Ino, o que é que queres?" Tornou a perguntar.

Ino cruzou os braços mas um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos seus lábios rosados. "Preciso de informações." Disse, por fim.

"Que tipo de informações. Melhor, informações acerca de quem?" Johan perguntou enquanto fitava a loira com atenção.

"Sobre um rapaz chamado Ranzou. Conheces?" Ino perguntou.

"Esquece." Johan disse simplesmente.

"Como?" Ino perguntou chocada. Johan continuou a olhar em frente já sem interesse.

"Simplesmente esquece. Só farias mal ao rapaz. Ele não é para ti, e acredita, tu não és para ele." E com isto levantou-se visivelmente mal-humorado. "Fim de história."

Johan começou então a correr. A Ino com o Ranzou, mais valia atirá-lo para o meio das feras, talvez aí tivesse mais chances de sobreviver.

"Tu viste isto?" Ino disse virando-se para Sakura que parecia mais preocupada em analizar um arbusto ali perto. "Sakura?"

"Hã? Sim, vi. Se calhar é porque é mesmo verdade, sei lá, o Johan deve ter um motivo para dizer aquilo." Sakura disse e encolheu os ombros. "Já viste arbusto aqui? Tem umas propriedades curativas altamen-"

"Cá para mim ele quere-o é só para ele! Aposto que as coisas andam mal com o Sai e já anda à procura de outros. Sim, porque ele… Ele é um ninfomaníaco! É o que ele é." A loira interrompeu e levantou-se também afastando-se com passos decididos.

* * *

"Pela quinta vez, dobe, pára de espreitar pelo buraco. Parece-me bastante óbvio que não se encontra ninguém em casa." Sasuke disse pela milésima vez.

Naruto encolheu os ombros e voltou para a sala claramente incoformado. "Sinceramente, aquele buraco não está situado numa posição estratégica. Não dá para ver quem entra e quem sai da casa-de-banho!" Queixou-se e Sasuke rolou os olhos.

"Eu acho é que tu ainda nos vais arranjar problemas. Imagina se certas pessoas sabem disto. Imagina se o Neji sabe disto." Sasuke sugeriu e Naruto arrepiou-se.

"Ouvi dizer que ele sabe kung fu…" Comentou.

"Pior, imagina se o Bryan, o Benjy ou outro amigo do meu irmão soubesse disto. Seríamos extorquidos." Sasuke concluíu.

Sasuke parou, no entanto, ao ver os olhos azuis do melhor amigo iluminarem-se.

"Au contraire, mon ami. Au contraire… Nós é que poderíamos extorquir os outros. Imagina se começássemos a cobrar para que pudessem espreitar…" Naruto começou mas parou e coçou a cabeça. "Não, isso seria demasiado diabólico." E com isto suspirou longamente.

"Outra coisa que não me sai da cabeça, foi quem foi que escreveu o bilhete." Sasuke começou.

"Mas também seria fácil de descobrir… Quer dizer, basta investigar quem é que esteve cá no apartamento antes…" Naruto começou.

"Por uma vez na vida, tiveste uma óptima ideia. Quero ver quem é que foi o sacana que fez isto, e, já agora, quem é que ele queria ver." Sasuke disse e deu um ligeiro sorriso.

* * *

Alice bateu à porta do escritório do reitor. Estava exausta. Tinha passado o dia inteiro a trabalhar na porcaria do projecto e sinceramente não sabia muito bem como é que se tinha aguentado de pé o dia inteiro visto nem sequer ter almoçado.

Sarutobi abriu a porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e mandou-a entrar. Imediatamente a morena deixou cair o projecto em cima da sua secretária com um sorriso vitorioso que não pareceu perturbar o mais velho.

"Pois muito bem. Aqui tem o projecto, já falei com o Nagato e estabeleci parceria assim como banco de fundos, tem aí o projecto, os desenhos e designs, o material necessário…" Alice disse e passou uma mão pelo cabelo em puro desalinho.

Sarutobi pegou no projecto abriu e folheou para em seguida proceder a rasgá-lo todo.

"Eu não preciso disto, Menina Rivers. O seu castigo foi então aplicado. Que isto lhe relembre da próxima vez pensar em tomar decisões precipitadas." Disse e nisto começou a rir à gargalhada enquanto via a cara de puro choque que Alice demonstrava.

"Você é um velho xexé!" Acusou e apontou-lhe o dedo enquanto via o velho rir-se e rir-se mesmo à sua frente.

"Bom, fico à espera do resultado. Tenha um bom dia, que eu agora tenho imensos problemas sérios a tratar." Sarutobi disse por entre gargalhadas e prontamente a expulsou do escritório.

Alice nada podia fazer senão ir para casa, amaldiçoando tudo e todos pelo caminho.

* * *

_OMG! Um update em tão pouco tempo (!) :D _

_Yup, considerem isto como uma pequena prenda de Natal de moi para vocês, meus caríssimos leitores. ^^ _

_Nem sabem o suor que produzi a fazer este capítulo, apenas e só para vos presentiar com ele. (MENTIRA. Comecei a escrever e de repente, OH MY GOD, está feito!) Contudo, é verdade que o queria postar depois, quando já começasse o próximo mas enfim, decidi que é Natal e pronto. Tomem lá um presentinho. :3_

_E a demanda começou: Uchiha e Uzumaki juntos para procurar o prevertido que escreveu o bilhete. E lanço aqui a questão: alguém descobre quem foi? Lembro que o bilhete deixado começava com a letra K (...) ^^ _

_Mas a sério diverti-me imenso a escrever este capítulo. (: No próximo começam as aulas! _

_Btw, acho que consegui meter todos os OC's, ou foi impressão minha? ;D _

_Muito bem músicas para o capítulo: _

_Erase Me - Kid Cuddy ft Kanye West_

_Fuck You - Cee Loo Green _

_Hot N Cold - Katy Perry_

_Fluorescent Adolescent - Artic Monkeys _

_O nome do próximo capítulo é: Don't Stand so Close to me. _

_Outro desafio: o título do cap é também o título de uma música dos Police. Ideias sobre aquilo que vai acontecer? _

_Se quiserem leiam a fic em parceira no meu perfil. Deixem feedback (show me some love). _

_Love _

_ - Ed (What else?) ;)_


	8. Don't stand so close to me

__

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas a história, sim. Por favor, não copiem o meu trabalho.

* * *

_** Reminiscências**_

Capítulo 6: Don't stand so close to me

"O professor Guy é terrível…" Amaya queixou-se para Alice, Oliver e Konan. Os quatro encontravam-se no apartamento depois de uma manhã de aulas. Realmente Amaya parecia mal: estava pálida e arfava um pouco.

"E eu a pensar que uma pessoa com nome Guy, nome tão propício a piadas seria um homem com bom coração…" Oliver disse de sorriso cínico na face.

"Nem sequer brinques. O problema é exactamente esse, ele é demasiadamente boa pessoa." Amaya explicou cerrando os dentes. "Pôs-se para lá com tretas, do género Lee, tu sabes o rapaz de Sábado na pista de dança? Enfim, ele é três vezes pior: grita, berra, puxa por ti e depois dá aquele sorriso incrivelmente assustador…" E com isto a rapariga arrepiou-se.

Konan e Alice podiam apenas assentir. "Tão verdade que até dói." Disse a de cabelo azul. "Guy é um monstro de fato de treino verde. Contudo, é uma pessoa fantástica."

"Que se dane! Até podia ser o maior cabrão do mundo, desde que eu não tivesse que dar 20 voltas ao campo de futebol! É suposto eu dançar, se ficar com demasiados músculos nas pernas vou ficar horrorosa." Amaya disse e abanou a cabeça várias vezes.

"Ele sabe o que faz, não te preocupes…" Konan continuou. "Mas acredita, vais ter muito que sofrer."

* * *

Sakura estava congelada no seu banco por detrás de uma das várias bancadas de pedra do frio laboratório. Aquele homem era um monstro, e, francamente, de qualquer ângulo que ela o olhasse parecia-lhe sempre que havia sempre por ali uma parecença muito estranha com o tão aclamado rei da pop e que, apenas servia para assustá-la mais. Depois era a maneira de falar, o sorriso incrivelmente largo e os caninos afilados. Não, Sakura tinha decidido, o professor Orochimaru não poderia ser humano. As teorias que percorriam a sua mente eram já muitas e de momento, estava tentada a ligar para o governo americano a perguntar se não teria fugido de lá um alienígena da lendária área 51.

Pestanejando algumas vezes, enquanto o estranho homem continuava a explicar as várias partes em que se dividia um tendão de Aquiles, Sakura olhou discretamente para os lados tentando ver quais eram as expressões dos seus colegas. A sala não se encontrava muito cheia, até porque os primeiros dias eram propícios a baldas, contudo as reacções dos poucos ocupantes da sala variavam entre o aborrecido, o surpreso, e por fim assustado, restaria saber se seria por causa da matéria ou por causa do professor.

A rosada também não achava grande piada à disciplina de anatomia, parecia-lhe demasiado aborrecida, mas era uma parte muito importante no curso de medicina, e enfim, lá teria que ser.

Kiba e Shino também se encontravam na mesma aula. Shino, apontava cuidadosamente aquilo que o professor dizia no seu bloco de notas preto, silencioso e calmo como sempre, tinha até convencido a Kiba a sentar-se numa das filas da frente. Kiba, por seu lado estava a entrar em desespero. Não só o aspecto do professor não lhe agradava aquela matéria parecia-lhe o fim do mundo. Para dizer a verdade, Kiba tinha quase a certeza que não seria capaz de fazer a cadeira de Anatomia à primeira. Isso seria quase um feito impossível. Assim, e decidindo que se calhar, à partida seria já um caso perdido, focou-se antes em apreciar os seus arredores.

Contudo, rapidamente suspirou enraivecido. Não, parece que quase todas as miúdas giras, se é que as havia naquela disciplina, tinham decidido fazer gazeta. A única que se aproveitava era aquela rapariga esquisita de cabelo cor-de-rosa. E essa parecia estar a ter um mini ataque de pânico de momento pelo que se calhar não seria de todo uma boa ideia em tentar falar com ela. Para não falar que se encontrava duas filas atrás dele.

"E se tentasses prestar o mínimo de atenção?" Shino sussurrou-lhe sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

"Estás a gozar? Isto é uma seca total, nunca na vida irei conseguir fazer esta cadeira." Kiba sussurrou exasperado.

Shino encolheu os ombros. "Nem sempre será assim. Ouvi dizer que com este professor em breve estarás a mexer em cadáveres e outras coisas." Shino comentou.

Kiba arrepiou-se. Supostamente ele devia era salvar animais, e para o fazer, tinha de andar a escarafunchar em animais mortos. Ah, doce ironia…

Mas tinha de admitir, sempre seria melhor do que ficar ali a ouvir o esquisitóide falar…

* * *

Gaara rolou os olhos. Algo de muito errado se devia passar no mundo. Afinal de contas qual era a probabilidade de ficar sentado ao lado daquela rapariga num auditório com mais de 60 lugares. Muito pouca.

De momento encontrava-se enfaixado entre Sophie e Naruto que ao seu lado tinha Ashleigh, todos a ouvir a um discurso espirituoso do professor Iruka, que lhes dava Direito, de sorriso suave nos lábios.

"Direito é assim uma cadeira importantíssima. Direito é algo essencial. Portanto, espero que todos gostem. E com isto abram os livros na página 4 começaremos por analisar a Carta dos Direitos Universais do Homem, artigo nº…" E com isto a aula começou.

Gaara olhou de soslaio para Sophie que sinceramente parecia muito contente com aquela cadeira lendo rapidamente o que fora pedido e imediatamente passando para a página seguinte. Gaara tentou-se concentrar também naquilo que tinha de fazer, mas estava a ser difícil com o constante remexer e suspirar de Naruto e com o perfume da rapariga a chegar-lhe ao nariz. Não que fosse ofensivo, nem por isso, até que era bastante suave, mas Gaara sempre tinha tido um olfacto mais apurado que o comum.

"Uh, Gaara, será que me podias indicar o artigo que o professor disse para estudarmos?" A voz suave de Sophie despertou-o dos seus pensamentos, apenas para perceber que ele também não havia ouvido. Suspirando deu uma cotevelada discreta em Naruto que de momento parecia encontrar-se a explicar qualquer coisa a Ashleigh.

"Nº44, credo não é teu estares distraído." Naruto disse-lhe alto o suficiente para Iruka reparar.

"O loiro de olhos azuis. Sim você mesmo, importava-se de explicar o que entendeu do artigo." Iruka perguntou e Naruto suspirou. Coçando a cabeça, voltou a olhar de relance para o livro.

Ashleigh riu-se da atrapalhação do loiro, que ainda há pouco lhe tinha estado a explicar o mesmo artigo. "E a menina pode ajudar." Iruka acrescentou fazendo com que esta abrisse e fechasse a boca várias vezes.

Por fim, Naruto lá conseguiu desprender a língua e começar a falar, Iruka olhou criticamente para o aluno, por alguma razão em particular, algo lhe dizia que iria ter muitos problemas com ele.

* * *

Quem tinha acabado de sair da aula de economia eram pessoas tão diferentes como Chelsea, Kakuzu ou até mesmo Gabbe. Gabriella vinha exausta, completamente cansada até, visto que aquela era uma das aulas que ela pessoalmente abominava. Tudo o que ela precisava de momento era de algo que a fizesse parar de pensar em PIB's, em problemas de ordenamento e sobretudo, acerca de certos Uchiha's e certas raparigas provenientes de Hollywood. Gabbe bufou fazendo com que algum do seu cabelo voasse em frente à sua face. Aquele ano não estava de todo a correr como era de esperar. Contudo, e, de repente, deu por si a ser puxada e empurrada para uma porta. Vai-se a ver, e estereótipo dos estereótipos, era um armário. Gabbe ergueu os olhos apenas para dar consigo cara a cara com Deidara, de sorriso demoníaco na face.

Gabriella rolou os olhos mas não se importou quando os lábios do rapaz aproximaram-se dos seus e a beijaram com urgência. Aquilo já era ocorrência frequente. Gabbe dava por si a gostar destes momentos estranhos com Deidara, pelo menos, quando estava com ele não se lembrava do resto que a amedrontava.

Rapidamente a camisola que trazia saiu e esta começou também a desabotoar os botões da camisa do rapaz enquanto as mãos deste percorriam o seu corpo.

"Então, problemas no paraíso?" Deidara murmurou na sua orelha. Gabriella decidiu ignorar este comentário, não lhe apetecia dar explicações a quem quer que fosse.

Deidara continuou com aquilo que estava a fazer passando a beijar-lhe o pescoço. As mãos de Gabbe rapidamente encontraram a breguilha das calças do loiro desapertando o botão. "Deixa-me a adivinhar, alguma coisa com o todo-poderoso Uchiha?" Deidara começou e Gabbe parou de repente dando-lhe um encontrão e afastando-o de si.

"Qual é que é o teu problema?" Praticamente rosnou enquanto os seus olhos se encontravam num combate silencioso.

Deidara fez um som muito parecido com 'tsk' e rolou os olhos. "Normalmente, apenas ele tem o poder de te colocar nesse estado." Este comentou num tom frio, nada característico.

"E isso incomoda-te?" Gabriella praticamente cuspiu as palavras e cerrou os punhos enquanto olhava para o loiro que parecera enrijecer de repente.

Contudo, e antes que Gabbe pudesses dizer algo mais um sorriso despreocupado apareceu na face de Deidara. "Claro que não. Aliás, por mim estavas assim todos os dias, o sexo fica tão melhor…" Comentou e antes que desse por isso, Gabbe tinha vestido a camisola e saído batido com a porta.

Deidara deu por si a dar um murro na parede. Porque é que ele tinha vindo com aquela conversa? Porque é que ele não podia ter ficado calado?

Suspirando, deixou-se escorregar até se sentar no chão. Ele era um idiota. Aquilo tinha começado tão casual, era benéfico para os dois. Sexo sem compromisso. O que poderia haver de melhor? O problema é que ele passou a importar-se com ela, começou a querer estar com ela, passou a entendê-la e passou a querê-la.

Mas ela só via o Uchiha, desde sempre tudo fora por Itachi. Caraças, a razão dos seus primeiros encontros tinha sido por ele. E no fim era apenas isso que ele era, não? Uma forma de descarregar a frustração.

E no fim de contas, nunca passaria disso, pois não?

Quem tinha ficado muito espantado fora Kakuzu e Chelsea quando uma Gabriella furiosa passara por eles em direcção aos dormitórios.

Aquele Deidara, como é que ele se atrevia? E depois dizer aquilo!

''_Por mim estavas assim todos os dias, o sexo fica tão melhor…' _

Gabbe de repente parou no meio do corredor fazendo com que algumas pessoas lhe lançassem olhares curiosos, olhares esses que ela prontamente ignorou. E porque raio estava ela tão incomodada?

* * *

Hinata mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente enquanto esperava que a sua aula de Desenho Livre. Ela e Sai tinham ido falar com a professora Kurenai, que imediatamente tinha simpatizado com ela e, após ter visto os seus desenhos tinha imediatamente concordado em tê-la na sua aula. É claro que Hinata passaria a ter menos tempo livre, mas também, é preciso fazer certos sacrifícios para conseguirmos aquilo que queremos, certo?

"Não estás enganada na sala?" Um rapaz loiro disse enquanto a olhava de alto a baixo. Hinata olhou para ele de sobrolho erguido, ele parecia-lhe algo familiar. Ah! Agora tinha-se lembrado, era aquele rapaz que os tinha deixado de praxar.

"Não, ela está na sala certa, Bryan." Johan disse aparecendo de repente por trás de Hinata juntamente com Sai que lhe sorriu. Os três cumprimentaram-se enquanto Hinata observava a cena com olhos curiosos.

"Mas eu pensava que tu estavas em arquitectura?" Bryan perguntou olhando para a rapariga com olhos inquisidores.

"E estou, eu apenas estou a tirar esta aula extra, por motivos pessoais." Hinata explicou, numa voz surpreendentemente calma. Sinceramente ela era uma Hyuuga, e todos os Hyuugas eram por norma desconfiados. E porque raio é que ele sabia em que curso é que ela se encontrava? Ora, esta suspeita era suficiente para colocar a herdeira Hyuuga em alerta, afinal de contas, o seu pai tinha-a treinado bem.

A frieza calma de Hinata não tinha passado despercebida nem a Sai nem a Johan que partilharam um olhar sabedor. Eles também tinham reparado que Bryan parecia saber muito acerca de Hinata.

"Ah estou a ver. Bom, eu tenho de ir. Vou ter física." Bryan disse virando-se para Johan e fazendo uma careta.

"Oh boa sorte a ver toda a população feminina interessadíssima nas leis de Newton." Johan comentou sorrindo de canto.

Bryan encolheu os ombros, numa atitude que dizia claramente _'O que é que se há-de fazer?'_

"Este Bryan anda cada vez mais estranho." Sai comentou e viu Hinata a franzir o nariz.

"Ele é um bocadinho esquisito, não é?" Esta comentou e imediatamente tanto Johan como Sai desataram a rir. Ela olhou para ela incrédula. "Disse algo de mau?"

"De todos os adjectivos que já ouvi as raparigas chamar ao Bryan, esquisito, deve ser de todos o mais adequado." Johan comentou e mais uma vez ele e Sai começaram a rir.

* * *

Marinna apenas podia olhar para Anko de boca aberta. Aquela mulher era muito estranha. E era verdade que ela andava com o professor/DJ/coisa linda da vida/Kakashi Hatake? Sinceramente, ela parecia-lhe no mínimo perigosa.

Olhando em volta, Marinna deu um ligeiro suspiro ao reparar que não tinha ninguém que conhecia na aula. Contudo, de repente alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Olhando para a pessoa Marinna rapidamente identificou Uchiha Sasuke. Marinna observou-o durante alguns momentos e sinceramente ficou abalada: como é que um rapaz podia ser tão bonito? É que nem sequer era atraente, era bonito mesmo! Agora que Marinna pensava no assunto ele até que tinha uma beleza um bocado feminina.

Sasuke olhou para a rapariga que estava ao seu lado e ergueu uma sobrancelha. M

Marinna corou ao aperceber-se que tinha sido apanhada a observá-lo. "Olá! O nome é Marinna." Disse apresentando-se e dando um sorriso que, na sua opinião era amigável.

Sasuke franziu o nariz. Seria possível que só lhe saiam coisas como aquelas. Sinceramente, estava farto de sorrisinhos e de bater de sobrancelhas. Assim, voltou-se para a frente, tendo apenas pronunciado. "Sasuke."

Marinna fez beicinho. Como é que Emily tinha conseguido ter uma conversa decente com aquela coisa? Realmente, ele não era nada como os outros rapazes. Por exemplo Kiba, era muito mais simpático e muito mais masculino. Esta pensou com um sentido esquisito de satisfação. Marinna deu por si a abanar a cabeça várias vezes. Não! Nada de Kiba! Supostamente eles eram apenas amigos e nada mais. Nada mais!

Sasuke olhou de soslaio para a rapariga que se encontrava completamente corada. Ele era assim tão irresistível, huh?

* * *

Sakura parou, de boca literalmente aberta enquanto via um rapaz muito bem parecido barrar-lhe o caminho.

"Uh, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Perguntou algo incerta enquanto balançava o seu peso de um pé para o outro.

O rapaz riu-se mostrando toda uma parafernália de dentes brancos. Sakura engoliu em seco, aquele sorriso prometia algo de muito mau.

"Agora que falas nisso, aquilo que eu tenho para te pedir, é um bocado complicado." Suigetsu finalmente revelou, ainda tentando decidir qual seria a melhor estratégia a seguir.

"Complicado…" Sakura deixou a palavra rolar na sua boca e olhou para o rapaz expectante. Suigetsu mordeu o lábio.

"Bem, isto parece um bocado parvo de se perguntar mas… Uh, eu tenho um amigo que enfim pode estar interessado em ti." Este disse e mexeu nas mãos nervosamente. Os olhos da rapariga fixaram-se nos dele em expectativa. Suigetsu sorriu para consigo, sem dúvida, o acto inocente resultava sempre. "Mas não penses que sou eu! É mesmo um amigo. Bem, tu deves saber até quem ele é… Tu sabes, o Ranzo?"

Sakura olhou para ele incrédula, ele estava a dizer-lhe que aquela maravilha, aquela coisa maravilhosa, aquele homem lindo que a Ino porca queria a toda custa conquistar estava interessado nela? Imediatamente a inner Sakura veio à superfície cantando louvores, glórias e apregoando aleluias. O senhor era grande e justo!

"Ai está?" Sakura disse levantando o sobrolho, fingindo desinteresse. Sorte que Suigetsu tivesse visto que aquilo não passava de uma farsa e que de facto, a rapariga estava interessada naquilo que ele lhe queria propor.

"Só que ele é bastante tímido, e nunca na vida conseguiria arranjar coragem para te o dizer cara a cara. Assim, e como amigo dele, queria propor-te que tentasses conhecê-lo." Suigetsu explicou e sorriu.

"Como assim?" Sakura indagou, desconfiada.

"Bom, as condições seriam discutidas depois, mas basicamente tratar-se-ia de um encontro, só para ver se vocês os dois se davam bem. Tu compreendes que eu estou apenas a fazer isto para o bem do Ran? Sinceramente, tu pareceste-me uma boa rapariga e achei que serias o ideal para o Ranzou namorar. Isto claro, se estiveres interessada nele e na perspectiva de uma relação." Suigetsu explicou calmamente.

Imediatamente a face da aspiradora a médica suavizou-se e esta sorriu. "O Ranzou tem sorte em te ter como amigo. E, enfim, não vejo porque não aceitar, seria uma experiência nova, certo. Eu dou-te o meu número de telemóvel e depois combinamos qualquer coisa, pode ser?" Esta disse e piscou o olho, parecendo até bastante calma com a situação. Pelo contrário, por dentro Sakura regojizava-se.

'_Deus não dorme! Descansa, Ino.' _Foi um dos pensamentos que lhe passaram pela cabeça seguidos de uma gargalhada maléfica. Longe iam os tempos em que Sakura Haruna rastejava pelo Uchiha mais novo! Nada disso, ela agora estava mais madura e aberta a uma relação com uma pessoa respeitável. A vida era bela.

Passados cerca de cinco minutos Sakura afastava-se corredor fora.

"Eu disse-te que conseguíamos Juugo." Suigetsu disse e de um canto saiu o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados olhando para Suigetsu com um ar solene.

"Espero bem que tu, que vocês, saibam no que se estão a meter." Disse simplesmente afastou-se.

"Oh por favor Juugo! Sabes perfeitamente que as nossas intenções são as mais nobres possíveis!" Suigetsu exclamou correndo atrás do amigo.

* * *

"Sasuke como é que é possível que nenhum dos habitantes anteriores do apartamento tenho um nome com K?" Naruto disse e bufou irritado enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos.

Sasuke olhou de soslaio para o amigo. "Não faço ideia. O que é que fazemos agora?"

Naruto encolheu os ombros. "Vá-se lá saber. Parece-me um beco sem saída."

"Não há tal coisa como becos sem saída. E tu, como estudante de direito devias puxar mais pela cabeça." O Uchiha praticamente rosnou. "Tenho uma ideia."

"Chuta." Naruto resmungou comendo algumas batatas fritas.

"Temos de aceder aos registos destes três idiotas." Disse apontando para os nomes dos rapazes que antes ali habitavam.

"Isso deve ser provavelmente ilegal, ou impossível. Ou talvez os dois. E para que é que queres o registo deles de qualquer forma?" Naruto indagou e Sasuke rolou os olhos.

"Será que tenho de te explicar tudo? Vamos arranjar o número de telemóvel deles e saber quem raio fez o buraco e quem raio fez a nota." Sasuke explicou devagar e Naruto piscou algumas vezes antes de um largo sorriso se abrir na sua face.

"Boa! Agora só temos de arranjar alguém que esteja disposto a dar-nos os registos." Naruto disse e o sorriso desapareceu.

"Não te preocupes, sem de alguém que nos pode ajudar…"

* * *

Shikamaru olhou de um lado para o outro em estado de pura agonia. Aquilo ia ser no mínimo incrivelmente problemático. Olhando para a sua namorada que se sentava ao seu lado viu que esta parecia estar a analisar todo a gente presente naquela sala com um olhar inquisidor.

Senão vejamos: estávamos na última aula do dia, computação. Esta disciplina era dada pelo professor Kabuto e era puramente opcional sendo que nem sequer existiam testes ou exames. Assim, aquela disciplina tinha apenas como função o desenvolvimento de projectos, ao gostos dos estudantes, que por sua vez utilizavam esta disciplina para complementar os seus conhecimentos e para encher corrículo. Por isto, não interessava o ano em que se estava nem curso. Qualquer um podia ter computação. Ou seja, pessoas que por norma não se viam e nem sequer se queriam ver estavam enclausuradas na mesma sala.

Shikamaru bufou ao ver o panorama à sua frente. Itachi olhava de soslaio entre Ashleigh que lhe sorria maquiavélicamente, esta por sua vez estava ser olhada com ódio puro por Gabriella. Tobi ria-se ao ver aquele triângulo ridículo, Benjy suspirava num canto sem razão aparente, Bryan parecia muito pensativo, Alice e Sasori estavam ambos muito entretidos a lançares olhares diabólicos um para o outro, Sophie olhava para Gabbe sem perceber o motivo de tanta irritação, Emily cavaqueava calmamente com Marinna não se apercebendo dos olhares discretos que Sasuke lhe mandava, Chelsea e Kakuzu discutiam contabilidade, Maxine mascava pastilha com calma enquanto Hidan parecia estar a questionar-se porque raio estava ali.

Oh alegria.

Kabuto aclarou a garganta chamando a atenção de todos os alunos. Rapidamente sem mais demoras passou a explicar para que servia a disciplina e voltou-se para o computador dizendo apenas que começassem a pensar em projectos que estivessem interessados em desenvolver.

Pouco depois, e como esperado Alice já lhe tinha batido no ombro. "Professor! Caso não tenha sido informado eu já tenho um projecto definido." Esta explicou sorrindo como o Gato de Cheshire.

Kabuto olhou para ela desinteressadamente. Alice, já conhecendo a atitude fria comum do professor colocou-lhe um dossier por baixo da nariz que ele folheou rapidamente.

"Parece-me bem. Realmente o reitor falou qualquer coisa acerca disso…" Kabuto parecia estar a tentar lembrar-se daquilo que lhe tinha sido dito. "Que equipa é que queres contigo?"

"Shikamaru e Temari." A rapariga respondeu prontamente.

"Negado." Kabuto disse dando algumas voltas na cadeira.

"Hidan e Kakuzu." Alice disse com um sorriso forçado e uma veia saliente na testa.

"Negado." Foi de novo a resposta.

"Professor…" Começou devagar. "O professor nunca me tinha negado nenhuma equipa, porquê começar agora?"

"Ordens superiores. O reitor escolheu um parceiro de propósito para este teu projecto." Kabuto disse coçando a cabeça enquanto procurava por um pedaço de papel na secretária desarrumada. "Eu apontei isso em qualquer lado…"

"Oh o reitor deu-se a esse trabalho…" Alice disse enquanto gritava mentalmente. Ela realmente adorava Sarutobi como professor mas o homenzinho era irritante!

"Ah sim. Sasori, chega cá se faz favor." Kabuto disse e Alice observou mortificada enquanto o ruivo se aproximava calmamente sorriso de canto nos lábios. Aquilo tinha ido longe demais!

"Professor, eu recuso-me a trabalhar com esta… Esta criatura!" Alice exclamou e Sasori levou uma mão ao peito.

"Oh ofendes-me tanto. Acredita, o sentimento é recíproco. Professor, eu recuso-me a trabalhar com esta anormal." Sasori disse olhando para Kabuto intensamente.

O jovem de cabelos acinzentados apenas encolheu os ombros. "Então eu vou ter que vos chumbar na disciplina." Disse calmamente e Alice cruzou os braços.

"Isto é injusto. Eu tenho direitos." Resmungou e Sasori olhou para ela divertido.

"Ah o reitor, previu que dissesses isso." Kabuto respondeu e voltou a ler do papel que tinha encontrado. "O reitor informa que a escola também tem o direito à paz às 5 da manhã e tem o direito de não ser invadida por um camião a essa mesma hora. Considere isto castigo divino."

"Inadmissível!" Alice exclamou e Sasori encolheu os ombros.

"Posso ao menos ver o projecto?" Perguntou o ruivo e Alice atirou-lhe com o dossier para os braços.

"Lê isso muito bem. Estuda isso ainda melhor. Não penses que eu vou fazer o trabalho todo." E com isto afastou-se saindo pela porta contígua que dava para a oficina onde o seu carro de golfe estava à espera.

"Boa sorte." Kabuto disse, um pequeno sorriso aflorando os seus lábios.

"Bem vou precisar…" Sasori resmungou e coçou a cabeça seguindo o caminho que Alice tinha feito.

Ao mesmo tempo que isto decorria Maxine olhava criticamente na direcção de Hidan e Kakuzu.

"Deixem ver se eu entendi bem. Vocês querem fazer um reactor que utilize o poder dos deuses e produza dinheiro?" Maxine disse olhando para os dois criticamente.

Hidan assentiu. " Exacto. Segundo antigas profecias isto seria possível se conseguíssemos entoar o cântico de invocação às 3 da manhã de um Domingo… Ei, porque raio é que estás a pegar no telemóvel?"

"Vou ligar para um manicómio. Sinceramente Kakuzu, até tu?" Maxine olhou para o contabilista que encolheu os ombros.

"Já estou por tudo. E quem sabe, a máquina vai daí não funciona mas dá-nos pontos pela criatividade?" Este perguntou desinteressado.

"Sinceramente, vocês só pensam em Ciência e dinheiro. Pois fiquem a saber que é a fé e o oculto que move o mundo!" Hidan queixou-se e Maxine abanou a cabeça pousando o telemóvel em cima da bancada.

"Não, tenho quase a certeza que são as leis da física que fazem isso." Maxine comentou secamente enquanto olhava para Hidan que parecia ter ficado lívido.

"Heresia!" Exclamou e Maxine torceu-lhe o nariz.

"Okay, questões morais e religiosas a parte, o que raio é que vamos fazer neste projecto?" Kakuzu interviu mas Hidan cruzou os braços.

"Ninguém me compreende, onde é que está a Alice?" Queixou-se e Maxine rolou os olhos.

"A trabalhar no projecto dela." Esta constatou. "E que tal se fizéssemos um aproveitador de resíduos. Ouvi dizer que a escola ainda não tem um. Teríamos um combustor, e o CO2 poderia ser depois aproveitado e enviado para as estufas…" Sugeriu.

"Suponho que algum poderia ir. Parece-me uma boa ideia. O que achas Hidan?" Kakuzu perguntou.

"A-B-O-R-R-E-C-I-D-O." Soletrou.

"Pena que a maioria ganhe. Vamos fazer o projecto." Maxine demarcou.

* * *

"O que é que se passa contigo?" Bryan perguntou a Benjy, ambos tinham em frente uma folha de papel em branco e nenhum dos dois parecia muito interessado em começar a pensar no que fosse.

"Nada de especial…" Benjy respondeu enquanto balançava a caneta entre os dedos. "Bryan por acaso, nunca te aconteceu não quereres pensar em alguma coisa e ela estar sempre a aparecer na tua mente?"

"Pfft. Muito filosófico. Mas agora que falas nisso ya. Penso que deve ser qualquer cena que tem a ver com o facto de nos estarmos sempre a relembrar para não pensarmos nisso. O problema é que nos esquecemos de que ao estar a fazer isso, faz automaticamente que nos lembremos do assuntos. Percebes?" Perguntou ao ver o olhar confuso.

"Nem, por isso, não. Mas deixa lá, não vale a pena." Benjy retorquiu enquanto voltava a fixar o olhar na folha de papel. "Demoras-te a chegar a Física. Até o Kakashi já lá estava e tudo…"

"Passei pelo Sai e pelo Johan e fiquei a conversar com eles…" Bryan disse evasivamente.

"A sério, sobre o quê?" Benjy perguntou e Bryan encolheu os ombros.

"Conversa casual, suponho." Bryan comentou. "Olha e se tentássemos fazer qualquer cena que tivesse a ver com a água. O lago daqui está muito mal aproveitado." Disse, desviando a conversa.

"Estás a pensar no quê? Um overcraft?" Benjy respondeu enquanto começava a escrevinhar num papel. "Podíamos tentar utilizar uma célula de hidrogénio, suponho eu…"

"Óptimo." Bryan respondeu desinteressadamente.

"Mas precisamos de alguém que nos desenhe a configuração. Ah, já sei. A Hyuuga que está em arquitectura ou lá o que é. De certeza que não se importaria de nos fazer um esboço." Benjy comentou e Bryan mordeu o lábio.

"Eu falo com ela." Respondeu, mas por que raio é que tudo ia dar a ela?

* * *

Mouki encontrava-se de momento sozinho no estúdio. Era daqueles momentos de solidão que ele mais gostava. De tocar piano sozinho, onde o som da melodia não fosse muito mais além do que às pareces que confinavam o amplo espaço. Tocava de cor, sem sequer por uma pauta se reger. Mouki por norma não era grande coisa com as palavras e por norma, gostava de utilizar a música como forma de se expressar.

Gostava de tocar piano quando tinha de por os seus pensamentos em ordem, e de momento muitas coisas eram aquelas que lhe passavam pela mente, a ansiedade de estar numa escola nova, as expectativas colocadas nele, a sua relação e possíveis sentimentos para com uma certa pessoa. Á medida que Mouki ia pensando mais e mais no assunto a música tinha começado a ganhar contornos mais vibrantes, um ritmo mais rápido.

Contudo este de repente parou quando ouviu alguém bater palmas. Olhando para a fonte do ruído deu com uma loira de olhos azuis vibrantes que lhe sorria abertamente.

"Tu és muito bom!" Ino disse sem se conseguir conter. Contudo e ao ver o ar surpreso do rapaz levou uma mão à boca. "Desculpa! Peço imensa desculpa. Tu provavelmente estavas a ensaiar e eu interrompi-te! A sério, não era a minha intenção. Mas eu estava a passar e gostei tanto da música…" Queixou-se algo embaraçada. Pessoalmente, Ino não gostava de se sentir a mais.

"Ah, não faz mal. Eu não estava a ensaiar nem nada, estava apenas a improvisar…" Mouki comentou.

Ino aproximou-se. "Mas estava muito bom para um improviso! Estavas a pensar nalguma coisa em especial?" Ino perguntou e Mouki corou imediatamente. "Ah! Mil perdões, eu não quero estar a intrometer-me!"

"Não é que seja segredo nenhum… Eu estava a pensar uh, na relação que eu tenho com uma certa pessoa… Quer dizer, na relação que eu ambicionava vir a ter." Este comentou algo embaraçado.

"Bem, eu devo-te dizer, que eu por norma não sou nenhuma romântica e fiquei emocionada. Devo dizer que aquilo que sentes deve ser algo de muito bonito. Ou pelo menos assim soava." De repente a campainha começou a tocar fazendo um enorme barulho. "Ups! Tenho de ir!" Ino disse afastando-se, apenas para se voltar para trás outra vez. "E, luta por essa pessoa, okay?" E com isto saiu da sala deixando Mouki estupefacto olhando para as teclas do piano.

* * *

_Antes que pedras comecem a chover quero pedir desculpa por duas coisas: pelo tempo que me demorou a fazer o capítulo e pela sua qualidade umm... fraquinha. x) Mas verdade seja dita que me custou imenso a escrever isto. Eu queria mostrar um bocadinho das aulas, e enfim, decidi fazer um capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a isso, e pronto, saiu assim. :L_

_O nome do próximo capítulo será: "Stupid is as stupid does", e também demorará a sair tendo em conta que neste preciso momento, eu DEVERIA estar a estudar matemática pois vou ter teste intermédio na quarta. Não se esqueçam, demorará mas sairá. Eu até que já tenho algumas ideias... ^^ _

_Será que o nosso Mouki lutará pela Alice? E o Benjy com a Karin? E a pobrezinha da Hinata? Com toda a certeza vai começar a pensar que o Bryan é um pervertido e um verdadeiro stalker! Desconfiança de Hyuuga nunca falha. (: _

_Enfim, continuem a acompanhar, e espero que não tenha ficado tão mal quanto isso. _

_Love, _

_- Ed_

_P.S: O editor de texto do fanfiction é uma grande merde. GRR $:_


	9. Stupid is as stupid does

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas a história, sim. Por favor, não copiem o meu trabalho. _

* * *

**_Reminiscências_**

7º Capítulo: Stupid is as stupid does

Tinham-se passado alguns dias desde o início das aulas. Estávamos agora numa quinta-feira. As quintas tinham a peculiaridade de fazer com que os estudantes por norma se encontrassem mais desanimados que o usual. Tendo-se já passado o meio da semana, o desespero para chegar ao fim-de-semana crescia, e contudo ainda tinha de se aguentar o dia de hoje e o dia de amanhã até se chegar à bem dita noite de sexta.

Eram assim 8 da manhã, o ar estava frio e o chão encontrava-se claramente gelado. A uma hora destas, um vulto deslocava-se calmamente por entre o caminho empedrado que ia dar ao ginásio. O mais espantoso era que a pessoa estava a usar calções largos, sapatilhas, um gorro de pêlo e uma sweatshirt da Nike larga, não parecendo importar-se minimamente com o frio. Tratava-se de Alice que trazia ainda umas luvas de boxe vermelhas atadas numa mão.

Aquele já era um ritual para a rapariga, pelo menos uma vez por semana fazia boxe, era uma forma de escape e de descarregar a frustração.

E ela desta vez tinha muita frustração para descarregar. Durante toda a semana, as aulas de computação tinha corrido horrivelmente mal, era impossível conseguir fazer o que quer que fosse com Sasori sem que imediatamente lhe apetece-se atirar-lhe com um sapato à cara.

Quanto entrou no ginásio avançou pelas salas maioritariamente vazias sem grandes preocupações até que entrou no salão destinado à prática de artes marciais. Aquele salão era enorme e ficava num ponto mais elevado. Assim, podia-se ver o que é que os outros faziam nas outras salas pela parede constituída apenas por vidros altos. Á espera dela encontravam-se dois rapazes: Hidan que envergava roupas casuais e Mouki também ele equipado a rigor.

Alice sorriu ao ver os dois. Aproximando-se puxou Mouki para um abraço de urso. "Mouki, vieste! Vais ver, vou-te ensinar tudo o que é preciso saber acerca de boxe!" Disse sorrindo. Mouki assentiu nervosamente, sinceramente não sabia bem no que raio se estava a meter.

"O Hidan não participa?" Perguntou enquanto Alice se afastava e começava a colocar as luvas.

"Náh, ele só vem para aqui para ver as raparigas exercitarem-se lá em baixo." Alice disse casualmente e Mouki reparou que Hidan se encontrava agora à janela observando tudo o que se passava nas outras salas. Contudo, afastou-se e foi até Alice ajudando-a a colocar as luvas.

"E para dar apoio moral, não te esqueças." Rabujou o rapaz de cabelos prateados enquanto lhe puxava os cordões das luvas. Alice rolou os olhos.

"Sim, deveras." Retorquiu. Em seguida voltou-se para Mouki. "Muito bem Mouki. Ouve-me com atenção. Para praticares boxe e para seres bom tens de ter raiva dentro de ti. O boxe é para pessoas inconformadas, que querem lutar e descarregar a sua frustração. É um desporto de contacto físico, é sujo, transpiras que nem um cão e vais para casa cheio de nódoas negras. Mas dá-te uma satisfação incrível." Explicou com os olhos a brilhar.

Mouki assentiu fracamente enquanto Hidan lhe apertava as luvas. "E se de momento não me estiver a sentir nem frustrado nem inconformado?" Perguntou a medo.

"Simples." Alice disse enquanto se aproximava de um saco de areia. "Pensas em algo que por alguma razão em particular te faça irritado. Por exemplo, vou imaginar que aqui o saco de areia é a cara do Sasori." Alice disse e sorriu. E em seguida colocou-se em posição e deu um murro preciso no saco de areia que balançou e voltou na sua direcção apenas para levar um pontapé alto. "Ah, esta teria-lhe acertado no queixo." Disse satisfeita.

Mouki olhou para aquilo e piscou os olhos. Nota: nunca enfurecer Alice.

"Bom, vamos começar?" A rapariga perguntou ao rapaz que de momento se encontrava dividido entre o terror e a admiração.

* * *

Emily coçou a cabeça pela décima vez nessa manhã. Aqueles desgraçados do New York Times pensavam-se tão inteligentes. Mas nunca na vida umas reles palavras cruzadas lhe ganhariam! Não, ela recusava-se a baixar os braços. De momento encontrava-se perto do campo de futebol, numa das mesas de pic-nic que por ali havia, lendo o jornal e bebericando num copo de cartão contendo café. As aulas não tardariam a começar e sinceramente, Emily estava a agonizar só a pensar que teria de novo Direito com o Professor Iruka. Só de pensar naquela dedicação toda dava-lhe a volta ao estômago. A verdade é que Emily ainda se questionava se aquele teria sido mesmo o curso certo a escolher. Quer dizer, como é que é suposto que saibamos logo à partida e apenas com uns míseros 18 anos, o que queremos ser?

Emily encontrava-se tão distraída que nem deu por alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Quando finalmente essa pessoa aclarou a garganta, Emily ergueu os olhos para o encarar. Tratava-se do Uchiha. Não, não aquele mais novo com quem já havia falado. Nem por isso. Tratava-se sim do mais velho que a olhava com um ar divertido.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Emily finalmente perguntou ao ver que Itachi se tinha sentado ao seu lado. Os olhos escuros do Uchiha semicerraram-se.

"Nada mau…" O Uchiha disse para consigo. Emily cerrou o maxilar. Aquele marmanjo estava a ignorá-la? "Ah, desculpa. É que eu costumo vir para aqui e fiquei espantado ao ver que alguém já tinha ocupado o meu local usual", Itachi acabou por explicar.

Emily conteve-se e não rolou os olhos. "Acontece", disse secamente enquanto voltava à sua tarefa. Contudo conseguia sentir os olhos de Itachi em si, o que a estava a fazer uma tanto ou quanto desconfortável.

Itachi apreciava a rapariga em silêncio. Conseguia agora compreender o aparente interesse de Sasuke. Depois do tempo que passou a aturar a 'coisa rosa' e a loira platinada, era normal que agora tivesse optado por escolher uma rapariga silenciosa mas de língua afiada.

Sem se aperceber, também Itachi começou a pensar na sua corrente situação amorosa. Imediatamente fez uma careta. A sua situação amorosa podia ser descrita utilizando apenas duas palavras: desastre total. Itachi tinha realmente arranjado uma faca de dois gumes, se virmos bem até era de três, se tal existisse, e de qualquer das formas que ele lhe pegasse, acabaria por se cortar.

"Incompetência. Na linha 5 horizontal." Apontou suavemente. Emily seguiu com os olhos o local que Itachi apontava e sorriu.

"Nada mau." Comentou simplesmente enquanto preenchia com minúcia os quadrados brancos das palavras cruzadas. "Costumas fazer?" Perguntou casualmente enquanto bebia mais um pouco de café.

"Sou um maior apreciador de Sudoku." Itachi comentou mas rapidamente congelou ao ver que uma rapariga se dirigia para ali. Oh merda.

"Itachi!" Ouviu a rapariga dizer enquanto lhe acenava e lhe piscava o olho. Tratava-se de Ashleigh, em toda a sua glória, parecendo mais bela que nunca na neblina matinal.

Pelo canto do olho, viu Emily dar um sorriso de canto, quase como se estivesse a divertir com o aparente sofrimento dele. Itachi suspirou. Aquela era perfeita para o seu irmão. No entanto tratou de se recompor, e por puro respeito a Emily que já ali se encontrava antes dele, decidiu levantar-se e ir enfrentar a 'fera'.

Colocando a sua característica expressão neutra na face, seguiu em direcção a Ashleigh que quando o viu o abraçou. Um abraço um tanto ou quanto apertado demais. Itachi ergueu o sobrolho enquanto analisava a rapariga com inquisidores olhos negros.

"A que se deve tanta alegria?" Itachi perguntou enquanto via a rapariga sorrir com satisfação.

"Nada demais. Enfim, apenas que é quase sexta-feira, e amanhã finalmente posso sair…" Ashleigh referiu com um ar parecido ao sonhador, mas Itachi viu logo o que se passava por detrás daquela farsa. Outra saída à noite igualava a outra tentativa de o seduzir e de o amarrar a ela.

Itachi engelhou o cenho. Sinceramente não gostava nada que as mulheres se tornassem possessivas por ele. Itachi preferia mil vezes andar solto, dormia com quem queria e à hora que queria sem ter de dar explicações a ninguém.

"Amanhã é sobretudo uma noite para karaoke. Não sei se irás gostar." Observou e Ash riu-se alto.

"Estás a gozar?" Ashleigh disse com os olhos azuis brilhantes. "Eu tenho que ir! Afinal de contas o meu padrinho é conhecido por ser um dos maiores cantores deste campus." Explicou referindo-se a Sasori. Itachi conteve a vontade de rolar os olhos. Era bastante óbvio que Sasori também já se tinha divertido com Ash, e agora toda aquela conversa de padrinho utilizando um tom fraternal… Aquela rapariga não se toca?

A resposta veio mais depressa do que Itachi imaginava. Não, realmente Ash parecia não ter problemas em fazer o que quer que fosse, pois nesse momento acenou provocativamente a Gabbe que passava com Karin de braço dado. Gabriella ao ver de quem se tratava rolou os olhos mas acabou por sorrir falsamente e muito venenosamente enquanto também ela acenava.

"Ah, a Gabriella é tão querida…" Disse Ash suspirando.

Sim, definitivamente: desastre total.

* * *

Neji bateu pela vigésima vez à porta do apartamento onde habitava Ten-ten. Contudo, ainda ninguém lhe tinha atendido, o que sinceramente estava a fazer com o seu temperamento começasse a dar sinais de tempestade iminente. Afinal de contas, os Hyuugas não gostam de esperar. Mas Ten sabia a personalidade do Hyuuga melhor do que ninguém, na verdade, conseguia lê-lo como a palma da sua mão. E Neji só podia adivinhar, não, ele sabia que ela provavelmente estava atrás daquela porta a tomar o pequeno-almoço relaxada sabendo que era ele que estava a bater à porta. Neji ia bater mais uma vez quando parou de repente. Aquilo nem parecia dele! Que raio fazia ele à porta de uma rapariga a rebaixar-se perante todo o campus? Nada disso, ele tinha orgulho masculino. Se Ten não queria falar com ele, tudo bem. Que assim fosse. Ele também não queria saber. Afinal de contas, para que é que ele precisava da companhia dela? Tinha outras pessoas com quem confraternizar: Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Bryan ou até mesmo Benjy. Não precisava de toda que uma promissora bailarina andasse com ele a contar-lhe piadas e a rir de coisas que só eles os dois sabiam.

O cenho de Neji engelhou-se e este mordeu o lábio, finalmente deixando cair o braço. Este balançou sem grande vida até que se deixou estar, direito paralelamente ao tronco. Os olhos pálidos rolaram nas suas órbitas e Neji voltou costas à porta de cor verde garrafal cruzando os braços para dar ênfase.

Pois muito bem. Ele não precisava de Ten, e ele ia provar-lhe isso. Ele também podia ganhar um braço de ferro de vez em quando.

Com isto, o génio Hyuuga marchou corredor abaixo, desceu as escadas e ia para sair quando encontrou a prima a fechar a porta do apartamento. No entanto, e antes que ele se pudesse endereçar a Hinata alguém passou rapidamente por ele indo na direcção em que ele pretendia seguir. Neji observou com olhos cautelosos enquanto Bryan tocava nas costas de Hinata ao de leve, chamando-lhe a atenção. Viu ainda a prima voltar-se e os seus olhos a arregalarem-se em surpresa. Pela posição corporal em que Hinata se encontrava: afastada o mais possível de Bryan sem ser considerado rude, com os olhos abertos e cautelosos e os lábios numa firme linha, Neji podia ter a certeza que a prima não estava a gostar nem um pouco de ser o alvo de atenção do rapaz.

Neji cerrou o maxilar ao pensar que o tio lhe tinha pedido encarecidamente que tomasse conta de Hinata. Hiashi sempre tinha sido frio e austero para com Hinata, contudo ele cumpria a posição de pai e mãe, sendo que a mãe de Hinata tinha morrido de cancro, e apesar de não expressar, preocupava-se bastante com a filha. Achava-a inocente e que por isso as pessoas poderiam aproveitar-se dela facilmente. Neji sabia que isso não era verdade, Hinata nunca poderia ser considerada inocente, era sim extremamente amável e por vezes as pessoas aproveitavam-se disso. Mas era bastante óbvio que a Hyuuga tinha uma cabeça para pensar, caso contrário nunca estaria de tão pé atrás a falar com Bryan.

Neji sorriu satisfeito enquanto se aproximava do par que conversava perto da porta de saída do edifício. Hinata fazia bem em não dar muita confiança a Bryan, ele não era propriamente a melhor pessoa que por aí andava no campus.

"Hinata." Disse simplesmente tocando ao de leve no braço da prima. Pelo canto do olho podia ter jurado que tinha visto o loiro engolir em seco.

"Olá Neji." Hinata respondeu esboçando um sorriso e em seguida os olhos perlados voltaram a fixar-se imediatamente em Bryan, extremamente cautelosos e atentos.

"Neji, como é que estás, meu?" Bryan disse esboçando um sorriso aberto enquanto dava um aperto de mão a Neji seguido de um abraço. Enfim, o cumprimento normal dos rapazes que não se sabia bem o porquê, todos pareciam saber. "Estava aqui a tentar convencer a tua prima a ajudar-me com um projecto para a aula de computação…" Começou a dizer.

Neji levantou o sobrolho ao ouvir aquilo. Se fosse só isso com toda a certeza Hinata não estaria tão cautelosa. Passava-se ali algo.

"A sério? O que é que estás a pensar fazer?" Neji perguntou fitando Bryan, calculativo. Hinata aproveitou a presença do primo e abriu a porta, saindo os três para o ar fresco da manhã. Bryan coçou a cabeça.

"É uma grande chatice, mas temos de desenvolver um projecto naquela aula. Eu e o Benjy estávamos a pensar em fazer um overcraft movido através de uma célula de oxigénio. Estava a perguntar à Hinata se, já que se encontra em arquitectura não se importaria de tentar fazer um esboço do overcraft e da célula de oxigénio. Eu e o Benjy explicaríamos tudo." Bryan disse e engoliu em seco ao ver que Neji tinha levantado o sobrolho. Se calhar tinha falado demais. Aliás, nunca tinha visto Neji tão mal humorado. Sim, belo dia para ser apanhado a falar com Hinata.

"E eu estava a dizer que havia gente que poderia fazer isso três vezes melhor do que eu." Hinata disse suavemente, mas com firmeza, puxando o seu cabelo azulado comprido para o lado com alguma irritação.

Bryan observou a rapariga e não podia deixar de dar um sorriso trocista. "Mas tu és a única de arquitectura que nós conhecemos." Observou.

Hinata rolou os olhos e Bryan ergueu o sobrolho. Com olhos tão claros mal se notava o que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Na verdade, qualquer Hyuuga que fizesse isso acabaria por não desfrutar do efeito visto que mal podia ser visto. Isto deu-lhe uma imensa vontade de rir. Contudo, o seu sorriso sumiu assim que pensou que, talvez era esse mesmo o objectivo. Rolar os olhos sem que a outra pessoa soubesse. Gozar pelas costas mesmo sendo pela frente. Bryan cerrou o maxilar ao olhar entre os dois primos que tinham uma face serena e neutra completamente idêntica. Malditos Hyuugas.

"Façam por conhecer. Tenho a certeza que não terias problemas nenhuns em travar conhecimento com quem quer que fosse." Hinata retorquiu. Estavam os três na papelaria, a Hyuuga tinha acabado de pagar umas fotocópias sem sequer se dignar a olhar para ele. Neji observava a cena com um sorriso de puro escárnio na face.

"Achas que sim?" Bryan disse levantando o sobrolho. Quem sabe e vai-se a ver os Hyuugas realmente têm sentimentos. Talvez Hinata fosse como o resto da população feminina e o achasse uma brasa. Ah, o ego de Bryan tinha inflamado tanto que o rapaz encheu os pulmões de ar.

A reacção de Hinata, rapidamente esvaziou tudo o que a sua última frase tinha enchido. "Claro que sim. Desde que sejas educado, penso que ninguém te irá negar essa pequena ajuda. Aliás, acho que esse tipo de projectos podem até dar pontos extra em algumas cadeiras, logo todos ganham." Disse isto com um sorriso suave enquanto aceitavas as fotocópias que a pachorrenta senhora da papelaria lhe entregava. "E tenho de ir, estou atrasada para a aula. Boa sorte." E com isto saiu dali para fora.

Bryan pouco ou nada podia fazer senão ficar a olhar para o espaço em que a Hyuuga mais nova tinha estado. Em seguida os seus olhos voaram para a face de Neji que apenas lhe sorriu com arrogância e encolheu os ombros.

"Esta é a Hinata para ti." Disse e ia já embora quando de repente se voltou para trás estreitando os olhos. "Não incomodes a minha prima. Senão, em vez de receberes a educação dura dos Hyuuga recebes ainda o punho de um." E com isto a sua expressão voltou a suavizar-se para um sorriso nostálgico. "Mulheres…" Disse mais para consigo do que outra coisa e saiu dali.

"Vai desejar alguma coisa?" A mulher da papelaria perguntou ao loiro. Na verdade, e agora que olhava para ela, já não parecia tão pachorrenta assim. Espera, aí! Ela tinha acabado de lhe piscar o… olho?

"Não, obrigado." Bryan disse rapidamente e cavou dali para fora enterrando as mãos nos bolsos resignado, mas não derrotado.

* * *

"Não ouvis-te ninguém bater à porta?" Maxine comentou casualmente enquanto bebericava do seu chá verde. Os seus olhos claros voltaram-se para fitar os castanhos de Ten inquisitoriamente.

A morena em questão limitou-se a suspirar e a rolar os olhos. "Deve ter sido um mosquito", concluiu. Maxine franziu o sobrolho ao ouvir isto.

"Um mosquito de olhos cor de pérola", Marinna observou casualmente enquanto continuava a ler o seu manual de Química avançada.

"Vai-se a ver trata-se de uma mutação genética a nível cromossómico… Quem sabe vai-se a ver e tratasse de uma trissomia. Sei que li isso em qualquer lado." Maxine observou parecendo perdidada durante alguns minutos. "Contudo, é bastante improvável que um mosquito tivesse força suficiente para bater à porta," disse e olhou para Ten de sobrolho erguido.

Ten-ten suspirou e abanou a cabeça várias vezes. Marinna encolheu os ombros. Por fim, Maxine apercebeu-se daquilo que queriam na realidade dizer.

"Ah! Por mosquito estavam a dizer que a pessoa que bateu à porta não tinha qualquer importância… E com a referência aos olhos de pérola. Só podia ser o Neji." Concluiu chocada enquanto observava o corpo de Ten enrijecer.

"Hmph. Ele pode bater à porta as vezes que quiser. Eu não quero saber." Disse resoluta e mordeu no pão com força.

"Mas, qual é que foi o motivo da discussão, afinal de contas?" Marinna perguntou continuando sem despregar os olhos do livro.

"Sinceramente não foi nada de especial. Eu até era para esquecer o assunto mas, aquele orgulho dele irrita-me profundamente." Ten disse e flexionou os dedos várias vezes, como se se estivesse a tentar acalmar.

"Então não lhe vais voltar a falar, é isso?" Maxine perguntou. Ten arregalou os olhos alarmada por momentos.

"Credo, também não é caso para tanto. Apenas lhe estou a dar desprezo por algum tempo, ver se ele se endireita, percebes?" Perguntou voltando-se para Maxine.

"Nem por isso, não." A loira respondeu e Ten bufou.

"Marinna, será possível que lhe consigas explicar o que eu estou a tentar dizer?" Perguntou em desespero voltando-se para Marinna que parecia escrevinhar qualquer coisa no canto do livro.

"Uh?" Marinna perguntou sem entender tirando a caneta com a qual tinha feito um apanhado no cabelo para escrever.

Ten rolou os olhos exasperada. O Neji era o que era, a Emily estava sabe Deus onde e ela é que tinha de aturar aquelas duas cabeças de vento!

"Olha lá, mas porque raio, estás tão empenhada em estudar Química, se as aulas acabaram de começar?" Inquiriu.

Marinna ergueu os olhos para encarar Ten. O seu lábio fez um ligeiro beicinho e esta bufou. "Preciso de provar a uma certa pessoa que afinal de contas, ela pode não ser tão boa quanto estava a pensar." Resmungou. Na sua mente, tinha todas as aulas de Química, tortuosas horas naquele calabouço, horas que ela estava condenada a passar ao lado de Sasuke. Este ignorava-a ou dava-lhe olhares de desprezo. Inclusive, no outro dia, quando Anko lhes tinha dito para fazerem grupos com o parceiro do lado, o desgraçado tinha tido a lata de suspirar! Suspirar, vejam só a arrogância e o preconceito!

Tudo bem que ela podia não ter vindo das famílias mais abastadas de sempre, mas estava ali por mérito próprio, e ela ia provar ao Uchiha isso mesmo. Eis a razão para a tanto estudo.

"O Kiba outra vez?" Maxine perguntou interessada.

Marinna olhou para ela de olhos arregalados. "Não, nem por isso. Aliás nem o tenho visto no campus ultimamente…" Comentou e franziu o sobrolho. Realmente fazia já algum tempo que não o via, onde é que será que ele andava metido?

"Então se não é o Kiba, é quem?" A loira pressionou, ávida por saber mais. Marinna mordeu o lábio contemplativamente.

"Um mosquito." Respondeu por fim. Ten sorriu e Maxine limitou-se a bufar. Porque é que as pessoas nunca eram directas naquele tipo de coisas?

* * *

Os lábios encontraram-se com agressividade, as línguas sorviam o sabor um do outro. Deidara ergueu o corpo feminino, encostando-o firmemente à parede enquanto a rapariga suspirava antecipando o que viria a seguir. Rapidamente o rapaz lhe tirou a roupa interior com agilidade, até porque a rapariga envergava uma saia extremamente curta, em seguida abriu a portinhola das calças. Os olhos azuis iluminaram-se com um brilho verdadeiramente cobiçoso.

O encontro tinha sido rápido e furtivo. Afinal de contas, num intervalo de aulas não poderia haver sequer preliminares. As estocadas tinham sido rápidas, fortes e curtas, sendo que ambos chegaram ao orgasmo depressa. Por fim, quando tudo tinha acabado a rapariga limitou-se a ajeitar a sua roupa interior e tratar de alisar a saia olhando para Deidara de cima abaixo. Este nem se dignou a olhar para ela enquanto apertava as calças.

"Quando precisares, é só dizer." Replicou dando um pequeno sorriso de escárnio.

"Hm." Deidara disse simplesmente enquanto saía do cubículo onde se encontrava. Ele sabia perfeitamente que aquela rapariga estava secretamente feliz que ele e Gabbe já não se encontravam 'juntos'.

Um sorriso torto apareceu-lhe na face quando pensou na peculiaridade da palavra 'juntos'. Eles nunca tinham estado verdadeiramente juntos para começar. Afinal de contas, ele tinha sido sempre o substituto. Tal e qual como aquela rapariga tinha sido a substituta de Gabbe. Será que era assim que Gabbe se sentira sempre que tivera sexo com ele? Será que nunca sentira nada mais do que frustração e desejo de que, se por momentos, se os olhos se fechassem a pessoa que estaria com eles fosse diferente?

Deidara mordeu o lábio. Era-lhe doloroso pensar nisso. Ele não devia ter deixado as coisas ir tão longe. Tinha sido um erro estúpido ter deixado que qualquer tipo de sentimento tivesse vindo ocupar a sua vida. Tinha sido um erro estúpido e acima de tudo tinha sido egoísta, agora teria de pagar o preço.

Chateado consigo próprio entrou no seu apartamento dando de caras com Sasori que dormia descansadamente no sofá. Sinceramente nunca tinha visto ninguém que dormisse tanto como o ruivo.

Olhando de relance para o relógio Deidara suspirou ao ver que dentro de em breve teria aula. Antes disso, foi à casa de banho lavar as mãos. Não sabia bem porquê mas sentia-se um tanto ou quanto contaminado, como se quisesse livrar-se daquela raiva e frustração que sentia. Assim, e quando deu por si Sasori estava a olhar para ele, encostado ao umbral da porta de sobrolho erguido. Parando, Deidara olhou para as mãos que estavam já vermelhas de tanto que tinham sido esfregadas.

Deidara olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho e esboçou um sorriso amarelo. Ele realmente estava uma lástima. Limpando as mãos voltou-se para o amigo que o fitava com olhos preocupados.

"Estás bem?" Sasori perguntou-lhe.

Deidara sorriu e assentiu enquanto voltava costas e ia até ao quarto buscar alguns livros. "Precisas de arrumar o quarto. Está lá um cheiro que não se pode", observou.

Sasori fitou-o durante alguns segundos. "Porque é que _eu,_ é que tenho de limpar o quarto?" Perguntou incrédulo.

"Bom, Sas, todos sabem que tu é que tens a mania de deixar a roupa suja por todos os cantos. Depois a culpa é tua que andas sempre a trazer raparigas para ali. E sinceramente aquilo começa a cheirar um bocadinho demais a… umm… alcofa?" Deidara disse incerto.

"Isso é dor de cotovelo. Além de mais, se o quarto está coberto de barro e outras merdas a culpa é toda _tua_." Sasori disse batendo com a porta do apartamento enquanto os dois encaminhavam-se corredor fora.

"Hmph. Não sou outras merdas. São materiais artísticos de extrema importância." Deidara defendeu-se. "Além de mais, não me faças falar. Não sou eu que tenho três marionetas super esquisitas, penduradas na janela."

Sasori cruzou os braços enquanto os seus olhos se desviavam para ver umas raparigas que passavam a rir-se por eles. "Foram um presente." Replicou. "Se eu amanhã ganhar no karoake limpo o quarto, se eu perder, tu limpas. Que me dizes?" Desafiou, sorriso torto nos lábios.

Deidara rolou os olhos. "Tu ganhas sempre", disse.

"Ah. Deidara, eu sabia que tu realmente me adoravas e adoravas a minha voz, mas isto… Bolas, estou a ficar emocionado." Sasori comentou enquanto fingia limpar uma lágrima do canto do olho.

"Tudo certo. Está fechado. Não te esqueças que eu sei de formas para fazer com que tu percas. Existe concorrência nesta escola." Um sorriso trocista apareceu na face de Deidara e Sasori empalideceu.

"Tu não te atreverias…" Começou mas ao ver o olhar que Deidara lhe lançou calou-se.

"É um pequeno preço a pagar e eu prometo que não deixo que ela se aleije enquanto estiver bêbeda." Disse piscando o olho. "Até já." E com isto escapuliu para dentro da sala.

Sasori suspirou e rolou os olhos continuando a caminhar. Quem sabe, amanhã até poderia ser interessante.

* * *

Ranzou não sabia muito bem o que lhe tinha pensado pela cabeça quando concordara em ir a uma 'blind date'. Tudo bem que Chelsea tinha insistido e tudo isso mas, sinceramente ele não se via a falar com uma completa estranha! Ran mordeu o lábio enquanto esperava ansiosamente pela sua companheira de almoço. Tinha no entanto, de concordar que uma saída à luz do dia era a mais indicada. Ainda não se sentia minimamente preparado para ter um jantar romântico à luz das velas nem nada do género.

Contudo, não se podia dizer Ranzou não se encontrasse incomodado: estava a ser alvo de olhares muito estranhos por parte dos outros ocupantes do café. Principalmente pelas mulheres que ali se encontravam a almoçar com outras amigas. Por norma, limitavam-se a olhar para ele de esguelha, a comentar e a rir-se com as amigas, no entanto, haviam outras, mais aventureiras que lhe piscavam o olho e parecia mesmo que queriam ir até ali falar com ele. Estes factos apenas serviram para agravar o nervosismo de Ran. Apesar de, e como de costume, por fora se encontrar calmo e composto envergando a sua máscara fria, por dentro estava a ter um mini ataque de pânico.

Sakura chegou pouco depois ao pequeno restaurante, um sorriso de pura vitória evidente no rosto. Há minutos atrás tinha saído de casa dizendo a Ino que ia ter um encontro com um rapaz lindo de morrer. A desgraçada tinha acabado por rir na cara dela dizendo que provavelmente se tratava de Lee ou de Naruto, mas ao ver o ar de superioridade que Sakura lhe lançara rapidamente quisera saber de quem se tratava, mas Sakura limitou-se a sorrir, piscar o olho e a bater com a porta.

O sorriso de Sakura alargou-se ainda mais quando disse o seu nome ao empregado que se encontrava à entrada e este lhe apontara para um canto reservado do restaurante, onde Ranzou já se encontrava sentado, completamente composto e ignorando qualquer olhar que as outras mulheres com o cio por ali lhe lançavam. Aquele sim era um homem! Alto, moreno, com toda a aura de misterioso a trabalhar para ele, mas nada mulherengo, fiel a quem estava à espera. A inner Sakura por aquela altura já se regozijava antevendo um futuro repleto de meninos e meninas de cabelo escuro e olhos verdes brilhantes. Suspirando Sakura avançou até à mesa.

"Olá." Cumprimentou dando o sorriso mais decreto que encontrou. Afinal de contas, não poderia fazer-se de fácil no primeiro encontro, independentemente se o rapaz em questão fosse lindo de morrer, um pedaço de céu, o epítome de masculinidade…

"Olá." Ran respondeu num tom controlado levantando-se e cumprimentando Sakura com os costumeiros dois beijos na face. Com isto, até teve a decência de lhe chegar a cadeira para trás para que esta se pudesse sentar.

"Então, espero não ter demorado muito…" Sakura começou observando divertida o rapaz que parecia analisar minuciosamente o talher. Os seus olhos voltaram-se então para ela. Sakura arrepiou-se ao olhar para eles. Pareciam-lhe estranhamente familiares. A cor castanho mel, que em tantas ocasiões lhe tinha dado calor, nunca lhe parecera tão fria.

Aqueles olhos eram em tudo hipnotizadores e Sakura deu por si agradecida pelo facto de a empregada ter vindo trazer-lhe os menus.

"Nem por isso. Foi um atraso razoável." Ran comentou num tom despreocupado o que fez com que Sakura erguesse um sobrolho. A voz dele era rouca e rica mas mais um vez toda aquela situação parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Seria aquilo dejá vu?

"Eu lembro-me de ti. Tu estavas no ginásio quando conheceste a minha querida melhor amiga. Peço desde já desculpa pela sua má educação." Sakura disse alfinetando com prazer na imagem de Ino.

Um dos cantos da boca de Ran ergueu-se e a inner Sakura gritou de espanto ao ver uma imagem ao mesmo tempo tão adorável quanto sexy. "Não há problema. Estás em que curso?" Perguntou.

Sakura sorriu. Conversa de ocasião era sempre um óptimo começo.

* * *

Bom, Benjy não podia dizer que realmente não tinha antecipado aquilo. Quer dizer, era óbvio que após tantos dias a evitar Karin, chegaria o dia em que ele teria de ficar fechado num local público com ela. Benjy mordeu o lábio ao olhar para a ruiva que de momento se encontrava completamente concentrada naquilo que o professor que discursava em cima do palco dizia. No seu colo tinha um bloco de notas preto e na sua mão uma caneta. Os seus olhos encontravam-se focados e abertos por detrás dos óculos de aros finos negros. Envergava umas calças de ganga apertadas, uma camisa branca e um colete castanho desapertado. O seu cabelo ruivo encontrava-se apanhado causalmente com um nó. Aquela era sem dúvida a Karin em modo profissional. Não a Karin produzida, nem a Karin que gritava com tudo e com todos nem muito menos a Karin provocatória que tinha conhecido algumas noites atrás.

Tinha de admitir, contudo, que o look lhe ficava bem. Benjy tentou em vão prestar atenção à palestra acerca das mecânica de fluidos, afinal de contas, não era todos os dias que um homem tão prestigiado vinha à escola discursar sobre aquele assunto. Até o Professor Kakashi tinha chegado a tempo por uma vez na vida!

O facto de ser um pessoa tão prestigiada explicava o porquê de Karin se encontrar ali. Como part timer na redacção do jornal da cidade, seria ela que faria a cobertura daquele assunto. E por azar dos azares ele tinha de ficar sentado mesmo ao lado dela!

Benjy suspirou, enfastiado. De repente, sentiu alguma coisa pousar no seu colo. Olhando para baixo deu de caras com uma máquina fotográfica. Pegou nela e ergueu o sobrolho.

"Tira fotografias, idiota. Vê se te entreténs. Não me consigo concentrar contigo sempre a suspirar." Karin comentou num tom autoritário e algo aborrecido, contudo os seus olhos escondiam divertimento.

Benjy encolheu os ombros e pegou na câmara fotográfica. Pelos vistos Karin já se tinha esquecido completamente sobre aquilo que tinha acontecido. Ele realmente devia ser bastante fraco neste tipo de coisas, contudo, se ela já se havia esquecido não havia razão para ele não colocar uma pedra no assunto e seguir com a sua vida.

Sem se aperceber os seus olhos desviaram-se para dar mais uma vista de olhos em Karin que de momento mordia o lábio hesitando sobre aquilo que devia escrever. Quando se apercebeu do que estava a fazer, rolou os olhos e começou a disparar várias fotografias, uma a seguir às outras, sem sequer se preocupar se a imagem se encontrava realmente focada ou não.

"Bolas, não percebo metade do que ele disse. Como é que é suposto fazer um artigo sobre isto?" Karin perguntou-se em voz alta enquanto saiam da palestra.

Benjy sorriu trocista. "Agora podes ver aquilo que eu aturo todos os dias. Física não é um curso fácil", constatou. "Bom, eu podia ajudar-te. Vamos até ali e em meia dúzia de palavras faço-te uma síntese daquilo que aquele marmanjo acabou de dizer", convidou.

Karin mordeu o lambeu os lábios nervosamente. Tudo bem que estava a seguir o conselho de Gabbe e esquecer o assunto, mas era difícil se estava sempre na presença de Benjy. Mas naquele caso não havia outra opção.

"Tudo certo. Vamos até ao bar do ginásio. Apetece-me comer uma tosta mista…" Disse com um ar sonhador.

"Gorda." Benjy comentou e Karin olhou para ele enraivecida.

Contudo, a sua expressão rapidamente mudou e um sorriso torto apareceu na sua face. "A sério, mas não te ouvi queixares-te no outro dia…" Disse e Benjy estagnou por momentos antes de se rir. Se piadas ajudavam, enfim, que viessem elas.

"Ah, querida, isso era só eu a ser educado." Comentou e os dois riram-se enquanto se encaminhavam para o bar. O ar entre eles estava muito mais leve, no entanto alguma tensão ainda era palpável. Talvez só o tempo a fizesse desaparecer.

* * *

Chelsea observou com interesse enquanto Lee corria à volta do campo, saltando as barreiras que lhe estavam posicionadas a uma velocidade alucinante. Olhando para o cronómetro ficou satisfeita ao verificar que o rapaz tinha feito um tempo melhor que da última vez.

Por fim, Lee acabou por atravessar a meta andando em seguida na sua direcção. Encontrava-se visivelmente cansado contudo um sorriso mantinha-se nos seus lábios.

"Então?" Perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado da cadeira de rodas de Chelsea.

"Melhoras-te três segundos. Penso que te encontras apto para a competição." Chelsea disse e observou para seu grande prazer, os olhos negros do rapaz brilharem e um sorriso satisfeito formar-se no seu rosto.

"Fantástico! Vês o que eu te disse Chels? A força da juventude vence tudo e todos! O professor Gai ficará contentíssimo quando souber disto." Observou e colocou-se de pé num salto, estendendo a mão na direcção de Chelsea.

"Muito bem. Está na hora da tua fisioterapia." Disse resoluto e Chelsea bufou.

"Que inutilidade…" Resmungou, chateada. Lee abanou a cabeça várias vezes.

"Não é inutilidade nenhuma! Podes voltar andar, não queres isso?" Replicou observando-a com cuidado.

"Não é uma questão de não querer, Lee. É a questão de me andar a iludir com esperanças que nunca se irão concretizar." Chelsea disse resignada mas Lee limitou-se a abanar furiosamente a cabeça negativamente.

"Nem pensar! São os nossos sonhos e esperanças que movem o mundo! É a nossa determinação que faz de nós quem somos! Chelsea, tens de encontrar o fogo da juventude que existe dentro de ti. Porque eu sei que o tens!" O moreno disse fervorosamente. "Vá lá, Chels. Agora a sério. Como é que entraste para o curso de Contabilidade sem motivação?"

Chelsea mordeu o lábio. "Pronto, vamos lá fazer a porcaria da fisioterapia. Mas tu empurras-me até ao ginásio." Disse fazendo beicinho e Lee riu-se.

"Sim, minha Capitã!" E com isto começou a correr puxando na cadeira fazendo com que Chelsea se assustasse e começasse a reclamar, este contudo não parou e continuou a conduzi-la a alta velocidade todo o caminho até ao ginásio.

* * *

No apartamento de Ino, Johan, Sai e Sakura, os dois primeiros encontravam-se cada um em seu sofá, a comer cada um seu chocolate num estado de letargia total.

"Isto da Anatomia de Grey é realmente uma treta. Quer dizer, isto não pode ser verdade pois não?" Ino comentou enquanto olhava para Johan que via a série com uma sobrancelha levantada, claramente céptico.

"Bem, por um lado tanto drama deve ser horrível, mas, se por outro lado tivermos em conta o sexo…" Johan observou enquanto via dois médicos numa cena algo quente.

"Coitadinha da Sakura, não conseguiria aguentar nenhum dos dois", a loira observou e tratou de colocar mais chocolate na boca. "Eu também não posso dizer grande coisa… Tenho a vida sexual de anémona."

"Ui, essas aí são umas doidonas", Johan observou sarcasticamente e Ino rolou os olhos. "Bom, não sei a Sakura não o aguentaria. Quer dizer, afinal de contas, ela hoje sempre foi num encontro."

Ino deu um ronco pouco atractivo e deu mais uma dentada gigantesca na tablete de chocolate. "Aposto que se trata de um nerd qualquer da sua aula de Anatomia. Vai-se a ver e é o próprio professor Orochimaru." Observou e trocou um rápido olhar com Johan antes de os dois se desmancharem a rir.

"Isso é apenas dor de cotovelo por ela estar num encontro e tu não. Querida Ino, quem diria, hein? A Sakura num encontro com um gajo misterioso e com aquela aura de 'bad boy' e tu aqui, a ganhar teias de aranha entre as pernas." E com isto lançou um olhar significativo à zona pélvica de Ino.

Esta limitou-se a rolar os olhos. "Essa aí de gajos com aura de 'bad boy' é má ideia para a Sakura. Desde o que se passou com o Sasuke ela não quer nada com tipos desses."

"Azar o dela. São os melhores na cama." Johan observou e Ino assentiu enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, levantava ambas as sobrancelhas perplexa a olhar para o televisor. "Que raio de posição é aquela?" Indagou.

Johan olhou também inclinando até a cabeça para a esquerda para ver melhor. "Não sei, mas parece interessante."

* * *

Ino não poderia ter estado mais certa. Sakura não podia tolerar outra pessoa como Sasuke. Na realidade, toda aquela aura fria de Ran estava-lhe a dar a volta ao estômago. No geral, o encontro nem tinha corrido muito mal, tinham feito alguma conversa de ocasião, contudo era visível que ele estava o mais afastado dela possível para não falar de que parecia-lhe estar a falar com um bloco de gelo andante.

Por fim, e quando estavam a comer a sobremesa, Sakura passou-se de vez. Suspirando e rolando os olhos, fixou os mesmos nos olhos castanhos de Ran que lhe apenas lhe devolveram um olhar de puro desprezo.

"Okay, estou farta." Disse com finalidade. Ranzou apenas levantou as sobrancelhas numa silenciosa interrogação. "Peço imensa desculpa mas não estou para aturar pessoas como tu. Não, eu Sakura Haruno recuso-me a tentar sequer fazer com que blocos de gelo andantes como tu venham a nutrir algum tipo de sentimentos. Não, tu, meu amigo, és uma causa perdida! Perdida, estás a ouvir! Vai-te tratar e aprende a socializar, porque adivinha, por muito atractiva que essa atitude possa ser, passado um bocado enjoa. E depois de três anos a aturar esse tipo de coisas, eu Sakura Haruno, raios me partam, estou livre. Livre! Estás a ouvir? Não serei mais apanhada nessa rede de mentiras, nem pensar. Nem Uchihas, nem Aburames, nem Sabakus! Sabes que mais, quem não me conseguir demonstrar mais do que duas expressões faciais em 5 minutos está chumbado. E tu, já foste chumbado há muitíssimo tempo."

Nesse momento Sakura começou-se a rir ao reparar que afinal, Ino podia ficar com ele o quanto ela quisesse. Ela finalmente estava livre da maldição dos Uchihas. Não, ela estava curada. Era oficial, rapazes com má atitude já não a atraíam mais.

Ran por seu lado, tinha acabado de ficar mais demoibilizado. Ele tinha tentando, a sério que tinha, mas no fim tinha apenas acabado por levar com o desabafo daquela rapariga. Na verdade, estava à espera de que a qualquer momento ela pegasse na faca e o sangrasse ali a qualquer momento num ritual satânico de libertação.

Sakura levantou-se assim abruptamente e olhando-o sorriu-lhe. "Obrigado por me fazeres entender que não gosto de tipos como tu. Ah e paga a conta." E com isto saiu dali quase aos saltinhos.

Ran congelou no lugar. Aquilo era quase igual a que uma mulher viesse ter com ele e ter dito que virou lésbica por o ter conhecido. Se calhar, ele era mesmo assexual, afinal de contas…

Numa mesa a alguns metros de distância do epicentro do acontecimento, Suigetsu, envergando a tradicional gabardine e óculos de sol, bateu na testa. Suspirando pegou no telemóvel e dialogou um número. Em seguida levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

"Meu Deus, epic fail. A rapariga deixou-o sozinho na mesa. Temos de escolher novo alvo. Nota: o sujeito pode-se sentir ainda mais desmotivado que antes." E com isto desligou enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo. Bem, ela podia ter-se ido logo embora, quer dizer, ela aguentou até à sobremesa…

* * *

"Oliver, tens a certeza que assim não dou muito nas vistas?" Amaya indagou enquanto se via ao espelho. Oliver olhou para ela de soslaio e sorriu.

"Não querida, estás óptima. O Uchiha quando te vir assim até vai cair de quatro." Oliver disse e Konan que se encontrava a escrevinhar qualquer coisa num bloco de notas abanou a cabeça negativamente.

Amaya estava a envergar um vestido curto, azul eléctrico colado ao corpo, em conjunto com uns botins pretos de salto alto. O seu cabelo tinha sido devidamente esticado e envergava maquiagem que lhe dava um ar misterioso.

"Não parece um bocado óbvio que estás a tentar seduzir alguém?" Konan indagou. "Perdoa-me a expressão mas tu já és sexy por natureza, não precisas de o evidenciar tanto. Afinal de contas, queres ser subtil, certo?"

Amaya deu um sorriso um tanto ou quanto perigoso a Konan. "Ah querida, tu também és muito sexy. A verdade é que esse teu cabelo azul sempre me excitou bastante… Digo-te se não tivesses namorado…" E com isto mexeu as sobrancelhas várias vezes de forma sugestiva.

"Hetero. Por enquanto ainda sou hetero, portanto tira o cavalinho da chuva." Konan disse esboçando um sorriso e voltando às suas notas.

"Não vás pelo que ela diz. Sê directa, é disso que os homens gostam." Oliver aconselhou, contudo calou-se quando a porta do apartamento se abriu de repente e por ele entraram uma Alice esbaforida e um Hidan igualmente afrontado segurando um Mouki que deitava sangue pelo nariz.

"Mouki aguenta-te aí! Hidan deita-o no sofá." Alice disse enquanto Hidan deitava o rapaz no sofá da sala.

"Ah mas vai sujar tudo de sangue…" Oliver comentou amuado apenas para levar uma pancada na nuca de Amaya.

"O que raio se passou?" Esta perguntou alarmada e num instante Konan estava ao pé do rapaz analisando a ferida com cuidado.

"Estávamos a treinar e eu sem querer posso ter-lhe acertado com um pontapé no nariz…" Alice disse mordendo o lábio. "Não foi de propósito! Mouki peço imensa desculpa! Desculpas-me?" Alice disse correndo para perto do rapaz e agarrando-lhe na mão.

"Apenas numa condição…" Mouki disse arrastadamente enquanto Amaya corria para a casa de banho à procura da mala de primeiros socorros.

"Tudo o que quiseres." Alice disse com veemência.

"Amanhã jantas comigo." Mouki disse com firmeza. Hidan ficou a olhar para o rapaz congelado assim como Oliver e Konan, e por momentos todos os três viram Mouki sob uma nova luz.

"Claro que sim, idiota." Alice disse sorrindo. Afinal de contas, jantaria com ele em qualquer dia, qual é que era o problema? Hidan mordeu o lábio, ele realmente não sabia se a morena tinha percebido o que é que o jantar queria realmente dizer…

"Amaya e a mala de primeiros socorros?" Berrou o rapaz de cabelos cinza. Amaya apareceu encolhendo os ombros.

"Não está lá." Disse simplesmente.

"Oh bolas, eu vou buscar alguns guardanapos para estancar a hemorragia. Que Jashin esteja contigo e não tenhas partido o nariz." Comentou e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

"Bolas. Olha, vai aí bater a uma porta qualquer e pede o deles. Diz que é urgente." Konan disse e Amaya saiu para o corredor esbaforida batendo à primeira porta que viu.

"Preciso de uma mala de primeiros socorros, com urgência." Pediu e não obtendo resposta voltou-se para a pessoa apenas para encontrar Itachi a olhar para ela de olhos negros dilatados e boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Só depois se apercebeu com estava vestida.

Oh bolas, talvez Konan tivesse razão…

* * *

_Sinceramente, desta vez eu estava realmente para esperar e começar a escrever o próximo capítulo. Mas preciso de ouvir elogios e preciso de inventar histórias porque a minha vida neste momento não presta. AVISO: é bom que quem tenha inventado os aparelhos dentários esteja morto, caso contrário acabo-lhe com a raça! Que dores, que horror! Não consigo falar nem comer e parecço um monstro. My life sucks... v.v _

_Mas esquecendo a depressão constante que é a minha vida, gostaram do capítulo? Não sei porquê, mas gostei muito. Talvez seja porque acho que os diálogos ficaram melhor. _

_Btw, no última capítulo esqueci-me de colocar a lista de músicas -.- (fail) portanto vou colocar as duas listas, a deste e do outro. _

_Último Capítulo:_

_Klepht - Antes e Depois_

_Hockey - Song Away_

_Artic Monkeys - Fluorescent Adolescent_

_Florence and the Machine - A kiss with a fist (Sasori e Alice, música tema xD, se ouvirem verão porquê)_

_Este Capítulo:_

_Duck Sauce - Barbara Streisand_

_Klepht - Antes e Depois_

_Vampire Weekend - Giving up the Gun (especialmente para cena da Sakura e do Ranzou xD) _

_All American Rejects - Hope it gives you hell (feita à medida para a cena Neji e Ten ^^) _

_Espero que tenham gostado. Até outros dias. __- 8º Capítulo: Friday Night Fever _


	10. Friday Night Fever

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas a história, sim. Por favor não copiem o meu trabalho._

_

* * *

_

**Reminiscências**

* * *

8º Capítulo: Friday Night Fever

Finalmente a malfadada sexta-feira tinha chegado. Isto era sem dúvida motivo de grande alegria para os estudantes, que, depois de uma primeira semana dos infernos, tinham finalmente direito ao merecidíssimo descanso. Isto é, merecidíssimo para quem não decidira mandar a primeira semana às urtigas, como era caso de alguns por ali. Afinal de contas, o dinheiro dos papás estaria lá sem falta para pagar outro ano se fosse necessário. Contudo, esta realidade não era a mesma para todos, pois algumas pessoas tinham realmente de se esforçar para andar na prestigiada Universidade.

Marinna era uma dessas pessoas. Toda a semana tinha andado a saltitar de uma lado para o outro, cheia de coisas para fazer, estudando até mais não, em parte para se provar ao desgraçado daquele Uchiha que, e apesar de tudo, continuava a ignorá-la nas aulas de Química Molecular. Sinceramente, não entendia o porquê de ele a ignorar tanto, nunca lhe tinha feito mal absolutamente nenhum!

No entanto, e de momento, Marinna tinha coisas piores com que se preocupar. Era chegada a altura de arranjar um trabalho, o problema é que, sendo aquela uma cidade empestada de estudantes, quase todos os trabalhos estavam já à partida tomados. Por isto, Marinna deambulava pelas ruas sem saber bem o que fazer, o seu cabelo castanho avermelhado apanhado num nó mal feito e vestindo uma simples túnica branca, meia calça castanha e botas castanhas de montanha. Na sua mão levava um mapa da cidade e olhava de um lado para o outro sem saber muito bem a que sitio se dirigir.

"Hey, Marinna!" Ouviu alguém chamar e virou-se para trás de repente, dando de caras com nada mais nada menos que Kiba, acompanhado de um cão de proporções gigantescas. Marinna sorriu quando viu o animal, era sem dúvida uma das coisas mais adoráveis que já tinha visto!

Ignorando completamente Kiba de momento, baixou-se para olhar nos olhos negros do canino que a olhou também com algum interesse e também algum receio. No entanto, esse receio desapareceu completamente quando esta lhe começou a afagar a cabeça, chegando-se mais para perto dela para conseguir o maior número de carícias possível. Marinna riu-se com gosto ao ver um cão de tão grandes dimensões comportar-se como um cachorrinho.

"Isso, isso, trata do cão, ignora o dono", Kiba disse enquanto olhava de soslaio para a interacção entre Marinna e Akamaru, no entanto os seus lábios estavam esticados num sorriso.

Marinna levantou-se e olhou para Kiba sorrindo algo envergonhada enquanto continuava a afagar a cabeça de Akamaru. "Desculpa aí. Então está tudo bem?" Disse em tom de conversa e Kiba riu-se.

"Não precisas de te esforçar tanto." Comentou enquanto via os olhos de Marinna hesitarem entre focar-se nele ou em Akamaru. "O nome dele é Akamaru, e sim está tudo bem connosco." Disse, respondendo à verdadeira pergunta que Marinna queria perguntar. "O que é que fazes por aqui? Pareces algo perdida…"

Marinna engoliu em seco e sorriu meio sem graça. "Pois quanto a isso… Eu sou péssima com direcções. Agora se juntarmos a minha desorientação com o facto de andar à procura de trabalho, enfim estou tramada." Explicou e Kiba riu-se.

"De que tipo de trabalho andas à procura?" Perguntou enquanto os dois começavam a andar pelas ruas movimentadas do centro da cidade.

"Qualquer coisa serve. Claro que, a minha disponibilidade também não é muita, pois tenho aulas, mas poderia trabalhar segundas e terças de manhã, assim como sábado de manhã e domingo todo." Explicou.

Kiba mordeu o lábio pensativo. "Mas assim ficarias com pouco tempo para estudar. Deixa estar, eu acho que tenho uma ideia melhor. Conheço um sítio onde talvez possas trabalhar." Disse e sorriu enquanto lhe pegava na mão e a guiava para outra rua.

Marinna entrou em pânico por breves momentos ao sentir a mão de Kiba, tão quente, junto à sua. Contudo, tinha de se lembrar que eles eram apenas amigos e nada mais. E que de momento, com toda a agitação e falta de tempo que era a sua vida, era melhor assim.

* * *

Gabbe sorriu satisfeita quando entrou dentro do ambiente esterilizado e com leve cheiro de jasmim. Olhando de soslaio para Sophie, que olhava para todo o lado intrigada, puxou-a ao de leve na direcção da recepção onde uma senhora com o cabelo negro escorrido, tipicamente japonesa se encontrava sentada.

"Bom dia, tenho uma reserva em nome de Gabriella Bertólli." Gabbe disse e a recepcionista apenas se limitou a assentir. Afinal de contas, Gabriella já era cliente usual por aquelas bandas.

"Faça favor de entrar, Menina Bertólli." Disse e Gabbe sorriu satisfeita enquanto arrastava Sophie para dentro do spa.

"Muito bem, vamos então prepararmo-nos para hoje à noite." Disse contente enquanto se dirigia aos balneários e se começava a despir.

Sophie olhou nervosamente em volta vendo que se encontrava tudo vazio. "Gabbe, alguma razão em especial para não estar cá ninguém?" Perguntou.

"Claro, mandei reservar o spa inteiro para nós. Afinal de contas, temos de ficar divinas para hoje à noite!" Disse e riu-se, uma gargalhada feminina e límpida.

Sophie ficou um pouco estupefacta com esta informação mas encolheu os ombros. Aquela era Gabbe, e tudo era possível com ela. Assim foi com prazer que as duas entraram na sauna sentando-se cada uma a seu canto, perdidas nos seus próprios pensamentos.

"Porquê tanta coisa acerca desta noite?" Sophie disse enquanto fazia um balão com a pastilha elástica que trazia na boca.

"Querida, pessoas como nós deviam estar fantásticas sempre que saem à noite. Não podemos deixar que outra sirigaita qualquer nos roube o holofote." Replicou a morena enquanto olhava para as unhas com interesse.

"Isto porventura não poderá ser nada do género… terapia, pois não?" A loira perguntou a medo enquanto via a face de Gabbe fechar-se.

"Que ideia mais parva, porque raio haveria de ser uma terapia?"

Sophie engoliu em seco enquanto ponderava se devia dizer a próxima frase. "Bem, rumores dizem que tu e o Deidara… Tiveram um desentendimento. E a Maxine contou-me que as mulheres tendem a aprumar-se ou a ir numa febre de compras para esquecer certos desgostos…"

Gabbe suspirou e levou uma mão à cabeça. "Isso só acontece às pobres coitadas que são estúpidas ao ponto de ter um desgosto amoroso. Diz-me lá Sophie, eu e o Deidara éramos namorados?" Exigiu saber enquanto olhava fixamente para a loira que encolheu debaixo do seu olhar.

"Não…"

"Então pronto aí tens a tua resposta. Viemos aqui apenas e só porque temos que estar deslumbrantes logo à noite. De facto, estamos aqui pela razão contrária àquela que apontaste. O Itachi hoje vai ter um gostinho daquilo que anda a perder." Disse com malícia e Sophie deu por si a encolher os ombros. "E tu, não estás interessada em ninguém?"

Sophie pensou durante alguns segundos e encolheu os ombros. "Nem por isso, não." Concluiu. "Existem cá pessoas muito atraentes mas ainda não vi ninguém por quem estivesse enfatuada."

"Bom, estou a ver que tu também és daquelas que acreditam nessas tretas do amor. Enfim, é a tua perda. Vais acabar com o coração nas mãos partido aos bocados, a roer numa tablete de chocolate e a ver filmes românticos deitada no sofá. Olha que é um destino bem cruel." Gabbe disse e com isto resumiu-se ao silêncio. Não havia maneira nenhuma de ela estar a fazer uma terapia. Que tolice!

* * *

"Deixem-me ver se eu entendi… Vocês querem que eu faça o quê?" Shikamaru perguntou estupefacto enquanto olhava para Sasuke e Naruto que o fitavam com um olhar exactamente igual. Há pouco aqueles dois tinham ali aparecido, tinham-no arrastado para a sala de reuniões do concelho de estudantes apenas para lhe pedir que fosse ao arquivo da escola sacar informações acerca dos últimos moradores do apartamento onde eles moravam. "Vocês devem estar loucos."

"É um caso de vida ou de morte!" O loiro argumentou arregalando os olhos. "Nós precisamos de saber!"

"Então expliquem-me o que é que se passa e talvez aí eu vos ajude." Shikamaru disse enquanto suspirava e enterrava a cabeça nas mãos.

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "É melhor se te mostrarmos." Disse num tom neutro enquanto pegava forçosamente no braço do génio e o arrastava para fora da sala, seguido de um Naruto envergando um sorriso maior do que o de um puto numa loja de chocolates.

Uma vez chegados ao apartamento o Uchiha mais novo limitou-se a forçar a cabeça do génio para que o seu olho estivesse ao nível do buraco.

"Oh diacho…" Ouviram Shikamaru dizer enquanto se levantava, um leve rubor nas bochechas.

"O que é que tu viste?" Naruto acusou enquanto se baixava para espreitar, vendo apenas Hinata penteando os longos cabelos azulados envergando apenas e só uma pequena toalha branca colada ao corpo.

"Dobe, não me envergonhes, por amor de Kami." Sasuke disse enquanto o puxava pelos colarinhos.

"Quem diria que a Hinata tinha um corpo assim…" O loiro disse com ar sonhador o que lhe valeu uma pancada na nuca, cortesia de Shikamaru.

"Se o Neji sabe disto vocês estão feitos." Concluiu. "Como é que isto aqui apareceu?" Exigiu saber.

Sasuke suspirou, já demasiadas pessoas sabiam daquela história… "Enfim, para ser curto e grosso, encontramos um bilhete assinado com a letra K a dizer que aproveitássemos isto. E nós apenas queremos saber quem foi o perverso que fez isto. Para isso, precisamos dos números de telefone dos antigos moradores." Explicou sucintamente.

"Problemático…" Disse o génio e começou a arrastar os pés até à sala indo deitar-se no sofá, mesmo ao lado de Gaara que olhou para ele com um olhar frio.

"Faz o que eles dizem se não queres que eu conte à minha irmã que andaste a espreitar a Hinata no banho." Disse numa voz letal e Shikamaru arrepiou-se.

"Okay, okay, eu faço-o. Um computador portátil por favor." Pediu e num instante Naruto tinha-lhe colocado um no colo. Imediatamente os dedos do génio mexeram-se com perícia clicando em várias teclas, abrindo, instalando e desinstalando programas, apenas para parar de rebente, ainda nem dois minutos tinham passado. "Alguém tem papel e caneta para apontar?" Perguntou e todos ergueram as sobrancelhas ao verificar a eficácia daquela preguiça.

* * *

Amaya mordeu o interior da bochecha. Sinceramente, aquilo ontem tinha corrido muito mal. Não só não pudera colocar o plano de sedução de Sasuke em prática como ainda tivera que aturar Itachi e as suas piadas de mau gosto.

_Flashback_

_"Preciso de uma mala de primeiros socorros, com urgência." Pediu e não obtendo resposta voltou-se para a pessoa apenas para encontrar Itachi a olhar para ela de olhos negros dilatados e boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Só depois se apercebeu como estava vestida._

_Oh bolas, talvez Konan tivesse razão…_

_Itachi olhou para ela com olhos carnívoros enquanto um sorriso de escárnio aparecia na sua face normalmente estóica. "Vais trabalhar?" Insinuou e foi com grande prazer que viu os olhos de Amaya semicerrarem-se._

_"Deixa lá as gracinhas e traz-me mas é a porcaria da mala de primeiros socorros." Disse rispidamente._

_"Senão vais fazer o quê?" Perguntou enquanto se encostava à porta impedindo a entrada da rapariga._

_Amaya gritou mentalmente. Aquele desgraçado tinha a lata de a estar a enervar enquanto o pobrezinho do Mouki se esvaiava em sangue no apartamento._

_Amaya decidiu assim voltar-lhe costas ignorando completamente a resposta que tinha debaixo da língua para lhe dar. De momento havia coisas mais importantes a fazer do que tratar do Anti-Cristo._

_Em seguida foi bater à porta de Maxine que rapidamente lhe forneceu o material necessário, tendo plena consciência de que se encontrava a ser observada. Por fim, e com a mala de socorros na mão dirigiu-se até Itachi que a continuava a observar atentamente._

_"Como podes ver, eu consigo sempre aquilo que quero, de uma forma ou de outra." Disse num tom letal. E ia já voltar costas não fosse ele a agarrar-lhe no braço e a voltá-la de frente contra ele, tão perto que ela podia ver claramente o abismo que era os seus olhos. Amaya engoliu em seco._

_"Devias saber no que te andas a meter, afilhadinha. Quem brinca com fogo acaba sempre por se queimar." Disse num tom rouco e soltou-a de repente fazendo com que esta quase se desequilibrasse._

_Amaya rolou os olhos, finalmente recompondo-se. "Veremos." Disse simplesmente e entrou para dentro do seu apartamento._

_Fim de Flashback_

Mouki tinha acabado por sobreviver, e parece que as preces de Hidan a Jashin tinham sido ouvidas pois o moço não ficara com um nariz partido.

Contudo, aquele encontro apenas servira para deixar Amaya ainda mais determinada em ir para a frente com o plano conjunto entre ela e Ashleigh. Não, hoje mesmo o Uchiha mais novo iria cair nos seus braços e depois era só deixar as coisas correr.

Agora outra coisa que a estava a preocupar era o jantar entre Alice e Mouki. Ela achava que a melhor amiga ainda não tinha percebido as intenções do afilhado e isso poderia vir a desencadear vários problemas… Resignada pegou no telemóvel, digitando o número de Oliver. Eles tinham de arranjar uma forma de ajudar o rapaz.

* * *

Aquilo era muito estranho, Sasuke decidiu enquanto lhe desligavam o telefone na cara pela terceira vez. Naruto, Shikamaru e Gaara olharam para ele expectantes mas este apenas encolheu os ombros.

Naruto arrepiou-se e abraçou-se a ele próprio. "Desculpem lá pessoal, mas isto é bastante assustador." O loiro queixou-se.

Gaara por sua vez também concordava com o loiro. Aquilo era muito estranho afinal de contas, porquê tanta coisa só por causa de um simples buraco numa parede?

"Eu apenas acho isto incrivelmente ridículo." Shikamaru disse enquanto se recostava no sofá com um olhar pensativo.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke digitou o primeiro número que Shikamaru tinha obtido e levou o aparelho ao ouvido._

_'**Daqui fala Daichi, em que posso ajudar?'** Uma voz masculina soou do outro lado da linha._

_"Olá, o meu nome é Sasuke e estou a habitar no teu antigo apartamento aqui no campus. Olha, eu gostava de saber se aquele buraco na parede já estava lá antes ou…' Sasuke começou indo direito ao ponto mas foi interrompido pelo homem do outro lado da linha._

_'**Não interessa quem fez o buraco na parede. Aproveita-o e esquece o assunto. Ele vê tudo. Ele sabe tudo.'** E com isto a linha morreu deixando Sasuke a olhar para o aparelho sem saber bem o que era suposto fazer._

_Fim de Flashback_

O pior de tudo? As outras duas conversas tinham sido basicamente iguais. Mas afinal de contas quem é que fora o desgraçado que tivera a ideia peregrina de fazer aquele buraco na parede?

"Parece que chegámos a uma beco sem saída…" Gaara comentou e coçou a cabeça.

Naruto assentiu tristemente mas Sasuke estava longe de se dar por vencido.

"Bem, eu não queria ter de chegar a este ponto, mas parece que terá que ser…" Começou e mordeu o lábio. "Vamos ter que ir falar com aquele tarado. Afinal de contas, ele está aqui já há alguns anos com certeza se há-de lembrar de qualquer coisa…"

"O Jiraya?" Naruto perguntou estupefacto mas parece que finalmente se fez luz no seu cérebro pois acabou por assentir. "Até que pode ser uma boa ideia. Contudo, acho que terá que ficar para outra altura. Já se faz tarde, vamos jantar e depois vamos todos para o Pier, que hoje é noite de karaoke." Disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Por favor, dobe, não te embebedes outra vez, lembra-te que desta vez a audição das pessoas está em jogo…" Sasuke recordou fazendo com que Gaara e Shikamaru se rissem.

* * *

"Então que achas?" Kiba perguntou. Ele e Marinna estavam os dois na biblioteca municipal, um edifício grande e antigo que continha milhares e milhares de livros. "Dá jeito, porque apenas tens que vir cá segundas, quartas, sábados e domingos à noite, ganhas bem e só tens de limpar livros." Explicou e Marinna assentiu sorrindo enquanto entregava a sua inscrição à recepcionista.

Realmente, aquele era o trabalho ideal para ela: era simples e pagavam bem. Aliás não havia melhor sitio para ficar do que no sossego de uma biblioteca.

"Ah, e não tens de te preocupar com o facto de ficares sozinha à noite…" Kiba começou.

"Ai, sim? Quem é que cá trabalha também?" Marinna inquiriu. E imediatamente deu um salto quando uns olhos negros surgiram por detrás de uma estante.

"Olá! O meu nome é Tobi!" O rapaz disse numa voz demasiadamente alegre. "Finalmente vou ter companhia. O Tobi odeia estar sozinho!"

"Uh, e tu falas sempre na terceira pessoa?" Marinna perguntou sem se conseguir conter.

"Apenas quando estou a tentar ser fofinho e afável. O Tobi é um bom rapaz!" Disse sorrindo ainda mais. "Como é que te chamas?" Inquiriu.

"Marinna." Respondeu a morena que engoliu em seco e olhou para Kiba de soslaio. Este apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Prazer em conhecer-te." Tobi disse de repente e pegou na mão de Marinna dando um leve beijo nesta. "Tenho a certeza que nos iremos divertir muito." Disse num tom de voz completamente diferente, fazendo inclusive que Marinna corasse e com que Kiba lhe lançasse um olhar reprovador. Sorrindo para consigo mesmo, Tobi endireitou-se e voltou costas. "Vemo-nos sábado." Disse simplesmente e saiu dali para fora deixando Marinna estupefacta.

"Pois, umm, sem dúvida que será, uh, interessante." Esta disse sem grande convicção. Havia algo na personagem de Tobi que não lhe inspirava grande confiança…

* * *

Mouki olhou estupefacto para Oliver que se encontrava agora à sua porta. "O que é que se passa?" Perguntou ao rapaz que o olhava com um ar sério.

Oliver entrou apartamento dentro, sem sequer ligar aos olhares estranhos que levara por parte dos outros habitantes e arrastou Mouki até ao quarto dele. A seguir, encarou-o com seriedade.

"Onde é que vais levar a Alice para jantar?" Inquiriu.

"Uh, eu estava a pensar num restaurante na baixa, perto da varanda… Até já fiz reservas e tudo…" Mouki gaguejou.

Oliver levou uma mão ao queixo em contemplação. "Parece-me bem. Agora, deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa. Tens de levar as coisas com calma, okay… Tu sabes como é a Alice, e se ela sentir perigo ou for colocada numa posição que ela não gosta vai virar bicho e vai começar a disparar em todas as direcções." Explicou e Mouki assentiu várias vezes. "Óptimo. Portanto, este primeiro encontro é só como amigos, okay? Sê natural, comporta-te casualmente. Ah, não sejas cavalheiro, a Alice não gosta disso, acha que se trata apenas de uma maneira de rebaixar as mulheres."

"Ou seja na de puxar a cadeira para ela se sentar nem nada?" Mouki perguntou incerto.

"Neste momento ainda não. Lembra-te amigos apenas e nada mais, okay? Não querias deitar tudo a perder. Sinceramente, tenho fé em ti miúdo." Oliver disse e colocou uma mão no ombro de Mouki olhando para ele atentamente. O mais novo engoliu em seco. "Tu até que és bem parecido…" Comentou e deu um sorriso de canto que fez com que Mouki se arrepiasse. "Pois bem, o que é vais vestir?" Disse sorrindo.

* * *

"Estás-me a dizer que ela te abandonou em pleno restaurante?" Chelsea perguntou preocupada enquanto ela e Ran jantavam num pequeno snack bar da cidade.

Ran assentiu várias vezes enquanto mordiscava na palhinha da sua Coca-Cola. "E ainda me deu um grande sermão acerca de rapazes frios…"

"Bem Ran, nem sei que te diga. A maioria das raparigas acha que essa tua frívolidade aparente é o teu maior charme, e por sorte foste logo calhar com aquela que parece ter tido já a sua quota parte de rapazes frios." Chelsea observou e viu Ran murchar ainda mais. "Contudo, isto pode ser interpretado como um bom sinal."

"Em que medida Chelsea? Vá lá, admite, eu sou um fracasso." Ran disse derrotadamente e Chelsea rolou os olhos.

"Tomara muitos dos homens daí ter a sorte que tu tens com raparigas. Sinceramente Ran, tens de deixar de ser tão negativo. Tu estás sempre a dizer que queres que as raparigas gostem de ti pelo que tu és e não porque se sentem atraídas pelo teu temperamento aparentemente frio. Pois bem, acabaste de ter a prova viva de que esse tipo de rapariga existe. Tens de te abrir mais para com as pessoas e deixar com elas vejam o verdadeiro Ran. Afinal de contas, como é que queres que elas se apaixonem pelo verdadeiro Ran se ele se encontra fechado a sete chaves?" Chelsea perguntou e Ranzou engoliu em seco. Ela até que tinha alguma razão…

"Pois, mas eu fico completamente bloqueado quando estou ao pé de alguém estranho. Como é que é suposto conseguir falar normalmente?" Perguntou frustrado.

"Ora, da forma como fizeste até agora. Por tentativa e erro. Não será fácil, mas a vida também não é nenhum mar de rosas. Temos de lutar por aquilo que queremos. E vais ver que as lutas acabam por dar frutos." Chelsea comentou.

"Sei…" Ran comentou sem grande alento.

"Eu sou a prova viva disso. Ran presta atenção…" E com isto Chelsea puxou a cadeira para trás ficando completamente à mostra de Ran. Fechando os os olhos, franziu o sobrolho e para o puro espanto de Ran o seu pé esquerdo mexeu-se levemente para a direita, voltando depois para o seu lugar original.

"Chelsea! Conseguiste! Tu mexeste o pé!" Ran começou completamente extasiado e fazendo com que certas pessoas do bar olhassem para ele.

Chelsea riu-se. "Vês, o trabalho duro compensa. Claro que haverão altos e baixos, mas desde que tenhas o apoio de alguém vais conseguir, vais ver." Chelsea disse sorrindo enquanto uma imagem do espirituoso Lee lhe vinha à memória.

"Okay eu vou tentar…" O moreno concedeu. "Mas e hoje o que é que faço? Tenho de começar já a tentar?"

Chelsea riu-se do pânico do rapaz. "Não, hoje tenta simplesmente divertir-te na companhia dos teus amigos. Descontrai, ri e canta até um bocadinho… Depois tentas outra vez." Aconselhou e os dois brindaram, como copos de plástico de Coca-Cola, às vitórias que estariam para vir.

* * *

Alice não podia compreender porque raio de razão Konan e Amaya tinham insistido tanto para que ela se aprumasse. Tratava-se apenas e só de um jantar com Mouki por amor de Deus! Não havia nada de mais acerca daquilo. Contudo, e quando viu o tipo de restaurante de que se tratava até que ficou contente pela insistência das raparigas. O restaurante era um pouco para o mais requintado, mas também Mouki tinha ar de quem gostava de fazer as coisas como deve ser pelo que não ficara assim tão espantada com a escolha.

O jantar em si até agora tinha corrido bem. A conversa tinha sido agradável e Mouki parecia ter já aceitado as suas desculpas devido ao nariz quase partido. E Alice tinha de admitir que ele parecia adorável, de camisa e calças de sarja. Parecia verdadeiramente um 'gentleman' dos tempos antigos.

"Diz-me lá uma coisa Mou…" Alice começou depois de limpar os lábios. Cruzes, aquele suflé com molho de whisky estava divinal! Podia passar o dia a comer naquilo.

Mouki piscou algumas vezes. "Diz."

"Tu sabes cantar?" Alice perguntou com interesse e viu com olhos atentos, o rapaz mexer-se um tanto ou quanto desconfortável no assento.

"Bom, não tenho uma voz incrível, mas é requerida uma certa afinação de voz…" Este explicou algo incerto. Alice sorriu enquanto as rodas na sua cabeça começavam a girar com novas ideias.

"Por acaso não te importarias de me deixar ouvir?" Perguntou e ao ver o ar receoso do rapaz rapidamente se sentiu na obrigação de se explicar. "Isto é, só se quiseres. Seria só eu e mais ninguém!"

Mouki mordeu o lábio mas acabou por encolher os ombros. "Acho que não viria nenhum mal ao mundo…" Disse ainda algo incerto. "Mas porquê?"

"Já pensaste em competir em eventos como o desta sexta?" Alice perguntou com um brilho no olhar e o rapaz engoliu em seco.

"Ah, eu não sei Alice… Eu não sou grande coisa a tocar e a cantar em público…" Mouki disse a medo e passou uma mão pelos cabelos prateados.

"Mas Mou, seria apenas e só prática. Afinal de contas, quando um dia fores um compositor e músico famoso terás de tocar em frente de auditórios cheios!" Alice disse e esticou o braço para ir pegar na mão de Mouki que corou com o contacto. "Eu ajudo-te. Afinal de contas, és o meu afilhado. Tomaríamos um passo de cada vez. O que é que me dizes?" Perguntou.

Mouki engoliu em seco. Bom com aquele olhar e com aquela mão na sua, não havia maneira de ele dizer não. "Okay, mas vamos com calma, está bem?" Disse e o rosto de Alice iluminou-se fazendo com que o seu estômago se contraísse.

"És um máximo, Mou!"

* * *

"Sinceramente, eu não acredito que foste a um encontro com o Ran delícia e deixaste-o especado no meio do restaurante?" Ino indagou quando nessa noite ela, Sakura, Sai e Johan entravam no Pier. O tom de desaprovação era latente na sua voz.

Sakura suspirou e rolou os olhos. "Podes ficar com ele se quiseres. Enfim, gajos frios nunca mais. Vou focar-me no meu trabalho e nos meus amigos. O resto virá por acréscimo."

"Palavras sábias." Johan comentou enquanto trocava um olhar divertido com Sai.

"Podes ir já atrás dele, se quiseres." Sakura disse ainda ao ver que Ran entrava acompanhado de Suigetsu, Juugo, Chelsea e Ten-ten.

Ino suspirou e abanou a cabeça várias vezes. "Sakura tu percebes tanto de homens como eu percebo de lagares de azeite*." Queixou-se a loira enquanto Sai se ria alto. "Essa coisa do estar deprimido ou levei uma tampa ser bom para engatar só funciona com o sexo feminino. O sexo masculino por outro lado, é impossível quando leva uma tampa. Fere-lhes o orgulho, entendes?" Ino explicou pacientemente e Johan levantou o sobrolho.

"Uau, começo a achar que deverias ter ido para psicologia." Comentou e Ino cruzou os braços empertigando-se um pouco.

"Meu querido, já vi mais do mundo do que tu possas imaginar, portanto é normal que saiba tanta coisa." E com isto piscou o olho a Johan que se riu.

"Talvez tenha de discordar, tenho a certeza que já vi e fiz coisas que tu nunca na tua vida sonharias em fazer…" E com isto o seu olhar caiu em Sai que de momento pedia as bebidas a um empregado.

"O que é que foi?" Perguntou o moreno sem entender e Ino rolou os olhos.

"Dou-te razão nessa questão." Comentou a loira enquanto os seus olhos azuis faziam um rápido scan ao bar. Em seguida sorriu satisfeita. "Bom, já que hoje o Ran é um grande não (graças a uma certa pessoa), vou ver de alguém que me alegre a noite." E com isto levantou-se indo em direcção ao balcão do bar, bamboleando as ancas, onde Bryan se encontrava sentado bebendo placidamente a sua caipirinha.

"Boas, estranho." Cumprimentou enquanto se sentava ao lado do loiro que lhe deu um sorriso torto.

"Boa-noite também para si, menina Ino. Não te pus a vista em cima a semana inteira…" Bryan comentou virando-se em seguida para pedir uma bebida para Ino. "O que é que vais querer?" Inquiriu.

"Pode ser um safari-cola." A loira respondeu enquanto apreciava silenciosamente o loiro que se tinha voltado para informar o barman daquilo que queria. Quando este se voltou na sua direcção sorrindo amistosamente esta decidiu continuar. "Bom, esta primeira semana foi um bocado caótica… Ainda me estou a tentar habituar ao ritmo…" Esta comentou fazendo um ligeiro beicinho.

"Imagino…" Este retorquiu enquanto os seus olhos passeavam pelo bar.

"Á procura de alguém?" Ino perguntou, um sorriso torto na sua face.

Bryan encolheu os ombros. "Estou apenas a ver o ambiente. As coisas ainda estão calmas por aqui, mas também os grandes intervenientes desta noite ainda não chegaram." Comentou.

"Quem?" Indagou a loira, interessada.

Bryan apenas sorriu enigmaticamente. "Logo verás."

* * *

"Estás-me a dizer, que tu, de todas as pessoas queres ver o Sasori a perder?" Alice perguntou semi-cerrando os olhos na direcção de Deidara. Á pouco este tinha vindo ter com ela perguntando-lhe se estaria disposta a ajudá-lo a fazer com que Sasori perdesse.

"Os meus motivos não interessam", comentou evasivamente. "A questão é que eu sei, tu sabes, o Sasori sabe que existe apenas uma forma de fazer com que ele perca." E com isto os olhos de Deidara foram parar em Maxine que conversava com Benjy e Ten a um canto do bar.

"Temos que embebedar a Maxine e fazer com que ela cante." Alice disse mordendo o lábio perdida nos seus pensamentos. "Tu sabes o que é que isto significa? A Maxine não bebe a não ser que seja acompanhada…" Comentou e olhou para Deidara com seriedade.

"Isso sei eu. Ou seja, nós os dois esta noite também sairemos daqui quase de rastos." O loiro informou e viu Alice endireitar-se, como se já tivesse tomado uma decisão. Imediatamente a loira chamou um rapaz de cabelo prateado, que Deidara reconheceu como sendo Oliver.

"Tu, preciso de um favor teu. A Amaya hoje vai estar particularmente ocupada, como tu já deves saber…" Alice disse encarando Oliver que assentiu percebendo o que ela queria dizer. "Eu preciso que tu me leves daqui deste bar para casa, porque por razões mais fortes que eu vou acabar com uma bezana incrível esta noite."

Oliver piscou algumas vezes e olhou entre ela e Deidara que apenas lhe devolveu um sorriso amarelo. "Okay… Tudoo que quiseres, amanhã até te posso levar a uma reunião dos alcoólicos anónimos e tudo." Oliver gracejou e Alice rolou os olhos. "Contudo, deves-me uma." E com isto saiu dali para fora.

Alice voltou a encarar Deidara por breves segundos antes de assentir na sua direcção. Os seus olhos foram então parar a Sasori que de momento tinha a sua língua enfiada dentro da garganta de Ashleigh. Este contudo, e como se pressentisse que alguém o olhava parou o que estava a fazer e os seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Alice. Este deu-lhe um olhar superior e Alice rolou os olhos na sua direcção antes de voltar a encarar Deidara. "Aquele ruivo hoje, vai comer terra."

* * *

"Passasse alguma coisa?" Ashleigh perguntou ao ruivo quando o viu olhar seriamente para a mesa onde Alice e Deidara estavam. Hoje decidira que dedicaria o seu tempo a Sasori. Afinal de contas, Itachi teria de saber o que andava a perder e não se podia dar ao luxo de alimentar o ego do Uchiha. Ali naquele jogo quem mandava era ela, e tinha de ter de a certeza que seria sempre assim.

"Nada de especial." Sasori comentou com desdém, mas Ash pôde ver que este tinha as mãos cerradas em punhos.

Ashleigh aproveitou a distracção de Sasori apenas para olhar à sua volta. Amaya parecia ainda não ter chegado e o Uchiha mais novo já por ali se encontrava, ele mais Naruto e ainda outro ruivo que estava com ela na aula de direito.

Só esperava sinceramente que a rapariga cumprisse a sua parte do acordo. Pelo que ela tinha visto, motivação não lhe faltava.

Amaya chegou quando as primeiras pessoas começavam agora a cantar no karaoke. Pelo canto do olho vira Kisame cantar uma música dos Abba contra Hidan que desafinava ao microfone como tudo, fazendo com que o público se risse. Isso aliado a uma coreografia completamente improvisada e descabida fazia daquilo uma paródia total.

Com olhos felinos analisou o espaço à sua volta e quando finalmente encontrou o Uchiha mais novo avançou com passos decididos na sua direcção. De hoje aquilo não passava. Aproveitando que ele tinha ido até ao bar pedir uma bebida aproximou-se.

"É um martini branco." Ouviu-o pedir.

"São dois." Esta disse e o rapaz voltou-se para olhar para ela. Agora Amaya tinha de admitir, Sasuke realmente não era nada de se deitar fora… Talvez demasiadamente parecido ao ser irmão para seu gosto, mas enfim, aquilo era para um bem maior. Tratava-se de uma cruzada religiosa!

"Desculpa lá, mas é que está aqui tanta gente e então nunca mais era atendida." Desculpou-se sorrindo e viu Sasuke assentir.

O Uchiha por seu lado apreciava em silêncio a rapariga que se encontrava à sua frente. Tinha quase a certeza que já a tinha visto antes, com o seu irmão, mas agora, que a via assim e envergando aquilo que envergava Sasuke não podia deixar de notar que esta era mesmo muito bem-feita. E enfim, era sexta-feira, ele era descomprometido ela estava a oferecer, porque não aproveitar?

"Não há problema absolutamente nenhum. Na verdade, acho que até te pago a bebida." Disse dando um sorriso torto e com isto colocou uma nota no balcão dizendo ao empregado para ficar com o troco. Em seguida entregou a bebida à rapariga que lhe sorriu satisfeita.

"Quanta amabilidade." Amaya disse secamente mas envergando também ela um sorriso.

* * *

Sophie e Gabriella tinham acabado de entrar no bar. Pelos vistos, toda aquela tarde perdida no spa tinha valido a pena, pois ambas se encontravam de momento mais bonitas e radiantes do que alguma vez se tinha visto. Gabriella entrou a pisar dura pista de dança fora, passando por Deidara que parecia bastante entretido a beber shots com Alice e Maxine. Este nem sequer se tinha dignado a olhar para ela, estando demasiado ocupado a rir de algo que Maxime havia dito. O estômago de Gabbe contraiu-se mas esta apenas identificou isto pelo facto de durante a tarde não ter comido mais nada senão caviar.

"Gabbe, eu vou ali falar com a Emily e com Ten." Sophie desculpou-se ao ver que a amiga já tinha fixado o Uchiha mais velho que se encontrava sentado no seu local habitual.

Gabbe nem sequer se dignou a responder-lhe, apenas fazendo um gesto ao Uchiha para que este se aproximasse. Itachi assim o fez.

"Boa noite, Gabriella. Devo dizer que hoje te encontras mais bela que o costume." Este disse dando-lhe um leve beijo na mão.

Gabbe sorriu. "Itachi, não é com essas frases ensaiadas que vais longe. Já deverias saber disso." Esta comentou acidamente. Itachi endireitou-se.

"Não são frases ensaiadas, sou eu a tentar ser meramente civil para contigo." Este observou e Gabbe riu alto.

"Pois bem, poupa-me aos teus elogios. Hoje não estás com a cabra de Hollywood?" Perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

Itachi encolheu os ombros. "Não sei em que medida isso te possa interessar." Este disse num tom frio, e nesse momento o rosto de Gabbe aproximou-se mais do seu.

"Oh, mas tu sabes que me interessa e bastante." Esta insinuou sorrindo luxuriosamente.

Itachi encarou os olhos azuis de Gabbe com interesse, contudo um movimento ao seu lado pareceu chamar-lhe a atenção. Vendo do que se tratava, deu nada mais, nada menos com Sasuke e Amaya conversando proximamente de uma forma que lhe parecia quase sedutora? Mas o que raio se passava ali?

Imediatamente ficou rígido e algo na sua face deve ter alertado Gabriella para o perigo porque esta afastou-se olhando para ele de sobrolho erguido. O que fora agora?

Itachi observou cautelosamente enquanto Amaya se desculpava e seguia em direcção à casa de banho.

Pois bem, Itachi tinha que investir no futuro de Sasuke! Como irmão mais velho devia-lhe isso, e não podia deixar que ele deitasse fora uma possível relação amorosa estável por um caso de uma noite com uma aspirante a bailarina! Pelo menos, era disso que se queria convencer quando se desculpou a Gabbe e seguiu em direcção ao local para onde Amaya tinha ido esperando à porta da casa de banho das raparigas como um cão de guarda.

Quando Amaya saiu, qual não fora a sua surpresa quando deu por si contra a parede encarando os olhos de um furioso Itachi. Apercebendo-se do que se tratava tentou de fingir um bocejo.

"O que é que foi desta vez?" Perguntou.

"Afasta-te do meu irmão." O Uchiha mais velho sibilou.

Amaya riu-se com gosto ao ver que o plano estava a resultar, e nem sequer fora necessário fazer mais nada do que falar com Sasuke! "Ou então?"

Itachi olhou para ela com olhos viciosos. "Tu realmente não queres descobrir." Este ameaçou e mais uma vez a rapariga sorriu enquanto as suas mãos agarram as suas e exercendo alguma força as removeram dos seus braços.

"Itachi, o teu irmão é maior de idade. Ele faz o que quer. Sinceramente essa tua fachada de irmão mais velho protector não te fica nada bem. Mantém-te apenas no teu papel de anti-cristo, que estás a fazer um óptimo trabalho…" Esta comentou mas foi interrompida quando de repente algo colidiu contra os seus lábios, com tal força que ela quase bateu com a cabeça na parede. Mas que raio?

Depressa descobriu do que se tratava quando aquilo que estava contra os seus lábios se moveu. Tratava-se de Itachi. Mas como? O quê? Porquê? Hã?

Última coisa que sabia, os dois estavam a beijar-se furiosamente. A língua de Itachi tinha forçado a entrada na sua boca e agora tentava a toda custo dominá-la. Algo ao qual ela estava a oferecer muitíssima resistência. Pois bem, não lhe ganharia!

Apenas passados alguns segundos é que Amaya se pareceu aperceber do que realmente estava acontecer. Forçando-se a abrir os olhos deu com os de Itachi fechados, não parecendo minimamente preocupado com que estava a acontecer.

Assim, e antes que tivesse tomado nota do que estava a fazer, os seus instintos de auto-defesa entraram e esta deu uma joelhada enfim, onde o sol não brilha.

Imediatamente Itachi dobrou-se soltando urros de dor.

"Sinceramente… tu, não regulas… nada bem." Amaya disse enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração. Em seguida correu para a casa de banho batendo com a porta.

Itachi levantou-se e limpou os lábios à cota da mão. Aquela grande sirigaita, como é que ela se atrevia? Mas pior do que isso tudo, o que se passava de errado com ele?

* * *

Finalmente era chegada a hora da grande disputa. Era Sasori versus Maxine. Esta coitada já mal se segurava de pé, assim como os seus dois companheiros de bebida, Alice e Deidara que se encontravam de momento sentados em cima do balcão do bar rindo-se a bandeiras despregadas acerca de uma coisa estúpida qualquer, enquanto mostravam a mão com o polegar direito erecto exibindo sorrisos extremamente grandes numa clara imitação da pose do Professor de Ed. Física Maito Gai. Pier olhou para eles desaprovadoramente.

"Uh, a Maxine canta bem?" Sophie perguntou a Ten que parecia estar excitadíssima com aquilo tudo.

"Maravilhosamente bem! Contudo, só canta quando se encontra embriagada, não é N-…" E com isto calou-se afinal de contas Neji não se encontrava ali, mas antes na mesa de Temari, Shikamaru e Gaara conversando com uma bimba de cabelos loiros qualquer.

Sophie voltou então os olhos para o palco onde os dois cantores se preparavam, sendo que Sasori tinha uma espécie de clube de apoio maioritariamente composto várias caloiras que faziam barulho até mais não.

Por fim, Sasori, sendo o primeiro a começar, dirigiu-se até ao centro do palco, olhando para todo o público com um sorriso próximo do arrogante e com a guitarra na mão começou.

Sophie tivera que dizer, que até ela que por norma não detinha quase interesse nenhum por rapazes, achava que a voz do ruivo era extremamente sexy.

"Quem te apurou? Como os anos passam por nós  
É ver o tempo deixar-nos sós  
E esperamos

Que justifiquem ou que nasça pelo menos alguma razão  
Ao motivo pelo qual vai cedendo o corpo então  
Aos anos

Sinto mais do que preciso  
Perco a voz ganho juízo  
E quem fui eu não sou mais  
Mudam gostos ganho peso  
Perco medos e cabelo  
E quem fui eu não sou mais

Algo melhorou!  
Ficámos sábios… pelo menos aos olhos dos outros  
Ser responsável compete a poucos  
A bem poucos...  
Não dependemos, daqui para a frente, de ninguém  
Quer dizer… O sexo agora implica quase sempre alguém  
E ainda bem!"

Por esta altura já todo o público cantava com ele e tanto Deidara como Alice não podiam estar mais chateados. Aquele desgraçado sabia mesmo como escolher as músicas! Mas enfim, o que interessava no fim de contas era o espectáculo, não é verdade?

Assim, ambos se levantaram atabalhoadamente e antes que dessem por isso já dançavam pista de dança afora, dançando ao ritmo daquela música quem em suma dizia tanto acerca de todos eles.

"Sinto mais do que preciso  
Perco voz ganho juízo  
E quem fui eu não sou mais  
Mudam gostos ganho peso  
Perco medos e cabelo  
E quem fui eu não sou mais

Não choro as partes que estão para trás! Não choro as partes que estão para trás…

Não concluo  
O meu tempo não é uma canção  
Que tem quase sempre rima certa, métrica e refrão  
E esta... acabou."

E assim a música acabou colocando toda a multidão ao rubro e com Sasori agradecendo, algo empertigado enquanto descia do palco apenas para mergulhar nos beijos e abraços da sua claque de fãs.

* * *

"Estás à espera de alguém?" Emily perguntou olhando para Sasuke que parecia algo aborrecido. Este encolheu os ombros.

"Podes sentar-te se quiseres." O Uchiha mais novo comentou. Enfim, ele bem que tinha visto o seu irmão ir na mesma direcção que a rapariga, enfim, às tantas andava interessado nela e ele nem sabia…

"Não obrigado, estava só de passagem." Esta disse e com isto saiu continuou indo em direcção à casa de banho. Ora ali estava uma coisa que ele entendia, quase nenhuma rapariga se recusaria a sentar com ele, e pela segunda vez naquela noite tinha levado uma tampa!

* * *

"Aposto 50 em como o Sasori ganha." Karin disse atirando com uma nota para cima da mesa recheada de copos, partilhada exclusivamente por ela e por Benjy. Sinceramente, ambos já se tinham divertido muito a comentar o que por ali se passava visto que tinham escolhido uma mesa que se encontrava num dos sítios mais altos do bar.

Benjy olhou para ela de soslaio e para o dinheiro que tinha apostado. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que ele era incapaz de recusar uma aposta e pior do que tudo, tinha apostado no concorrente que teria maior probabilidade de ganhar. Olhando para ela deu-lhe um sorriso torto.

"Sabes muito." Comentou enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso detrás das calças. Contudo não encontrou nada. Olhando para cima viu Karin sorrindo abertamente exibindo a carteira preta entre os dedos. "Como é que…" Começou mas foi interrompido.

"Como tu disseste, eu sei muito." Disse rindo-se enquanto tirava uma nota de 100 da carteira. "E tu apostas 100 na Maxine." Disse enquanto atirava com o dinheiro para cima da mesa.

Benjy riu-se. Quem sabe, não viessem a ter uma surpresa?

Cá em baixo, Maxine cambaleou em direcção ao palco. Pois bem, que raio de música é que haveria de cantar? Ainda não tinha decidido nada…

Olhando em volta deu volta ao miolo para ver se alguma coisa lhe vinha à memória! De repente uma ideia começou a formar-se. Quem sabe, até podia ser que resultasse.

Assim dirigiu-se ao aparelho e seleccionou uma música em breve a melodia começou a ouvir-se e todo o público assobiou aprovando aquilo que aí vinha.

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall"

E com isto o público veio realmente ao rubro, afinal, Oasis seriam sempre Oasis e Maxine tinha verdadeiramente uma voz melodiosa. Mais cedo do que se poderia imaginar, já grupos de amigos cantavam todos agarrados uns aos outros, outros simplesmente comiam-se pelos cantos do bar, a Akatsuki em geral estava a ser bastante barulhenta com Hidan, Kisame e Deidara que se tinham juntado ao grupo cantando a música e agarrando-se uns aos outros caindo em seguida para cima do sofá.

Outros como Konan e Pein trocavam juras apaixonadas, e havia ainda outros que tais, como Neji e Ten que apenas podiam pensar na face que o outro estaria a fazer ao ouvir a música preferida da dupla. Mas isso, são outras histórias.

A música acabou com um grande aplauso e imediatamente todos se juntaram em frente ao ecrã plasma que dava as pontuações.

A expectativa era grande contudo, e por unha negra, Sasori ganhou levantando-se imediatamente para ir cumprimentar Maxine que apenas se riu e disse alguma coisa como, "Cantar é engraçado", também no seu estado não era de esperar mais, na verdade a maioria podia jurar que esta apenas tinha perdido porque no seu estado de embriaguez tinha enrolado algumas palavras culpa de uma língua adormecida pelo álcool. Em seguida o ruivo fez questão de ir até onde Alice e Deidara se encontrava, sorrindo vitoriosamente para Deidara e em seguida voltando-se para Alice com umas palavras escolhidas a dedo para a rebaixar. Esta, contudo limitou-se a mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio e a ir ter com Oliver, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido que estava na hora de ir para casa e que este ia receber o seu 'favor' muito em breve. Isto é sem antes dar um olhar sujo a Sasori que apenas podia observar aquilo de maxilar cerrado.

Foi só quando Alice saiu pela porta da frente do café, aos beijos e carícias com o tão suposto gay Oliver que este se deixou envolver pelos braços de Ashliegh.

* * *

A noite tinha assim acabado, para uns como Gabbe que de momento dormia abraçada ao todo poderoso Uchiha Itachi, que sem grande explicação tinha reaparecido mais fogoso e mais demandante que nunca, a noite tinha corrido bem. Para outros como Deidara que dormia de momento sozinho no sofá, e com a árdua tarefa de limpar o quarto na manhã seguinte, tendo ainda o acréscimo de saber o local onde o casal anteriormente referido se encontrava, a noite poderia sem dúvida ter corrido melhor, e por fim, tínhamos Benjy e Karin que estavam os dois de momento nus, apenas cobertos por um lençol olhando um para o outro com uma expressão perplexa na escuridão do quarto de Benjy, bem, digamos apenas que a noite tinha sido elucidadora.

"Isto está-se a tornar um hábito." Karin deu por si a comentar sem pingo de humor.

Benjy apenas podia suspirar. Afinal de contas, sempre havia perdido a aposta e não se sentia assim tão frustrado quanto isso. Estranho.

* * *

_Está feito. Espero que todos tenham gostado e desde já quero pedir desculpa aos OC's que não apareceram muito neste capítulo, prometo compensar no próximo. Como de costume não posso prometer nada quanto ao próximo update. Esperemos que seja rápido (:_

_Música dos Capítulo:_

_Klepht - Antes e Depois (Cantada pelo Sasori)_

_Oasis - Wonderwall (Cantada pela Maxine)_

_Florence and the Machine - Kiss with a fist (Música tema AlicexSasori)_

_Body rockers - I like the way you move_

_Kid Cuddi ft David Guetta - Memories_

_Kid Cuddi ft Kanye West - Erase Me_

_James Blunt - Stay tonight_

_Artic Monkeys - Fluorescent Adolescent_

_Tantas. O_O _

_9º Capítulo - Hairspray _


	11. Hairspray

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas a história, sim. Por favor, não copiem o meu trabalho._

**_Reminiscências_**

_9º Capítulo: Hairspray_

Uma semana tinha-se passado desde os eventos da sexta-feira passada. Era agora, sábado, mais exactamente sábado de manhã e um certo Hyuuga encontrava-se um tanto ou quanto atribulado. A verdade é que, há já praticamente semana e meia que não dirigia a palavra a Ten e, verdade seja dita que isso o estava a matar.

Tinha sido uma briga parva! E contudo ali estava ele, 8 da manhã e já a fazer uma corrida à volta do campus, juntamente com Lee apenas para ver se espantava os pensamentos acerca da morena da sua cabeça. Diga-se desde já que não estava a ter grande efeito.

"Neji, já tentaste falar com ela?" Lee perguntou-lhe ligeiramente preocupado. A verdade é que também o pobre do rapaz andava algo desnorteado visto que, na maioria das vezes tinha de andar de um lado para o outro de maneira a conseguir passar tempo com os dois melhores amigos.

"Como é óbvio. Mas ela não me ouve. Diz que não consegue olhar para mim porque estou escondido atrás do grande muro que é o meu orgulho." Neji disse enquanto apanhava o cabelo. De momento tinham os dois parado de correr e encontravam-se ambos sentados por baixo de uma cerejeira. "Caramba, isso nem sequer faz sentido. Qual orgulho?" Indagou o Hyuuga enquanto mordia o lábio e cruzava os braços perdido em pensamento.

Lee encolheu os ombros. "Bom, eu sempre ouvi dizer que se não o consegues dizer por palavras demonstra-o por actos." Disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Neji fitou-o com algum interesse. "Como assim?"

"Sei lá. Tens de lhe mostrar, de certa forma que não és orgulhoso. Ou pelo, menos não tanto quanto aparentas."

"Não comeces também tu!" Neji queixou-se enquanto dava um olhar frio a Lee. "Essa ideia, é no entanto, bastante interessante…" Disse enquanto se deitava na relva.

"Foi o Professro Guy que me-"

"Eu não quero saber, Lee."

* * *

"Eu não acredito que estamos a fazer isto." Sasuke queixou-se enquanto batia rigidamente a uma porta num tom verde garrafal, em tudo muito semelhante às portas dos seus apartamentos.

Naruto encolheu os ombros. "Não seria a primeira vez que lhe estaríamos a pedir ajuda." Disse e nesse momento a porta abriu-se mostrando Jiraya com o cabelo em desalinho embrulhado num robe branco.

Sasuke franziu o nariz e Naruto levantou o sobrolho quando de dentro se ouviu uma voz feminina exigindo que Jiraya volta-se imediatamente para a cama.

"O que é que se passa?" Indagou o mais velho olhando para as caras ligeiramente enjoadas dos dois jovens.

"Precisamos da tua ajuda…" Sasuke comentou tentando em vão não olhar para Jiraya.

"O quê? Ao fim destes anos todos decidiram finalmente que precisam de ajuda para engatar raparigas? Bom, mais vale tarde do que nunca, como diz o ditado." Comentou o homem de cabelos brancos com um sorriso trocista.

"Não é nada disso, eremita pervertido! Nós precisamos da tua ajuda, para encontrar um tarado." Explicou o loiro e Jiraya levantou as sobrancelhas de tal forma que estas desapareceram, cobertas pela franja.

"Querem apanhar um tarado?" Perguntou e coçou a cabeça.

Sasuke suspirou. Porque é que ia dar sempre naquela frase. "É melhor se te mostrarmos. Por favor, veste-te e depois vem ter ao nosso apartamento." Sasuke comentou e arrastou Naruto dali para fora, no entanto ainda foram a tempo de ouvir outro grito feminino chamando Jiraya para voltar ao 'ninho do amor'. Os dois jovens arrepiaram-se.

* * *

Cá fora, Hidan, Kakuzu e Alice jogavam basquetebol. Hoje tinham optado por deixar o boxe de Alice de lado, até porque da última vez não tinha corrido lá muito bem, e praticar apenas alguns cestos.

Pessoalmente Alice ainda se encontrava remoer sobre o que tinha feito na sexta-feira da semana passada. Na verdade, no sábado seguinte, a ressaca fora de tal forma que grande que nem conseguira sair de casa.

_Flashback_

_O sol entrava agora pelas cortinas entreabertas e dois vultos mexeram-se na cama de casal, uma das duas presentes no quarto partilhado por Alice e Konan. _

"_Ugh…" Alice disse enquanto coçava os olhos, tentando em vão abri-los. Depois de muito apalpar, conseguiu finalmente levantar-se e tirar os óculos da mesa-de-cabeceira, abrindo os olhos e piscando várias vezes. _

_Contudo, e eis o choque quando reparou que se encontrava completamente nua na cama e com um completamente nu Oliver ao lado. _

_Alice piscou algumas vezes antes de puxar o lençol para se cobrir. Assim, decidiu abanar Oliver que se levantou também a algum custo._

"_Bom-dia…" Disse este enquanto se espreguiçava. "Ugh, dor de cabeça…"_

_Sem dizer palavra Alice abriu uma das gavetas da mesa-de-cabeceira e tirou dois comprimidos, um dos quais deu a Oliver. Os dois tomaram o comprimido sem sequer precisar de água._

"_Pensava que eras gay." Este comentou num tom de voz arrastado enquanto erguia o sobrolho na direcção de Oliver._

"_E sou. Contudo, quando bebo, fica tudo muito confuso…" Queixou-se e Alice deixou-se cair nas almofadas suspirando. "O que foi? Vais-me dizer que nunca sequer beijas-te uma rapariga?" Queixou-se e deixou-se cair ao lado de Alice._

_Esta acabou por encolher os ombros. "Que se dane. Foi bom ao menos? É que eu de momento não me lembro de quase nada…"_

"_Foi óptimo, querida. Mas também pudera, nem sei como é que adormeces-te tal forma em que tu te encontravas… Mas continuando, ouve lá, como é que tu fazes aquela coisa com as costas?" Indagou interessado e Alice suspirou. Nota: não voltar a dormir com pseudo-gays que só por acaso vivem no mesmo apartamento que ela. _

_Fim de Flashback_

Não, de todo não tinha sido uma experiência agradável. Pensou enquanto encestava e passava a bola a Hidan.

"É verdade, como é que está a correr o teu projecto?" Este perguntou-lhe enquanto via Kakuzu driblar a bola várias vezes. "É que o nosso está a correr tão bem…" Disse sarcasticamente.

Kukuzu rolou os olhos. "O problema é a logística." Afirmou.

"O teu problema é sempre a logística!" Hidan esbracejou não levando por pouco com a bola na cara.

"A logística é uma parte importantíssima de qualquer projecto." O moreno argumentou. "É por isso é que depois grandes obras são abandonadas. O dinheiro é tudo." Este replicou.

"A fé é tudo." Hidan contrapôs e atirou com a bola com violência à tabela fazendo ricochete e indo cair longe. Alice chupou no lábio perdida em pensamento.

"Uh, Alice?" Hidan começou apontando para trás da rapariga.

Esta voltou-se apenas para que os seus olhos se dilatassem. Ali, mesmo no centro do campo encontrava-se Sasori com a bola debaixo do braço, parecendo mais sério do que nunca.

"Precisamos de conversar." Disse este seriamente enquanto encarava a morena.

"Oh fuck me…" Esta disse em puro desespero. Seria demais pedir por um pouco de paz?

* * *

Hinata ainda não sabia muito bem o porquê de ter aceitado o convite de Benjy, para ir almoçar com ele, Maxine e Bryan. Aliás, ainda não sabia muito bem como é que tinha chegado à mesa onde agora se encontrava sentada, mesmo em frente do loiro do qual desconfiava.

"A sério Hinata, o Professor Kabuto dá cabo de nós senão lhe apresentarmos os designs e tu és a única de que nos lembramos para ajudar." Benjy disse olhando suplicante para a Hyuuga. Esta voltou os olhos claros na sua direcção, escrutinando-o com olhar. Benjy engoliu em seco, de repente sentia-se bastante nu, de certo ponto de vista até que conseguia perceber o aparente fascínio de Bryan pela rapariga. Ela até que era bonita, como o longo cabelo liso azulado e os olhos claros. Parecia ter até um corpo esbelto, mas como normalmente usava sempre roupas folgadas era impossível de se determinar.

Hinata mordeu o lábio pensativa, tentando em vão não olhar para Bryan que comia com calma e serenidade.

"A sério, Hinata, é melhor dizeres já que sim, eles não te vão largar até conseguirem o que querem. Além do mais, o projecto deles tem futuro, ao contrário do meu." Maxine remordeu lembrando-se das filosofias de Hidan e da obsessão de Kakuzu pelo dinheiro.

"Suponho que poderia tentar, mas não posso prometer que saía algo de jeito. Nunca fiz nada desse género." Hinata comentou enquanto olhava para o espaço tentando imaginar como ficaria a design do projecto.

"Óptimo, temos de combinar então quando nos encontramos para tratar desse assunto." Bryan comentou e sentiu os olhos da Hyuuga recaírem nele. "Afinal de contas, temos de te dizer como é que queremos as coisas." Disse com inocência.

Contudo, as intenções de Bryan estavam longe de nobres. Queria descobrir mais acerca daquela rapariga, por alguma razão em particular a 'tampa' que tinha levado no outro dia não lhe saíra da cabeça. E por muito que lhe custasse admitir, nem a noite bem passada nos braços de Ino lhe tinha feito esquecer os olhos irritantemente claros e misteriosos de Hinata.

"Sim, claro. Quanto mais rápido melhor, depois começam a vir os exames e posso não ter tempo." Comentou a estudante de arquitectura. _'E mais rápido descalço esta bota.'_ Pensou para consigo enquanto fitava Bryan pelo canto do olho. Este exibindo uma expressão compenetrada.

"Óptimo! Está decidido. Hinata salvaste-me a vida!" Benjy disse alegremente. E ao ver o olhar acusatório de Bryan rapidamente acrescentou, "… e a dele também."

* * *

Num outro local, mais precisamente no ginásio do campus, Amaya Bennet limpava-se agora com uma toalha após uma longa manhã de exercício físico. Ao seu lado, encontrava-se o seu companheiro de misfortúnios de uma vida, Oliver.

"Então querida, depois de todo este exercício estás finalmente pronta a contar-me o porquê de teres passado a semana a esconder-te do teu Mr. Darcy?" O rapaz de cabelo prateado acusou fazendo com que Amaya bufa-se em irritação.

"Ele não é o meu Mr. Darcy, aliás o Mr. Darcy nunca teria a audácia e a falta de decoro para fazer aquilo que ele fez…" Disse mais para consigo do que outra coisa. "Além de mais, o facto de estares a apelidar o anti-Cristo de Mr. Darcy é um grande insulto. Aposto que a Jane Austen está de momento às voltas no túmulo." Acrescentou.

Oliver riu-se e rolou os olhos. "Bem, não conta que a Elizabeth Bennet fosse bisexual, pelo que algumas alterações seriam compreensíveis. Chamemos-lhes de adaptações aos tempos modernos." Explicou, astuto e Amaya mordeu o lábio.

"Se queres que te diga, acho que vou virar lésbica de uma vez por todas. Os homens são seres despreiveís. Sem ofensa." Disse perdida em pensamento.

Oliver mexeu a mão dando a entender que não se importava. "Não foi tomada. Eu considero-me um ser acima do vulgar espécime masculino." Concluiu. "Mas enfim, é realmente um desperdício que não tenhas aproveitado o que o Itachi delícia te estava a propor."

"Que eu saiba ele não me fez nenhuma proposta." A morena retrucou.

"Não? Querida aquilo era praticamente uma demanda. Afinal de contas, quem é que não quer ouvir as tão célebres palavras…" E com isto mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"O quê? 'I love you'? Duvido que tenha sido isso que ele queria dizer-"

"Não! Credo que ideia. 'Let's get naked.' Como é óbvio." E pestanejou várias vezes inocentemente.

Amaya suspirou já em puro desespero. "Metes-me medo." Esta retorquiu enquanto começava a arrumar as suas coisas. "Alguma ideia onde vamos almoçar?"

"A Konan não está em casa para cozinhar?" Oliver perguntou cheio de esperança. Sim, porque Konan era a única dos 4 habitantes do apartamento que conseguia elaborar uma refeição decente.

"Pouca sorte, acho que ela foi almoçar com o Pein. A Alice disse que ia almoçar com o Hidan e o Kakuzu, portanto, estamos por nossa conta." Esta disse e Oliver mordeu o lábio.

"Já sei, vai-te arranjar e vamos comer italiano!" Este exclamou, uma luz enchendo-lhe o olhar. "Italianos…"

"Espero por favor que te estejas a referir à comida…"

"Entre outras coisas." Respondeu-lhe Oliver e os dois saíram do ginásio de braço dado.

* * *

"Interessante." Fora a única palavra que Jiraya professara aquando a visão do buraco dos infernos da casa de banho. Em seguida, procedera a entrar para a sala do apartamento e andar de um lado para o outro, a mão no queixo, perdido em pensamentos. "Sinceramente," disse por fim "não entendo como é que nenhum dos meus estudantes me revelou o que tinha feito aqui! Teria recebido uma medalha!" E com isto desatou a rir.

Sasuke olhou para o velho sem sequer pestanejar enquanto este se ria e se dobrava sobre si próprio. Gaara seguiu-lhe o exemplo e até Shikamaru, que de momento se encontrava deitado no sofá a bocejar parecia no mínimo perturbado.

"Então, alguma ideia de quem foi?" Sasuke finalmente perguntou, depois do riso do professor ter acalmado.

"Bom, conheço alguns que seriam bem capazes de o fazer… Segundo as chamadas que fizeram o que determinaram?" Perguntou este enquanto se sentava ao lado de Shikamaru fazendo inclusive com que este se chegasse para o lado.

"Pensamos que foi à 4 anos, ou algo do género…" Gaara comentou e olhou com atenção quando o sorriso do homem de cabelos brancos se dilatou.

"Lembra-se de algo?" Sasuke inquiriu.

E com isto mais uma vez Jiraya desatou a rir. "Então não lembro? Meus queridos, nessa altura, quem morava aqui neste piso era alguém tão infame como o vosso professor de física, o grande, o único, Kakashi Hatake!"

E com isto fez-se luz na cabeça dos quatro jovens.

"Já devia desconfiar…" Começou Naruto. "Aquele pervertido, e até que é compreensível porque é que os outros não disseram nada, quer dizer o professor Kakashi é alguém que tem o seu quê de intimidador."

"Mas o que é que pretendem fazer?" Jiraya perguntou e Shikamaru levantou-se.

"Podem ter a certeza que eu vou esfregar-lhe isto na cara. Não vou perder esta oportunidade de chantagear o Kakashi." Disse com alguma malícia e Sasuke assentiu dando um sorriso torto também.

"Nunca pensei que ele precisasse de recorrer a estes métodos." Gaara observou tranquilamente. "E sinceramente, vindo do Professor Kakashi esperava algo mais…"

"Enfim, mais." Naruto completou e encolheu os ombros. "Aposto que era o teu maior discípulo eremita pervertido."

"Até parece que eu ando a criar um exército de tarados. Bom e agora o que é que têm para almoço?" Perguntou enquanto se afundava no sofá.

"Como?" Sasuke perguntou sem entender muito bem.

Jiraya sorriu largamente. "Nunca ouviram dizer que a informação hoje em dia é muito valiosa. Pois bem, é o vosso pagamento. Vá, e agora façam-me qualquer coisa deliciosa. E que tal um ramen?" Perguntou.

Naruto assentiu várias vezes. "Soa-me bem."

"Óptimo, então vai fazer." O mais velho respondeu sorrindo alegremente quando os rapazes se levantaram e encaminharam para a cozinha.

* * *

"Estás a propor-me uma trégua?" Alice indagou observando o ruivo de alto a baixo com os olhos verdes semi-cerrados.

Sasori enterrou uma das mãos nos bolsos e com a outra, coçou o pequeno rabo-de-cavalo que tinha feito com o cabelo curto, de maneira a não transpirar demais enquanto a fazer actividade física. "Acho que é bastante óbvio que não estamos a fazer nenhum género de progresso no projecto. Até porque tu não ouves as minhas ideias…"

"As tuas ideias? Não tenho culpa que da tua boca só saía lixo. Se decidíssemos de uma vez por todas seguir aquilo que eu digo, a porcaria do carro já estaria feito há uma semana atrás!" Argumentou a morena enquanto abanava uma perna viciosamente.

Sasori suspirou e tentou contar até dez, contudo e ao ver o olhar de puro desprezo que esta lhe lançava não se pode conter mais. "Tu és impressionante! Venho aqui eu tentar ser razoável e no fim de tudo ainda sou insultado. Pois bem, se tivermos negativa a culpa será única e exclusivamente tua!"

Alice deu por si a rolar os olhos. "Vejam só que acto tão nobre. Deitar as culpas para cima do outro. Pois bem, fica sabendo que se falharmos será por tua incompetência. E só para que conste, foste tu que começaste com os insultos!"

"Eu? Apenas fiz uma afirmação correcta. Tu não ouves os outros e não vês mais além. Ou será possível que não és capaz de ver que isto não passa de uma porcaria de jogo mental do reitor?" Este atirou e Alice cruzou os braços na frente dele. Sasori pensava que a qualquer momento a rapariga ia rebentar. Era incrível a quantidade de imaginativos insultos que podiam sair daquela boca naquelas alturas, e o facto de estar à espera da resposta que aí viria com alguma expectativa, assustava-o. Será que ele era masoquista?

"Achas mesmo que eu não sei isso? Bom, mas ainda é um conforto saber que o teu cérebro de anémona consegue saber isso." Começou esta e Sasori sorriu torto ao ouvir o trocadilho de palavras.

"Mas é claro que sei. Afinal de contas toda a gente sabe que o reitor adora este tipo de jogos. Contudo tive as minhas dúvidas e não sabia se tu sabias que o reitor sabia que provavelmente falharias o desafio." Disse isto praticamente cantarolando e Alice bateu com o pé.

"Tu… Pára imediatamente com isso! Pois bem, se é preciso fazer uma trégua contigo, seu Ricky Martin de quinta categoria, pois bem que seja. Daqui em diante, quando entrarmos em computação é bom que penses apenas em computadores." A rapariga disse em tom de ameça e dirigiu-se a longas passadas na sua direcção.

"Mas claro, em que mais haveria eu de pensar?" Disse o outro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Contudo apertou a mão da rapariga. Ficaram alguns momentos assim apertando com força demais, esperando até que um dos dois se acobarda-se.

Passado cerca de um minuto deixaram cair a mão. "Vamos ver se aguentas o ritmo mariquinhas." E com isto, Alice pegou numa bola de basquetebol que por ali jazia esquecida e com perícia atirou-a, encestando com destreza.

Sasori rolou os olhos. "Convencida."

* * *

"Tens damas?" Perguntou Ashleigh aborrecida, tirando o chupa-chupa que trazia na boca para falar.

Kisame abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, por fim deu um sorriso torto. "Vai buscar." Disse simplesmente.

Ashleigh bufou e tirou uma carta do monte que tinha em frente dela. "Este jogo é estúpido." Constatou por fim.

"Tu és estúpida e não me vês a queixar-me." Deidara disse, ele, Ashleigh e Kisame tinham-se encontrado por mero acaso ali e conversa puxa conversa, um trio nunca antes esperado tinha-se ali formado para jogar às cartas.

Kisame já conhecia Ashleigh dos tempos em que a vira atrás de Itachi e Deidara já a conhecia como sendo a afilhada/caso de uma noite, de Sasori.

Ashleigh rolou os olhos calmamente e voltou a concentrar-se no seu jogo.

"Não a sério, meu. Este jogo é muito estúpido…" Kisame comentou calmamente. "Já agora, já escolheram outro par para o Ran?" Perguntou e Deidara abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Andam a arranjar encontros àquele gostoso do Ranzou?" Ash perguntou, os seus olhos azuis a brilhar.

"Temos pena, mas andamos à procura de raparigas respeitáveis." Deidara comentou em tom trocista enquanto olhava de soslaio para Ash que envergava uma blusa bastante decotada, uma mini-saia ao xadrez e ainda meias calças rotas.

"Fica para a próxima." Acrescentou Kisame.

Ashleigh encolheu os ombros. "A perda é dele. Contudo, também não sei se estaria interessada num tipo que não é capaz de arranjar uma namorada sozinho."

"Não minha cara, a perda é tua." Deidara corrigiu e sorriu quando olhou para o baralho. "Peixinho!" Disse exuberante enquanto rapidamente apanhava as cartas e as colocava ao seu lado na relva.

"Peixinho de quê?" Kisame indagou olhando para Deidara com olhos semi-cerrados.

Deidara, voltou a pegar nas cartas e olhou com atenção para elas. "Uh, de damas?"

"Como é que é possível se eu tenho aqui uma dama?" Ashleigh disse acusatoriamente e tirou-lhe as cartas da mão vendo que este apenas tinha três damas. "Batoteiro!" Acusou enquanto Deidara se desmanchou a rir.

Nesse momento quem passou ali fora nada mais nada menos que Gabriella acompanhada por Sophie e Karin que olhou para eles do alto do seu 1,70 m, rolando os olhos ao ver Deidara e Ashleigh rir tanto.

Quem não perdera isto fora Ashleigh que mordeu o lábio. E se, ela estivesse a atacar pelo lado errado este tempo todo? Tudo bem que o facto de ter ficado com Itachi deve ter sido humilhante para Gabbe, mas pela expressão dela, o que a iria magoar mesmo seria… E com isto os seus olhos fixaram-se em Deidara que de momento voltava a baralhar, agora com uma cara mais fechada devido áquele encontro.

Ashleigh sorriu então. Não, ela estava enganada este tempo todo. O ponto fraco de Gabbe não era a sua queda e ânsia por Itachi, não, o seu ponto fraco era o seu amor por Deidara.

* * *

Ino grunhiu enquanto percorria o seu apartamento esfregando várias vezes os olhos. Sai olhou para ela pelo canto do olho rindo-se com escárnio.

"Ugh, o que é que foi?" Perguntou a loira num tom de voz arrastado.

Sai encolheu os ombros. "Ontem saíste outra vez, hein? Sinceramente, nunca pensei que fosses uma tal 'party girl'…" Comentou secamente.

Ino rolou os olhos. "Qual é o problema de me querer divertir um bocadinho?" Resmungou deixando-se cair no sofá ao lado do rapaz. "Onde é que está a testa grande?"

"Está a fazer coisas produtivas, está a estudar na biblioteca do hospital. Como podes ver, alguém está a levar a sério o seu curso." Sai disse, num tom algo paternal, quase como se estivesse a dar um sermão a uma criança pequena.

"Mas eu levo a sério o meu curso. Mas não vou deixar de viver a minha vida por causa dele, se precisar de ficar a fazer cadeiras, fico." Respondeu e levantou-se puxando um pouco as roupas.

"Não me digas… Bem, deixa-me adivinhar, ontem à noite, e tendo em conta a hora que chegaste, deixa-me adivinhar, estiveste com o Bryan?" Perguntou o moreno e Ino fez beicinho.

"Não tens nada que ver com isso." Respondeu ríspida enquanto abria um pacote de leite e enchia um copo com ele.

"Bom, eu sei que na última sexta estiveste com ele portanto… Eu pensava era que tinhas os teus olhos no Ran, mas aparentemente enganei-me." Replicou.

"O Ran pode esperar por enquanto. Aliás, estive a observá-lo e não me parece que vá a lado nenhum. Ele é um bloco de gelo, é preciso ter a minha perícia para derreter aquilo." Comentou a loira com certa arrogância.

"Eu não estaria tão certa…" Começou o moreno e Ino arregalou os olhos ao ver que este se preparava para sair. Correndo a sala toda acabou por colocar uma perna entre Sai e a porta. "Ino, tens noção que te consigo ver o fio dental?" Questionou.

"Não quero saber de nada disso. O que eu quero saber é o que é que tu sabes que eu não sei." Esta disse olhando para ele com intensidade. Sai suspirou.

"Ouvi dizer que os amigos dele andam a arranjar uma série de encontros para este conseguir 'desencalhar'. A nossa amiga Sakura foi apenas a primeira…" E com isto riu e bateu com a porta deixando Ino sozinha no apartamento.

Em breve a loira começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem dar por isso bebeu o copo de leite de golada.

Mas é que nem pensar! Aquele pedaço de mau caminho iria ser seu primeiro do que toda a gente! Não, aquela era altura para Ino Yamanaka começar a jogar ao ataque. E que Deus ou o Diabo ajudasse Ran, ela não queria saber, ele iria ser seu e de mais ninguém.

* * *

"Interessantes companhias que aquele agora mantém…" Gabbe comentou venenosamente logo após ela, Karin e Sophie passarem pelo trio.

"Ele anda com quem quer Gabbe," Karin disse e Gabbe deu-lhe um olhar frio.

"Pode até andar com os seus amigos imaginários a ver se eu me preocupo. Contudo, é sempre triste ver alguém rebaixar-se ao ponto de andar com 'aquilo'."

"De um ponto de vista estético a Ashleigh é bastante bonita. É perfeitamente compreensível que alguém como o Deidara se sinta atraído por ela. Até que fariam um belo par…" Comentou Sophie num tom de voz suave.

"Teriam filhos lindos." Karin riu-se. "Todos loiros de olhos azuis."

"Podemos parar de falar disto?" Gabbe ordenou rispidamente. "Aposto que iriam sair todos deficientes. Quer dizer, eles parecem irmãos. Ugh, que nojo."

"Umm… Cheiro ciúmes no ar…" Karin comentou. "Não cheiras, Sophie?"

"Os ciúmes cheiram a waffles? É que eu cheiro waffles neste preciso momento." A loira comentou e Karin rolou os olhos. "Podemos ir comer as waffles?"

"Claro que sim, ou seja tu comes, eu ando de dieta." Gabbe disse enquanto viravam na direcção da confeitaria. "E tu Karin, pára de dizer barbaridades. Lá porque tu não consegues ver a diferença entre um amante e um namorado, não quer dizer que eu não consiga."

Karin imediatamente corou ao ouvir este comentário. "Não é bem assim."

"Como não é bem assim? Quantas vezes é que já tiveram sexo esta semana, 100?" Gabbe questionou semicerrando os olhos na direcção da amiga que mordeu a bochecha ao ouvir a pergunta.

"Isso é uma vida sexual muito activa…" Sophie comentou com os olhos fixos na montra da loja.

"Cinco no máximo. Cruzes, que exagero Gabbe. E eu não gosto dele." Karin disse com convicção mas Gabriella podia ver através das palavras da amiga.

Ela sabia que Karin podia nutrir sentimentos por Benjy, contudo e com alguém que sabia esconder tão bem aquilo que ele estava a pensar como Benjy, era bem possível que a ruiva se estivesse a meter num beco sem saída.

"Apenas toma cuidado, está bem?" Aconselhou e Karin sorriu.

"Oh, estás preocupada comigo? Que amor…" Disse numa voz aguda que fez Sophie saltar e de repente tanto a loira como a morena se viram quase asfixiadas pelo abraçado de urso dado por Karin.

"Não consigo respirar…" Sophie queixou-se.

"Karin, larga, estás a fazer uma cena. Ugh, que deselegância." Gabbe sibilou mas não havia muito a fazer quando se estava a lidar com alguém tão impulsivo e volátil como Karin.

* * *

Marinna mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava para Emily em desespero. "Eu não quero ir!" Suplicou assustada. As duas encontravam-se agora à porta da biblioteca, estava-se a pôr o sol e estava na altura de Marinna ir trabalhar.

"Mas porquê?" Emily questionou sem conseguir entender muito bem.

"Aquele Tobi mete-me medo. Ele fala na terceira pessoa!" A rapariga disse aflita e olhou para todo o lado antes de proferir o resto. "Ele tem conversas estranhas. Ele sabe tudo no campus, tu não tens noção!"

"Ugh, Marinna por favor, acalma-te. Vamos ser racionais sim? O rapaz provavelmente é um bocado estranho, tudo bem, mas de certeza que não é nenhum serial killer. Tu vais ficar óptima." Emily disse tentando ressegurá-la.

Marinna olhou para ela duvidosamente. "Se aquele Sasuke não me desprezasse tanto, eu até lhe perguntava qual é o problema do primo dele. Mas já sei, pergunta-lhe tu, porque ele a ti adora-te e então-"

"Marinna, o Uchiha não me adora." Emily disse frisando as palavras.

"Pronto, como querias, simplesmente pergunta-lhe. Por favor, só assim é que posso ficar descansada." Marinna implorou fazendo olhos de cordeirinho.

Infelizmente, isto foi inútil pois Emily não se deixava mover por estes truques. "Vou pensar no teu caso…" disse e em seguida sorriu. "Agora vai trabalhar, livros, pó e um Uchiha chanfrado esperam-te."

E com isto deu meia volta deixando Marinna entregue a si mesma. Mas também, quais eram hipóteses de Tobi ser um serial killer ou um violador de raparigas jovens e bonitas? Nenhumas, certo?

* * *

Ran e Johan regressavam agora ao campus após uma tarde passada a jogar bowling, algo que ambos muito gostavam de fazer.

"Então, ouvi dizer que o teu primeiro encontro não foi muito bom…" Johan começou e Ran corou um bocadinho olhando para os lados como se a tentar ver se viria ali alguém.

"De todo não. Mas, eu decidi já esquecer esse pequeno facto-" Contudo, teve de parar de falar quando viu quem ali vinha. Estupefacto, ergueu o dedo e apontou para sua frente, Johan seguiu o gesto e a sua boca também caiu.

Ali vinha Neji Hyuuga, as mesmas roupas de sempre, o mesmo andar e porte arrogante, contudo, e no topo da sua cabeça, havia muito, muito, _muito_ menos cabelo. Assim, e em vez do longo rabo-de-cavalo de cabelo liso castanho, estava antes apenas uma pequena porção de cabelo, agora apenas até um pouco abaixo das suas orelhas, tinha ainda uma franja lisa e o cabelo parecia meio despenteado, num típico corte à surfista/advogado da série 'Lei e Ordem'.

"Neji?" Ran perguntou e os olhos do Hyuuga focaram-se nele caminhando então na sua direcção. "Cortas-te o cabelo?"

"Não, é só impressão tua." Este respondeu sem pingo de humor e rolou os olhos, não que isso fosse muito visível.

"Como, quer dizer, porquê?" Perguntou Johan ainda algo pasmado.

"Apeteceu-me mudar." E com isto Neji passou por eles sem dizer mais nada.

"O mundo deve estar para acabar." Johan comentou.

"Neji Hyuuga cortou o cabelo. Deus nos ajude." Ran disse simplesmente ainda algo atónito.

* * *

Ten ouviu bater à porta. Suspirando abriu-a com um ar resignado apenas para gritar e recuando até à parede atabalhoadamente.

Maxine alarmada, veio ver qual era o motivo de toda aquela comoção apenas para dar de caras com Neji.

"Neji?" Perguntou olhando para ele com surpresa seguida de divertimento. "Fica-te bem o corte."

"Obrigado." O Hyuuga respondeu secamente sem despregar os olhos de Ten. "Então, tês algo a dizer?"

"Porquê?" A morena articulou com alguma dificuldade.

"Bom, disseste que eu era orgulhoso demais, e que me escondia na sombra do meu orgulho, pois bem, tu melhor do que ninguém sabes que os cabelos de um Hyuuga são o seu maior orgulho, aqui me tens. Já é o suficiente para ti?" Este exigiu saber.

Por este momento Ten já tinha começado a chorar. "És um idiota." Disse abraçando-o.

"Bom, é só cabelo, volta a crescer… Dentro de alguns anos, isto é. De qualquer forma, a tua amizade é mais importante." Este disse e suspirou abraçando-a de volta.

Contudo, o momento foi interrompido por um flash. O casal voltou-se para Maxine que tinha uma câmara na mão, com ar aborrecido.

"Oh, estavam tão queridos que eu não pude evitar. Além disso, ficas sexy com o cabelo curto, Neji." Esta replicou sorrindo.

"Eu sou sexy." Neji disse num tom morto.

"Olha o orgulho…" Ten começou olhando para ele atentamente.

"Qual orgulho? Isto é um facto. 'I'm too sexy for my hair'." Este disse com um meio sorriso e Ten desmanchou-se a rir.

'_Não,' _Maxine pensou, _'Estes vão demorar a sair da zona da amizade.'_

_Peço imensas desculpas pela demora mas tenho andado soterrada com trabalhos, testes, etc. Enfim, sei que está curto mas foi o máximo que consegui. O próximo capítulo também pode demorar, portanto não vou fazer promessas. _

_ Lista de músicas do capítulo:_

_ Florence and the Machine - Kiss with a fist_

_ Coldplay - Life in Technicolor_

_ Vampire Weekend - Giving up the Gun_

_ Kid Cuddy ft Kanye West - Erase Me (música oficial da investigação do tarado) _

_ Os Azeitonas - Conto de Fadas de Sintra a Lisboa (Marina e Kiba ^^)_

_ O próxima capítulo chamar-se-á: The apple never falls far from the tree. _

_ Love, _

_ - Ed_

* * *


	12. The apple never falls far from the tree

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas a história, sim. Por favor, não copiem o meu trabalho._

* * *

**_Reminisc_****_ências_**

10º Capítulo: The apple never falls far from the tree

Itachi bebeu o décimo copo de whisky dessa noite. Sentia-se cansado e ligeiramente frustrado. Ultimamente, nem sequer parecia ele, tinha cometido demasiados erros estúpidos e isso era completamente imperdoável para alguém como ele. Afinal de contas, como podia esperar um dia ser um homem bem sucedido profissionalmente, se nem a sua vida pessoal era capaz de governar?

Assim suspirou quando viu uma rapariga piscar-lhe o olho, sentada do outro lado do balcão do bar. Ali estava o problema de tudo: mulheres. Ashleigh, Gabriella e sobretudo aquela Amaya tinham-lhe feito a vida negra ultimamente. Fora até por isso que este decidira por agora andar um pouco mais afastado. Queria pensar e manter a cabeça fria.

Infelizmente, acaso do destino ou não, acabava sempre por esbarrar numa das três, e enquanto que Ashleigh e Gabriella disputavam pela sua atenção, Amaya por conseguinte limitava-se a lançar-lhe olhares frios. Itachi não podia dizer que Amaya não o intrigava de certa maneira, afinal, e por norma, as raparigas atiravam-se aos seus pés, lutando para ver qual segurava a sua atenção durante mais tempo. Agora, aquela rapariga, por outro lado, evitava-o como a praga.

Engoliu o resto do conteúdo do copo num só gole. Até podia apostar que ela se encontrava interessada antes no seu irmão, afinal, eles tinham-lhe parecido bastante íntimos na semana passada. Além de mais Emily, parecia-lhe ser alguém que apenas avançava para algo mais sério com o tempo e o mesmo para o cabeça dura do seu irmão, portanto, tinha-se deixar que o destino ou o acaso os encaminhasse.

Pelo canto do olho viu uma figura avançar na sua direcção. Quando viu de quem se tratava, os seus lábios esticaram-se num sorriso de escárnio.

"Deidara, como é que isso vai?" Perguntou enquanto fazia sinal para que a empregada que antes lhe tinha piscado o olho trouxesse mais uma garrafa.

"Vai bem. E tu, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?" Deidara perguntou olhando para Itachi. Era bastante óbvio que já se encontrava bêbedo, contudo, só quem o conhecia bem saberia desse facto, com excepção de os olhos parecerem um pouco mais pequenos que o costume, Itachi parecia em tudo normal.

"A afogar as minhas mágoas. Suponho que venhas aqui afogar as tuas." Disse fazendo um gesto em direcção ao copo convidando o loiro a beber. Este não se fez de rogado.

"Talvez…" Deixou escapar e Itachi soltou uma gargalhada seca.

"Ela não vale a pena. Nenhuma delas vale a pena", Itachi comentou enquanto cerrava os dentes. Deidara, olhou de lado para ele.

"Então porque é que ainda te dás ao trabalho?" Perguntou.

"Porque sou estúpido, ora essa. Assim como tu o és. Sabes bem que ela não tem solução." Replicou o Uchiha. "Nunca teve."

"A Gabriella não é apenas aquilo que podes ver." Replicou o outro num tom ligeiramente irritado. "Ela tem mais, mas não o revela."

"E a ti revela?" Itachi inquiriu irónico.

"Costumava revelar." O loiro comentou e voltou a deitar mais whisky no copo.

"Ela revela apenas aquilo que ela quer. É uma megera, e tu já devias saber disso. Limitou-se a usar-te. Aliás, é o que ela faz, ela usa as pessoas."

O comentário de Itachi pareceu ter ferido Deidara este apertou o copo nas mãos e por momento queria gritar-lhe o que raio ele sabia acerca de Gabbe. Mas, e infelizmente, por mais que lhe custasse admitir, também ele não sabia nada, ou se sabia, não sabia se era verdade.

E assim ficaram ali os dois, a conversa escassa e a bebida muita, até às tantas da manhã.

* * *

O sol raiou cedo no dia seguinte. Emily contorceu-se por debaixo das cobertas da sua cama girando de um lado para o outro e esperneando antes de finalmente decidir abrir os olhos. Contudo, e ao levantar-se teve o susto da sua vida e teve de se conter para não gritar perante aquilo que estava à sua frente.

"Marinna?" Perguntou incerta olhando para a rapariga de cabelos castanhos que de momento mais parecia a Samara do 'The Ring'.

Marinna encontrava-se em cima da sua cama, com as costas encostadas à parede e os joelhos junto ao peito, o cabelo frizado e espetando nos mais variados sentidos cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

"O que é que foi?" Perguntou de volta com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

"Uh, aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?" Emily perguntou, se calhar tinha feito mal em deixá-la sozinha com Tobi na biblioteca. Se algo tivesse acontecido, ela nunca se perdoaria.

"Aconteceu." A outra disse numa voz arrastada e Emily tremeu. Vendo que a morena não ia dizer mais nada, levantou-se um pouco a medo para tentar transmitir algum conforto à rapariga desgarrada à sua frente. No entanto, e antes que o pudesse fazer, Marinna levantou-se num salto, o cabelo voando e mostrando uns olhos cheios de veios de sangue de alguém que claramente não conseguiu dormir nada. Em seguida, a morena começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto rabujando para consigo mesma.

"Marinna… Estás-me a assustar um bocadinho." Emily disse olhando para ela se sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Queres saber o que aconteceu?" Marinna finalmente exclamou desviando o cabelo e mostrando os seus olhos castanhos viciosos. "Aquele desgraçado é a pessoa mais chata que eu já vi! É mais chato que todos os meus primos pequenos juntos, e olha que eu tenho muitos primos!" Marinna cuspiu alterada enquanto puxava os cabelos para trás e massajavas as têmporas. "Marina-chan, para onde é que vai este livro? Marina-chan está tanto pó aqui? Marina-chan gostas de ler, ou preferes filmes? Marina-chan, o Tobi é fofinho?" Disse, tentando personificar o Uchiha e falhando rotundamente.

"Bom, vê pelo lado positivo, ele não era nenhum violador/assassino/tarado…?" Emily disse num tom duvidoso.

Marinna olhou para ela tirando a camisola e ficando só em sutiã. "Antes fosse", replicou e resumiu a procurar freneticamente por algo que vestir no armário.

Emily deixou-se cair na cama. "Bom, tenho a certeza que hoje vai ser interessante tendo em conta que tens de ir trabalhar outra vez." Provocou.

Ten acordou assustada quando um sonoro 'ARGGGHHHHH' proveniente do outro quarto foi ouvido.

* * *

Bryan fechou a porta devagar do número 12 da 8ª residência. Por norma, Bryan não gostava de ficar na casa de quem ia para a cama até que esta acordasse. Parecia-lhe tudo muito esquisito e Bryan não gostava muito de lidar com os 'Bom-dias' e os sorrisos forçados que tinha de fazer. Quer dizer, o que se passou na noite passada já tinha chegado ao fim, e que ele saiba tinha sido bom para os dois, logo não tinha de lhe fazer o favor de ficar por ali na cama com ela fingindo por momentos que ele realmente se importava se ela estava cansada ou se estava com fome.

Assim, quando o ar da manhã entrou nos seus pulmões, Bryan fez questão de respirar ainda mais fundo, vendo se conseguia acordar e sair daquela moleza que lhe estava a fazer mal aos músculos. Assim, e mal deu por isso, estava-se a espreguiçar que nem um gato enquanto bocejava. Nitidamente conseguia sentir o seu estômago a dar voltas, estava no hora de ir comer qualquer coisa.

E era isso que pretendia fazer, ia virar na direcção da residência 9 quando de repente uma mancha índigo apareceu na periferia da sua visão. Olhando em volta, deu com nada mais nada menos que Hinata que vinha com uma enorme pasta preta na mão. Bryan olhou para ela e quase que ia ficando verde quando percebeu que estava curioso para saber até onde ela ia. E, toda a gente sabia, a curiosidade mato o gato.

Contudo, deu por si incapaz de se controlar, quando, e sem ser visto começou a segui-la. Por dentro, queria espancar-se a ele próprio, que espécie de tarado é que ele parecia de momento?

Por fim, Hinata parou perto dos campos de futebol, mesmo ao fundo do caminho ladeado de cerejeiras que de momento se encontravam já quase despidas. Em seguida, procedeu a abrir a pasta que carregava retirando um bloco de notas A3, e, sentando-se num dos bancos passou a desenhar a rua. Bryan observou enquanto o sobrolho da rapariga se franzia olhando com atenção para a cena à sua frente, quase como se quisesse absorver tudo aquilo que via, e as suas mãos se moviam suavemente mas com habilidade na folha de papel.

Hinata envergava um traje muito simples, aliás, Bryan reparou, Hinata era uma pessoa simples. Trazia umas calças de ganga clara, uns sapatos de vela castanhos e já algo gastos, uma camisola com decote em V, cinza e de manga comprida com uma camisa por baixo e por cima disto tudo trazia ainda um casaco de malha grossa castanho-escuro que lhe ficava um tanto ou quanto grande. O seu cabelo, encontrava-se amarrado num nó e esta tremia ligeiramente enquanto desenhava. O mais estranho, é que Hinata parecia bonita assim, daquela forma tão natural, não era necessário qualquer tipo de maquilhagem para a tornar melhor do que aquilo que ela já era. Foi com algum choque que Bryan chegou a estas revelações e apenas com algum esforço conseguiu pegar nas pernas e seguir pelo caminho de onde tinha vindo. Com toda a certeza, oportunidades para estudar a Hyuuga não iriam faltar quando esta estivesse a ajudá-lo no seu projecto.

Mais estranho ainda é que apenas aquele pensamento, tinha acabado por colocar um sorriso nos lábios de Bryan, ainda que esse sorriso fosse algo trocista.

* * *

Sophie seguia pelos corredores tentando não esbarrar em ninguém. Contudo, esta tarefa não era fácil quando se tinha um tamanho tão reduzido como o dela. Estava atrasada para ir para a aula, o que era simplesmente perfeito. No entanto, Sophie não teve grande sucesso na sua cruzada visto que, e mal deu por si, tinha esbarrado em alguém. Olhando para cima deu de caras com olhos pálidos a olhar para ela com alguma irritação.

"Uh, desculpa Gaara, não te vi." Esta explicou-se mas o ruivo apenas encolheu os ombros e dando um suspiro pegou nela pelo cotovelo arrastando-a para a sala de aula. "Credo, não era preciso ser tão bruto." Queixou-se esta.

Gaara olhou para ela pelo canto do olho. Só aí é que Sophie se apercebeu que a aula já tinha começado e que todo o auditório, incluindo um Professor Iruka muito chateado, se encontrava a olhar para eles. Sophie engoliu em seco.

"Pedimos desculpa pelo atraso, Professor." Gaara disse num tom de voz neutro.

"Pois bem, deveriam saber que eu não tolero atrasos. São dos actos que revelam maior irresponsabilidade desde sempre, e nós como estudantes de direito devíamos-" Contudo, o Professor Iruka tinha visto interrompido o seu sermão por Naruto que tinha acabado de chegar, respirando pesadamente como se tivesse vindo a correr.

"Peço desculpa pelo atraso Professor." Este disse dando um sorriso parvo.

Gaara rolou os olhos e preparou-se para o que vinha a seguir. Iruka parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. "Muito bem! Vocês os três podem entrar, no entanto, e em compensação pela vossa falta de decoro vão fazer um trabalho acerca da importância dos direitos do Homem e têm de o entregar daqui a dois dias." Sophie ficou de boca aberta ao ouvir isto.

"Mas Professor, isso é muita coisa!" Queixou-se mas Iruka não ia ter nada daquilo.

"Pois também é muita coisa chegar atrasado às minhas aulas! Agora sentem-se antes que vos meta na rua." Esta retorquiu e voltou a dar aula como se nada fosse.

"Isto é tão injusto…" Sophie rabujou.

"A vida não é justa." Gaara acrescentou duramente e empurrou-a até ao lugar.

* * *

Finalmente, o momento da confrontação tinha chegado. Os quatro rapazes envolvidos na cruzada de apanhar o pervertido que tinha feito o buraco na parede da casa de banho, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Naruto, acompanhados ainda pelo tarado que por acaso ensinava Literatura, encontrava-se à porta do laboratório de Física, onde Kakashi tinha acabado de dar aula.

Naruto olhou gravemente para os colegas, todos abanaram a cabeça afirmativamente, e, com este incentivo, o loiro procedeu a bater à porta com uma reverência nada característica.

Em seguida deu-se a cansativa espera. Esta espera prolongou-se por cerca de cinco minutos sendo que Naruto bateu à porta cerca de dez vezes. Por fim, a porta abriu-se. Contem com o Professor Kakashi para chegar atrasado mesmo quando se trata apenas de abrir uma simples porta. Este olhou para os cinco homens à sua porta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"O que é que posso fazer por vocês?" Kakashi indagou num tom de voz que claramente demonstrava que não lhe apetecia aturar aquela gente de momento.

Shikamaru decidiu ser ele a falar. "Bom Professor, nós e precisávamos que nos confirmasse uma coisa." Este explicou e acrescentou ainda, "É um bocado pessoal".

Kakashi olhou para eles durante um bocado. "Se é para virem de novo com histórias e que eu e a Professor Anko podemos estar remotamente relacionados, digo-vos desde já que não. É impossível, aquela mulher mete-me demasiado medo, contudo não irei negar que essa sua faceta é bastante atraente." Este disse num tom morto.

Os rapazes olharam para ele como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça.

Kakashi pareceu acordar também pois rapidamente aclarou a garganta. "Estou a ver que não é por causa disso que me vieram incomodar", comentou. "Então posso saber qual é que é o motivo de toda esta comoção?" Indagou.

"Acho que é melhor irem direitos ao objectivo." Jiraya aconselhou.

Sasuke rolou os olhos, era o que ele estava a pensar aos anos. "O Professor, durante a sua estadia na residência 9, quando era estudante aqui nesta mesma universidade, fez um buraco na parede da casa de banho para ver os outros da casa de banho do lado?" Sasuke perguntou olhando para Kakashi com olho crítico.

O Professor pareceu perdido durante alguns momentos. "Como?" Acabou por perguntar.

Sasuke suspirou. Lá vinha a maldita frase. "É melhor se lhe mostrarmos."

E com isto o grupo de agora seis pessoas dirigiu-se até à malfadada casa de banho do apartamento. Kakashi, ao ver o buraco empalideceu.

"Foi você, então?" Gaara perguntou, aquela reacção parecia-lhe bastante incriminatória.

"Eu não estava neste apartamento." Kakashi disse devagar. "Eu estava no do lado."

Os rapazes congelaram antes de olharem para a cara horrorizada do Professor de Física e se desmancharem a rir. Jiraya tentou disfarçar um sorriso mas falhou redondamente.

"Quer dizer, que o Professor era o espiado?" E com isto Naruto caiu no chão agarrado à barriga.

"Já imaginou se lhe tiraram fotos no banho?" Pressionou e perante o choque de Kakashi os alunos ainda se riram mais.

"Aquele desgraçado!" Kakashi murmurou para consigo antes de sair do apartamento bastante alterado.

"Se calhar, devia-mos segui-lo, parece-me que o Kakashi sabe quem fez isto." Jiraya comentou antes de sair apressadamente porta fora acompanhado pelo resto do grupo.

"Uma pergunta rápida, eremita tarado, porque raio estás tão interessado nesta história?" O loiro perguntou.

"Isto está-me a dar umas ideias fantásticas para um livro!" Foi a resposta obtida seguida de uma gargalhada ribombante que deixou todo o corredor a olhar para eles.

* * *

Ashleigh tinha feito questão de hoje demorar o dobro do tempo para se arranjar, afinal de contas, tinha de estar perfeita para conseguir atrair a atenção de Deidara. Contudo, até ela sabia que desta vez a estratégia utilizada teria de ser diferente. Deidara tinha sido magoado, exactamente por causa de coisas que à partida seriam apenas casos de uma noite. Assim, e por conseguinte, Ashleigh tinha de se aproximar de outra forma.

Da forma que ela mais detestava.

Sim, Ashleigh tinha de tentar ser amiga de Deidara. O que era uma seca completa, seria muito mais trabalhoso fazer com que este se apaixonasse ou se sentisse atraído por ela e demoraria muito mais tempo.

Contudo, e após aplicar o batom de cereja nos lábios, Ashleig sorriu calmamente ao olhar-se ao espelho. Valeria a pena a longo prazo. Seria deveras fantástico, mostrar a Gabriella quem é que mandava ali.

Assim, foi com satisfação que Ashleigh saiu do apartamento. Hoje tinha até optado por se reajustar um pouco: a maquilhagem estava mais natural, e a roupa não era de tons tão fortes tendo antes optado por uma saia normal em rosa, com botas castanhas e uma camisola de decote em V, bege.

"Ashleigh?" Uma voz masculina disse e a loira voltou-se na sua direcção. Tratava-se de Benjy que a olhava de sobrolho erguido.

"Sim?" Esta perguntou, tentando mascarar a sua diversão.

"Uh, nada estás… diferente." Este comentou. "Mais natural."

"Oh bem, à dias em que me apetece andar assim. Mas vê lá Benjy não me confundas com outra pessoa." Esta comentou dando um sorriso algo malévolo. "Eu mordo." E com isto afastou-se, com passos decididos.

Benjy piscou algumas vezes antes de encolher os ombros. Mulheres, vá-se lá entendê-las.

E por falar em mulheres estranhas, ainda hoje não tinha visto Karin. Onde é que aquela rapariga andaria?

Benjy rolou os olhos quando se apercebeu do que é que estava a pensar. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada que ver com isso. Assim, decidiu antes dar uma volta para espairecer, hoje não tinha aulas à tarde, pelo que tinha sempre muito tempo morto.

Espreguiçando-se entrou pela oficina dentro apenas para dar de caras com uma pintura algo caricata: ali estavam Alice e Sasori os dois sentados perto do carro de golfe, a conversar de forma agradável. O mundo devia estar a acabar. Aqueles dois estavam a entender-se?

Por isto, e estando curioso por saber mais, deixou-se ali ficar observando o que se passava dentro da divisão através da janela.

"O motor já está pronto. Agora é necessário substituir a válvula para que não haja perdas de energia desnecessárias." Alice informou levantando-se em seguida para ir buscar um papel de grande tamanho à mesa de trabalho. Em seguida, estendeu-o no chão.

"Estou a ver. Eu trato disso, tu podias começar a tratar da instalação dos painéis solares." O ruivo comentou. Benjy podia jurar que nunca tinha visto Sasori parecer tão pouco cuidado. A camisa que trazia estava toda engelhada, e o seu cabelo estava uma confusão parecendo ligeiramente transpirado. Alice por outro lado anda por ali com um macacão cinzento, com a parte de cima caindo-lhe à cintura andando antes com uma T-shirt com as cores e nome da Universidade.

"Okay, por mim tudo bem." E com isto esta ia levantar-se quando foi de novo puxada por Sasori em direcção ao chão batendo o rabo dolorosamente.

"Ai! O que é que foi idiota?" Esta disse de mau humor.

"Shhh…" Sasori disse colocando-lhe uma mão na boca. Alice não pareceu muito satisfeita com isto porque imediatamente começou a abanar a cabeça tentando livrar-se da mão que a estava a impedir de falar.

"Parece que está aqui alguém." Este sussurrou no ouvido de Alice e esta parou de rebente olhando de um lado para o outro.

Sasori deixou cair a mão e Alice deu uma volta inteira ao carrinho de golf de cócoras olhando de um lado para o outro.

"Benjy, alguma razão em especial para estares a espreitar aqui para dentro?" Esta indagou olhando para o moreno e levantando-se. Benjy encolheu os ombros, mas aproximou-se.

"Desculpem lá, mas fiquei enternecido com a vossa cena fofinha de cooperação." Este disse sorrindo.

Sasori também se levantou rolando os olhos. "Não se trata de cooperação mas sim de sobrevivência." Este retorquiu e Alice fez um som que se parecia muito com um 'hmph'.

"Exactamente. Não me posso dar ao luxo de falhar a computação." Esta retorquiu e em seguida fixou os olhos verdes escuros em Benjy, um pequeno sorriso vitorioso cobrindo-lhe o rosto. "O que me relembra, e o vosso projecto?" Esta atacou.

Sasori sorriu e Benjy mordeu o lábio. "Sim, Benjy, como vai o vosso projecto? Já conseguiram arranjar alguém que seja minimamente capaz de o iniciar?" Retrucou o ruivo.

"Vocês são impossíveis." Benjy comentou. Sinceramente, ser atacado por Sasori e Alice ao mesmo tempo era incrivelmente mau. Se calhar por isso é que era melhor quando estes se atacavam um ao outro. "E sim, já está iniciado. E aposto que teremos melhor nota que vocês." Benjy não podia fazer nada, estava na sua natureza fazer apostas.

Alice riu-se sendo acompanhada por Sasori. Em seguida olharam um para o outro. Benjy mordeu a bochecha, aqueles dois, por mais diferenças que tivessem quando unidos pareciam dar-se bastante bem. Aliás, parecia que ambos já tinham concordado com alguma coisa sem que fosse necessário proferir qualquer palavra.

"Pois bem. Nós aceitamos a aposta. Quem tiver a melhor nota ganha." Alice disse, um dos cantos da sua boca levantando-se num sorriso torto.

"A sério? E o que acontece aos perdedores?" Benjy indagou. Pois bem, ele não se deixaria intimidar!

"Os perdedores terão de cantar uma música ridícula com coreografia no Pier." Alice ofereceu a mão e Benjy apertou-a.

"Pois bem, que ganhe o melhor." O moreno disse e ia sair quando um braço o impediu. Benjy olhou para os olhos castanhos de Sasori.

"Podes deixar essa folha que aí levas." Este disse sorrindo.

Benjy suspirou e tirou a folha que tinha no bolso de trás das calças e que tinha retirado há pouco.

"E que ganhe o melhor." Sasori acrescentou enquanto Benjy saía para a rua.

* * *

"Eu não acredito, que tu, seu grande pervertido, andas-te a espiar a minha namorada durante aqueles anos todos!" Kakashi acusou completamente esbaforido enquanto era segurado por Jiraya.

E quem é que Kakashi tentava agredir? Nada mais, nade menos que o Professor Kabuto. Os rapazes olhavam estupefactos para aquilo tudo. Aparentemente, Kakashi e Kabuto sempre foram grandes rivais, e aparentemente Kabuto gostava da namorada de Kakashi, Rin, daquela altura. E, por acaso, mas só mesmo por acaso, vivia ao lado do apartamento do Professor de Física.

"E que belas visões eram." Kabuto provocou.

Kakashi ficou mais possesso ainda. Esperneou e por pouco não ia saindo da restrição de Jiraya.

"Contudo, eu não fui o génio que fez o buraco." Kabuto disse e todos pararam, inclusive Kakashi que olhou para ele desconfiado.

"Então porque é que os ocupantes anteriores não repararam em nada?" Kakashi perguntou.

Kabuto suspirou. "Eu aperfeiçoei o buraco. Antes ele estava lá mas mais pequeno. Eu por acaso descobri-o e pronto, fiz um buraco um pouco maior. Contudo, pelo buraco anterior já dava para ver bastante." Kabuto comentou e em seguida voltou-se para o computador. "Quanto a vocês, rapazes, sou culpado de tudo o que dizem. Eu era um adolescente incompreendido, nunca pensei que um dia fosse a ser o grande homem que sou hoje…" Este comentou e Jiraya de repente teve um ataque de tosse. "Então, fiz um pequeno esquema para que todos os ocupantes naquele quarto pudessem ter o prazer de ver os vizinhos do lado. Assim, fiz o bilhete e ameacei quem saísse dali para que não contasse nada."

"Então se não foi você que fez o buraco, quem foi?" Shikamaru inquiriu não conseguindo conter-se por mais tempo.

"Eu fiz algumas pesquisas, sondei a integridade do estuque e o tempo de exposição e enfim, consegui aquilo que queria. Quem fez o buraco na parede foi… Kushina Uzumaki." E com isto todos caíram para trás, com excepção de Naruto que levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Quem é que vivia no quarto ao lado?" Este inquiriu.

"Ora, quem mais? Minato Namikaze." Kabuto disse com um sorriso de canto. Jiraya desatou a rir.

"Aquela Kushina!" Disse entre gargalhadas, largando um Kakashi muito confuso.

"A tua mãe não bate nada bem…" Sasuke comentou o que lhe deu direito a uma pancada na nuca cortesia de Gaara. Contudo o Uchiha continuou como se nada fosse. "Deve ser uma perversa, bem me parecia que o teu pai e a tua mãe se ausentam demasiado durante os jantares de Natal." Continuou e Naruto ficou verde.

"Meu, por favor não faças esse tipo de insinuações. É horrível pensares nos teus pais…" Naruto continuou.

"A ter sexo? E como é que tu vieste ao mundo? Por obra e graça do espírito santo?" Sasuke continuou.

Naruto decidiu ignorar o melhor amigo. "Isso não faz sentido, a minha mãe sempre me disse que o meu pai é que andava sempre atrás dela, e não o contrário." Este retorquiu.

"Bem, quanto a isso…" Jiraya começou coçando a cabeça. "A Kushina apenas gostava de se fazer difícil. Aliás, eu acho que ela já gostava do teu pai muito antes de este sequer se aperceber que gostava dela. Enfim, tu sabes como é a tua mãe, ela adora estar no controlo de tudo…" Jiraya disse e por momentos parecia que homem estava com medo.

"Isso explica muita coisa…" Shikamaru disse, enquanto todos olhavam para Naruto.

"Hmph. Pois bem, quando eles regressarem da Europa eu vou ter uma conversa com eles!" Este esbravejou. Os pais de Naruto eram diplomatas e por isso viajavam muito, sendo que por isso, o seu tutor era Jiraya, pois sempre fora criado com o homem. A mãe de Sasuke por seu turno era muito amiga destes, sendo que quando Fukaku morreu vítima de cancro na tiróide, esta tinha mudado para uma casa ao lado da deles, pouco depois do nascimento de Sasuke. Era por estas razões que Naruto e Sasuke eram tão amigos.

"A questão é, consegues aguentar a verdade?" Shikamaru perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Sim, aposto que o teu pai vai adorar contar-te como ele adora ser maltratado pela tua mãe, à noite, na cama, com o chicote…" Sasuke comentou e Gaara sorriu ao ver que o loiro estava mais vermelho que nunca.

"Parem com isso!" Gritou já sem folgo.

"Bom, e quanto ao buraco na parede, vai ser tapado o quanto antes." Jiraya disse e Kabuto assentiu.

"É o melhor a fazer." O génio informático disse. "Não é correcto."

Gaara levantou o sobrolho ao ouvir isto. Os dois maiores tarados da história a darem-lhes lições de moral? Oh por favor, não era preciso andar em direito para saber que aquilo era hipocrisia pura.

"E o que fazer acerca do facto de que este psicopata andou a espiar a minha namorada durante todos estes anos?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Pensa apenas que ela também não valia a pena." Kabuto disse com um sorriso cínico.

Kakashi suspirou, não havia nada a fazer, para além disso ele nunca mais ouvira falar de Rin, após ter acabado com ela. Assim ele e o resto do grupo começaram a sair.

"Professor, você devia pensar em arranjar alguém, a sério." Gaara aconselhou seriamente. Começava a ter medo pelas alunas do campus.

"Mas eu tenho namorada. Chama-se Rin." Kabuto disse com malícia e Gaara piscou algumas vezes. Será que era?

"Oh." Disse simplesmente e voltou costas.

Bom, era melhor que certas coisas permanecessem um mistério.

* * *

O grande problema é que aquele assunto não ia ficar um mistério durante muito tempo. Karin, que se encontrava por ali na oficina de computação procurando por uns fios para ver se conseguia ligar a câmara fotográfica ao pc, acabara de ouvir tudo. E pois bem, sendo jornalista, nunca na vida poderia deixar aquela notícia sem ser publicada.

Assim, foi com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo que saiu da oficina cantarolando consigo própria e quase correndo para chegar ao apartamento e começar a escrever o que se tinha acontecido.

Isto até que alguém a parou.

"Karin!" Suigetsu chamou e a ruiva virou-se para trás de repente fazendo com que o seu cabelo viesse parar à frente dos seus óculos. Esta tratou de o afastar imediatamente.

"O que é que se passa?" Perguntou olhando para Suigetsu de alto a baixo. "Já há algum tempo que não falamos." A verdade é que Karin e Suigetsu não costumavam ser vistos juntos, contudo foram em tempos namorados, nos tempos de liceu. Eles e Juugo eram um grupo inseparável.

"Tenho uma proposta para ti." Suigetsu disse-lhe, um sorriso rasgado aparecendo no seu rosto. Karin levantou o sobrolho.

"O que é que andas a aprontar desta vez?" Esta perguntou, contudo fez questão de fazer uma nota mental para que não se esquecesse de começar a trabalhar na história. Queria-lhe parecer que um certo génio Hyuuga não ia gostar nada de saber que a sua querida e doce prima tinha andado a ser espiada por um bando de rapazes com as hormonas aos saltos, enquanto tomava banho.

"Vem comigo." E com isto Suigetsu puxou-a em direcção a uma sala vazia.

Karin ergueu o sobrolho mas sentou-se. "Qual é que é a situação?" Esta perguntou.

"Bom, como tu já deves saber nós andamos a ver se conseguimos arranjar uma namorada para o Ranzou…" Este começou mas foi interrompido pela gargalhada de Karin.

"E eu sou a próxima candidata?" Esta perguntou incrédula.

"Pois, eu também disse que tu eras demasiado selvagem para ele, mas os outros disseram que os opostos atraem e enfim, não sei bem como chegámos a isto." Suigetsu comentou parecendo ele bastante contrafeito.

"Ora essa, eu também sei ser bem querida quando quero!" Esta comentou e fez beicinho. "Estás-me a ofender Sui."

O rapaz de cabelos brancos suspirou. "Karin, eu conheço-te portanto podes largar a fachada. Continuando, estás interessada ou não?"

Karin pensou durante alguns momentos. Bom, os prós parecia-lhe maiores que os contras. Ran era bem-parecido, era inteligente e tinha toda uma aura que a atraía bastante, para além de tudo isso, aquilo podia ser uma forma de provar a Gabbe a ela própria que Benjy não significava nada para ela.

Que se danem os contras.

"Eu aceito. Depois diz-me quando e onde será o encontro." E com isto levantou-se num salto.

"Tu aceitas?" Suigetsu perguntou ainda algo surpreendido.

"Mas é claro que sim!" Esta disse sorrindo. "Agora peço imensas desculpas mas tenho uma notícia incrível para escrever!" Esta disse e já se ia embora quando Suigetsu a interrompeu.

"Uma notícia incrível? Karin, o que é que tu vais fazer?" Este perguntou olhando para ela e, pelo sorriso que ela trazia nos lábios não era nada de bom.

"Logo vês. Tchau!" E com isto saiu dali para fora deixando Suigetsu a abanar a cabeça em puro desalento.

* * *

"Estás-me a dizer que mudas-te de alvo?" Amaya perguntou olhando para Ashleigh de alto a baixo.

A loira sorriu-lhe e abanou a cabeça várias vezes. "É bem verdade. Infelizmente, na nossa parceria não correu assim tão bem, mas não havia nada a fazer. Eu estava a ver mal a situação, e por isso assumo o erro." Esta disse-lhe de forma diplomática.

Amaya franziu o sobrolho. "Percebo mas não sei se compreendo. Contudo, desejo-te sorte com o Deidara, ele não me parece ser um alvo tão fácil como o Itachi."

"Porquê? Porque nutre sentimentos pela sirigaita? Não te iludas, apenas fará tudo mais fácil." Ash disse confiante. "Ainda para mais, tem o coração destroçado. O coitadinho, precisa de alguém que lhe dê carinho. Tal qual um cachorrinho abandonado."

Amaya esforçou-se para não rolar os olhos. Em vez disso, preferiu levantar-se da mesa do café onde as duas conversavam. "Bom, se é tudo, penso que estamos conversadas." Esta retorquiu.

Ash assentiu. "Estamos, contudo aviso-te desde já, que provavelmente após toda esta coisa com o Deidara posso voltar ao Itachi. Não sei se estás interessada nele mas…" E com isto Ash deixou prolongar a frase durante algum tempo. Itachi podia dar-lhe estatuto naquele local, e sinceramente era muito mais fácil manipular as pessoas quando se estava no topo da hierarquia. Assim que o conseguisse o seu objectivo teria sido alcançado.

Amaya riu-se. "Não te preocupes, não tenho interesse nenhum nele. É todo teu." E com isto saiu do café pensando que aquela rapariga devia ter sérios problemas mentais e que graças a Deus que já não tinha que se dar com ela.

"Fizeste bem." Uma voz disse e Amaya voltou-se para trás dando de caras com Chelsea.

"Uh?" Esta perguntou sem entender.

"Estou apenas a dizer que fizeste bem em parares de te dar com ela. A pobre coitada está em rota de auto-destruição." Esta disse olhando para Asheligh que agora se entretinha a mandar mensagens no telemóvel.

Amaya deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquela rapariga, sabia de tudo então? "Eu sei que fiz bem. Mas algo me diz que ainda vamos ouvir falar muito nela."

"Sem dúvida." A outra assentiu e Amaya pelo canto do olho viu Lee aproximar-se com o que parecia ser gelados.

"Será bom entretenimento de certeza." E com isto Amaya saiu dali algo intrigada com a personalidade de Chelsea.

"Passou-se aqui alguma coisa?" Lee perguntou enquanto olhava para Chelsea.

Esta desviou os olhos da figura de Amaya que se afastava. "Nada em especial. Bom, a seguir a isto," e pegou no gelado, "… de volta à fisioterapia?"

"Como é óbvio! Não podemos desistir. Como diz o mestre Gai, temos de treinar e treinar e treinar para sermos os melhores! FIGHT!" Lee disse alto e bom som, fazendo com que algumas pessoas na rua olhassem para o casal de lado.

Chelsea suspirou. Quem é que a tinha mandado fazer dele o seu personal trainer?

* * *

Ranzou estava com vontade de fugir naquele momento. Uma vontade, louca e irrepreensível de cavar dali para fora o mais depressa possível.

Johan tinha aparecido por ali à pouco, acompanhado de uma loira que já tinha visto antes e que olhava para ele com ar algo predatório. Agora, que pensava nisso, ela não era amiga da rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa que tinha saído com ele? Ela apostava que ia levar um sermão por causa daquilo que tinha acontecido. Com certeza que a rosada tinha ido falar com a loira e esta agora estava aqui para o assassinar através de ataques à sua consciência.

Ran engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados em pânico.

"Ran, esta aqui é a Ino Yamanaka, eu partilho o apartamento com ela." Johan explicou numa frase claramente ensaiada. "Ino este é o Ran."

Ino sorriu amavelmente parecendo quase algo reservada, contudo, foi a primeira a dar o primeiro passo para o cumprimentar. Ran hesitou um pouco mas lá acabou por lhe dar dois beijos na face.

"Eu estou aqui para pedir desculpas pela minha melhor amiga, a Sakura. Ela foi incrivelmente rude no vosso encontro." Ino explicou e Johan suspirou. Ao ponto que uma mulher chega para roubar uma homem. Se for necessário dizer mal da melhor amiga, que seja!

Ran piscou algumas vezes. Ele não estava à espera daquilo.

"Uh, não faz mal, suponho que todos temos maus dias…" Este retorquiu sem saber bem o que dizer.

"Nada disso! Aquilo não se faz a ninguém. A questão é que a Sakura já tem uma história longa de relacionamentos mal sucedidos e digamos apenas que a coisa estoirou. Infelizmente isso teve de acontecer no vosso encontro." Ino explicou.

Ran olhou para ela sem entender. "Não há problema, ela está completamente perdoada." Acabou por dizer numa voz algo fechado.

Contudo, isso não chegou para desencorajar a Yamanaka.

"Não, de todo não! Eu sinto-me no dever moral de fazer algo por ti, para te recompensar. Eu espero que não aches que estou a tomar demasiadas liberdades, contudo, quero convidar-te para ires jantar lá a casa daqui a dois dias. Eu farei com que ela te peça desculpas como deve ser. Além de mais tenho a certeza que será divertido! Ah, e não aceito um não como resposta!" E com isto a loira saiu dali antes que Ran pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra.

"O que foi isto?" Este perguntou a Johan.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados encolheu os ombros. "Não faço ideia. Ela assusta-me de vez em quando. Mas enfim, penso que devias ir, eu e o Sai também vamos lá estar, portanto não deverá haver problema."

Mas havia problema sim! Johan e Sai estariam entretidos um com o outro, como Ran sabia que estariam e ele seria deixado sozinho no meio de duas hienas!

"Preciso de um saco de papel." Ran informou.

"Hã?" Johan perguntou sem entender.

"Vou começar a hiperventilar." Informou o outro.

"Oh."

* * *

Sakura tinha percorrido todos os locais e mais alguns à procura de paz e sossego. A biblioteca estava fechada pois havia lá uma conferência qualquer, no seu apartamento Sai andava a esculpir uma coisa qualquer fazendo um barulho imenso e ela precisava de estudar!

A rósea bufou chateadíssima. Não sabia bem como mas tinha vindo parar às salas de música. Aparentemente, alguém estava a tocar piano numa delas. A música parecia-lhe calma o suficiente, e sempre ouvira dizer que estudar ao som de música clássica fazia bem.

Assim, abriu a porta da sala e espreitou lá para dentro. Um rapaz de cabelos prateados encontrava-se sentado ao piano e os seus dedos longos moviam-se com perícia sob as teclas brancas e pretas.

O rapaz estava tão absorvido que nem a tinha ouvido entrar.

Sakura sorriu, também não lhe apetecia interrompê-lo. Assim, sentou-se numa das várias carteiras livres da sala e com cuidado começou a retirar o seu material.

Aquilo sim podia ser considerada uma relação de endossimbiose. Ou então não visto, que só ela ganhava com aquilo tudo. Mas enfim, que se dane. Ela sempre fora conhecida por ser egoísta de qualquer forma.

* * *

"Bryan estás muito calado. Diz qualquer coisa, páh." Benjy disse ao amigo já em puro desespero.

"Estou puramente a tentar perceber se tu és mentalmente retardado ou apenas completamente estúpido. Portanto, e recapitulando, tu foste fazer uma aposta com as duas pessoas mais competitivas que eu conheço?" Bryan perguntou e Benjy assentiu. "Sobre um projecto o qual não está a ir assim tão bem?" Outro aceno afirmativo. "Com a consequência de que se perdermos temos de fazer uma coreografia ridícula à frente de toda a gente?" E outro aceno.

Bryan ficou mais alguns segundos com os olhos fixos em Benjy. "Pronto, já entendi és completamente estúpido."

"Oh vá lá, Bryan, nós podemos ganhar!" O outro queixou-se.

"Nós não podemos Benjy, nós vamos. E tu vais fazer questão disso porque se eu fizer figura ridícula por tua causa vais acabar morto numa valeta." O loiro respondeu numa voz letal.

"Certo."

* * *

_E a pedido de muitas famílias (ataque de tosse), lá postei o capítulo. Data do próximo? Completamente indefinido. _

_Ando ocupada. A minha vida é um caos. Enfim, o COSTUME._

_Contudo, numa nota mais feliz faltam três semanas para a minha viagem de Finalistas! UHUH!_

_Músicas do Capítulo:_

_Kings of Leon - Pyro (Momento Deidara/Itachi)_

_Kid Cudi feat Kanye West - Erase Me_

_Artic Monkeys - Fluorescent Adolescent_

_The Strokes - You only live once_

_Bloc Party - Banquet_

_Próximo Capítulo:_

_11º Capítulo - You might be dumb_

_Love,_

_- Ed_


	13. You might be dumb

**_Reminiscências_**

11º Capítulo: You might be dumb

Dois indivíduos mexiam-se com rapidez sob o chão marmóreo do corredor. Uma rapariga de porte mais pequeno arrastava um rapaz com ela dando-lhe firmemente a mão. O rapaz queixava-se, mas nada podia fazer pois a insistência da outra era maior que a sua revolta.

"Alice, posso saber o que é que nós estamos a fazer?" Sasori perguntou finalmente algo irritado quando pararam para se esconder numa esquina. A morena nem sequer se voltou para ele para dar qualquer género de informações, em vez disso continuou a olhar para o outro lado do corredor. O ruivo aproveitou aqueles momentos para a analisar. Parecia-lhe estar mais arranjada do que o costume, trazia um mini-vestido nas cores vermelhas e azul e trazia ainda sapatos de salto alto pretos, o seu cabelo estava arranjado, estava a usar maquilhagem e ainda por cima não trazia óculos. Ele, por seu lado, não se podia dizer que estivesse muito bem: tinha sido praticamente arrancado da cama por aquela rapariga ali nessa manhã, pelo que tivera muito pouco tempo para se arranjar.

Alice finalmente voltou-se para ele, o seu cabelo batendo-lhe na testa e fazendo com que esta o tivesse que soprar para fora. Sasori prendeu o folgo durante alguns segundos. Os olhos dela até que eram bonitos quando não estavam a brilhar devido a uma ideia diabólica qualquer. Pensando melhor, aquele vestido até que realçava bem os seus atributos. Ela sempre fora assim?

Sasori lambeu os lábios demoradamente. Se calhar nunca vira nela mais do que um problema… E agora que estava a ver bem, ela até que não era nada feia. Na verdade, era até bastante –

"Sasori." Alice disse impacientemente estalando os dedos à frente dos olhos do rapaz. "Acorda que já é de dia. Eu vou até ali falar com o funcionário e conseguir-nos a chave."

"A chave do quê?" O ruivo perguntou sem entender.

Alice rolou os olhos. "A chave do laboratório onde o Bryan e o Benjy estão a trabalhar, como é óbvio." Esta disse como se estivesse a explicar algo a uma criança pequena.

"Então vamos espiá-los?" Este perguntou finalmente apanhando o que se estava ali a passar.

Alice deu-lhe um meio sorriso. "Não se chama bem espiar. Vamos só tirar informações sem que seja necessário o incómodo de as perguntar." E com isto piscou-lhe o olho. "Fica aqui enquanto eu vou tirar as chaves do guarda."

"E como pretendes fazer isso?" O ruivo perguntou-lhe com um ar trocista.

"Vê e aprende." A morena respondeu-lhe e avançou em direcção ao funcionário com passos confiantes.

"Olá!" Esta disse olhando para o guardo com olhos mais abertos que o costume e utilizando uma voz muito mais doce.

"Muito bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la?" O homem perguntou. Devia já ter os seus quarenta e tal anos e o seu cabelo começava já a ficar grisalho.

Alice corou e deu um sorriso envergonhado. "Isto é tão embaraçoso!" Esta queixou-se levantando um braço para mexer no cabelo e cruzando as pernas. Os olhos do funcionário imediatamente olharam para lá até que se voltaram a fixar nos olhos verdes de Alice. "Eu deixei as minhas chaves no laboratório, ontem! Como é que é possível, só ter dado pela falta delas agora, não é? Eu sou uma cabeça no ar… O problema é que tenho lá as chaves do carro e eu preciso mesmo dele!" Esta lamentou-se e piscou os olhos algumas vezes. "O Sr. não me poderia emprestar a chave, só para eu dar uma espreitadela?"

"A menina sabe que isso é contra o regulamento…" O homem começou algum incerto.

"Mas eu sei disso!" Alice disse de repente e inclinou-se para a frente enquanto cruzava os braços, mostrando ao pobre homem uma bela visão do seu decote. "Mas eu preciso mesmo delas. Por favor! Eu não contaria a ninguém. Só desta vez…"

"Uh… Bom, que seja só desta vez." O homem disse, mas os seus olhos continuavam fixos no decote da rapariga, falhando assim a visão do sorriso vitorioso que lhe cobria a face.

"Você é o maior Sr. Mishima!" Esta comentou lendo-lhe o cartão. "Está oficialmente na minha lista de pessoas favoritas!" Esta disse levantando-se.

"Não precisa de ajuda a procurar?" O funcionário perguntou com voz esperançosa. Alice fez beicinho.

"Eu adoraria a sua ajuda, mas se alguém o apanha fora do seu local de trabalho pode ter problemas. E eu não seria capaz de viver comigo própria se tal acontecesse!" Esta retorquiu. "Mas obrigada pela ajuda. Regressarei o mais depressa possível!" E com isto saiu dali praticamente aos saltinhos.

"Missão cumprida." Esta disse quando chegou ao pé do ruivo que espiara a cena toda.

O ruivo tirou-lhe as chaves das mãos. "Nada mau. Nada mau mesmo." Esta disse e os dois procederam a ir em direcção ao laboratório do inimigo.

* * *

"As tuas energias negativas vão acabar contigo." Maxine disse sabiamente enquanto olhava para Hidan algo clinicamente. Hidan remordeu qualquer coisa e voltou a concentrar-se na folha de papel à sua frente. "Yup, elas estão a tentar atingir-me, mas as minhas energias positivas ganham-lhes na boa…" Esta comentou sorrindo.

"Por amor de Jashin, será que poderias parar de dizer barbaridades? Estou a tentar concentrar-me aqui!" Este grunhiu. Kakuzu tinha ido sabe Jashin onde buscar-lhes café, deixando-o entregue àquela serva do diabo. Tinham todos decidido que hoje de manhã tentariam trabalhar no seu projecto de computação, mas até agora as coisas não pareciam estar a ir muito bem.

Hidan voltou os olhos para a loira ao seu lado: neste momento estava a dançar como os egípcios erguendo os braços no ar. O homem de cabelos prateados deu consigo a abanar a cabeça negativamente.

"Tens um défice de atenção?" Este perguntou-lhe seriamente.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu-lhe. "A tua mãe é que tem um défice de atenção." Esta comentou.

Hidan olhou para ela de sobrolho erguido. "Muito madura…" Este comentou.

"A tua mãe é que é muito madura. Até demais." Esta disse-lhe com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

Hidan cerrou as mãos em punhos. "O que é que tu estás para aí a dizer da minha mãe?" Este perguntou-lhe irado.

"Nada…" Maxine comentou casualmente e voltou a virar-se para o papel. Hidan suspirou. "Tu irritas-me." Adicionou ainda.

"Tu também me irritas." Este respondeu, cerrando o maxilar.

"Tu irritas-me mais."

"Não, tu é que me irritas mais."

"Nuh-uh. Tu irritas-me mais."

"A tua mãe irrita-me mais." Hidan deu por si a dizer.

"Oh por favor." Kakuzu disse pousando os copos em cima da mesa e sentando-se no meio do par. "Tempo é dinheiro sabem? Portanto, espero bem que isto seja só falta de café, porque eu não vou ficar aqui a aturar as vossas birras. Estamos entendidos?" Este disse num tom paternal.

"Sim Kakuzu." Responderam os dois. Contudo e por trás das costas dele os dois mostraram a língua um ao outro.

* * *

No apartamento de Ten-ten, esta tomava o pequeno-almoço tranquilamente na companhia de Neji e de Marinna. Infelizmente, a tranquilidade duraria muito pouco tempo.

"Então, como estão a correr as coisas com o Tobi? Melhor espero eu…" Ten comentou enquanto levava a xícara de chá aos lábios. Marinna rolou os olhos.

"Enfim, ele não é assim tão mau quanto isso. É mais ou menos como aturar um primo mais novo super-chato. Melhor dizendo é como aturar 15 primos mais novos super chatos munidos de tachos, panelas e colheres de pau que adorem passar o tempo a fazer barulho e a fazer perguntas estúpidas, com um senso de humor negro e algo perverso e que só por acaso, saibam a vida de quase toda a gente que conheças incluindo a minha. Mas já me habituei, está tudo bem." Esta explicou num só folgo e no fim bebendo quase uma garrafa inteira de água. Neji e Ten olharam para a pobre rapariga de sobrancelha levantada.

"Uh, ainda bem que as coisas estão a correr da melhor forma…" Neji comentou sarcasticamente. Ele e Ten olharam um para o outro e em seguida encolheram os ombros. Não era possível que um Uchiha fosse assim tão mau, certo? Claro que eles eram um bocado ingénuos, quer dizer, por vezes acabavam por pensar que eram capazes de ser melhores que os Hyuugas, os pobres coitados… Mas enfim, até que eram toleráveis a uns bons 3 metros de distância.

Claro que um Uchiha nunca estaria convidado a entrar para o círculo de amigos de Neji mas isso já era outra coisa.

No entanto esta «paz» foi rapidamente interrompida quando uma Maxine algo pouco à vontade entrou no apartamento trazendo o jornal na mão.

Ten franziu o cenho. Não era normal que Maxine se encontrasse naquele estado, ela normalmente estava sempre tão relaxada…

"Aconteceu alguma coisa durante a reunião acerca do projecto?" Esta perguntou à rapariga.

Maxine comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina. "Aconteceu. Aquele Hidan é um idiota e um brutamontes." Esta queixou-se com veneno na voz. "Mas não é por isso que estou assim." E com isto a loira engoliu em seco.

"Então o que é que se passa?" Marinna inquiriu.

"Neji, tens de me prometer que quando vires isto não te vais passar e começar a ver vermelho à frente e a querer matar pessoas." Maxine disse enquanto se aproximava cautelosamente da mesa.

"Maxine pareço-te do tipo de pessoa que faria uma coisa dessas? Qualquer mexerico que me venhas contar não me afecta. Eu sou superior a esse tipo de coisas." Este comentou, um pequeno sorriso a gracejar a sua face.

Maxine respirou fundo. Em seguida retirou o jornal de trás das costas e atirou-o para cima da mesa sendo que este foi rapidamente apanhado por Neji, com Ten e Marinna a espreitarem por cima do seu ombro.

"É a última notícia da página. Foi a Karin que escreveu. Eu acho que não vais gostar…" Mas Maxine calou-se quando viu os olhos de Neji ficarem ainda mais pálidos que o costume e o seu maxilar a cerrar-se. "Neji…"

"Quem é que mora naquele quarto?" Neji inquiriu pousando o jornal com uma calma admirável. Ten e Marinna trocaram olhares de puro choque.

"Eu não sei se é boa ide-"

"QUEM?" O outro tornou a perguntar, a sua voz sibilando.

"O Naruto, o Gaara e o Sasuke. Mas aí diz que o buraco já foi fechado portanto…" Maxine começou mas mais uma vez foi interrompida.

"Portanto o quê? Aqueles depravados tiveram a audácia de ver a minha prima nua! O meu tio vai ter um derrame cerebral quando souber disto!" Neji disse levantando-se. E é claro, tinham de ser um Uchiha! Assim voltou-se para Marinna e aconselhou. "É melhor não confiares nesse Tobi afinal de contas." E em seguida dirigiu-se para a porta.

"Neji, tu prometes-te que não ias matar ninguém!" Maxine queixou-se.

"Alguém falou em matar? Eu não vou matá-los. Eu vou aniquilá-los, vaporizá-los. Vou removê-los da face desta terra." E com isto saiu batendo com a porta.

"Ups?" Maxine disse encarando as outras duas raparigas.

"Se calhar devíamos ir atrás dele." Ten aconselhou.

"Mas eu tenho aula a seguir!" Marinna queixou-se, mas por um lado não queria perder aquilo.

"Então vai à aula. Nós tratamos dele." E em seguida Maxine e Ten saíram as duas também elas cheias de pressa.

Marinna deixou-se cair na cadeira. Á medida que o tempo passava, Tobi passava a parecer menos e menos esquisito quando comparado com as pessoas que ela conhecia…

* * *

Na biblioteca escolar estavam finalmente reunidos os três transgressores. Ou seja os três atrasados à aula do Professor Iruka.

"Este trabalho é uma seca. Direito é uma seca. A minha vida é uma seca." Naruto queixou-se deixando a sua cabeça cair até que esta estivesse sobre o tampo da mesa.

Sophie suspirou e enrolou o cabelo num dedo, fazendo um balão com a pastilha elástica. "Acho que não era caso para nos ter dado um castigo tão grande." Esta queixou-se.

Gaara olhou para ela impavidamente. "A culpa foi tua. Se não fosses tão lenta, não teria chegado atrasado." Este concluiu.

Sophie fez beicinho. "A culpa não foi nada minha. Tu é que te quiseste andar a armar em bom samaritano e olha no que deu." Esta defendeu-se. "Aliás, eu nem sequer te chamei nem nada do género."

Gaara deixou escapar um meio sorriso. "Parece que afinal andas em Direito por alguma razão." Este disse-lhe.

Sophie cruzou os braços. "Obviamente. Porque raio mais é que haveria de andar em Direito?"

"Para gastares o dinheiro aos teus pais, porque fica sempre bem dizer que se anda a estudar em direito… Enfim, as opções são várias." O ruivo comentou numa voz algo ácida.

Sophie olhou para ele com dureza, mas por quem é que ele a tomava? E já agora, aquele rapaz era bipolar ou quê? Nuns dias é simpático e mete conversa com ela e tudo, chegando a ajudá-la, e hoje está a acusá-la de ser uma pirralha mimada. "Eu não sou desse tipo de pessoas." Esta disse praticamente cuspindo as palavras. "Naruto, o que é que já temos?" Esta perguntou voltando a cabeça de forma a que o ruivo percebesse que estava a ser ignorado.

Gaara suspirou. Okay, talvez ele estivesse a ser um bocadinho mau, mas lá diz o ditado «diz-me com quem andas, dir-te-ei quem és», e Sophie não andava com as melhores das companhias…

Naruto pareceu acordar pois levantou a cabeça imediatamente. "Falta-nos a conclusão penso eu…" Este comentou e em seguida puxou o computador para mais perto dele e de Sophie.

Foi nesse momento que outra pessoa decidiu aparecer. "Não havia nenhum trabalho para fazer, pois não?" Ashleigh perguntou.

Naruto levantou os olhos, surpreendendo-se por ver Ash tão mais polida e de maquilhagem mais leve. Por momentos, parecia-lhe uma pessoa inteiramente diferente, mais bonita inclusive.

"Não, nós é que passámos o Iruka no outro dia por termos chegado atrasados. Devia andar de TPM ou algo do género, nunca o vi tão chateado na minha vida." Naruto comentou passando uma mão pelo cabelo arrepiado.

Ashleigh riu-se. "Ele tem de ter cuidado, qualquer dia ainda tem um enfarte. Ele precisa de se acalmar." Esta comentou.

"E tu o que é que andas a fazer aqui?" Naruto perguntou.

Ashleigh suspirou. "Andava à procura de um livro mas não o consigo encontrar aqui nem por nada deste mundo. E a bibliotecária parece estar demasiado ocupada a falar ao telefone para sequer se preocupar em me atender." Esta explicou bufando.

"Qual é que é o livro?" Naruto perguntou-lhe levantando-se para ir ajudar.

"«O Idiota» de Dostoievsky." Esta respondeu.

"Ah, já li. É bastante interessante de um ponto de vista social e intelectual, um pouco maçudo, mas gostei. Se quiseres posso emprestar-to." Naruto disse-lhe e Ashleigh olhou para o loiro piscando os olhos várias vezes. Mas que raio… Ele lia? Sinceramente sempre o tomara por um rapaz algo parvo, um pouco ingénuo mas simpático e enfim, algo atraente. Sim, Naruto não era nada de se deitar fora, com o seu cabelo loiro num tom dourado, os olhos azuis brilhantes, o sorriso fácil algo infantil, a pele beijada pelo sol e um corpo atlético fruto provavelmente do basquetebol. Não, o rapaz não era nada de se deitar fora. Contudo a sua atitude fazia com que qualquer rapariga o pusesse quase imediatamente na qualidade de amigo e não de pretendente.

"Okay, então eu depois passo pelo teu apartamento para o ir lá buscar. Sinceramente, esta universidade devia arranjar melhores funcionários, estou mesmo tentada a ir queixar-me." Esta comentou.

"Não vale a pena. Quem sabe é só coisa de um dia. Vai-se a ver e a mulherzinha está a falar com a melhor amiga porque o namorado lhe deu uma tampa." O loiro comentou e Ash sorriu.

"SEUS DESGRAÇADOS!" A voz de Neji Hyuuga ribombou na biblioteca fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele como se fosse louco.

Naruto voltou-se para Neji apenas para ser agarrado pelos colarinhos. "O que é que viste?" Inquiriu o Hyuuga com os olhos quase a saírem-lhe das órbitas.

"Uh, Neji, tenho quase a certeza que isto deve ser um mal-entendido porque-" Mas Neji nem o deixou acabar.

"Um mal-entendido? Posso saber porque é que vem publicado no jornal da escola que vocês tinham um buraco na parede que dava para a casa de banho do apartamento da minha prima?" Naruto abriu a boca mas fechou-a logo a seguir. Enfim, era daquilo que ele tinha medo, logo desde o início.

Neji acabou mesmo por ter que largar Naruto porque foi puxado para trás por Gaara que o olhou impassível. "Isso foi tudo um mal-entendido. Nós nunca vimos nada."

"Estás-me a tentar dizer, que três rapazes cheios de hormonas não quiseram ver o que estava do outro lado da parede? Tu achas que eu sou estúpido?" Neji perguntou cheio de raiva, os punhos cerrados.

A bibliotecária por sua vez já tinha desligado o telefone e parecia paralisada sem saber bem o que fazer.

"Tu andas-te a espiar a Hinata nua?" Sophie disse virando-se para Gaara de boca aberta.

"Isto não é o que parece." O ruivo explicou. "Como já disse nós não vimos nada."

Já Ash estava a achar uma imensa piada àquilo tudo, quem é que se havia de lembrar de fazer um buraco na casa de banho para ver para o outro lado.

"Aliás o buraco já existia antes de nós termos para lá ido." Gaara explicou.

"Eu sei disso, vinha tudo explicado na notícia. Dizia que foi a mãe de um dos rapazes do apartamento actual que o fez, ironicamente para espiar o pai do mesmo rapaz. E algo me diz que foi a tua mãe. Realmente quem sai aos seus…" Neji comentou e abanou a cabeça.

Desta vez foi Naruto que ia partindo para cima de Neji. "Não te atrevas a falar da minha mãe!" Este esbravejou e desta vez foi seguro por Sasuke que tinha acabado de chegar ao local.

"Mas que raio se passa aqui?" Este perguntou olhando para a bibliotecária. Emily que tinha chegado com ele olhou para os lados sem perceber muito bem, por fim foi ter com a bibliotecária pedindo para que esta não fizesse queixa que aquilo acabaria imediatamente.

"O que se passa é que a história do buraco foi publicada no jornal de Konoha!" Gaara queixou-se e Sasuke amaldiçoou por baixo da sua respiração.

"Quem é que publicou isso?" Este perguntou.

"A Karin." Neji disse de maxilar cerrado.

"Olha Hyuuga, a sério, nós não vimos ninguém. Aliás, nós de imediato fomos tentar procurar quem fez aquilo." Sasuke explicou e Gaara finalmente largou Neji.

"E que provas tenho eu disso?" Este perguntou.

"Neji, já chega." Desta vez fora Ten que tinha chegado, contudo e infelizmente, esta não chegara sozinha. Não, o reitor vinha atrás. Digamos apenas que a bibliotecária não seguiu o conselho de Emily.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara no Sabaku, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, para o meu gabinete neste mesmo instante." Este disse numa voz imperiosa.

"Oh merda." Sasuke não poderia ter dito melhor frase.

* * *

"Estou muito desapontado com todos vocês. Supostamente deviam ser alunos excelentes, mas em vez disso estão-se a comportar com homens rudes. Desde quando é que a violência foi a chave para resolver o que quer que seja?" O reitor disse-lhes olhando para os quatro rapazes.

"Mas Director foi o N-" Naruto ia dizer mas o reitor silenciou-o de imediato.

"Eu não quero saber quem começou nem quem acabou. Não sou estúpido e sei que a notícia que saiu do jornal, uma brincadeirinha da vossa amiga Karin que infelizmente não consigo censurar pois o jornal não me dá ouvidos, acerca do tal buraco na parede. Devo dizer-vos que nunca na minha vida desconfiei que tal coisa existisse, mas enfim, a tua mãe Naruto era realmente uma pessoa muito, uh, persistente." Este comentou levando uma mão à cabeça.

Sasuke tentou disfarçar um meio sorriso tal como Gaara mas falharam rotundamente.

Sarutobi aclarou a garganta. "Continuando… Foi uma brincadeira parva desde o início. Contudo, a vossa atitude é de louvar, o Professor Jiraya contou-me tudo. Se bem que, vocês olharam para o buraco, enfim é compreensível são adolescentes e enfim… Num plano geral vocês fizeram a coisa certa. Assim sendo, Sr. Hyuuga, apesar de estar a zelar pelos interesses da sua prima penso que devia pedir desculpa a estes rapazes."

Neji engoliu em seco e olhou para os três rapazes.

"Peço desculpa." Este retorquiu mas o tom que ele usou, enfim notava-se bastante bem que aquilo não tinha significado nenhum.

Sasuke suspirou. Não se poderia pedir mais de um orgulhoso Hyuuga.

"E considerem-se com sorte, não irei tomar medidas acerca deste assunto. Quero apenas esquecer que isto alguma vez aconteceu. Podem ir. Portem-se bem." O Reitor disse e os outros respiraram todos de alívio. Aquela tinha sido passada, mas não seria bonito ter os olhos da universidade inteira em cima deles.

* * *

Na biblioteca o silêncio era fulcral.

"Quem diria, hein? Aqueles pervertidos…" Ash disse antes de sair, ávida por ler a notícia.

"Que cambada de idiotas." Ten suspirou e deixou-se cair numa cadeira ao lado de Sophie que apenas se limitou a continuar a fazer a sua conclusão. Aquele Gaara…

"Emily vinhas acompanhada do Uchiha…" Maxine comentou piscando-lhe o olho.

Emily rolou os seus olhos. "Vínhamos os dois na mesma direcção, metemos conversa, fim de história." Esta explicou secamente.

"A questão é que o Uchiha não tem por hábito meter conversa com ninguém." Maxine comentou.

Em seguida Naruto entrou porta adentro seguido de Gaara e de Sasuke. "Então?" Emily perguntou-lhes.

"Foi apenas e só um mal entendido. Aquela Karin devia ter mais cuidado com aquilo que publica." Sasuke disse por entre dentes.

"É um país livre." Sophie respondeu-lhe fazendo com que Sasuke olhasse para ela em choque. Então a formiga falava?

"A conclusão está acabada. O resto tenho quase a certeza que vocês podem acabar." Esta disse crispadamente. Em seguida lançou um olhar a Gaara que demonstrava todo o desapontamento e nojo que sentia naquele momento. Gaara engoliu em seco e viu-a sair.

"Parece-me que está chateada, especialmente contigo." Naruto observou.

"A sério? Ainda não tinha percebido." Gaara disse sarcasticamente.

* * *

Aquilo estava-se a tornar num hábito. Mas também o que é que Sakura poderia fazer? Parecia que não havia mais local nenhum naquele campus onde ela pudesse estar tão concentrada. A música suave do piano fazia com que se sentisse em segurança e por norma o rapaz estava tão concentrado naquilo que estava a fazer que nem dava por ela, e ela fazia questão de sair sem ser vista.

Sakura sorriu. Realmente, aquele era o melhor local para estudar naquele inferno. Ali nenhuma das preocupações exteriores a poderiam afectar, era quase como ter o seu próprio pedaço de paraíso.

THUMP.

Ou talvez não. Sem que se desse conta um enorme dossier preto caiu no chão fazendo um barulho enorme. Imediatamente a música parou. Oh bolas.

O rapaz voltou-se para trás de repente, os seus olhos prateados abertos. Sakura ficou sem saber o que dizer por uns momentos, tinha quase a certeza que iria levar um sermão por estar a incomodar o músico. E ainda por cima um músico tão bom!

"Precisas de ajuda?" O rapaz perguntou do local onde estava, parecia dividido entre aproximar-se ou não.

Sakura mordeu o lábio e tratou de apanhar as suas coisas o mais depressa possível. "Não! Está tudo óptimo. Fantástico…" Esta disse tentando fazer com que o sangue que lhe fervia nas bochechas arrefece-se.

No entanto, aquela resposta pareceu ter o efeito oposto no rapaz pois este aproximou-se e apanhou-lhe algumas das folhas entregando-as em seguida. Sakura reparou então nos dedos longos e calosos que este tinha, sem dúvida que praticava muito. Esta informação apenas fez com que se sentisse pior, quase como uma espia.

"Pareces perdida, tenho quase a certeza que este local não é apropriado para…" Mouki começou mas foi interrompido pela rapariga.

"Não! Não! Eu sei onde é que eu estou. Enfim, isto é um bocado embaraçoso de se dizer mas, eu tenho vindo para aqui porque por uma razão parva qualquer a tua música ajuda a concentrar-me e…" Mas Mouki já nem sequer a estava a ouvir. Em vez disso, o rapaz estava mais interessado em começar a entrar em pânico. Mas quantas vezes é que aquela rapariga o teria ouvido? Ele só podia apostar que esta devia estar a rir-se nas suas costas do quão mau músico ele era.

"Tens vindo para cá… muitas vezes?" Este conseguiu proferir tentando esconder as mãos que lhe tremiam.

"Apenas duas vezes… A sério desculpa, eu não queria invadir a tua privacidade, mas a tua música é tão relaxante e tocas tão bem que decidi ficar por cá a estudar." Sakura confessou e Mouki podia ver pelos seus olhos que se encontrava a dizer a verdade. Este mordeu o lábio nervosamente, seria mesmo possível que alguém gostasse da sua música?

"Uh, obrigado acho eu." Este disse algo a medo.

"Eu realmente não queria abusar da tua generosidade mas será que eu podia ficar aqui a estudar? É que eu vou ter os meus primeiros testes em breve e não me posso dar ao luxo de ter más notas. Por favor! Eu juro que não faço barulho nenhum." Sakura pediu os seus olhos verdes dilatando-se. Mouki flexionou os dedos das mãos, mal também não havia de fazer…

"Suponho que desde que sejas só tu…" Este comentou e Alice sempre lhe dissera que tinha de se começar a habituar a ter uma plateia, nem que neste caso a plateia fosse só constituída por uma pessoa.

"Fantástico!" Sakura disse dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Em seguida levantou o braço, estendendo a mão na direcção de Mouki. "O meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e tu?"

Mouki olhou para a mão estendida com algum nervosismo antes de a apertar e esboçar também ele um meio sorriso. "Mouki Nakoyama."

E assim começou uma relação de simbiose.

* * *

Alice e Sasori continuavam a vasculhar no laboratório. Por fim, Alice conseguiu encontrar os papéis que andava à procura fazendo o som muito parecido com 'AHAH', ao ouvir isto Sasori rapidamente se precipitou para o local acabando os dois a mirar a folha de papel.

"Não está mau…" O ruivo comentou e Alice deu consigo a assentir. Eles eram realmente concorrência vejam só!

"Tem potencial, mas precisa de trabalho…" Esta comentou até que foi silenciada por Sasori que mais uma vez, e para sua irritação, lhe colocou a mão à frente da boca.

"Vem aí alguém." Este disse, uma nota de pânico na voz.

Alice também entrou em pânico durante alguns momentos antes de se precipitar e arrumar tudo onde estava puxando Sasori para o fundo do laboratório e entrando numa arrecadação fechando a porta no exacto momento em que a porta do laboratório se abriu.

"Mas o que raio estamos aqui a fazer?" Sasori perguntou, a sua respiração a bater na orelha da Alice visto que os dois se encontravam esborrachados no armário pois este era minúsculo.

"O que é que achas?" Esta sussurrou. "Se fossemos apanhados estávamos fritos. Agora deixa-me ouvir." Esta disse encostando o ouvido à porta e tentando ignorar por momentos que ela e Sasori estavam fechados numa arrecadação minúscula, com todo o corpo dele a tocar no seu e com a respiração e o cheiro dele em todo o lado. Raios partam ao rapaz e a porcaria da água-de-colónia que ele usava.

Por outro lado, dentro da sala, Hinata , Benjy e Bryan olhavam de um lado para o outro algo estupefactos.

"Pelos vistos não está cá ninguém. O funcionário deve-se ter enganado." Benjy comentou encolhendo os braços e avançando para uma das bancadas. "Bom, Hinata podes mostrar-nos os teus protótipos?"

Hinata prendeu o lábio inferior com os dentes e agarrou com mais força o dossier que trazia. "Bom não estão grande coisa…" Esta começou mas foi interrompida por Bryan que colocou um braço à volta das suas costas conduzindo-a/empurrando-a até ao local onde Benjy se encontrava sentado.

"Vá, tenho a certeza que não estarão assim tão maus. Ou os Hyuugas afinal não são capazes de fazer tudo, como se pensa?" O loiro perguntou retoricamente e a para seu grande divertimento viu a rapariga endireitar-se e olhar para ele de lado. Pelos vistos ela sempre tinha sangue de Hyuuga.

"Nós somos capazes de fazer tudo desde que nos esforcemos, no entanto isto não significa que consigamos fazer tudo bem à primeira." A morena replicou a sua voz algo ácida. Bryan deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso cínico e sentou-se à sua frente.

"Veremos." Comentou. Na verdade, estava a adorar atiçar a rapariga que por norma se mostrava sempre tão afável, quem sabe um dia faria com que explodisse? Isso sim, seria incrivelmente interessante.

Hinata decidiu desviar o olhar do loiro quando deu com ele a olhá-la de forma esquisita e a lamber os lábios. Ugh, por alguma razão algumas coisas que aquele rapaz fazia causavam estranhos arrepios a percorrer-lhe a coluna.

Assim, e com o cuidado de uma mãe a tratar de um filho tirou os desenhos um a um da pasta espalhando-os em frente dos rapazes que olharam para ela atentamente. Em seguida engoliu em seco e começou a tamborilar os seus dedos no tampo de pedra das bancadas de laboratório, um hábito que tinha pegado do seu colega de apartamento Mouki.

"Uau Hinata, para quem não percebe nada disto os desenhos estão incrivelmente bons. Quem sabe com isto consigamos bater aqueles dois idiotas…" Benjy comentou e Hinata olhou para ele de sobrolho levantado.

"Bater quem?" Hinata perguntou o que fez com que Bryan desse um pontapé a Benjy por baixo da bancada fazendo com este se queixasse. Hinata com certeza não quereria fazer parte de nenhuma aposta.

"Não lhe ligues, ele não sabe o que diz." Este comentou.

Alice e Sasori por sua vez olharam um para o outro na escuridão do armário. Aquilo não era nada bom…

Contudo, a porta do laboratório de repente abriu-se e apareceu um Lee algo esbaforido olhando para todo o lado.

"Lee?" Hinata perguntou algo incerta. O rapaz pareceu finalmente reparar que se encontrava gente na sala pois arregalou os olhos na direcção do trio.

"Hinata viste o teu primo?" Este perguntou apressadamente.

"Não, mas porquê, há algum problema?" Esta perguntou levantando-se avançando até Lee.

"Ele envolveu-se numa escaramuça com o Naruto, o Sasuke e o Gaara por causa do buraco que eles tinham na casa de banho que dava para a casa de banho do teu apartamento…" Este explicou rapidamente até que se apercebeu do que tinha dito. Horrorizado olhou para Hinata que tinha ficado branca como a cal.

"Um buraco para o meu apartamento…" Esta disse devagar tentando processar as palavras.

"Um buraco para o apartamento dela?" Bryan perguntou interessado pensando nos prós e nos contras daquilo, uma Hinata a tomar banho devia ser uma bela vista. Contudo o seu sorriso desvaneceu quando pensou que tinham sido outras pessoas a ver isso e não ele. "Aqueles idiotas fizeram isso?" Este perguntou de novo num tom de voz mais duro.

Benjy por seu lado tinha de estar a apoiar Hinata que parecia disposta a desmaiar a qualquer instante.

"Mas não se preocupem, ele já foi tapado e aparentemente eles dizem que ninguém viu nada. O teu primo é que enfim cabeça quente como ele é passou-se." Este comentou e coçou a cabeça.

"Espera aí, mas como é que vocês sabem disso?" Desta vez foi Benjy que inquiriu.

Lee engoliu em seco. Será que devia dizer?

"Lee…" Hinata pediu.

"A Karin a modos que publicou a história no jornal de Konoha." Este disse rapidamente.

Benjy abanou a cabeça, aquela Karin… No entanto, foi despertado por um peso adicional no seu braço e a voz de Bryan a chamar por Hinata.

A rapariga tinha acabado de desmaiar.

"Típico…" Lee comentou.

"Oh perfeito. Bryan ajuda-me aqui." Benjy comentou tendo dificuldade em pegar na rapariga apenas com um braço.

"Deixa estar, eu levo-a até à enfermaria." Bryan disse pegando-a estilo noivo/noiva com um sorriso predatório nos lábios.

Benjy olhou para ele desconfiadamente. "Para a enfermaria." Reafirmou.

"Claro, ou quem sabe para o nosso quarto…" Bryan disse mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Bryan, tu queres mesmo acabar morto? Sabes o que é que o Neji te faria se fizesses isso? Se ele queria espancar aqueles três estarolas apenas por a terem espreitado no banho imagina o que faria a ti." Benjy comentou e começou a arrumar as coisas para dentro da pasta. Em seguida suspirou. "Leva a pobre da rapariga para a enfermaria, Bryan. A pobre miúda já sofreu que chegasse por hoje."

Bryan deu um pequeno sorriso cínico e olhou para a rapariga nos seus braços que parecia estar num sono profundo. "Yes, sir!" Este disse e saiu porta fora assobiando uma melodia alegre.

"Eu vou continuar a procurar pelo Neji." Este explicou e saiu porta fora.

Benjy abanou a cabeça e saiu também levando consigo a pasta de Hinata.

Ora isto deu oportunidade para os dois cúmplices do crime saírem finalmente do apertado armário onde estavam metidos respirando pesadamente.

"Oh meu Deus, acho que vou ficar claustrofóbica só por causa disto…" Alice queixou-se deixando-se cair pesadamente na cadeira do professor.

Sasori rolou os olhos e passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo ruivo desgrenhado. "Tu é que tiveste a bela ideia de os espiar-mos… E pelos vistos com a ajuda da Hyuuga o projecto deles até pode ter futuro." Este remordeu.

Alice rolou os olhos. "Não te preocupes, o nosso está três vezes melhor. Foi ideia minha afinal de contas." Esta comentou arrogantemente mas um pequeno sorriso encontrava-se nos seus lábios.

Sasori riu-se. "Ainda estou para entender como é que encontras-te o diabo do carro de golfe."

"Nem eu sei." Esta respondeu levantando-se num salto e dirigindo-se para porta. "Bom foi óptimo viver esta aventura contigo, oh grande Susan Boyle, mas está na hora de ir." Alice disse para grande irritação de Sasori. Esta rodou a maçaneta para sair, mas, nada aconteceu. Rodou de novo, nada.

"Não me digas que…" Sasori começou e aproximou-se fazendo a mesma acção mas sem resultados.

"Oh Deus porque me tens de castigar desta forma?" Alice queixou-se puxando os cabelos em desespero.

Sasori deixou-se escorregar parede abaixo até ficar sentado no chão. "Deve ser o karma."

"Qual karma qual quê?" Alice replicou avançando até à secretária do professor na esperança vã de encontrar uma chave mas sem sucesso.

"Nós fizemos algo de errado, logo o karma faz com que sejamos fodidos de alguma forma." Este comentou.

"Claro, para isso tu já tinhas sido atropelado dez vezes, apenas pelo número de gajas que já traíste e que já foste para a cama com… E se tentássemos as janelas?" Alice perguntou.

"Estamos no segundo andar. A não ser que queiras partir uma perna…" A voz de Sasori arrastou-se, este parecia cansado. Em seguida os seus olhos castanhos encheram-se com um brilho malicioso. "E essa tua teoria dos atropelamentos só prova que aquilo que eu andei a fazer não deve ter sido tão mau assim pois nunca fui atropelado." E com isto deu um sorriso de canto.

Alice suspirou e foi outra vez até à cadeira acolchoada do professor deixando-se afundar e cruzando as pernas, completamente ignorante para a 'vista' que estava a dar a Sasori. Este sorriu. Notava-se que a rapariga não estava habituada a usar vestidos curtos. Por norma, Alice gostava mais de saias um pouco mais compridas e de cintura subida, não sabia bem porquê mas a mulherzinha parecia ter um fetiche pelo look de bibliotecária. Ainda que fosse bibliotecária sexy, algo com o qual Sasori estava perfeitamente à vontade. Estaria inclusive a mentir se dissesse que nunca tivera nenhum sonho de carácter mais sexual com Alice a dar-lhe uma lição de 'Matemática'.

O sorriso de Sasori esticou-se, talvez ter ficado ali trancado com ela não fora assim tão mau…

* * *

Gabriella olhou para Karin estupefacta por alguns momentos. A ruiva por seu lado parecia estar perfeitamente contente em comer a sua salada como se nada fosse.

"Estás-me a dizer que eles te escolheram a _ti_ para seres a nova candidata a andar com o Ran?" Gabbe perguntou em puro descrédito os seus olhos azuis mais abertos que o costume.

Karin assentiu, não conseguindo impedir um sorriso vitorioso de aparecer nos seus lábios. "Exactamente. Diz-me lá, não é completamente delicioso?"

Gabbe levantou o sobrolho à frase com duplo significado que a amiga tinha proferido.

"Esta lasanha, isso sim é que está deliciosa." Sophie comentou comendo mais uma garfada do seu prato, sem ter percebido a indirecta lançada por Karin. "Parece-me que esta semana és a mulher do momento Karin, com a notícia e isso tudo. Devias ter cuidado com o Neji, ele é capaz de te assassinar."

Karin rolou os olhos. "O Neji é incapaz de fazer mal a uma rapariga, enfim, é um dos contras em se ser um _gentleman_ criado sob regras restritas. Portanto, quanto a isso devo estar segura."

"Quem me dera ter lá estado para ver aquela cena, deve ter sido incrivelmente divertida!" Gabbe comentou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Mas a Sophie contou-me que não chegou a haver nenhum contacto físico real. É uma pena."

"Eu não me importava de ver nenhum daqueles quatro envolvidos em pancada. Toda aquela testosterona… Ui. E aliás, adorava ver a cara daquele Gaara finalmente mostrar uma expressão decente. Pergunto-me como é que ele ficará quando irritado…" Karin disse mais para consigo do que outra coisa.

Sophie, ao ouvir o nome do ruivo começou a mastigar com mais força. "Esse Gaara é um farçante." Esta comentou.

"Esse Gaara é um pedaço do céu." Gabbe contrapôs. "Por mim até podia ser o maior duas caras de sempre, eu não me importaria."

Karin sorriu na direcção da melhor amiga. "Se calhar devias fazer dele a tua próxima conquista. O Itachi está a ficar velho…" Karin comentou.

"O Itachi nunca ficará velho, Karin." Gabbe replicou num tom duro fazendo um ligeiro 'tsk' com a língua. "No entanto, quem sabe, eu poderia matar dois coelhos de uma vez só?" Esta perguntou.

Karin olhou para a morena com interesse. "O que é que tens em mente?" Inquiriu.

"Talvez eu pudesse utilizar o ruivinho para ficar com o Itachi. Os homens querem sempre aquilo que não podem ter, e, além do mais, iria ser muito divertido conviver com o Gaara." Gabbe comentou e lambeu os lábios pensando já nas possibilidades.

O estômago de Sophie deu uma volta ao ouvir isto. "Ele é má rês, Gabbe." Esta comentou fracamente.

Gabriella voltou-se para a amiga e deu-lhe um sorriso algo condescendente, pegando-lhe na mão. Sophie era uma querida por se preocupar assim com ela. "Não te preocupes, Soph, eu também sou."

No entanto, o seu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente quando dois loiros entraram no restaurante os dois rindo-se de qualquer coisa, e o pior era, que pela primeira vez Deidara nem sequer tinha olhado na sua direcção. Em vez disso, apenas Ash parecia ter reparado na sua presença, piscando-lhe o olho.

Gabbe cerrou os punhos.

"De certeza que esse plano não terá outras complicações?" Karin perguntou sabiamente.

"Eu farei questão de que essas não existam." Gabriella retorquiu por entre dentes.

* * *

"Não achas estranho que a Alice ainda não tenha aparecido para almoçar?" Amaya perguntou a Oliver. Eles os dois juntamente com Konan encontravam-se agora a almoçar no apartamento.

"Sei lá, às tantas foi almoçar lá com o protegido dela, o Mouki ou lá como ele se chama…" Este queixou-se voltando a meter comida para a boca.

"É impressão minha ou ele está mal-disposto?" Konan inquiriu voltando-se para Amaya. Esta encolheu os ombros.

"Aparentemente o seu 'alvo' não está a ser muito cooperativo." Esta comentou dando um sorriso de canto.

"O problema é que eu quase nunca o vejo!" Oliver queixou-se e cruzou os braços, qual criança grande. Amaya e Konan rolaram os olhos. "É verdade! Tenho andado cheio de trabalhos para fazer de tal forma que quase nem sequer me posso dar a o luxo de ter uma vida social!"

"Welcome to reality." Desta vez foi Amaya que falou. "E pensar que dentro de três semanas estamos no Natal e eu tenho a porcaria da actuação…"

"Pois é querida, a Universidade tem sempre este grande evento Natalício. É incrivelmente engraçado, no ano passado o Hidan andou a fazer de palhaço." Konan comentou deixando comentar um ligeiro sorriso que rapidamente se transformou numa expressão séria. "E depois acabou por beber que nem um cacho no baile, acabando a tomar banho todo nu na fonte em frente à Universidade para todos os convidados verem. Não foi bonito. O Pein ia tendo um derrame cerebral."

"Típico…" Oliver comentou.

"Pois mas eu vou ser avaliada… Imagina que acabo por cair…" Amaya disse para consigo e atafulhou uma garfada inteira de esparguete na boca. "Alguém tente ligar à Alice." Disse de boca cheia.

Konan ficou a olhar para ela mas Oliver, após anos de convivência percebeu tudo e pegou no telemóvel levando-o ao ouvido.

"Está sem rede." Afirmou após alguns segundos.

"Mas que raio lhe terá acontecido?" Konan comentou. "A Alice não costuma sair sem avisar…"

* * *

Bryan olhou para a rapariga deitada na cama da enfermaria. A enfermeira tinha dito que tinha sido apenas um desmaio causado pelo stress e que ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento, mas esta parecia redundante em fazê-lo.

Bryan suspirou e casualmente passou uma mão pelo cabelo suave de Hinata afastando alguns cabelos que caiam sobre os seus olhos. Ela realmente tinha o cabelo macio… aquilo devia dar um trabalhão a tratar! E sem que desse por isso, os seus dedos continuaram a acariciar o cabelo da rapariga até que de repente os olhos desta se abriram e os dois deram um salto.

Bryan deu um salto para trás de susto e Hinata levantou-se uma cor vermelha apoderando-se das suas bochechas. Bryan recompôs-se rapidamente e deixou que o seu sorriso de canto usual aparecesse de novo na sua cara.

"Já acordas-te Bela Adormecida? Bolas, estavas a demorar… Por momentos pensei que estavas a entrar em decomposição quando uma mosca pousou mesmo no teu nariz." Este mentiu por entre dentes.

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha com esse comentário e nada disse.

"Hinata?" Uma voz suave perguntou e os dois indivíduos voltaram-se para ver Chelsea chegar calmamente na sua cadeira de rodas.

"Vim para te trazer ao apartamento. Podes sentar-te no meu colo. Já soube do que aconteceu e ainda deves estar um pouco fraca." Chelsea comentou num tom algo maternal.

"Não há problema eu posso levá-la…" Bryan ofereceu-se um tom esperançoso presente na sua voz que até a ele lhe dava nojo. Chelsea pareceu aperceber-se disso porque lhe deu um pequeno sorriso trocista.

"Não é necessário. Vamos Hinata." E assim as duas abandonaram o local deixando Bryan ali especado pensando que estava a tornar-se demasiado transparente para o seu gosto.

* * *

A noite tinha caído e era chegada a hora do tão afamado jantar em casa de Ino. Ran encontrava-se a «panicar» enquanto decidia se batia ou não à porta. No entanto, e após respirar fundo três vezes como Chelsea o havia aconselhado nessa tarde, acabou por bater.

A porta demorou quase tempo nenhum a abrir-se, quase como se as pessoas já estivessem à sua espera há muito tempo, o que não fugia muito à realidade. Á sua frente apareceu uma Ino sobre produzida, pelo menos para alguém que ia apenas ter um jantar lá por casa. Assim, a loira envergava um macacão cai-cai versão calções num tom rosado. Ran engoliu em seco, realmente a rapariga sabia mesmo como se arranjar…

"Olá!" Ino disse sorrindo-lhe e avançando para lhe dar dois beijos na face, que na sua opinião demoraram mais tempo do que deveriam.

"Boa noite." Ran replicou tentando a todo custo controlar o tom da sua voz para que não soasse demasiado áspera.

"Ran, meu amigo, põe aqui esse rabo jeitoso, estávamos à tua espera para jogar FIFA!" A voz de Johan soou de lá de dentro.

"Mas quem é que tem um rabo jeitoso?" Sai perguntou numa voz que poderia parecer irada, contudo o tom brincalhão adjacente era fácil de se notar.

Ranzou suspirou de alívio ao ouvir isto, ao mesmo tempo que Ino fez mesmo mas em tom de frustração. Johan parecia querer arruinar-lhe os planos todos, sabe Kami porquê!

"Bom entra, o que é que aí trazes?" Ino perguntou observando a garrafa que o rapaz trazia na mão.

"Tomei a liberdade de escolher um vinho. Eu não sabia muito bem aquilo que íamos comer mas optei por vinho tinto…" Ran comentou meio sem jeito e passou uma mão pelo cabelo naturalmente arrepiado.

Nesse preciso momento Ino ia tendo um mini ataque de histerismos. Quem adivinharia que um rapaz tão atraente e másculo poderia ter uma faceta tão querida? Quando Ran passara as mãos pelo cabelo, a Ino apenas lhe lembrara de uma criança.

"Ainda bem, eu fiz lasanha para nós." Esta comentou rindo-se e pegando na garrafa enquanto o arrastava até à sala onde Johan, Sai e Sakura pareciam entretidos a olhar para a televisão. De momento Johan estava a jogar contra Sakura, este sendo o Real Madrid e ela sendo o Barcelona. Sakura obviamente estava a perder, algo bastante óbvio apenas pela forma como esta martelava nas teclas da consola.

"Ah, finalmente chegaste, por momentos pensei que a Ino te tivesse feito refém." Sai observou dando um dos seus conhecidos sorrisos cínicos e Ino resistiu à tentação de lhe dar um pontapé. Em vez disso, decidiu ir até à cozinha, abrir a garrafa de Ran e ultimar as preparações do jantar.

"Olá, Ran." Sakura disse ainda meio a medo. Afinal, ela tinha-lhe dado uma tampa à bem pouco tempo com a agravante de ter explodido em pleno restaurante.

"Olá Sakura." Ran replicou sem saber bem o que fazer.

"Ran senta-te aqui ao pé de mim, és o próximo a levar uma tareia do Cristiano Ronaldo." Johan exclamou gesticulando para o lugar ao seu lado no sofá. Ran sorriu ao perceber que amigo estava a tentar com que este se sentisse mais confortável. Assim fez como lhe estava a ser sugerido.

"Isso querias tu." Este atiçou enquanto via o rapaz de cabelos prateados marcar golo de livre com o jogador mencionado. Passados poucos segundos depois o jogo tinha sido dado por terminado.

Sakura rolou os olhos enquanto entregou a consola a Ran. "Jogo estúpido." Esta disse por baixo da sua respiração. Em seguida voltou-se para Ranzou. "Hey, Ran, acerca do outro dia… Eu peço imensas desculpas, eu estava a ter um terrível dia e não devia ter explodido como explodi." Esta desculpou-se.

"Muita sorte em ela não se ter transformado em monstro-rosa e ter começado a partir tudo o que se encontrava naquele restaurante, incluindo a tua cara." Sai observou e Ran olhou para Sakura, possuidora de um rosto angelical, e duvidou muito daquela informação.

"Não faz mal, todos temos desses dias." Este observou casualmente apenas para aregalar os olhos quando a rapariga «angelical» se levantou, parecendo de repente ter três metros de altura e se precipitou para cima de Sai sendo que os dois passaram a ter um combate de wrestling no tapete.

Johan nem sequer pestanejou.

E agora que observava bem, Sakura envergava roupas bem mais casuais que Ino, aliás todos os outros ocupantes da casa estavam todos bastante confortáveis. Ran engoliu em seco. Ele não era nenhum burro. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa…

"Não te preocupes, eu protejo-te dela. A Ino é um animal selvagem, mas é mais calculista do que julgas. Penso que hoje estás seguro." Johan comentou enquanto os dois davam início ao jogo.

Ran esperava bem que sim.

* * *

Numa parte completamente diferente do campus, duas pobres almas desesperavam. A tarde até que não tinha sido muito chata, eles tinham-se mantido entretidos entre insultos, exploração do laboratório, brincadeiras com o material laboratorial, mais insultos… contudo, e após uma tarde inteira cansativa sem almoço e sem jantar, Alice e Sasori estavam a começar a perder fé.

"Sasori… E se arrombássemos a porta?" Alice perguntou. De momento esta encontrava-se deitada em cima de uma bancada de pedra sem sequer se preocupar que aquilo era duro demais para ser saudável.

Sasori olhou para a porta, esta parecia ser de metal. "Estás a ver por aí algum lutador de sumo?" Este retorquiu e Alice rolou os olhos.

"Estou demasiado cansada para sarcasmos…" Esta queixou-se e esfregou os olhos cansadamente.

Os dois caíram de novo em silêncio até que começaram a ouvir barulho. TUM. TUM. TUM.

Alice levantou-se num salto, assim como Sasori que estivera na cadeira do professor.

"Isto não é o som de passos?" Alice perguntou. Em seguida ouviu-se o som de uma chave ser inserida na fechadura da porta.

Ambos entraram em pânico por momentos. Como raio é que iam explicar o facto de estarem numa sala de aula àquelas horas? Era bastante óbvio que quem quer que fosse iria começar a desconfiar que eles tinham vindo para tramar alguma e quando aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos do reitor, tratando-se das pessoas em causa, seria tão simples como somar um mais um.

Foi neste momento de pânico que Sasori pareceu ter um momento de iluminação e se precipitou para Alice.

"Coopera comigo." Este disse-lhe antes de a beijar.

Alice piscou algumas vezes, mas que raio? Coopera comigo? Ele não pode querer dizer que… Contudo a iluminação rapidamente lhe chegou ao cérebro pois apercebeu-se daquilo que o ruivo estava a tentar fazer. Assim beijou-o de volta.

Quem quer que estivesse a abrir a porta devia estar com dificuldades porque realmente aquilo estava a demorar. Os dois continuaram a beijar-se até que Alice embateu numa bancada sendo que Sasori a pressionou de forma a que não existisse mais espaço nenhum entre eles.

Alice ficou irritada com aquilo? Estava ele a tentar dominá-la? Pois bem, ele que se preparasse. Assim foi com alguma força que acabou por puxar o cabelo de ruivo, mas este pareceu gostar pois pressionou-a com ainda mais força contra a bancada deixando escapar um pequeno grunhido.

E eis que a porta finalmente abriu, fazendo com que os dois _actores_ se separassem de repente apenas para dar de caras com Jiraya. Mas o que é que o Professor de Literatura estava ali a fazer?

"Ahahah, vocês juventude, são sempre a mesma coisa." Este disse gargalhando. "E eu bem sabia, conheço-vos bem esse vosso ódio todo, isso deve dar óptimo sexo." Este observou atentamente um brilho estranho no olhar. "Se calhar devia aproveitar isso para um livro."

Alice olhou para o homem de cabelos brancos de sobrolho levantado. "Você nem imagina." Esta comentou pegando no braço de Sasori. O Professor de repente pareceu encontrar aquilo que procurava, tratava-se de um berbequim que havia na arrecadação.

"Professor, para que é que precisa de um berbequim?" Sasori perguntou cepticamente.

"Não têm nada a ver com assunto. Agora desapareçam daqui antes que decida apresentar queixa." Este disse defensivamente e Alice e Sasori não poderiam ter ficado mais contentes, seguindo o conselho do professor à risca.

Jiraya voltou a rir. Ninguém precisava saber que ele ia tentar recriar o projecto do buraco na parede para ver a Kurenai a tomar banho…

* * *

O jantar até nem tinha corrido mal. Á parte das bocas provocatórias que Ino lhe lançara este tinha decorrido amenamente e agora estavam todos na sala a tomar café.

Ino em particular parecia algo aborrecida, apesar de Ran parecer incomodado, como qualquer homem heterossexual estaria na sua presença, este não lhe dera muita atenção preferindo conversar até com Sakura do que com ela. Mas que raio, ela não era interessante?

"Ouvi dizer que vais ter um encontro…" Johan começou olhando directamente para Ino que se mexeu na cadeira em desconforto.

"Sim é verdade. Com a Karin." Ran clarificou e engoliu em seco. "Tenho a certeza que será interessante."

"Bom, a Karin foi aquela que publicou aquela história no jornal, portanto nunca fiando." Sakura comentou e Ino rolou os olhos.

"Aposto que te vais cansar nos primeiros cinco minutos." Ino observou olhando atentamente para as unhas. "Não me parece que tenha muita profundidade." Esta comentou. Verdade seja dita que desde que descobrira que os amigos de Ran lhe andavam a arranjar encontros que andava desejosa de ser escolhida. Mas e se ele arranjasse alguém antes que chegasse a sua vez?

"Eu conheço bem a Karin, ela é simpática quando quer." Ran defendeu tranquilamente.

"Sim e com algum tequilla em cima tenho quase a certeza que pode ser bastante divertida… O Benjy não se queixa." Sai comentou e Ran encolheu-se. Ali estava outro problema. Ele sabia que Benjy e Karin poderiam ter algo se tentassem e ele não queria estar a meter-se no meio de uma possível disputa.

"Eles até que ficariam bem juntos." Ino comentou.

"Sim, as suas personalidades acabam por se completar." Ran observou.

"Exacto! Um pouco como o ying e o yang… E pelo que sei o Benjy é parecido com o pai da Karin…" Ino disse com um meio sorriso.

"O que é que isso tem a ver para o assunto?" Sakura perguntou levantando o sobrolho.

"Nunca ouviram dizer que as mulheres procuram homens que sejam parecidos aos pais?" Ino disse rolando os olhos.

"Então ainda bem que não sou mulher." Sai comentou. "O meu pai é careca e gordo, imagina como seria o meu namorado."

Com este comentário todos riram, sendo que um pequeno beijo foi trocado entre o casal.

Ran sorriu algo contente com a sua situação, aparentemente não tinha sido assim tão mau ter vindo ao jantar. Até Ino lhe parecia agora diferente daquilo que ele antes pensara. Quem sabe eles ainda pudessem ter uma hipótese… Quem sabe…

* * *

Sasori bateu à porta do seu apartamento enquanto viu Alice ser puxada para dentro do seu por Oliver. Oliver o gay com quem ela tinha ido para a cama. O seu estômago contorceu-se.

Depois de ter batido mais três finalmente a porta foi aberta, sendo que Kisame ficou a olhar para ele como se tivesse acabado de ver a Nossa Senhora.

"Ele apareceu pessoal! Deidara diz à polícia que ele afinal não foi raptado para prostituição!" Este gritou lá para dentro ouvindo-se uma série de risos em seguida.

Sasori rolou os olhos. "Muito engraçadinhos…" Queixou-se e entrou deixando-se cair no sofá em seguida. Deidara e Itachi olharam para ele curiosamente.

"Onde é que andaste metido?" Itachi perguntou.

"Estive no Purgatório. E vocês os dois," disse apontando para ele e para Kisame. "O que é que estão aqui a fazer?"

"Estávamos a fazer uma vigília em teu nome." Kisame explicou. "Não a sério, viemos apenas para jogar póquer."

"E a Alice, sabes dela?" Hidan perguntou vindo da cozinha carregando um pack de cervejas.

"Esteve comigo no Purgatório. Aliás a ideia foi toda dela." Sasori grunhiu.

"Ui, o Sasori e a Alice os dois a namorar. N-A-M-O…" Deidara começou antes de levar com uma almofada na cara.

"Não foi nada assim." Sasori começou levantando-se. "Foi mais uma das ideias parvas dela que acabaram em mal…"

Contudo, Sasori pensou enquanto pedia a Hidan que lhe trouxesse qualquer forma de comida, aquela ideia até que nem acabara muito mal…

"Porque raio é que te estás a rir dessa forma? Parece acabaste de assaltar um banco e não foste apanhado." Kakuzu falou sentando-se ao seu lado e ligando a televisão no seu programa preferido do Donald Trump.

"Não foi nada, Kakuzu, nada."

* * *

_Okay, parece que acabei de correr a maratona. Enfim, vocês nem sabem o trabalhão que foi compôr este capítulo e, como podem ver pelo seu tamanho absurdamente grande (pelo menos para mim) não foi tarefa fácil. _

_O que é que eu posso dizer mais? Acho que as personagens apareceram todas, os OC's e peço desculpa se alguns apareceram pouco mas tenho de ir delegando cenas aos poucos e poucos, suponho que o Neji tenha tido um pouco mais de protagonismo assim como a Alice e o Sasori, mas pronto. _

_Agora, músicas do capítulo:_

_Florence and the Machine - Kiss with a Fist (Música tema Alice e Sasori)_

_Train - Drops of Jupiter (Música tema Naruto e Ashleigh, não sei pareceu-me ficar bem) _

_Martin Solveig ft Dragonnete - Hello (Agh, estou viciada nesta música!)_

_Kidd Cudi ft Kanye West - Erase Me (Para as consequências da demanda do buraco e para a experiência do Jiraya xD)_

_Sara Bareilles - Love Song (Estou a pensar seriamente em fazer dela a música tema do Gaara e da Sophie ^^)_

_The Drumms - Let's go surfing_

_Próximo Capítulo: Sitting, Waitting, Whishing  
_


	14. Sitting, Waitting, Wishing

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem mas a história SIM_. _Por favor não copiem o meu trabalho._

_**Reminiscências**_

12º Capítulo: Sitting, Waiting Wishing

Talvez Ran estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos. Quer dizer, as suas mãos estavam a transpirar e os seus olhos pareciam estar a tentar focar-se em todo e qualquer lugar excepto, claro, a cara da rapariga à sua frente.

A rapariga em questão levantou o sobrolho em interrogação. Um sobrolho ruivo para que conste. Karin riu-se para si própria e encolheu os ombros.

"Ran, eu não mordo." Esta comentou simplesmente tentando tranquilizar o rapaz que olhou para ela ainda algo incertamente. "Pelo menos por agora", acrescentou e piscou o olho levando o coração do pobre rapaz a bater num frenesim descompassado. Karin suspirou, aquilo estava a ser doloroso.

"Fazemos assim, vamos tentar apenas começar como amigos, okay? Depois logo se vê se isto dá nalguma coisa." Esta comentou. "Portanto, quais é que são os teus interesses?"

Ran olhou para a ruiva e mordeu o lábio. Aquele tom profissional fazia com que se sentisse como se estivesse numa conferência de imprensa, o que o punha, mais uma vez, nervoso. "Bom, eu gosto de passear, ouvir música, estar com os meus amigos… Ah, passear a minha cadela…" Este disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Karin quase deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, pelo menos o rapaz falava. Aquilo poderia demorar a fazer com que ele saísse da casca, mas enfim, poderia encarar aquele desafio como uma possível ajuda caso algum dia precisasse de fazer alguma entrevista mais complicada. "A sério, eu _adoro_ animais. Como é que se chama a cadela?" Era bom que aquilo valesse a pena no futuro.

* * *

"Como assim o Ran já está no encontro?" Ino perguntou completamente irada, puxando os cabelos. Sai olhou para ela um tanto ou quanto assustado, quase como se estivesse com medo que a loira se passa-se e começasse a dar pontapés nas coisas, nomeadamente nele. Depois de piscar os olhos algumas vezes, lá votou ao seu estado normal e colocou o seu sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Decidiu encolher os ombros. "Era um almoço. Não sabias?" Disse casualmente

"Se eu sabia? Achas que estou com cara de quem sabia, Sai?" Ino esbravejou e levantou-se da mesa onde até agora tinha estado a comer uma salada saudável com Sai. Sim, Ino era daquelas mulheres que tinham um corpo fantástico mas queriam sempre mais, ou menos neste caso. "Eu não posso acreditar, que neste momento o meu Ran está a almoçar com aquela piranha atiradiça da Karin!"

"E eu a pensar que a única piranha atiradiça aqui na zona eras tu…" Sai comentou para consigo, mas este comentário acabou por ser ouvido pela loira.

"SAI!"

"O que é? Da última vez que ela cá veio parecias um miúdo gordo que não come há três dias a olhar para um frango gorduroso…" Sai explicou.

Ino cruzou os braços e decidiu ignorar o amigo. "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! A Karin não pode ficar com ele."

"E o que é que pensas fazer?" Sai perguntou.

"Vou falar com o Benjy, tenho quase a certeza que conseguirei fazer com que aquele sem espinha tome uma atitude." Esta disse preparando-se para sair.

"E como é que pretendes fazer isso?" Sai perguntou ainda a tempo de ver a loira voltar-se e sorrir matreiramente.

"Tu, mais do que ninguém, sabes o que é que os ciúmes podem fazer a uma pessoa…" E com isto saiu.

Sai riu-se. Aquela tinha sido bem-mandada. E por falar nisso, onde raio andava o seu namorado?

* * *

Era apenas e só mais uma aula de Química. A Professora Anko tinha agora os olhos brilhantes e sorria mostrando todos os seus dentes brilhantes e perfeitamente direitos. Aquilo só podia ser causado por duas coisas: ou estava a pensar em sexo de fritar os miolos com o Professor Kakashi ou estava a pensar em sexo de fritar os miolos com o Professor Kakashi e a resolver uma equação Química. Marina viu-se tentada a acreditar na segunda hipótese. Até porque, eles estavam a resolver uma equação Química.

A morena suspirou completamente fatigada. Aquela aula era do pior. Sem ter nada que fazer olhou para o seu companheiro de carteira apenas para ver que este também já havia resolvido a equação. De repente, os olhos negros que antes se encontravam fixos no sorriso da Professora voltaram-se para ela, irritação transbordando deles.

"Para onde é que pensas que estás a olhar?" Este perguntou, sibilando.

Marinna olhou para ele, incrédula. Quanta arrogância. "Qual é que é o teu problema?" Acabou por perguntar irada.

"O meu problema é que não tenho tempo para lidar contigo de momento." Este disse voltando-se para o seu caderno, mas Marinna decidiu que aquela conversa ainda não tinha acabado ali.

"Pois bem, Uchiha, eu ainda não percebi muito bem o que é que tu tens contra mim, mas certo é que não fiz nada para que me tratasses assim. E podes ter a certeza que não vou ser igual a uma das tuas 'groupies' idiotas que se cala quando está a ser inferiorizada por um menininho rico que não sabe nada da vida como tu. Portanto da próxima vez que falares comigo, falas com respeito e tratas-me por Sra. Marinna, estamos entendidos?" Esta esbravejou furiosa, acabando por suspirar e alívio quando acabou o seu discurso. Enfim, tinha-lhe saído um peso do peito. Ah-ah! Toma lá, o Uchiha estava a olhar para ela incrivelmente chocado.

Ele e…

O resto da sala.

Merda.

"Sasuke e Marinna, os dois fora a minha sala de aula. E para a próxima não tragam para aqui as vossas discussões amorosas, sim? Isto é um local de trabalho." A Professora Anko disse com aborrecimento fazendo com que a turma toda se começasse a rir.

_'Deve estar chateada por lhe termos interrompido os pensamentos sobre sexo…'_ Marinna pensou enquanto arrumava o mais rapidamente possível as suas coisas e praticamente corria da sala para fora apenas para ser parada por Sasuke que lhe agarrou por um braço.

"O que é que se passa, Uchiha?" Esta perguntou pronta para passar à violência física se tal fosse necessário.

"Bom, não sabia que o tinhas em ti. Impressionaste-me." O Uchiha disse com um sorriso trocista, apenas para voltar costas e sair dali calmíssimo.

Marinna ficou a olhar para ele completamente atónita. Porque é que ela estava com a sensação que tinha acabado de passar numa espécie de teste?

* * *

Na aula de computação era chegado finalmente o momento da verdade: quem é que teria sido o grande vencedor?

Kabuto ajeitou os óculos não entendendo muito bem porque é que 4 alunos da turma pareciam estar tão desejosos de saber as notas. A aula estava quase a acabar e Kabuto tinha decidido que estava oficialmente farto de ouvir os pés a bater no chão num ritmo nervoso, de pernas a abanar e de unhas roídas até ao sabugo.

"Muito bem, aqui vêm as notas…" Este disse coçando a cabeça e viu o corpo de vários alunos enrijecer sendo que Alice parecia a mais excitada de todos. Sinceramente, no que é que o reitor o metia…

"Uh, Maxine, Hidan e Kakuzu, têm um 15, o projecto deixou muito a desejar…" Este comentou e viu Maxine dar uma pancada na nuca de Hidan que procedeu a agarrar a cabeça como se de um bebé se tratasse.

A lista de notas e comentários continuou até que por fim faltava apenas saber a nota de Benjy e Bryan assim como a de Sasori e Alice.

"Benjy e Bryan têm 20. O Projecto estava deveras incrível e revelou uma técnica soberba…" Ao ouvir isto os dois rapazes em questão levantaram-se, abraçaram-se da forma mais amaricada possível, que fez com que Kabuto olhasse para eles algo constrangido e por fim passaram a apontar para Alice e Sasori de forma muito, muito madura.

"A Alice e o Sasori, têm 20, também visto que também o projecto deles é todo ele excepcional. Contudo, queria realçar que têm pontos extra visto que reutilizar algo que era inútil ou seja, um carrinho de golfe avariado." Kabuto quase nem conseguiu acabar de falar pois Alice saltou da cadeira gritando alto e bom som:

"TAKE THAT, YOU SUCKERS!", passando a saltitar e a abraçar Sasori que parecia também ele bastante contente.

Desta vez foi toda a turma que ficou a olhar, visto que aqueles dois gostavam tanto um do outro como o cão do gato (supostamente).

"Como podem ver, tivemos mais de 20." Sasori comentou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Tecnicamente a nota é a mesma…" Bryan comentou enquanto a campainha tocava.

"Pfft. Vocês apenas não querem admitir que perderam, apenas e só isso. Não se esqueçam que na próxima sexta, meus queridos terão de fazer a coreografia com o som que nós escolhermos!" Alice comentou antes de puxar por Sasori dizendo que tinham que ir dar uma volta vitoriosa pelo campus montados no mais belo carro de sempre, deixando os dois rapazes a olhar um para o outro.

"Eu vou-te matar Benjy! Tu e a tua mania das apostas!" Bryan disse parecendo que ia matar a qualquer segundo.

Benjy começou-se a afastar até que foi embater numa parede. Contudo, os dois foram interrompidos quando uma Ino sem folgo entrou sala adentro. E ela estava _furiosa_.

"BENJY YAMAZAKI!" Esta exclamou avançando sobre os dois rapazes.

"O que é que foi agora? O que é que eu fiz? Não vês que estou ocupado? Tira uma ficha." Benjy disse rolando os olhos enquanto suava frio só de pensar numa forma de sair daquela situação.

"Ah não, as senhoras, primeiro. Eu vou deixar que ela te espanque e depois é a minha vez." Bryan disse piscando o olho a Ino.

"Que raio és tu? Uma anémona?" Ino berrou olhando para Benjy com olhos azuis viciosos.

"Uh, não… Eu acabei de ter 20 num projecto, sabes…" Este comentou, mas Ino silenciou-o ao levantar apenas um dedo.

"Tu não estás a perceber: eu falo, tu ouves. A tua querida Karin está neste momento num encontro com o Ran." Esta disse.

Benjy piscou os olhos algumas vezes. "E?"

"E? E?" Ino exclamou o seu tom de voz ficando cada vez mais agudo. "E será possível que não vês nada de mal com esta frase! A Karin está com o Ran! Que raio, Benjy, é óbvio que tu gostas dela, e andas por aí a brincar ao faz-de-conta, enquanto esta se esfrega ao meu homem!"

"Ah, isto afinal é sobre ti e a tua incapacidade de conseguires dar para cima do Ran…" Benjy retrucou ignorando Bryan que abanava a cabeça várias vezes atrás de Ino, avisando-o para não dizer nada.

"Não, não é! Porque eu ao contrário de ti, vou à luta e não tenho medo de me magoar. Agora pelo menos não sou um mariquinhas que se esconde atrás do seu orgulho apenas para perceber mais tarde que acabou de perder uma grande oportunidade." Ino rugiu. "Portanto Benjy, cresce e aparece."

E com isto esta desapareceu dali tão depressa como tinha aparecido.

Bryan ficou a olhar para a porta. Depois voltou a cabeça na direcção do amigo. De novo para a porta. Para o amigo. Para a porta. Para Benjy, de novo.

"Uau…" O loiro disse por fim. "Aquilo foi sexy ou quê?"

Benjy rolou os olhos. "E a tareia que me ias dar?"

"Esquece lá isso, acho que ela acabou de te enterrar utilizando apenas as palavras. De qualquer forma, eu não sou um gajo muito físico. Depois ainda podia aleijar um pulso ou algo do género… Enfim, eu arranjo outra forma de te arruinar a vida." Este comentou casualmente, mas ao olhar para o rosto do amigo ficou mais sério. "Mas mais tarde. Sabes, a loira até que tem razão. Devias ir atrás da Karin enquanto ainda há tempo. A vida são dois dias, meu." E com isto o loiro também saiu deixando Benjy a mastigar viciosamente no seu lábio inferior.

* * *

Gabriella estava de momento sentada num café qualquer degustando uma salada César com molho de iogurte absolutamente deliciosa, enquanto olhava pelo canto do olho para o ruivo que se encontrava na outra ponta do estabelecimento. Desde que tinha decidido que ia tentar fazer com que Gaara reparasse nela que se finalmente se começara a sentir como a Gabbe do costume, cheia de adrenalina e com vontade de fazer tudo, principalmente conquistar o sexo oposto e fazer inveja nas outras raparigas.

"Quem diria que aquela psicótica da Temari teria um irmão assim tão delicioso…" Gabriella disse para consigo e viu a rapariga que se sentava ao seu lado (para não lhe tapar as vistas), fazer uma careta. "O que é que foi, Sophie? Tens de admitir que ele é uma delícia."

"Suponho que a um nível físico até possa sê-lo." A loira disse por entre dentes serrados.

"Mas tu conhece-lo, certo? Podias apresentar-nos!" Gabbe disse com um sorriso malicioso. Sophie engoliu em seco e olhou nervosamente para o local onde o ruivo se encontrava sentado. Ao lado dele sentava-se o seu irmão Kankuro e ainda Naruto.

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia…" Sophie começou e Gabbe rolou os olhos.

"Oh vá lá Soph! Por mim! Por exemplo, podias dizer que exageras-te na tua reacção durante o trabalho de grupo. Depois aproveitarias para me apresentar e claro que os outros dois te farão companhia enquanto eu faço aquilo que sei fazer melhor." Gabriella sugeriu os seus olhos não se desgrudando do sitio onde o ruivo se encontrava.

"Sacré Bleu! Nem pensar, se existe aqui alguém que me devia pedir desculpas esse alguém é ele. Não, Gabbe, por muito amiga que tu sejas é o meu orgulho que está aqui em causa." Sophie bufou e levantou-se da mesa com algum estrondo. Gabriella olhou para amiga espantada. A loira nunca lhe tinha negado nada, mas que raio nunca a tinha visto assim tão atiçada apenas por uma pequena discussão.

"Sophie, tu estás bem?" A morena perguntou-lhe erguendo o sobrolho.

"Fantástica. Vou pagar." Esta disse com convicção, quase como se dissesse que ia ali dar um tiro em alguém.

"Calma. Olha lá, por acaso, não poderá ser que tu possas gostar dele ou algo do género pois não?" Gabbe perguntou. Bom aquilo poderia vir a complicar as coisas. Mas enfim, se esse fosse o caso Sophie teria de esperar até que ela se fartasse dele. Isso ou fosse à luta como qualquer outra pessoa. Contudo, Gabbe pensou para consigo, a pobrezinha não teria grandes hipóteses.

"Achas? Por favor, Gabriella não me ofendas tu também. Eu sou muito superior a gajos como ele." Esta respondeu e voltou-se indo em direcção ao balcão. Gabbe ficou a olhar para ela. Esperem aí:

Se ela disse que ela era superior a gajos como ele, e Gabbe andava atrás dele… Deveria tomar aquilo como um insulto?

Gabbe suspirou e encolheu os ombros observando enquanto a loira contava os trocos furiosamente, no estado de nervos em que Sophie estava o melhor era ignorar metade do que saía da sua boca.

* * *

No apartamento de Itachi, este e Kisame relaxavam os dois no quarto, cada um fumando o seu charro. Aquele evento já não era nada de novo para os amigos, e, verdade seja dita, que ninguém suspeitava que o nobre Itachi algum dia pudesse tomar drogas, toda a gente sabia da fama de festivaleiro de Kisame.

"Aquela afilhadazinha do Sasori é muito esperta…" Itachi comentou enquanto expelia algum fumo.

Kisame olhou para ele levantando o sobrolho no processo. "Porque é que dizes isso? Já estive com ela várias vezes, enfim à parte de ser uma completa oferecida ela até me parece simpática." Este replicou lembrando-se do dia em que estivera a jogar às cartas com a loira.

"Faz-se de simpática, queres tu dizer. Aquela rapariga funciona à base de interesses, não é de se confiar." Itachi disse com sobriedade. "Digo-te, nunca vi ninguém ter tanto ódio à Gabbe e juro que ela nem lhe fez nada. Ou pelo menos nada de especial…"

"Talvez tenham inveja da vida uma da outra. Tu sabes, cenas de gajas." Kisame encolheu os ombros, para quê, estar a preocupar-se agora com coisas daquelas? "E tu, my friend, devias manter-te o mais afastado dessas duas possível, elas fazem-te mal ao fígado."

Itachi deixou escapar um ligeiro sorriso. "Tens razão. Repara só no pobre Deidara, depois de tanto tempo a aturar a Gabbe agora ainda aí sempre com umas trombas incríveis. Devem ser princípios de uma cirrose." E com isto os dois desataram a rir, um pouco da piada e um pouco da droga.

"O problema é que ele já está viciado, quando não é com uma é com outra. A Ash agora anda atrás dele qual tubarão atrás de uma presa ferida."

"Como eu te disse, a Ash fará de tudo para arruinar a Gabriella, daí o seu interesse pelo Deidara. Mas sabes isto até que é interessante, é tipo um jogo de xadrez entre a rainha branca, a Ashleigh e a rainha negra, a Gabbe." Itachi disse parecendo pensativo.

"Ganha aquela que comer mais peças." E com isto começaram outra vez os dois a rir.

"Oh bolas, parece que já fui comido!" Itachi exclamou e mais uma vez os dois desataram a gargalhar, mesmo no momento em que Pein e Konan entraram porta adentro dando-se conta daquele belo espectáculo. Dois homens adultos em boxers, com Kisame quase a cair da cama de tanto rir, uma fumaça desgraçada no quarto e cinza por todo o lado.

"Vocês envergonham-me tanto…" Konan disse abanando a cabeça.

Kisame continuou a rir-se mas Itachi já se encontrava sério, continuando a fumar o seu charro como se nada fosse.

"Dói-me a barriga." O jogador de pólo exclamou tentando regularizar a respiração.

"Se calhar foi algo que comeste." Pein comentou apenas para que Kisame e Itachi voltassem a rir como se o fim do mundo estivesse para vir aí.

"Por amor de Kami, até tu Uchiha, o que a droga faz." E com isto a porta fechou-se deixando os dois amigos a chorar de tanto rir.

* * *

"E porque raio devias ser tu a primeira a experimentar andar no carro?" Sasori quis saber olhando para Alice com olhos semi-cerrados.

Alice encolheu os ombros. "Eu arranjei o carro, logo devia ter direito à primeira volta."

"Por mero acaso, como tu já tinhas dito. Além de mais eu não entro nesse veículo contigo a conduzir." O ruivo ameçaou.

"Nesse caso temos muita pena, eu vou sozinha." Esta disse sentando-se atrás do volante.

"E onde é que tu pensas que vai sem a chave?" Sasori sorriu abertamente mostrando a chave que tinha nas mãos. Alice bufou.

Contudo, a chave desapareceu quase como que por magia.

"Eu conduzo." Amaya disse. Esta parecia incrivelmente cansada e envergava um fato-de-treino.

"Tu supostamente não estás em aula?" Alice quis saber.

"Yup, o Gai mandou-nos dar três voltas ao campus. E sinceramente depois das duas primeiras estou farta… Logo, vou conduzir isto até ao pavilhão." Esta retorquiu sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"E porque raio é que te havíamos de deixar fazer isso?" Sasori indagou.

"Ora, porque me dá jeito e caso contrário vocês não saem daqui hoje! Vá lá!" Amaya disse fazendo beicinho.

Sasori olhou para Alice e os dois encolheram os ombros. Porque não?

Assim Alice chegou-se para o lado e Sasori não teve outro remédio senão ficar no banco de trás. "Vai com cuidado." Este aconselhou.

"Yes sir!" Amaya disse alegremente colocando a chave na ignição e rodando-a. O carrinho rapidamente ganhou vida e fez um som agradável.

E assim saíram da oficina.

A princípio estava tudo a correr muito bem: todos acenavam e Alice e Sasori congratulavam-se pelo seu brilhantismo. Isto é, até que Amaya avistou o servo do demónio.

"Oh não!" Esta exclamou nervosamente.

"O que é que se passa?" Sasori perguntou preocupado pensando que fosse algum problema com o carro.

"O Lee!" Amaya gritou esbaforida e antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa esta pôs prego a fundo fazendo com que o carro desse um enorme solavanco. "Se o Gai me descobre tou feita! Vai-me pôr a fazer 50 flexões." Esta murmurou feita louca enquanto tentava perceber que rota é que Lee iria tomar.

"Amaya, a estrada!" Alice berrou sendo que um caixote do lixo estava mesmo no seu caminho.

Amaya deu uma guinada no carro fazendo com que Alice quase caísse dali abaixo, só que infelizmente seguiu para dentro do parque que estava repleto de pessoas.

"AH! Amaya cuidado, está ali gente!" Alice berrou enquanto Amaya ziguezagueva por entre as pessoas enquanto via Lee aproximar-se.

"Ele está a seguir-nos!" Esta gritou e acelarou ainda mais.

"Amaya!" Sasori gritou desta vez ao mesmo tempo que se ouvia a voz de Lee dizer:

"Pelo PODER DA JUVENTUDE, pára!"

Isto deve ter assustado imensamente Amaya porque voltou a virar apenas para ir na direcção de uma pessoa em particular: Oliver. Este estava a conversar com Suigetsu, acerca de um jogo qualquer sendo que finalmente conseguira travar amizade até que viu aquele carrinho branco dos infernos vir na sua direcção com uma Amaya desvairada ao volante.

Mas quem é que tinha colocado aquela rapariga ao volante! Ela era um perigo na estrada.

"Amaya trava!" Alice gritou mas amiga parecia ter congelado pelo que Oliver teve de começar a fugir.

Por fim, Alice lá conseguiu fazer com que Amaya travasse sendo que o carro deu um solavanco tal que se virou por completo acabando mesmo por bater em Oliver.

"Eu matei uma pessoa!" Amaya disse esbaforida.

Alice esfregou a cabeça várias vezes, tinha batido com a nuca no banco de forma algo dolorosa.

"Amaya, calma é o Oliver de certo que ele está bem…" Sasori comentou. "Aquela cobra safa-se sempre." Disse para consigo.

"Eu matei alguém!" Amaya olhou para os lados freneticamente e vendo Lee aproximar-se desatou a correr.

"Ei, essa merda é atropelamento e fuga!" Oliver disse fracamente, esfregando a perna dorida que tinha levado com o carro.

"Ugh… O meu carrinho." Alice gemeu saindo depressa do carro de golfe acompanhada por Sasori.

Suigetsu por seu lado ajudou Oliver a levantar-se. "Estás bem?" Este perguntou claramente preocupado.

"A minha melhor amiga tentou matar-me!" Este disse dramaticamente.

Entretando Alice e Sasori já tinham virado o carro e Sasori procurava agora possíveis danos enquanto Alice gemia pelo seu bebé.

"Anda eu levo-te à enfermaria." Suigetsu sugeriu passando um dos braços de Oliver à volta dos seus ombros.

Oliver sorriu para consigo. Talvez ter a sua melhor amiga a atropelá-lo não fosse assim tão mau…

Enquanto estes dois se afastavam Lee finalmente aproximou-se. "Está alguém ferido?" Este perguntou.

"Sim, o meu bebé." Alice queixou-se.

"Mas quem é que ia a conduzir o carro?" O rapaz quis saber.

"Foi aquela lou-" Sasori ia dizer mas rapidamente foi silenciado por Alice que lhe colocou a mão na boca.

"O carro passou-se. Pelos vistos, foi um problema no software e como está muito automatizado… Enfim, temos de lhe dar uns retoques." Esta mentiu.

Lee olhou para ela parecendo duvidoso, por fim encolheu os ombros.

"Nesse caso… Eu vou acabar esta corrida, já estou atrasado." E partiu também.

Alice e Sasori sentaram-se os dois na parte de trás do carro.

"Conduz tu."

"Não, conduz tu."

* * *

Emily gostava de pensar que era uma pessoa dada às artes. Quer dizer, apesar de o seu curso não ter nada que ver com este departamento, esta gostava de fazer uma série de trabalhos manuais, que, apesar de não serem nada de extraordinário, a mantinham entretida durante algum tempo.

Assim, hoje tinha decidido fazer um retrato de Maxine. Emily sempre achara que a rapariga tinha uma estrutura óssea fenomenal, fantástica para ser desenhada.

Era isso que as duas estavam a fazer: Maxine pousava e Emily pintava.

"Quanto é que davas ao Itachi?" Maxine perguntou. As duas tinham inventado uma espécie de jogo para se entreter enquanto Maxine tinha que ficar ali naquele aborrecimento a pousar.

"Um 8 por aí." Emily respondeu.

"A sério? Só 8? Mas eu pensava que tu gostavas dos Uchihas…" Maxine disse para consigo.

Emily espreitou curiosamente por cima do cavalete. "Porque raio é que estás a fizer isso?"

"Bem, eu pensava que tu e o Sasuke tinham assim um coisa…" A loira tentou explicar-se em vão.

Emily rolou os olhos. "Mas quantas vezes é que eu tenho de te dizer que somos apenas e só amigos?"

"Se tu o dizes… Enfim, eu ao Itachi dava aí um 9,5." Maxine comentou com um ar algo sonhador.

"Jura… E o Hidan?" Emily inquiriu e viu a rapariga fungar em desgosto.

"-3"

Emily teve de se rir com aquilo. "Ora, eu acho um Hidan um homem muito charmoso." Esta confessou.

Maxine rolou os olhos. "Um mendigo era mais charmoso do que aquilo, se assim o desejasse."

* * *

Sophie pensava mesmo que se tinha safo desta, pelo menos, nunca pensou que aquilo fosse acabar daquela forma. Mas tinha começado tudo tão rápido.

Enfim, no exacto momento em que ela passara pela mesa de Gaara várias coisas tinham acontecido ao mesmo tempo: Naruto tinha-a chamado; Gaara tinha-lhe dito para se sentar e imediatamente começara a pedir-lhe desculpas pelo seu comportamento; Gabriella tinha-lhe dado uma cotovelada para que Sophie aproveitasse e a apresentasse a Gaara e por fim, Ash tinha entrado com Deidara.

E enfim, as coisas começaram a descontrolar-se a partir daí.

Sophie tinha aceite a desculpa de Gaara e apresentado Gabriella, contudo o ruivo não parecera assim tão interessado na morena, pelo menos não tanto como o costume, contudo e depois de uma longa conversa de uma hora em que Gabbe tinha conseguido finalmente namoriscar com Gaara, Ashleigh tinha feito o impensável e quando ela e Deidara se levantaram para sair esta tinha pegado na mão do loiro e tinha-o beijado mesmo ali à frente de toda a gente.

Sophie podia jurar que nunca tinha visto Gabriella tão fula da vida. Assim quando o casal se fora embora, esta aplicou ainda mais esforço em falar com Gaara. Naruto parecia também ele bastante pensativo pelo que Sophie ficou encalhada a ter que falar com Kankuro acerca de coisas sem interesse algum o resto do tempo.

Oh bem, as coisas andavam demasiado calmas de qualquer forma.

* * *

Cá fora a história era diferente.

"Mas porque raio é que fizeste aquilo Ash?" Deidara exigiu saber prendendo a loira pelos pulsos.

"Eu sou tua amiga Deidara, e tu pensas que eu não sei como ela te faz sofrer? Ela estava ali a atirar-se para cima daquele ruivo como se nada se tivesse passado entre vocês! Não é justo! Não é justo!" Asheigh exclamou os seus olhos azuis sobressaindo por causa das lágrimas que se acumulavam.

Deidara suspirou. "E querias fazer o quê? Com que ela tivesse ciúmes de mim? A Gabbe não funciona assim. Sinceramente, obrigado por te importares, mas penso que isso não dará em nada." Deidara explicou.

"Okay, desculpa por ter sido tão parva. Deves odiar-me, provavelmente arruinei as coisas entre ti e ela." Ash lamentou-se.

Deidara sorriu. "Não sejas tonta. Eu e a Gabbe somos um caso arrumado de qualquer das formas." E em seguida deu-lhe um abraço.

Ash sorriu docemente, sorriso esse que rapidamente se alargou quando Deidara se voltou.

Quem semeia ventos colhe tempestades, certo? Pois bem, ela mal podia esperar para que o furacão Gabbe chegasse.

* * *

_Bom começemos por um pedido desculpas: peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto e peço desculpa por estar curto, mas enfim, como provavelmente não vou conseguir ir para a Universidade que quero não tenho andado muito inspirada para escrever acerca de Universtiários. Aparentemente o nosso querido Ministério da Educação, tinha de escolher este ano para começar a complicar os exames. SORTE A MINHA! _

_Bom, mas tristezas à parte, mal ou bem, ele está aqui. Espero que apreciem o meu esforço._

_Músicas do Capítulo:_

_Hello - Martin Solveig ft Drogonete_

_Highway to Hell - AC/DC (Cena do carrinho de golfe)_

_From the Ritz to Rumble - Artic Monkeys (Para a cena da Ash)_

_Under Cover of Darkness - The Strokes_

_Próximo cap: Oh Dear_

_Peço-vos que compreendam a minha situação, mas prometo que farei um esforço para continuar a escrever. _

_Love, _

_ - Ed_


	15. Oh dear

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem mas a história SIM_. _Por favor não copiem o meu trabalho._

* * *

_**Reminiscências**_

13º Capítulo: Oh dear

Mouki hoje tinha acordado com a impressão de que aquele não seria um grande dia. De facto, se fosse por ele, este tinha ficado na cama o dia inteiro e nem sequer se havia levantado para ir às aulas. Contudo, e após Hinata o ter vindo chamar de propósito ao seu quarto, usando aquela sua voz suave e sábia, apresentando-lhe argumentos óbvios tais como: "Tu não queres começar já a faltar no primeiro semestre" e "Os professores ficarão desapontados contigo", Mouki não teve outro remédio senão levantar-se da cama, arranjar-se e enfrentar o mundo.

No entanto, isso não seria tarefa fácil.

De facto, mal este saíra do seu apartamento tinha esbarrado naquele loiro com os olhos trocados. Sinceramente, de cada vez que olhava para ele, aquela assimetria dava-lhe voltas ao estômago, parecia quase que dava ao rapaz um ar mais sinistro e apenas contribuía para a sua teoria de que ele poderia ser bipolar. Afinal de contas, porque razão mais haveria de ele andar sempre de sorrisinhos para todo o mundo e hoje quase o ter levado na frente no corredor, xingando todas as pessoas do prédio inteiro? E Mouki podia jurar que tinha ouvido várias vezes o nome de Alice a ser amaldiçoado.

Por esta altura, e com um presságio tão negro a ser-lhe apresentado, Mouki estava mais que pronto para dar meia volta e enfiar-se de novo no apartamento, mas, eis que o destino o atraiçoa de novo e desta vez é Maxine que vem com toda a sua calma a marchar corredor abaixo sendo que prontamente o agarra pelo cotovelo e procede a arrastá-lo corredor fora, comentando que o tempo hoje ia estar maravilhoso.

"Mouki, encontras-te bem?" É a voz preocupada de Sakura que soa ao seu ouvido. Este não teve outro remédio senão voltar-se para a rapariga de cabelos rosados.

Como é possível que o dia tenha passado tão depressa? É incrível que ele já esteja de novo no auditório a tocar as suas peças fragmentadas e incompletas enquanto Sakura estuda num canto sem incomodar.

Pelo menos até agora.

"Estou óptimo, porquê?" Este perguntou ainda meio desnorteado.

"Paraste de tocar de repente." Esta comentou pegando-lhe abruptamente na face com as duas mãos e aproximando-o de si.

O pobre Mouki, sendo o tímido que é, rapidamente começou a corar com a proximidade da rapariga.

"Sa-Sakura?" Este balbuciou.

Mas esta parecia estar muito concentrada na sua face, mais propriamente os seus olhos.

"As tuas pupilas encontram-se bem." Esta observou num tom algo profissional. "Apresentam boa reacção. Tu precisas de espevitar Mouki. Tens de ir ao Pier hoje à noite, sabes que via haver karaoke, portanto deves-te divertir." Esta comentou num tom mais ameno e em seguida encolheu os ombros. "Vemo-nos por lá."

E com isto voltou costas e saiu. Mouki engoliu em seco. Era impressão dele ou ele fora o primeiro paciente da Sakura?

Era bom que aquilo não se tornasse um hábito.

* * *

A noite caiu depressa naquela sexta-feira, e bem cedo a Universidade se viu desprovida de quase todos os seus alunos. A maioria deles já se encontravam lá em baixo na cidade, bebendo e festejando o facto de ser fim-de-semana e se tratar quase do fim do semestre.

Contudo, havia ainda alguns que se encontravam no campus. Um deles sendo Nara Shikamaru que esperava impacientemente por Temari, esta parecia estar a demorar uma eternidade a arranjar-se.

"Problemático…" O rapaz disse para consigo enquanto acabava de fumar o seu cigarro. Estava tão imerso no seu aborrecimento que nem sequer tinha dado conta de Neji que se tinha aproximado estando este acompanhado por Lee.

"O que é que ainda estás a fazer por aqui?" Neji perguntou, os seus olhos voltando-se para o céu escuro e limpo.

"Estou à espera da Temari." Shikamaru confessou numa voz arrastada.

"Vês Neji? Ele espera pela namorada, no entanto, todas as raparigas da casa conseguem a proeza de se arranjar primeiro do que tu e eu é que tenho de ficar à espera!" Lee queixou-se fazendo com que Neji corasse ligeiramente. "Sinceramente, antes, devido ao comprimento absurdo do teu cabelo ainda se compreendia que demorasses tanto tempo, mas agora tens o cabelo curto, Neji! Eu estou a perder tempo importante de festa!"

"Lee, cala-te por favor." Neji ordenou. "E já para já a festa ainda nem sequer começou, temos mais que tempo para ver as figuras rídiculas do pessoal a cantar."

"E a maior atracção será o Bryan e o Benjy, segundo a informação que Alice disponibilizou. Eles andaram a treinar uma coreografia toda a semana." Temari informou, aparecendo de repente e enlaçando o braço com o de Shikamaru dando-lhe um beijo na face.

"Problemático…" Shikamaru queixou-se mas acabou por se desencostar da parede onde se encontrava sentado. "Deixem-me adivinhar, vocês querem boleia?"

Neji deu-lhe um sorriso educado e Lee deu-lhe um sorriso que poria o do Gato Cheshire a um canto.

"Óbvio." O Hyuuga limitou-se a informar, sendo que começaram todos a caminhar em direcção ao carro de Shikamaru. Este suspirou enquanto se deixava arrastar pela namorada.

* * *

No Pier, por outro lado o ambiente era bem mais animado e havia já muitas pessoas na fila para poder cantar no famoso karaoke. Havia outra, no entanto, que queriam manter-se afastadas dele o mais possível. Bryan e Benjy olhavam um para o outro com caras de puro desespero, cada um estando com um copo de whisky na mão.

"Então, já a beber? Depois vão-se enrolar todos a cantar a letra da música." Sasori disse, chegando agora com um sorriso cínico no rosto e uma caloira loira pendurada no seu braço.

Benjy rolou os olhos. "Devias ter vergonha. Se nós tivéssemos ganho com toda a certeza que não arranjaríamos algo assim tão mau para vocês cantarem." Este argumentou.

Sasori encolheu os ombros. "Eu não estaria tão certo disso. Aqui a o nosso amigo Bryan," e com isto despenteou um pouco o loiro, "tem uma mente bastante inventiva. Além de mais, vocês até terão vários caloiros convosco em palco para dividir a vergonha!"

"Aposto que esta ideia, veio dessa tua cabeça toda queimada do álcool. Mas podes ter a certeza que vais pagar por isto." Bryan ameaçou.

Sasori sorriu enigmaticamente. "Pois estás muito enganado. Na verdade, foi a Alice que se lembrou da música e da coreografia. A tua vergonha deve-se exclusivamente e apenas a ela, portanto já sabes de quem é que te deves vingar."

"Não é por nada, mas essa rapariga mete-me medo…" A caloira observou, dando um beijo algo molhado na face de Sasori que lhe deu um sorriso tão falso que poria qualquer sorriso de Sai a um canto.

"De facto. Bom, boa sorte para a vossa actuação. Eu estarei por cá para me deliciar." Sasori riu e com isto afastou-se deixando os dois amigos a olhar um para o outro.

"Aquela Alice paga-mas." Bryan disse num tom letal. "Não acredito que vou fazer estas figuras em frente de toda esta gente…" E com isto os seus olhos percorram todo o espaço acabando por cair em Hinata que conversava alegremente com Kiba e se ria de algo que ele tinha dito. Mas era impressão sua ou as suas faces estavam algo coradas? E aquilo era vodka na sua mão?

Bryan queria bater nele próprio, sempre colocara a imagem de Hinata como se ela fosse uma miúda atinadinha e que não partia um prato, contudo, ela era uma universitária como todos eles, provavelmente também se embebedava.

"E vais seguir o conselho da Ino?" Bryan perguntou a Benjy tentando distrair-se das suas divagações mentais.

Benjy suspirou e sorveu o whisky restante no copo de um só trago. "Não faço ideia. Aquela loira idiota apenas está a pensar nos seus interesses, logo não sei se deva ter em conta as tretas que saem da boca dela."

"Isso soa-me a desculpas. Cá para mim, tu apenas tens medo de enfrentar a Karin…" O outro insinuou e Benjy bufou.

"Quem tem medo compra um cão. Por isso é que o Ran tem a Saiko. Para além disso, hoje não é a melhor altura para lhe falar. Não depois das tristes figuras que irei fazer." O moreno observou com pesar.

"Sim, eu estou a pensar ficar em casa nesta última semana de semestre… Mas depois falas com ela certo?" O loiro voltou à carga.

Benjy puxou os cabelos exasperado. "Eu falo com ela quando eu quiser, okay? Por amor de Deus parem de se meter na minha vida!" E com isto este levantou-se saindo disparado, provavelmente indo em direcção ao bar para ir buscar mais bebida.

Bryan riu-se ao ver a figura do amigo, o pobre rapaz já nem sabia o que fazer com ele. Quase nem parecia o sempre calmo Benjy!

Bryan olhou para o relógio: era 11 horas. Mais uma hora e seria hora do espectáculo. Os seus olhos foram cair no seu copo agora vazio. Talvez ele também precisasse de mais bebida…

* * *

Do outro lado da sala, havia gente que se divertia de forma mais amena, esquecendo-se por momentos de que existia karaoke ou prescindindo da pista de dança. A sala onde normalmente se jogava póker estava agora ocupada por quatro pessoas que muito pacatamente, ou não jogavam à sueca. Tratavam-se de Emily que fazia equipa com Sasuke e de Naruto que por sua vez estava a fazer equipa com Gaara.

"Ah não a minha bisca!" O loiro bufou irritado, ao ver a sua bisca ser cortado por um simples dois de trunfo. "Gaara não percebes nada disto!" Este queixou-se.

Gaara franziu o sobrolho e Emily riu baixinho. "Naruto, tu é que guardas-te a bisca para quando já não haviam cartas nenhumas, não te admires que tenha sido cortada."

"Este jogo é demasiado complicado…" O loiro tornou-se a queixar e Sasuke suspirou agravado.

"Diz-me algo que não seja demasiadamente difícil para ti, idiota." Este disse agravado enquanto começava a contar os pontos.

"Basquetebol." Emily interviu. "Já te vi jogar, Naruto. És bastante bom." Esta comentou sorrindo-lhe.

Sasuke franziu o sobrolho e olhou para a rapariga à sua frente. Desde quando é que ela reparava no que é que o dobe fazia?

"Eu jogava na equipa lá da minha escola secundária. Ganhámos regional. O teme também lá estava." Este explicou. "Assim como o Gaara."

"Vocês sempre foram amigos?" Emily inquiriu.

"Eu e esse loiro burro? Tsk, nunca na vida." Sasuke observou num tom monocórdico mas Emily conseguiu observar o divertimento nos olhos do Uchiha.

"Não lhe ligues Em, ele gosta mais de mim do que batatas fritas." Naruto disse-lhe com um enorme sorriso e Emily riu.

"Isso soa ligeiramente gay." Gaara observou tranquilamente enquanto voltava a baralhar as cartas.

Naruto corou e esbravejou fazendo com que Emily voltasse a rir, contudo Sasuke não podia deixar de notar que Naruto tratava Emily por apelido e conhecia-a à muito menos tempo que ele.

O Uchiha mais novo mordeu o interior da bochecha. Talvez ele andasse a exagerar na aura de 'Mantenham a distância caso contrário eu vou fulminar-vos com o olhar', mas era algo necessário para manter certas sanguessugas fora do seu caminho.

"É verdade que o teu primeiro beijo foi com o Naruto?" Emily perguntou nesse momento e Sasuke engasgou-se com a sua própria saliva, as suas faces sempre pálidas ganhando um tom rosado. Este não conseguiu dizer nada.

Emily olhou para o Uzumaki e o Uchiha, ambos extremamente silenciosos e imediatamente começou a rir.

"Oh meu Deus, é verdade! Isso é tão romântico!" Esta disse rindo-se enquanto Gaara ficava ali com um sorriso vitorioso.

Sasuke olhou para o ruivo de soslaio, pois bem, se ele queria ser assim!

"O primeiro beijo do Gaara foi com a cadela da mãe dele. E foi com _língua_." Este disse e Emily riu ainda mais alto.

"Pff, isso não conta." Gaara acusou.

Naruto de momento ria-se tanto que deixou cair as cartas, mostrando-as a toda a gente. "Podias-te juntar ao Kiba, Gaara. Vocês os dois poderia ir à LZA."

"LZA?" Emily perguntou enquanto Gaara suspirou pois sabia o que aquilo significava.

"Liga de Zoófilos Anónimos." E com isto todos voltaram a rir.

* * *

Finalmente tinha chegado a hora, a hora do show que todos os estudantes antecipavam.

Chelsea subiu ao palco com a ajuda dos rapazes da Akatsuki que tão gentilmente a tinham içado. Na verdade, ela sabia que o tinham feito mais porque estavam ansiosos por ver as tristes figuras de Bryan e de Benjy do que propriamente por gentileza.

E para além de tudo isso, porque raio é que ela é que tinha de apresentar aquilo tudo? Ah pois, porque se Alice ou Sasori metessem os pés naquele palco provavelmente iriam acabar por ridicularizar ainda mais os rapazes. Assim, Chelsea estava mais uma vez encalhada no papel de mediadora. Que alegria.

"Muito bem pessoal, apresento-vos o momento pelo qual tinham todos estado à espera durante a noite. Contudo, e antes que este comece foi-me dito para informar que Sasori e Alice mandam comprimentos." Pelo canto do olho Chelsea podia ver o olho direito de Bryan piscar de forma ameaçadora. "E aqui, agora teremos então Bryan & Benjy mais um bando de caloiros a interpretar a música, Friday da Rebecca Black."

Assim que os pobres rapazes subiram ao palco foi o frenezim total, e então quando se colocaram em posição e a música começou a tocar, foi a risada total, sinceramente parecia que não poderiam ter escolhido coreografia mais embaraçosa naquele momento.

No entanto, e tendo em conta que os dois protagonistas já se encontravam bastante bêbedos estes nem se pareciam estar a importar muito que de momento fossem motivo da chacota geral. Pelo menos, por hoje.

A música lá chegou ao fim e os artistas foram ovacionados com uma multidão em plenos berros, sendo que Bryan tirou a sua máscara de Teddy Krouger vitoriosamente, fazendo em seguida uma demorada vénia.

Em seguida, Kakashi começou de novo a passar uma música mexida, deixando cair uma piada ou outra acerca da performance dos dois aspirantes a bailarinos.

* * *

Gabriella dançava agora com Karin, as duas raparigas mexendo-se ao som da música enquanto eram observadas e rodeadas por vários rapazes sequiosos por uma boa vista.

Contudo, e de repente eis que Gabriella encontrou dois alvos muito apetecíveis. Por um lado, e perto do bar estava o Gaara delícia que conversava com aquela rapariga de cabelos brancos, rapariga a qual o Uchiha mais novo costumava gravitar à volta. Que pena que ele não tenha seguido os passos do irmão, aos olhos de Gabbe, Sasuke poderia ser considerado ainda mais atraente que Itachi, se havia algo que os dois tinham em comum, contudo era aquela aura de despreocupação e frieza que pareciam emitir.

Por outro lado acabou por avistar Deidara que dançava agarrado àquela cabrinha loira. Um sorriso malicioso esticou-se na fac perfeitamente maquilhada de Gabbe. Visitaria o último primeiro, Gaara poderia esperar. Assim pegou na sua bebida e piscando o olho a Karin seguiu rumo ao casalinho maravilha. Gabbe detectou facilmente que tinha sido vista por Deidara há muito tempo mas que este fazia o máximo para disfarçar esse facto.

No entanto, o casal teve mesmo de se separar quando Gabriella aclarou a garganta.

"O que é que tu queres?" Ashleigh perguntou num sibilo.

Gabriella sorri-lhe de forma amistosa.

"Nada de especial querida. Vim apenas dizer olá!" E com isto apontou para as colunas enquanto começava a dançar de forma algo escandalosa e descontrolada evadindo assim o espaço pessoal de Ashleigh e de Deidara que parecia visivelmente incomodado com o facto de o corpo de Gabbe se encontrar tão próximo do seu.

"Gabbe, estás-te a ridicularizar." Este disse-lhe agarrando-lhe nos ombros e parando-a.

Esta rolou os olhos e riu-se. "Estou? Bolas, parece-me que já bebi demais!" E com isto fez beicinho inclinando o braço que tinha o copo para trás e cambaleando propositadamente de forma a entornar a bebida mesmo para cima dos sapatos de Ash.

Esta fez um som de verdadeiro ultrage. "Como é que te atreves, sua cabra?"

Gabbe inclinou os olhos. "Peço imensa desculpa, não sei o que me deu. Ah é o Sasori que eu ali vejo! Sasori, querido vem dançar comigo!" E com isto desapareceu sendo engolida pela multidão indo em direcção ao ruivo.

"Deidara tu viste isto? Ela tem alguma espécie de desequílibrio mental." Ashleigh queixou-se, fazendo-se de inocente sendo que por dentro estava a morrer para ir pegar no barril de cerveja que estava no balcão do bar e despejá-lo pela cabeça abaixo daquela sanguessuga.

Mas Deidara já nem dizia nada. "Eu vou atrás dela." Disse por fim, desaparecendo também e deixando Ashleigh no meio da pista de dança, pronta para assassinar alguém.

"Ash?" Perguntou um voz vinda de trás. Esta voltou-se rapidamente, pronta para mandar quem quer que fosse para o quinto dos infernos, mas, como tinha os pés molhados, escorregou e cairia caso braços fortes não a tivessem apanhado. "Estás bem?"

Tratava-se de Naruto, a sua face dividida entre o divertimento e a apreensão. "Alguém entornou bebida nos meus sapatos." Esta acabou por dizer, cruzando os braços em pose de birra.

Naruto riu e imediatamente a pegou nos braços. Ash manifestou-se de imediato ao ver a atenção que estavam a atrair.

"O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer?" Esta perguntou-lhe exasperada.

Naruto rolou os olhos. "A tirar-te daqui. Duvido que consigas andar nesse estado." E com isto começou a andar ignorando completamente as queixas dos outros dançantes.

Ahsleigh suspirou e deixou-se levar. Aquele idiota com a mania de ser o seu cavaleiro com a armadura brilhante. Ele era um idiota completo, ele devia salvar a princesa e não a bruxa má.

* * *

Bryan estava um tanto ou quanto fulo. Para além das tristes figuras que tinha feito, agora ainda tinha que levar com esta loira idiota a gozar com ele.

"Sinceramente Bryan acho que não devias investir numa carreira a solo." Foi o que esta lhe tinha dito. Pois bem, Ino não sabia com quem se estava a meter.

Assim, foi com passos decididos que foi até Ranzou e lhe agarrou num braço, procedendo em seguida a arrastá-lo até um local menos barulhento. Em seguida voltou e fitou-o com os seus olhos cheios de veios de sangue.

Ranzou engoliu em seco vendo o ar desvairado do amigo. "Bryan?" Perguntou a medo.

"Ranzou." O outro disse simplesmente.

"Há alguma razão em particular para me teres arrastado para aqui?" Ran tornou a perguntar.

"Há." Bryan disse e fez de novo uma pausa. Ran ia voltar a falar, mas Bryan lembrou-se de intervir. "Queres ajudar o Benjy?"

"Ajudar, em quê?" Ran perguntou e Bryan rolou os olhos.

"Com a Karin como é óbvio!" Este disse. "É tão óbvio que eles gostam um do outro mas nenhum dá o braço a torcer, portanto, nós temos de intervir."

"Nós?" Ran perguntou. "Assim como vocês estão supostamente a tentar ajudar-me? Sabem que mais, vocês deviam era estar todos quietos, porque sejamos sinceros onde quer que vocês metam a mão irá dar merda."

Bryan olhou para o moreno. Ele até que tinha razão.

Mas agora não importava. "Mas isto vai resultar Ran! Sabes do que é que o Bryan precisa de 'Tough Love'!"

Ran olhou par a Bryan como se lhe tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. "Como o programda MTV? Meu, tu estás bêbedo."

"Sim! Como o programa da MTV! Eles têm de aprender a mal, ou então não aprendem. E sim, estou bêbedo, não dá para ver nos olhos?" Este disse, parecendo ligeiramente bipolar.

"Okay, onde é que eu entro no meio dessa história toda?" Ran perguntou já desesperdo por encurtar aquela conversa o mais possível.

"Simples. A Karin anda agora a sair contigo. Só tens que te fingir interessado nela e o Benjy ficará com ciúmes e BAM! Declara-se!" Este disse sendo que Ran deu um salto na parte do 'BAM'.

"Tu estás louco, eu não vou dizer à louca da Karin que posso estar interessado nela! Ela pegava logo em algema e amarrava-me à cama!" Ran disse verdadeiramente aterrorizado.

"Ran, pensa pelo lado positivo, como seria tudo uma farsa, seria mais fácil para ti interagires com ela. Vai-se a ver os gajos pensam que estás curado e que conseguiste finalmente arranjar coragem para falar com miúdas de forma normal e não retardada como costumas falar e largam-te!" Bryan defendeu qual tese de doutoramento. "Não pode falhar!"

Ran olhou para Chelsea pelo canto do olho, será que devia pedir ajuda? Mas por outro lado, talvez Bryan tivesse razão, se estivesse apenas a fingir com certeza não ficaria tão nervoso. E tudo por amigo, certo? "Okay, eu faço-o."

Bryan piscou antes de dar um abraço atabalhoado ao amigo. "Tu és um espectáculo! És lindo miúdo e tu sabes disso!" E com isto largou Ran indo a cambalear para fora dali.

Oh bem, aquilo ensinaria Ino a não se meter com o seu orgulho ferido.

* * *

Johan encontrava-se agora a dançar com Sai os dois completamente imersos no ritmo da música enquanto deixavam os deuses do house possuí-los. Isto é, até que uma pobre alma foi contra eles.

O loiro estava já pronto para axingalhar o desgraçado de todas as formas eissiveís, até que reparou que se tratava de Mouki.

"Mouki, o que raio andas aqui a fazer?" Johan perguntou, trocando um olhar rápido com Sai.

Mouki mordeu o lábio. "A Sakura parecia tão simpática, ela até me convenceu a vir até aqui, mas agora, ela está meio tresloucada. Não sabia que alguém podia ter tanta força…" Este queixou-se.

Johan suspirou e olhou para a multidão rapidamente avistando um mini-furacão rosa que por ali andava. "Já deve ter bebido pouco, deve…" Este disse para consigo.

Oh bem, ele tinha de ajudar o pobre do rapaz, ali ia ele Johan, pai de todos, ao resgate.

* * *

Neji olhou de soslaio para Sasuke que se encontrava perto do bar a falar com o seu irmão, sinceramente ainda não tinha perdoado aqueles três: Gaara, Sasuke e Naruto, por aquilo que tinham feito à sua prima. Shikamaru ainda tinha defesa visto que fora praticamente arrastado para aquilo mas quanto aos outros, não havia a mínima desculpa possível.

"Parece que vão começar a cantar karoke outra vez." Maxine disse olhando para os lados, apenas para franzir o cenho em consternação.

"O que foi agora Maxine?" Marinna perguntou mas a loira nem respondeu, limitou-se a ajeitar o vestido curto que hoje trazia e a olhar para o palco. Nesse momento, subiam para lá Alice acompanhada de Hidan, prontos para cantar a "Living on a Prayer" dos Bon Jovi, Maxine teria que conceder que era uma música algo complicada de interpretar.

"Ah, é o Hidan…" Ten disse com ar enigmático e Maxine rolou os olhos.

"Canta pessimamente." A loira disse com finalidade.

"Sempre podes mostrar-lhe que ele não vale nada, basta ires cantar." Marinna encorajou mas a loira abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Nem pensar! Tenho medo do palco… Já basta… Enfim, já basta a canção que vou interpretar no espectáculo de Natal."

"Vais cantar?" Marinna, Ten e Neji perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, a Kurenai convenceu-me, eu vou cantar, o Mouki irá tocar piano e aquela ali, a Amaya," e com isto apontou para a rapariga de cabelos negros que aplaudia Alice e Hidan, "vai fazer uma espécie de dança contemporânea."

"Interessante…" Neji disse. "Estou a ver que este espectáculo de Natal possa vir a ser ainda melhor que o último."

Marinna olhou para Neji com interesse. "Como é que foi o último?"

"Bem houve desfile de mães-natal, o que agradou imensamente os rapazes, dança, stand-up comedy, professores bêbedos, enfim, de tudo um pouco." Este replicou ao mesmo tempo que Alice e Hidan saiam do palco sendo bastante aplaudidos.

Contudo e eis o espanto da mesa, quando Lee se levanta, ele que tinha estado tão silencioso e se dirige para o palco.

"O que é que ele vai fazer agora…" Neji queixou-se cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos.

E eis que de repente começa a tocar a música "In for the Kill" da La Roux e eis que Lee começa a fazer uma dança estranha onde este se abanava incrivelmente, com passos dos anos 80 e rastejava pelo chão.

A reacção do público foi toda ela muito variada mas encontrava-se entre os pólos da diversão e da estupefacção. O que raio era aquilo? Oh bem, que se dane.

Assim e eis que de repente, metade do pessoal presente no bar vai para o palco, começando também eles uma dança meio amalucada e sem nexo, de quem já está demasiado bêbedo para se preocupar.

Itachi observou a cena com divertimento, vendo Sasori a ser carregado em ombros por Kakuzu e Kisame, os dois debaixo a andar de forma bastante precária. O Uchiha mais velho olhou de relance para o relógio: 6h da manhã.

Já estava mais que na hora.

* * *

Cá fora, à entrada do bar, o ambiente não estava assim tão animado.

"Gabbe pára aí imediatamente." Deidara ordenou.

A morena voltou-se, um sorriso cínico na face. "O que é que se passa, Dei? Não devias estar com a tua estrela de Hollywood?"

Deidara avançou e agarrou-a por um braço. "O que é que tu queres? Pensei que já tinhas alcançado aquilo que querias, pelo que me consta já tiveste o Uchiha, não te devias sentir realizada agora?"

O sorriso de Gabbe desvaneceu-se. "Falas de mim como se eu fosse uma rameira que apenas quer dormir com toda a gente. E sim, estou muito contente."

"A sério? Estás contente? Ninguém diria, estás a fazer um trabalho incrível a disfarçá-lo. Enfim, eu só aqui vim para te dizer algo que já devia ter dito há muito tempo. Aquilo que nós tínhamos Gabriella, já acabou. Há muito tempo. Portanto, vai à tua vida que eu sigo com a minha, okay?" O loiro disse com dureza.

Gabbe libertou o braço do aperto de Deidara. "Pfft. Nós nunca tivemos nada Deidara. Tu gostavas de mim, e enfim, ficas-te cheio de esperanças, como o verdadeiro idiota que és. Não há nada para acabar."

"Se é esse o caso, porque é que andas sempre atrás de mim, Gabbe? Cresce e aparece, já é tempo de perceberes quem nem toda a gente é como os teus paizinhos que correm atrás de ti à mínima ameaça." E com isto Deidara sorriu, apenas para virar a cara depois de levar um estalo, cortesia de Gabbe.

"Não voltes a falar dos meus pais. Tu não sabes nada da minha família. E quanto ao facto de eu andar atrás de ti, meu caro, não sejas tão arrogante, é a cabeça da tua amiga loira oxigenada que eu quero numa bandeja de prata, se bem que a tua ao lado também faria um belo arranjo." E com isto a morena bufou e voltou costas entrando no seu carro.

Deidara abanou a cabeça. Aquilo tinha custado, mas pelo menos, sabia que ela se manteria afastada durante um bocado. Talvez até ao Natal se tivesse sorte, ele precisava de espaço e de algum tempo sem Gabbe, apenas esperava que com aquilo tudo ele tivesse conseguido alguma coisa.

Assim, este voltou para dentro, não sabendo que a conversa tinha sido ouvida por Ashleigh.

"Com que então a Gabriella não gosta que falem na família… Está na hora de ir tirar alguns esqueletos do armário…" Esta disse sorrindo.

* * *

Sete da manhã. O sol raiava já e os estudantes começavam agora a sair do bar/discoteca para ir até ao campus.

Oliver piscou os olhos várias vezes ao encarar com a luz do sol. "Se isto se mantiver durante muito tempo, vou virar toupeira." Este queixou-se.

Amaya, ao seu lado espreguiçou-se e bocejou sem o mínimo de cortesia. "Ressaca, preciso de comprimidos, preciso de cama, preciso de carro… Carro, carro, carro, carro, carro…" Esta começou a dizer incoerentemente.

"Precisas de boleia?" Itachi perguntou sorrindo levemente.

Amaya piscou os olhos algumas vezes. "Prefiro ir a pé."

"Amaya! Sê racional, doem-me as pernas…" Oliver queixou-se.

"Olha o pobre do teu amigo… E eu tenho dois lugares livres no carro." O Uchiha mais velho disse.

Amaya olhou para ele com desconfiança. "Oliver, ele deve querer-nos raptar, porque outra razão estaria a ser tão simpático?"

"Não sei e estou-me a cagar. Até me pode raptar, desde que não tenha de andar." Oliver disse com finalidade e começou a puxar a amiga que a muito custo acabou por entrar no carro de Itachi.

Por outro lado, Alice ia agora de mota com Hidan, esta agarrada ao amigo como se receasse pela própria vida. Enfim, digamos que Hidan gostava bastante de acelerar, e este já tinha bebido um copo ou dois pelo que o melhor seria irem muito, _muito_ devagar. Com um pouco de sorte não cairiam para dentro de nenhuma valeta.

Por fim, Kiba dava boleia aos seus colegas de quarto, sendo que tanto Benjy como Bryan se encontravam praticamente desmaiados um em cima do outro no banco de trás do carro.

Mal sabia o pobre Benjy a armadilha que Bryan lhe tinha preparado sem sequer se aperceber.

Ran por seu lado dava agora boleia a Karin que se encontrava agora agradavelmente surpreendida com a vivacidade recém descoberta do rapaz.

Ino já por seu lado não se encontrava muito contente.

E assim foi, mais uma sexta-feira.

* * *

_A dança sexy do Lee encontra-se neste link (tirar os parênteses):_

_http:(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=3UC0Y9Y8x-c _

_A dança embaraçosa do Benjy e do Bryan encontra-se neste link (tirar os parênteses):_

http:(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=gaBzethc47g&feature=related

(ver a partir do minuto 0:43)

_Músicas do Capítulo:_

_Hello - Martin Solveig ft Drogonete_

_Living on a Prayer - Bon Jovi (Música que o Hidan e a Alice estavam a cantar)_

_Músicas da discoteca:  
_

_Give Me Everything tonight - Pitbull ft Ne-yo ft Nayer ft Afrojack_

_One - Sweedish house mafia_

_Like a G6 - Far East Movement  
_


	16. I'm ready to go

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem mas a história SIM_. _Por favor não copiem o meu trabalho._

* * *

_**Reminiscências**_

14º Capítulo: I'm ready to go

Aquele era o último dia antes das férias de Natal, ou seja, aquele era o dia do muito aguardado espectáculo de Natal, sendo que uns se encontravam extremamente excitados com o acontecimento enquanto que por outro lado, aquele que iriam actuar, encontravam-se apenas nervosos. Mas enfim, o espectáculo era tradição da escola e era feito de alunos para alunos, pelo que, quer quisessem quer não teriam de o fazer. Isso ou sujeitavam-se à ira da coordenadora do espectáculo, que neste caso se tratava de Konan.

"Vá lá seus idiotas, levantem a porcaria das grinaldas mais alto! O espectáculo começa dentro de duas horas ainda temos mais de metade do palco incompleto!" Esta berrou dando inclusive um pontapé em Hidan que se encontrava a tentar içar a pesada grinalda composta por os mais variados materiais.

"Mas que merda é que isto leva? Diamantes? E foda-se Konan, cuidado com o corpo, ele vai estar em exibição mais tarde!" O rapaz de cabelos cinza respondeu fazendo com que Konan rolasse os olhos e continuasse para ir berrar com mais alguém.

Sim, sem dúvida o ambiente era _muito_ natalício.

Mas também era Konan, a rainha do gelo e amante do presidente da associação de estudantes que estava no comando.

"Konan, mas o que é isto? Mais vale mandares-me nua…" Alice rabujou enquanto olhava para o mini-vestido vermelho que tinha nas mãos, e que de natalício só tinha a cor porque de resto, nada mais se podia associar.

Konan rolou os olhos de novo. "Temos de manter as pessoas entretidas." Esta explicou e Alice olhou para ela indignada. Aquela mulher tinha ainda menos escrúpulos do que ela.

"Talvez devesse ser a Gabriella a apresentar ou talvez a Ashleigh…" Esta comentou secamente, contudo, ao ver o olhar mortal de Konan esta sossegou.

"Essas duas megeras não participarão no evento, apenas estragariam isto tudo com os seus caprichos." A mulher de cabelo azul respondeu, agora que pensava bem, aquelas duas até que ficariam bem contentes por participar. Também, é muito melhor assistir a um espectáculo do que fazer parte dele, tem-se muito menos trabalho.

* * *

Sasuke olhou para as decorações natalícias de sobrolho levantado, o Natal nunca importara muito para ele. Primeiramente porque não era cristão e em segundo lugar porque lhe parecia apenas uma desculpa inventada pelo universo capitalista para gastar dinheiro. Enfim, ele tinha de dar crédito à pessoa que tinha feito do Natal o evento comercial que era: a utilização das prendas para as criancinhas tinha sido genial. Elas eram o grande tendão de Aquiles da sociedade desenvolvida.

O moreno foi retirado das suas divagações por um ligeiro toque no seu ombro. Voltando-se Sasuke deu de caras com Marinna.

"Eu acho que começámos de forma errada." Esta disse-lhe. "E hoje, como é Natal e eu sou uma pessoa religiosa, quero aproveitar esta ocasião para termos um começo novo."

Sasuke olhou para a rapariga com um ligeiro ar de desconfiança. Contudo, e após pensar melhor acabou por lhe apertar a mão. A face de Marinna iluminou-se com um sorriso. "Olá, o meu nome é Marinna. Qual é o teu?"

Sasuke deixou escapar um sorriso. Bem, não um sorriso exactamente mas um dos seus cantos da boca subiu dando uma espécie de sorriso torto que era quase o máximo que se poderia obter vindo de um espécime da família Uchiha. "O meu nome é Sasuke. Ouvi dizer que temos uma aula em comum."

"Oh sim, mas claro, como me poderia esquecer? Afinal, Anko Mitarashi é uma professora excepcional." E com isto a morena piscou-lhe o olho e apontou com a cabeça para o palco onde a sua louca professora de Química andava a rodopiar em volta de Kakashi e de Azuma, envergando um fato de mãe natal e umas antenas.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça ao ver aquele espectáculo. Oh bem, era Natal, e numa época dada a tantos excessos como aquela, tudo poderia acontecer.

* * *

Finalmente, às nove horas as pessoas começaram a entrar no auditório decorado nos tons tradicionais de verde e vermelho e coberto de bolas, estrelas e algum azevinho colocado em sítios estratégicos. Finalmente ia ser dado início ao espectáculo que basicamente tinha sido coordenado em cima do joelho entre aulas e horas vagas.

O espectáculo abriu com um coro a cantar músicas de Natal e com alguns bailarinos a dançar, sendo que em seguida todo o palco escureceu sendo que apenas havia uma luz ao fundo, assim e vindo do nada, eis que vem o carrinho de golfe de Alice e Sasori, este pintado de vermelho e inteiramente decorado, sendo que de lá dentro saem Alice, vestida no seu microvestido vermelho e Hidan que apenas tinha umas calças felpudas com patas, um nariz vermelho e umas antenas. Imediatamente os estudantes começaram a fazer barulho.

"Muito boa noite, Konoha College! Espero que estejam preparados para ter uma noite fantástica, pois afinal de contas, é Natal!" Alice anunciou sorrindo e todos aplaudiram. "Assim, preparámos-vos uma cerimónia fantástica onde os vossos colegas se irão humilhar para o resto das vidas… Sim, porque isto está a ser gravado." A morena prosseguiu.

"O que é que interessa? Esqueceremos tudo depois, quando estivermos a beber os licores…" Hidan comentou num tom desinteressado e alguns riram-se.

"Tsk, tsk, Hidan és sempre o mesmo… Bom, mas passemos aos agradecimentos, queríamos agradecer desde já à nossa coordenadora, Konan, ao corpo estudantil que ajudou na preparação do espectáculo, ao corpo docente e claro ao nosso queridíssimo director, ao qual desde já lhe digo que sei da aposta que fez com o Professor Orochimaru acerca do meu carro e que desde já perdeu. Portanto deixe de ser careta e pague o que deve!" Alice disse e vários alunos riram-se de novo sendo que o director tinha uma expressão indignada enquanto sacava da carteira.

Mas como é que ela sabia daquilo tudo?

"Bom, e sem mais delongas aqui fica um grupo musical apenas para vocês minhas senhoras, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame e Tobi!"

E assim, num mar de gritos, como se os Jonas Brothers estivessem a entrar, os quatro artistas foram recebidas, sendo que Deidara e Sasori tocavam guitarra, Tobi tocava baixo e Kisame estava na bateria.

Alice rolou os olhos ao ouvir toda aquela comoção. Sinceramente.

* * *

Sasori estava já habituado a enfrentar a multidão pelo que rapidamente deu um dos seus sorrisos mais charmosos e começou a cantar.

_Stop!  
The train is riding  
Down to the station where you lived  
When we were school kids_

_Hey!_  
_The rails are caught now_  
_And I am falling down_  
_Fools in a spiral_  
_Round this town of steam_

_My Body tells me no!_  
_But I won't quit_  
_I want more, I want more_  
_My Body tells me no!_  
_But I won't quit_  
_I want more, I want more_

_Stop_  
_The train is riding_  
_Down to the station where I lived_  
_When I was a cool kid_

De imediato toda a multidão já os aplaudia e Sasori então passou a descer as escadas qual super star, passando por todos e pavoneando-se um pouco.

_Hey!  
Is it my fault that  
The fallen embers burn  
Down in a spiral  
Round your crown of thieves_

_My Body tells me no!_  
_But I won't quit_  
_I want more, I want more_  
_My Body tells me no!_  
_But I won't quit_  
_I want more, I want more_  
_And it rides out of town_

E em seguida o ruivo deixou apenas que o público cantasse, visto que estes pareciam bastante contentes em participar.

_Oh, it's my road (x^)  
And  
it's my war (X2)  
His eyes are open  
It's my war (X2)  
His eyes are open (X2)_

E por fim, o artista lá voltou a pegar na música sendo que pelo canto do olho já tinha topado por ali uma caloira bem jeitosa com a qual iria celebrar o Natal.

_My Body tells me no!  
But I won't quit  
I want more, I want more  
My Body tells me no!  
But I won't quit  
I want more, I want more  
And it rides out of town_

* * *

Por detrás do palco contudo, as coisas estavam bem mais caóticas. Amaya andava por ali de uma lado para outro, completamente em estado zen e cantando mantras e palavras budistas para se concentrar, Mouki por seu lado estava ali sentado sozinho esfregando as mãos uma na outra de forma nervosa enquanto Alice se sentava ao lado dele para de alguma forma o acalmar.

Contudo, quem se encontrava em pior estado era a sempre calma Maxine que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer segundo.

"Ei Maxine, vem aqui se faz favor!" Bryan disse à rapariga do lugar onde ele e Hidan se encontravam encostados. Este apenas lá estava para fins técnicos pois Bryan simplesmente recusava a humilhar-se em frente de todo o corpo estudantil e enfim, era demasiado trabalho para ele de qualquer forma.

Maxine lá se aproximou dando passadas rápidas fazendo o seu vestido negro esvoaçar. No entanto, quando esta chegou ao pé dos dois rapazes Bryan de repente afastou-se e com um sorriso muito cínico limitou-se a apontar para o tecto onde estava um inocente pedaço de azevinho.

"Ah, nem pensar meu!" Hidan queixou-se.

"Sabes a lenda Hidan, isso são sete anos de azar… Mas a verdade, é que são sete anos de péssimo sexo se não beijares a pessoa ao teu lado." Bryan disse com a maior cara de pau possível.

"Pft, eu não acredito nessas tretas." Maxine disse bufando. "Para além disso Bryan, és muito idiota em me chamares aqui só para isto. Não vês que tenho coisas melhores para fazer?" Esta quase berrou e abanou a cabeça fazendo os seus cabelos loiros balançarem e começou a afastar-se com passos largos.

Bryan e Hidan trocaram um olhar de incredulidade.

"Sabes que faz bem ao stress, certo?" Bryan ainda lhe disse, sendo que a rapariga de repente se voltou para olhar para eles, os seus olhos arregalados.

"Faz?" Perguntou meio a medo.

"Sim, beijar alguém é óptimo e alivia logo o stress!" Bryan disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Oh, por amor de Jashin, tu sabes que isto é mentira Maxine!" Hidan queixou-se, mas a rapariga já avançava para ele os seus olhos com um brilho destemido neles. _Oh merda._

E de repente ela caiu-lhe de cima, muito literalmente, porque ela veio com tanta força na sua direcção que o rapaz acabou por embater na parede, sendo que procedeu a beijá-lo algo furiosamente e com muita frustração. E bem, Hidan era um homem certo? Pois bem, que fosse, ele até a modos que tinha medo dos sete anos de mau sexo…

Quem observou aquilo tudo e ainda teve tempo de tirar uma fotografia foi Bryan que mais não podia fazer senão enviar o achado a Benjy com a mensagem 'O presente de Nata do Rudofo.'

Maxine finalmente afastou-se olhando para Hidan com alguma suspeita, este apenas olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

De repente, a loira virou a cabeça para Bryan. "Funciona!" Esta disse com o sorriso maior do mundo e para grande espanto dos dois rapazes, virou-se de novo para Hidan voltando a beijá-lo de novo com bastante convicção.

Passados alguns minutos Maxine, afastou-se de vez parecendo satisfeita. "Daqui a cerca de meia hora é bom que estejas perto de mim. É mesmo antes de actuar e preciso de aliviar o stress." E com isto foi-se embora.

"Meu, agradece-me, parece-me que hoje vais ter sorte graças a mim." Bryan comentou casualmente.

"Porque é que me parece que estou a ser usado?" Hidan perguntou mais para consigo do que outra coisa.

"Who cares?" Bryan disse em inglês e também ele se afastou.

* * *

Karin andava ali de um lado para o outro sem entender muito bem o que raio andava a fazer. Enfim, era um dos problemas em ser uma das poucas jornalistas que realmente se importava em fazer o seu trabalho como deve ser. A ruiva bufou claramente descontente.

No palco de momento estava a acontecer uma espécie de teatro qualquer e sinceramente ela não estava muito focada nisso, em vez disso, os seus olhos deambularam até aos lugares onde Gabriella e Sophie se encontravam sentadas, as duas conversando tranquilamente. Oh bem, talvez hoje não existissem problemas, afinal era Natal.

Karin sorriu com aquele pensamento parvo. E o que é que isso importava?

De repente foi retirada dos seus pensamentos por uma mão larga que lhe tocou ao de leve no ombro. Karin voltou-se pensado encontrar Benjy ou um dos do bando da Akatsuki mas em vez disso era Ran que ali estava dando-lhe um meio sorriso tímido.

Karin pestanejou várias vezes. Se calhar o pai Natal até existia…

"Pareces aborrecida." Ran comentou casualmente. Karin deu de ombros, ela até que precisava de companhia.

"Nem tu sabes o quanto… Ainda por cima porque tenho de tirar fotos e notas ao mesmo tempo." Esta disse-lhe, a frustração claramente evidente na sua voz.

"Eu posso-te ajudar. Dá-me a câmara, não sou nenhum profissional mas devo conseguir tirar alguma sem estar tudo desfocado." Ran disse-lhe e Karin, agradavelmente surpresa, lá lhe deu a máquina para as mãos.

Ran sorriu para consigo próprio, o conselho de Bryan até que parecia estar a dar resultado.

* * *

Quem tinha observado aquilo tudo e não se encontrava nada contente era Benjy. Quer dizer, agora que finalmente tinha decidido tentar começar algo com Karin, o Ran tinha decidido que já bastava de ser tímido e começar a falar.

Mas o que era aquilo? O karma? O que é que ele tinha feito de mal para que aquilo lhe estivesse a acontecer?

Benjy voltou-se a sentar, resignado na cadeira, aquele não era o seu dia de sorte.

* * *

Em seguida, era a vez de Maxine ir cantar. A rapariga, depois de mais um sessão terapêutica com Hidan até que se encontrava mais calma mas enfim, era muita gente sentada naquele auditório!

Mas enfim, o que tem de ser tem muita força e por isso Maxine, Mouki e Amaya lá acabaram por subir ao palco, cada um na sua posição, enquanto que as luzes iam diminuindo até que o único foco de luz incidia directamente sobre o palco.

Em seguida, e com as primeiras notas tocadas por Mouki no piano, Maxine começou a cantar, na sua voz melodiosa e vibrante. Por sua vez, Amaya começou a dançar, as suas vestes vaporosas em tons negros e cinzentos dando movimento a toda a actuação.

_"I heard that your settled down._

_That you found a girl and your married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over."_

A primeira ronda de aplausos fez-se ouvir, sendo que todos se encontravam maravilhados com a grandiose voz de Maxine. Sendo que em seguida e depois daquela pequena pausa a audiência voltou a ficar silenciosa.

_"Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remember you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead yeah._

_You'd know how the time flies._

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summery haze._

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over yet._

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remember you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" yay._

_Nothing compares no worries or cares._

_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remembered you said:-_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remembered you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead yay yeh yeah_

Quando Maxine finalmente acabou de cantar, a audiência aplaudiu longamente, sendo que Maxine sorriu e retirou-se, sendo que os outros participantes fizeram o mesmo.

Quando esta chegou cá atrás, contudo, esta deixou-se cair no sofá, completamente exausta.

"Nunca mais volto a fazer isto." Maxine anunciou. "Onde é que está o Hindan?"

"Para que é que precisas dele? Agora já não estás stressada…" Amaya disse com um sorriso trocista.

Maxine cruzou os braços, claramente chateada. "Hmph."

* * *

Desta vez era Gabriella e Alice que se encontravam no palco. Gabbe estava a usar um vestido preto bastante revelador que de natalício tinha apenas um pequeno enfeite com azevinho, no decote. Aquilo tinha sido o mínimo que Konan tinha arranjado para ela fazer sem que houvesse escândalo, e, visto que Gabriella sempre gostara de dar nas vistas, não se tinha importado minimamente em apresentar a última parte do espectáculo.

"Boa noite a todos. Espero que se tenham divertido. Agora, iremos à minha parte preferida do espectáculo: a entrega dos prémios para os melhores nas várias categorias." De seguida ouviu-se um forte aplauso e até alguns assobios, que pelo canto do olho, Gabbe percebeu terem vindo dos lados dos amigos de Itachi. Os seus olhos azuis, contudo, tentaram no entanto encontrar uma cabeça vermelha familiar no meio daquela multidão. Não demorou muito a encontrá-la. Gaara estava sentado entre Sasuke e o seu irmão Kankuro, comentando algo com este último. Gabriella deu um pequeno sorriso imperceptível.

"E as categorias são: professor mais desportivo, professor mais aplicado, rapaz mais sexy e rapariga mais sexy…" Alice teve de parar nesse momento pois o barulho dos assobios não a deixavam prosseguir. "Rapariga mais simpática e rapaz mais simpático, rei do campus e a sua respectiva rainha… e por fim, casal mais _in_." A morena teve de se conter para não rolar os olhos. E que tal uma categoria com rapariga mais inteligente? Ou rapariga que por acaso conseguiu construir um carro de golfe super espectacular? Mas enfim, aqueles prémios eram a tradição da escola, uma tradição bastante _estúpida_ na sua opinião, mas Pein e Konan não queriam alterar aquilo com medo de represálias.

Alice voltou a aclarear a garganta. "E o prémio para Professor mais desportivo, vai para…" Sinceramente ela nem precisava de ler o papel, era tão óbvio quanto isso. "Kakashi Hatake." A sala explodiu com aplausos e o Professor/DJ lá veio até ao palco receber o prémio, sendo que apenas coçou a cabeça e voltou para o lugar. Sim, ele era desportivo até esse ponto.

Gabriella retomou a narrativa a partir daquele ponto. "Continuando, o prémio para professor mais aplicado vai para…" Gabbe abriu o maldito envelope vermelho apenas para ter de disfarçar o seu óbvio desagrado. "… Maito Gai."

Amaya do local onde estava sentada não podia estar mais de acordo com aquele prémio. O homem lá se levantou, desta vez estava a usar um fato todo em tons verdes, sendo que Lee se levantou para aplaudir o seu mais querido Professor, só parando quando Chelsea lhe colocou uma mão no braço.

Gai foi basicamente a correr até ao palco, fez um discurso comovente, chorou um bocadinho e por fim lá se foi embora.

Gabriella sorriu de canto quando anunciou a próxima categoria. "Eis um dos prémios mais aguardados desta noite! O prémio para rapaz mais sexy vai para…" Gabbe abriu o envelope lentamente.

_Sasori no Danna. _

"Gaara no Sabaku!" O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, assim como a maioria da sala, mas enfim, assim que uma alma se lembrou de aplaudir as outras fizeram o mesmo. Gaara acabou por ir receber o prémio, com algum encorajamento proveniente de Sasuke e de Naruto.

"Umm…" Este disse olhando para o prémio e sem saber bem o que dizer. "Obrigado?" E com isto deu um meio sorriso divertido que colocou metade da população feminina a suspirar e foi-se embora.

"Digam lá se ele não é tão enloquente…?" Alice disse. Esta de momento estava a receber olhares mortais provenientes tanto de Konan como de Sasori, como se ela é que tivesse culpa que Gabriella tivesse de repente decidido aprontar das suas. O olhar da morena cruzou-se com o de Shikamaru no meio da multidão e imediatamente uma palavra soou na sua cabeça.

Problemático…

"Continuando, quem será a comparsa do vencedor anterior?" Esta introduziu passando a abrir o envelope. "E o prémio para rapariga mais sexy vai para… Gabriella Ávila Bertolli." Imediatamente tudo clicou na mente das várias pessoas que sabiam quem devia ter ganho o prémio anterior. Era suposto que os dois vencedores deste prémio tivessem que se beijar debaixo do azevinho nessa mesma noite.

Alice suspirou. Konan tinha razão. Alguém como Gabriella simplesmente não podia ser confiado.

Gabbe agradeceu profusamente.

Os próximos dois prémios foram ganhos sem grandes surpresas, Chelsea facilmente ganhou na categoria de rapariga mais simpática enquanto que Johan ganhou na categoria de mais simpático. A verdade é que o rapaz dos cabelos prateados parecia bastante frio num primeiro olhar, mas ele era de facto uma espécie de pai de todos, bastante sábio.

Também foi sem grande espanto que Itachi Uchiha ganhou o prémio para o Rei do Campus, mas este recusou-se a sair do palco dizendo que estava à espera da sua rainha, como qualquer cavalheiro faria. Alice resistiu à tentação de o atropelar com o seu carrinho de golfe. O cavalheirismo não era mais do que um rebaixamento da mulher.

"E a coroada rainha do campus é…" Alice anunciou e em seguida ficou completamente perplexa ao ler o nome. Que fosse uma princesa, mas uma rainha… "Hinata Hyuuga."

Ninguém sabia ao certo quem é que estava mais surpreso, se Hinata, se Itachi, ou até se Bryan, que parecia ter ficado pálido. A multidão contudo não parecia estar surpresa pois toda ela comemorou. Bom, Hinata tinha um ar aristocrático…

A tímida Hyuuga lá acabou por subir ao palco, fazer uma pequena vénia e tomar o braço de Itachi, este ao ver o olhar de Neji percebeu de imediato que não ia ter sorte com a rainha. Sorte a dela que o rei e a rainha não tinham nenhuma espécie de ritual.

"Por fim, aqui está a categoria pela qual todos esperavam…" Gabriella anunciou. Alice olhou em volta, a sala estava silenciosa, quase demaisado sileciosa… Passava-se ali algo de muito estranho. "O casal mais _in_ é… Sasuke e Naruto?" Gabriella disse sem perceber enquanto que a ala da Akatsuki emergiu num monte de gargalhadas.

Sasuke rolou os olhos, ele já devia estar à espera desta…

Konan parecia que ia rebentar a qualquer momento enquanto que as duas apresentadoras olhavam uma para a outra sem saber o que dizer.

Alice tentou pensar rapidamente em algo. Talvez se… De imediato esta começou a fazer sinais a Sasori para vir ao palco e para trazer uma caloira consigo. Ele queria uma oportunidade para brilhar de qualquer forma.

O problema: o idiota não percebeu e chegou ao palco de mãos a abanar.

"Sasori e a caloira?" Alice disse num sussurro.

Sasori olhou para ela surpreso. "Tu querias que eu trouxesse uma caloira? Pensei que quisesses que eu viesse sozinho."

"E que uso tu me dás sozinho?" Alice quase berrou.

"Pensei que nós fossemos preencher a parte do casal…" Este explicou com um sorriso divertido e Alice quase se colocou de joelhos e bradou aos céus.

"Pessoal, visto que o casal em questão aparentemente não é um casal… Não que tenhamos qualquer coisa contra a homossexualidade…" Esta acrescentou. Oliver olhou para ela com um sorriso incrível sendo que do nada tirou um folha de papel onde estava escrito 'GAY PRIDE', procedendo a colocá-la na testa de Amaya que o enxotou. Naruto apenas tentou esconder-se debaixo da cadeira. "Decidimos que será a nossa coordenadora e o presidente da associação de estudantes a tratar dessa parte. Pessoal, um aplauso para Pein e Konan!"

A sala não se importou muito com a troca.

* * *

Finalmente o espectáculo tinha terminado juntamente com o pequeno after party, onde todos procederam a beber até cair.

Bryan encontrava-se encostado a uma parede, com uma garrafa de licor de cereja meio bebida e estando a ver o mundo quase todo a andar à volta.

"Tu estás bem?" Uma voz melódica perguntou-lhe. O loiro voltou-se para cima apenas para dar de caras com um anjo.

"Vejam só, senão é a rainha do campus…" Este disse com um sorriso parvo enquanto moveu a mão no ar de forma atabalhoada.

Hinata rolou os olhos.

"Será que podes parar de rolar os olhos. Perde todo o efeito porque praticamente não se consegue distinguir a parte branca do resto… Ugh." Bryan disse claramente irritado. "Ora vejam, a cobra venenosa vai beijar o falso ganhador." Este disse apontando para Gabriella que de momento tinha cumprido a tradição, só que ao invés de dar o simples roçar de lábios costumeiro, tinha acabado por ter uma batalha de línguas com Gaara, que parecia estar demasiadamente bêbedo para se preocupar.

Hinata corou um pouco ao ver tal espectáculo.

"Então, pronta para ir ter com o papá e receber montes de presentes?" Bryan disse num tom venenoso.

Hinata encolheu os seus ombros delicados. "Nós não celebramos o Natal… Pelo menos, agora já não." Esta comentou apenas.

Bryan sentiu-se um pouco mal ao ouvir aquilo. Talvez ele estivesse a ser um idiota, afinal a culpa não tinha sido dela que a tinham nomeado para ser rainha e que o facto de mais pessoas repararem na Hyuuga o enervasse.

Os olhos bicolores do rapaz alargaram-se quando a garrafa de licor lhe foi tirada da mão pelas mãos pálidas de Hinata e prontamente sorvida.

"Quem inventou o Pai Natal foi a Coca-cola de qualquer forma." Esta disse-lhe num tom algo amargo. "Se pudesse passava as férias de Natal aqui."

Bryan encostou a cabeça no ombro da rapariga, cabeça essa que parecia pesar imenso. "Sabes tu não moras assim tão longe de mim. Os meus pais vão celebrar o Natal aqui no Japão. Podíamos combinar qualquer coisa, a minha família pode ser bastante fatídica quando quer ser."

Hinata olhou para ele calculativamente, aquele olhar dava calafrios ao loiro, era exactamente o olhar que Neji dava a alguém enquanto decidia se os devia arruinar ou não. "Tsk. Eu nem devia estar a falar contigo, mas já estou meio bêbeda." A morena confessou fazendo com que Bryan desse uma gargalhada fraca. "Pode ser." Hinata acabou por responder.

Bryan não sabia bem porquê, mas tinha ficado bastante contente com essa informação.

* * *

_Bah. É tudo o que tenho a dizer acerca do capítulo, para além de me ter sido extremamente difícil de escrever não ficou exactamente como eu queria, mas eu quando mexo muito nas coisas elas normalmente ficam piores, portanto, aqui está. Take it or leave it. xD_

_Estou a pensar em fazer uma espécie de mini-capítulo onde alguns personagens se podem encontrar nas férias e discutir alguns assuntos que precisam mesmo de ser discutidos. Não se importariam se no próximo capítulo apenas um grupo muito restrito de personagens fosse trazido à tona?_

_Músicas do Capítulo:_

_Ready to Go - Martin Solveig_

_My Body - Young the Giant (Cantado por Sasori)_

_Someone like you - Adele (Cantado por Maxine)_

_Fluorescent Adolescent - Artic Monkeys _

_Good Life - One Republic (Cena do Bryan e da Hinata, não sei porquê mas achei que ficaria bem)_

_É tudo por hoje, espero que tenham gostado. _

_Love, _

_ - Ed_


	17. Espírito Natalício

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não me pertence._

* * *

_**Reminiscências**_

15º Capítulo: Espírito Natalício

Estávamos em Inglaterra e, nas ruas apertadas do centro de Londres, encontravam-se agora quatro amigos sentados numa mesa pequena num canto de um pub de ar escuro que fedia a cheiro de álcool e cigarros.

"Sinceramente, não percebo nada desta porcaria do Natal. E porque raio é que a polícia não toma uma atitude quanto a isso? Um homem gordo e velho a invadir as casas das outras pessoas para dar prendas às criancinhas parece-me algo que devia preocupar e bastante a opinião pública." Oliver, o rapaz de cabelos prateados, disse isto enquanto escorropichava o seu copo de eggnov. Surpreendentemente, e contrapondo aquilo que ele havia acabado de dizer, este envergava uma camisola vermelha com vários pais Natais com decote em V, em conjunto com umas calças verdes apertadas.

"Não percebo, se não acreditas no Natal, porque raio estás vestido assim e estás aqui a celebrar?" Emily perguntou. Esta por seu lado tinha um copo de whisky quase intocado à sua frente.

Oliver encolheu os ombros. "A resposta a essas duas perguntas é a mesma. Culpa a minha família."

A rapariga de cabelos brancos rolou os olhos.

"A verdade é que tu és demasiado mariquinhas para os enfrentar. Principalmente a tua mãe." Amaya retorquiu, sendo ela a melhor amiga do rapaz de cabelos prateados, sabia exactamente, que apesar de a profissão da sua mãe era muito controversa, uma prostituta de luxo, ela ainda assim gostava de celebrar toda e qualquer tipo de ocasião em ambiente familiar.

"Pronto, ganhas-te." Oliver retorquiu não estando com energia nem disposição para entrar num argumento com a sua melhor amiga. "Ouve lá, o que é que se passa com essa aí?" Este perguntou apontando para Alice que se encontrava meio que deitada em cima da mesa do bar, olhando para o seu copo de rum com ar pensativo.

"Um dia a mais do que ontem." A morena respondeu rispidamente.

"Ui, por esse tom de voz… Deixa-me adivinhar, algo que tenha a ver com o Sasori." Oliver retorquiu. "Querida, a sério, se vocês já foram para a cama e mesmo assim continuam com essa tensão toda, não sei que mais façam."

Foi nesse momento que Alice ergueu a cabeça de repente, acabando por assustar Amaya que quase ia deixando cair o copo. Os seus olhos verdes estavam fulminantes.

"Como assim já fomos para a cama?" Esta ordenou, os seus olhos praticamente a deitar faíscas.

Oliver aclarou a garganta nervosamente. "Uh, bem toda a gente pensa que vocês já…"

"Mas é mentira." A morena comentou puxando os seus óculos para cima. "Cruzes, preferia ter sexo com um leão-marinho."

"Mas ele diz que vocês já tiveram sexo. Foi o Sasuke que me contou…" Emily disse nervosamente ao ver o ar crispado de Alice.

"Mas como é que aquele cabeça de fósforo se atreve a dizer tal coisa! Aliás como se não bastasse já ter dito ao Bryan que a ideia da coreografia foi minha, quando foi dele, ainda anda aí a espalhar aos quatro ventos que eu fui para a cama com ele. Inadmissível." E com isto pegou no seu copo de rum e bebeu de um trago só, fazendo em seguida sinal à empregada do pub, uma loira envergando um fato de mãe natal incrivelmente curto, para lhes trazer mais uma rodada.

"Alice e o Sasori estão a namorar. N-A-M-O… e vou-me calar." Amaya disse ao ver o olhar letal que a amiga lhe lançava.

"Mas continuando, esse aí vai ter o que merece mais cedo do que espera," Alice disse remexendo numa madeixa de cabelo calmamente enquanto um sorriso verdadeiramente diabólico lhe adornava a face. "Emily, tu e o Sasuke são muito próximos. Então, vais agarrar aquele pedaço de céu, rabo Uchiha ou não?"

Emily engasgou-se ao ouvir isto. De tal forma que Oliver se levantou num instante, gritando algo como "SUPER OLIVER ao resgate!", passando em seguida a abana-la de um lado para o outro enquanto as outras pessoas do bar olhavam.

Finalmente, Emily acalmou-se. "Vocês estão a alucinar." Esta disse abanando as mãos em frente da cara.

"Ele gosta de ti Em." Outra voz disse aproximando-se. Tratava-se de Chelsea que finalmente tinha chegado e se juntado ao grupo.

"Que demora Chels." Amaya queixou-se.

"Não é fácil andar pelas ruas cheias de neve em cadeira de rodas." Chelsea comentou simplesmente. "Então receberam muitos presentes?"

"Pfft, eu fartei de dar presentes a mim própria, podes ter a certeza!" Amaya disse sorrindo.

"O Natal não é suposto ser acerca dos presentes." Alice queixou-se.

"Materialismo!" Oliver disse apontando um dedo acusatório a Amaya que rolou os olhos.

"Fala aquele que recebeu a porra de um Ferrari." Esta atiçou.

"Recebeste um Ferrari?" Chelsea perguntou alarmada.

"Yup. Foi o presente da minha mãe…" Oliver disse e encolheu os ombros. "Todos podem conduzi-lo, menos a Amaya."

A rapariga de cabelos negros fez beicinho ao ouvir isto.

Alice arrepiou-se ao pensar da última vez que tinha estado num carro com Amaya, o seu pobre carrinho de golfe ainda não tinha recuperado.

"Esse Ferrari é óptimo para conseguires atenção. Talvez captes o interesse do Suigetsu." Emily sugeriu.

Os olhos de Oliver iluminaram-se. "Muito boa ideia, Em… Muito boa ideia, mesmo! Toda a gente sabe qualquer macho man que se preze adora um bom carro. E bem o Suigetsu não será excepção."

"Excepto que ele não será macho man durante muito mais tempo… Quer dizer, se tu levares a tua avante ele ficará macho man no sentido literal da palavra." Chelsea respondeu e toda a mesa desatou a rir.

* * *

Por outras bandas, outros encontros bem mais interessantes e peculiares estavam a acontecer. Bryan encontrava-se sentado perto de uns bancos junto ao local onde se encontrava ao tão famoso Big Ben. O loiro esfregava as suas pobres mãos englovadas repetidamente enquanto que por dentro se encontrava a dar chicotadas nele próprio.

Porque raio tinha ele vindo para ali? Ele e Hinata tinham combinado aquilo num momento da mais pura embriaguez e nunca mais se tinham contactado. Ela provavelmente já se tinha esquecido, demasiado preocupada com o facto de ir estar com toda a sua família perfeita. E contudo, ele continuava aqui, o seu corpo parecia simplesmente não querer cooperar e uma parte irritante da sua mente, aquela que parecia ser mais inocente e ainda não ter aprendido a crescer, continuava a afirmar que ela iria aparecer. Afinal de contas, ainda faltavam cinco minutos para a hora combinada. Mais uma vez, não tinha conseguido ficar em casa a aturar a sua própria família com a perspectiva daquele encontro na sua mente.

Ah, ele era um idiota. Á espera de uma miúda ao frio. Se Benjy o visse neste momento estaria a rebolar no chão a rir da sua cara.

Por todo o lado, havia casais e família felizes a movimentar-se, risos e sorrisos por todo lado assim como vozes de crianças. Bryan apetecia-lhe vomitar ao ver a quão ridícula era aquela situação. Parecia quase uma cena de um daqueles filmes românticos que por vezes tinha de ir assistir para conseguir levar alguma para a cama.

As badaladas que assinalavam a uma da manhã fizeram-se ouvir e Bryan suspirou. Bem ele já devia ter adivinhado.

Ia-se levantar, rabujando para consigo acerca do facto de o seu rabo estar agora incrivelmente gelado quando os seus olhos encontraram um vulto familiar, que parecia estar simplesmente parado a olhar para o céu.

O loiro piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Talvez ele estivesse enganado. Mas quanto mais olhava mais aquela pessoa lhe parecia Hinata: os seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, ela envergava uma gabardina escura e uma boina branca. Bryan aproximou-se com cautela e tocou-lhe no ombro.

Hinata estremeceu e voltou-se de repente, o seu longo cabelo acabando por acertar na face de Bryan que se queixou.

"Bryan! Que susto me pregas-te!" Esta disse, a sua mão junto ao peito, junto ao lugar onde estaria o seu coração.

Bryan deu um sorriso divertido. Aquela rapariga não conseguia ser sexy nem que lhe pagassem. Qualquer outra rapariga teria usado outro género de abordagem, teria tentado soar sob controlo e com toda a certeza nunca na vida se sobressaltaria com aquilo. Mas bem, aquela era Hinata, e ele até gostava de ser o único a ver aquele lado menos calmo dela. Parecia-lhe estar a verdadeira herdeira Hyuuga por detrás de toda aquela boa educação incutida à força.

"Peço desculpa. Não era minha intenção. Pensei que não viesses." Este comentou casualmente, enfiando as suas mãos nos bolsos, revertendo para o Bryan normal.

Hinata empalideceu. "Ah eu atrasei-me um bocadinho. Peço imensa desculpa." Esta disse num tom cordial.

Bryan franziu o sobrolho. Hinata tinha voltado ao modo Hyuuga. Não, ele definitivamente não gostava disto. "Não há problema. Então como estava a correr o serão familiar?"

Hinata deu um sorriso tímido e encolheu os ombros. "Bem suponho eu…"

Bryan deu uma gargalhada alta que fez Hinata dar um salto no sítio onde estava. Aquele rapaz era demasiado imprevisível, e por alguma razão essa característica acerca dele parecia fazer com que ela gravitasse na sua direcção. "A sério?"

Hinata corou ligeiramente. "Nem por isso. O Natal é normalmente celebrado com um jantar de gala com os associados do meu pai. Não é de todo a coisa mais divertida do mundo ouvir homens de sessenta anos meio bêbedos."

"O Neji não estava lá?" Bryan inquiriu.

"Não. Ele foi celebrar o Natal com a família da Tenten este ano." Hinata comentou. "E a minha irmã a esta hora já se foi deitar, foi por isso que vim."

Com que então aquela ratazana tinha-se safado…

"E quanto a ti?" Hinata perguntou. Bryan piscou algumas vezes.

"O quê?"

"Como estava a correr o teu serão?" Hinata perguntou algo divertida. Bryan tinha de novo a sensação que estava a ser estudado.

"Mais ou menos igual à tua suponho. Tire-se um copo de eggnog ou adicione-se dois. Por falar em beber. Queres ir tomar qualquer coisa quente? Deves estar a gelar." Bryan observou reparando que a rapariga não estava sequer a usar luvas.

Reflexivamente o loiro tirou a sua própria luva e apertou as mãos de Hinata. "Tens as mãos geladas. Porque é que não trouxeste luvas?"

"Bom, eu já estava atrasada e então esqueci-me…" Hinata admitiu, corando ao sentir o calor das mãos do rapaz.

Bryan rolou os olhos exasperadamente. Ela era demasiadamente boa pessoa para o seu próprio bem. Sem sequer olhar para ela deu-lhe as luvas para as mãos. Esperando impacientemente enquanto ela as punha atabalhoadamente e procedendo a puxá-la rua abaixo.

"Onde vamos?" Hinata perguntou sem perceber.

"Beber qualquer coisa quente, já disse. Não vás tu morrer de hipotermia." Bryan disse num tom externo e quase paternal.

Secretamente Hinata sorriu. Bryan podia ser um pouco rugoso nas arestas, mas não era de todo uma má pessoa.

* * *

No Japão, por seu lado, a história era já algo diferente, infelizmente Marinna não havia podido ir ter com a família ao Brasil tendo em conta as suas origens modestas, sendo assim era sem grande espanto que esta deambulava agora pelos caminhos empedrados da universidade me vez de estar em casa a celebrar com a sua família. Estes haviam-lhe ligado à momentos, sendo que tinha falado com todos os seus numerosos tios, tias, primos em primeiro grau até ao grau infinito, etc. Todos eles lhe tinham dito que estavam a pensar nela e que lhe tinham guardado uma fatia de bolo para quando ela voltasse. Marinna suspirou. Saberia lá ela quando voltaria, talvez só desse mesmo no final do ano lectivo, da forma como as coisas estavam…

Contudo, Marinna foi acordada dos seus pensamentos pelo barulho de alguém aproximar-se Os pêlos da sua nuca colocaram-se imediatamente em pé e esta olhou de um lado para o outro tentando em vão perceber quem se encontrava ali. Era impossível ver o que quer que fosse no meio de toda aquela penumbra.

Finalmente o vulto aproximou-se, e Marinna deu um grito agudo ao sentir uma mão pousar no seu ombro. Voltando-se deu de caras com Kiba que se ria agora como se não houvesse amanhã.

A morena levou a mão em direcção ao seu coração acelerado. "Tu queres-me matar?" Esta exigiu saber. "Pensei que fosse o Tobi que finalmente tivesse virado psicótico e tivesse vindo atrás de mim para me matar e fazer uma peruca com o meu cabelo."

Kiba contudo nem sequer conseguia pronunciar o que quer fosse pois arfava e parecia estar a ter dificuldades em parar de rir. Os olhos castanhos da morena contraíram-se.

"Não tem piada." Esta disse cruzando os braços.

A muito custo, Kiba lá tinha conseguido parar de rir durante alguns breves momentos apenas para oferecer a Marinna um dos seus sorrisos irresistíveis.

Marinna tentou não ser afectada por isto e continuou a olhar para ele com algum cepticismo. "O que é que se passa? Porque raio estás aqui?" Exigiu saber.

Kiba encolheu os ombros. "Não tinha nada para fazer em casa e sabia que estavas sozinha na véspera de Natal. E ninguém devia estar sozinho nesta altura do ano." Este explicou.

"Não me importo." Marinna disse mentindo por entre os dentes. Kiba rolou os olhos, claramente vendo a grande mentira que esta lhe estava a dizer.

"Deixa de ser tonta. Além de mais trouxe-te um presente." Kiba disse sorrindo.

Marinna ficou sem saber o que dizer. Porque raio é que ele estava a ser tão simpático?

O moreno puxou então de um pequeno embrulho em papel vermelho e Marinna gaguejou ao ver aquilo. Não estava habituada a receber presentes.

"Oh Kiba não devias, eu nem sequer te comprei nada…" Esta disse abanando a cabeça e Kiba rolou mais uma vez os olhos.

"E que importa isso? Vá abre lá o presente, nem sequer foi comprado nem nada." E com isto piscou-lhe o olho.

Marinna suspirou mas aceitou o embrulho, sendo que passou a abri-lo com entusiasmo muito mal escondido. Lá dentro estava um pequeno porta-chaves feito em madeira, na forma de um lobo. Marinna piscou algumas vezes antes de saltar para cima do rapaz. Kiba ficou sem saber o que fazer durante alguns minutos, estranhando a reacção da rapariga, mas acabou por encolher os ombros.

Marinna corou ao perceber o que tinha feito e recompôs-se dando a Kiba um dos sorrisos mais brilhantes que o rapaz havia visto até então.

"Obrigado, mesmo."

Kiba não podia ele deixar de sorrir também. Não sabia bem porque tinha decidido comprar aquele presente a Marinna, tinha sido algo feito por impulso. Mas agora estava imensamente contente por o ter feito.

* * *

"Oliver isto é tão par-vooo…" Alice queixou-se arrastando a voz. Ela Oliver, Amaya e Emily estavam já bastante bêbedos sendo que Chelsea parecia ser a única ainda em estado meio normal do grupo.

"Está caladinha e cala-te." Oliver replicou sem grande nexo. "Esta é uma ideia genial. Vamos crashar a festa dos Hyuugas, queres melhor partida de Natal que esta?"

"Nós não vamos conseguir entrar em lado nenhum idiota, a segurança deles é supeeeer apertada. Malditos gajos de olhos pretos pensam que sabem tanto. Ugh, irritantes." Amaya queixou-se tentando sorver as últimas gotas da garrafa de licor de cerveja que trazia na mão.

Emily olhou para ela totalmente confusa. "Espera aí, eu pensava que os Hyuugas tinham os olhos brancos…" E com isto coçou a cabeça.

"Ela está a confundi-os com os Uchihas." Chelsea explicou. "Vá-se lá saber porquê…" Acrescentou ainda em tom mais baixo.

"Eu ouvi essa Chels. E sabes porquê? Porque todos eles têm aquela atitude arrogante… Ugh." Amaya disse mexendo no cabelo e acabando por o despentear ainda mais.

"Excepto a Hinata. Essa é um doce de pessoa." Alice disse sorrindo. "E deixa lá não são só os Uchihas com esse tipo de atitude." Esta disse cerrando o maxilar.

"Cá vamos nós…" Oliver queixou-se enquanto tentava espreitar para dentro da recepção do grande edifício Hyuuga.

"Eu não os acho assim tão maus…" Emily replicou.

"Porque será?" Todos disseram alto.

Talvez demasiado alto. Imediatamente um segurança de ar corpulento apareceu dando largas passadas vindo da recepção.

"Seus gandulos, bêbedos numa noite de Natal, e como senão bastasse a incomodar uma família tão distinta como a família Hyuuga,. Não se envergonham?" Este disse mandando perdigotos para todo o lado.

"Credo, está a chover." Alice queixou-se batendo o dente de frio.

"Ponham-se daqui para fora ou eu chamo a polícia!" O homem exigiu.

"Mas nós conhecemos a-"

"FORA!"

"A rua é de to-"

"FORA!"

"Pare de cuspir se faz-"

"FORAAA!"

Chelsea abanou a cabeça. Aquilo não estava a correr nada bem. "Pessoal fica para a próxima, vamos eu paga-vos mais um copo."

"Álcool…" Oliver disse como que enfeitiçado e todos começaram a seguir Chelsea quase como se eles fossem ratos e ela fosse a tocadora de flauta mágica.

Amanhã, aguardava-lhes uma grande ressaca.

"Ele tinha músculos bem jeitosos…" O rapaz de cabelos prateados comentou ainda.

"Ugh, Oliver, não tens padrões nenhuns." Alice queixou-se.

"Fala aquela que dormiu com a incubadora de DST's…"

"EU NÃO DORMI COM ELE!"

"Pessoal, por favor…" Emily queixou-se. "Está-me a começar a doer a cabeça…"

"Bebe mais que isso passa-te."

* * *

Bryan estudou a rapariga à sua frente, o seu cabelo índigo longo e brilhante, os seus olhos tão claros que pareciam quase brancos, contudo havia uma nota de cor neles. Ao contrário dos de Neji que eram apenas e só majestosamente brancos, como se estivessem desprovidos de qualquer sentimento, os de Hinata eram mais gentis, se bem que mantinham o mesmo ar aristocrático que impunha respeito.

Bryan arrepiou-se quando esses mesmos olhos se voltaram para ele.

"No que é que estás a pensar?" Esta perguntou um sorriso secretivo na sua face. Bryan deixou escapar também um sorriso devido ao nariz vermelho que a rapariga tinha fruto do vapor do chá que estava a beber.

"Que é muito estranho nós os dois estarmos aqui neste local e nesta data." Bryan disse vagamente.

"E juntos." Hinata completou.

Bryan riu-se. "Sim, e juntos…"

"Não faço ideia porque seja tão estranho. A não ser que tu aches que a minha presença não é merecedora da tua." Hinata cortou, um certo brilho no olhar. Bryan mordeu o lábio. Lá estava a veia Hyuuga a mostrar-se.

"Não de todo não é isso." Bryan replicou. "Na verdade seria mais ao contrário."

"Não sejas falso. Posso não te conhecer assim tão bem, mas sei que te tens demasiado em conta para ser isso." Hinata disse.

Bryan levantou uma sobrancelha, agradavelmente espantado. Hinata estava a revelar-se muito mais misteriosa e complexa do que ele pensava. Normalmente quando falava com raparigas, rapidamente perdia o seu interesse, contudo isso não se estava a verificar com aquela em particular.

"Parece-me que me conheces muito bem então." Este comentou.

Hinata olhou para o relógio em seguida. Era já bastante tarde. Com isto levantou-se e Bryan seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

"Bem, foi bom passar este bocado contigo, mas agora tenho de voltar."

Bryan sorriu e conduziu-a até à porta. "Vemo-nos na escola." E com isto os dois despediram-se, sendo que Hinata desviou perceptivelmente a cabeça, para que um beijo mal intencionado de Bryan lhe acertasse na face e não no canto da boca.

"Adeus."

Bryan ficou a ver a rapariga a afastar-se. Sinceramente, cada vez estava mais intrigado com aquela rapariga e não descansaria enquanto não percebesse quem de facto era Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

_Okay, antes demais e primeiro que comecem a chover pedras, queria apenas dizer que peço imensa desculpa devido ao ENORME atraso e ao facto de que nenhum dos meus trabalhos tem estado a ser actualizado até agora. Enfim, acabei de descobrir que isto de estar na unviersidade é muito mais duro do que estava à espera, e que é muito dificil pensar nas histórias e nos seus personagens quando tenho mil e um testes, trabalhos, etc a requerer a minha atenção._

_Contudo, consegui finalmente, e a muito custo, postar este pequenissimo capítulo onde infelizmente não consegui dar a profundidade que eu queria. Como eu já tinha dito antes escrever romances para mim é extremamente difícil pelo que os avanços e aproximações entre as personagens poderão ser bastante lentos, pelo que devo avisar que a história será bem longa... _

_De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo, quer esteja muito bom ou muito mal. Por favor comentem nem que seja para me insultar, eu não me importo. ;D_

_Love, _

_ - Ed_

_Músicas do Capítulo:_

_Good Life - One Republic (música do Bryan e Hinata)_

_All I want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey_

_Fairytail of New York - The Pogues_


End file.
